À Travers Tes Yeux
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] [POV Steve] "J'ai la tête à l'envers, les pensées qui s'échappent dans tous les sens... Et tout ça, c'est à cause de Lui. Lui et son regard. Il est son arme la plus redoutable et il n'en a absolument pas conscience. Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que j'en oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Lui. Et là encore, il ne semble pas imaginer tout ce qu'il me fait."
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanart de couverture de :** Pineapplebread_

.

**Titre : À Travers Tes Yeux**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

**Rating principal :** M ... [pas pour le moment]

**IMPORTANT**** :** Je signale que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement.

* * *

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating : **T

**\- Correction :** Moi-même. [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [26/06/19] : **Hello tout le monde !

Je sais déjà ce que vous vous dites... _"Elle est sérieuse, encore un nouvel écrit ? Et la suite des autres ?"_ ... No stress ! Je n'oublie rien, mais... Vous pouvez m'excuser non ? Regardez ce que j'ai pour vous ! Un Stony ! Mon premier! :D

Je suis une très grande fan Marvel & de l'univers du MCU [of course !] & je lis des fics sur ce fandom depuis un moment déjà. Enfin, je me décide à sauter le pas ! Après Endgame [je suis encore en deuil], j'avais besoin de faire table rase de tout ce qui s'y passe & apporter de bonnes choses aux fans de nos héros ! :D

Cette histoire est née d'une brève idée, il y a quelques mois, que j'avais pris le temps de noter quelque part & puis, il y deux semaines, l'envie m'a prise de la démarrer. Oui, oui, comme ça ! Je me suis lancée avec une imagination débordante & gonflée à bloc ! Je m'étais promise de la publier quand elle serait terminée... Mais j'avoue que, j'étais très tentée d'avoir des retours.

Le style utilisé change radicalement. Cette histoire sera un POV de Steve, entièrement vécu & lu à travers lui. Là encore, une grande première pour moi & je me sens un peu incertaine quant aux réactions que vous aurez.

Pour m'immerger dans ce début, des chansons telles que _"Way Down We Go"_ de Kaleo, _"Where's My Love"_ de Syml, _"Innocence"_ de Nathan Wagner, _"High Hopes"_ de Quails, _"Halo"_ de Boston Manor m'ont accompagné.

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**1ère Partie :**

_À Travers Tes Yeux_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

_**New York, 17h25**_

Installé sur le canapé, dans cette tour qui est devenue mon second foyer, je suis étendu, les yeux fermés, las face à ma situation.

Aujourd'hui -et plus que les autres jours- je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. Les pensées s'enchaînent dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, me créant presque une migraine. J'ai eu beau essayer toutes les activités possibles, mais rien n'y a fait. Entraînement intensif de quatre heures ce matin. Ballade en moto. Déjeuner avec Sam. Réunion au SHIELD avec le groupe. Excursion en ville pour quelques achats. N'étant pas encore assez détendu, je suis même retourné à la salle pour m'épuiser et m'apaiser.

Sans résultat.

Depuis plus d'un mois, j'ai la tête à l'envers et les pensées qui s'échappent dans tous les sens. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

En temps normal, j'arrive à me canaliser pour rester concentré sur ce que je fais mais j'en éprouve de plus en plus la difficulté. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de _lui_.

_Lui_ et son physique qui dégage tant de sensualité et de virilité.

_Lui_ et son comportement, son entrain et sa bonne humeur qui sont contagieux et donneraient envie de le suivre partout.

_Lui_ et son intelligence, complexe à comprendre mais pourtant si fascinante à voir à l'oeuvre.

_Lui_ et son sourire qui arrive à tirer le même chez moi.

Mais surtout, _Lui_ et son regard.

Bordel... Il est son arme la plus redoutable et il n'en a absolument pas conscience. Le pire étant quand il le pose sur moi. Et là encore, il ne semble pas imaginer ce qu'il me fait. Il parvient même à me faire jurer, moi qui ne supporte pas la grossièreté.

Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que j'en oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Même ses défauts me semblent bien dérisoires dans ces instants. Pour dire. Et dieu sait qu'ils sont énervants. Enfin, c'était le cas. Avant. À l'heure actuelle, je les trouve simplement agaçants.

Quand je prends le temps de réfléchir, comme en cet instant, je sais que l'inévitable a fini par se produire. C'est aussi en partie pour cette raison que je me refuse l'inactivité, car elle est source de divagations et de pensées que le cerveau aime me rappeler.

Quand j'ai été sorti de la glace, dans ce vingtième siècle où je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'avais déjà compris quel en serait mon rôle. J'allais reprendre une vie de militaire ou du moins, ce qui s'en approcherait le plus et ça n'a pas loupé. Le SHIELD n'avait pas perdu de temps à me retrouver pour me demander d'intervenir. Ils ne m'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour m'adapter à cette nouvelle époque, mais que faire d'autre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée à ce moment et j'avais accepté de me lancer dans cette mission. Cependant, j'ignorais ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

Le tesseract, Loki, j'avais bien compris la menace. Le reste, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor et Tony. Surtout Tony.

Ce soir-là, en Allemagne, quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois, il était tel que je l'avais imaginé. Arrogant, narcissique et provocant dans cette armure rouge et or. Je l'ai détesté pour tout ce qu'il dégageait mais je n'avais pas encore vu l'homme qui se cachait sous ce métal. Je n'avais pas encore croisé ce regard sombre qui allait me changer au delà de l'imaginable.

Dans le jet, quand il avait enfin retiré son casque, quelque chose avait remué au fond de moi. Il n'aura fallu qu'un instant, que ses yeux noisettes et profonds se connectent aux miens. Le souvenir est encore vif et précis dans ma tête.

Une connexion était née. Une envie. Un besoin. Une nécessité.

Je n'en ai pas eu conscience tout de suite. Nous n'étions pas dans un film où tout se sait immédiatement. Non.

On s'est haï, on a eu envie de se frapper, on s'est envoyé des paroles blessantes et on s'est détesté avec toute notre énergie, oubliant tout le reste et tous ceux qui comptaient sur nous. Il aura fallu que Coulson y laisse sa vie pour que nous sortions de cette bulle haineuse et que l'on tente de fonctionner en équipe. L'attaque des Chitauris aura été notre point de départ. Il m'a prouvé qu'il était capable de tout. Un homme prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, allant jusqu'à vouloir se sacrifier pour sauver des milliers de personnes. J'ai toujours regretté ces paroles dites sur l'héliporteur. Quand il est passé à travers le portail et que nous avons dû le refermer, j'ai espéré qu'il ait le temps de revenir. Sa chute vers le sol, je l'ai vécu au ralenti, le cœur au bord des lèvres et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses yeux. Un immense soulagement m'a secoué et je n'ai pu que sourire, heureux, face à son flot de paroles incessants.

Ensuite, nous avions repris le court de notre vie. Chacun de notre côté. Pour un petit temps où nous avions dû affronter nos propres épreuves. Pour moi, l'infiltration du SHIELD par Hydra et l'apparition de Bucky dans la foulée. Pour lui, ses problèmes de stress post-traumatiques suite à New York combinés à la vengeance d'un homme blessé d'avoir été oublié, Hammer. En nous retrouvant pour aider Thor, nous avions traversé encore des moments compliqués, nous n'en avions pas parlé -ne nous connaissant pas tant que ça- et les choses n'étaient pas allées mieux. Il avait cru bien faire en créant une entité qui pourrait assurer la paix dans le monde mais Ultron avait fini par lui échapper en se retournant contre nous tous, ses nouvelles cibles. Les dégâts causés nous ont encore donné l'occasion de nous disputer, en total désaccord. À croire que nous étions faits pour cela. Sur le moment, je n'ai encore pas vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez, m'enfermant dans mon idée qu'il avait eu tord d'agir ainsi. Je ne savais pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé auparavant. Après tout, quels soucis pouvait bien avoir le grand Tony Stark dans sa vie de milliardaire à qui tout réussissait ?

À ce moment, j'ai compris qu'il était doué pour dissimuler ses réelles émotions et les sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient. Et au final, moi aussi.

Les accords de Sokovie étaient arrivés sans que je ne les vois venir et ont mis à mal mes états d'âme et mes sentiments à son encontre. Je le considérais comme un ami et il allait me trahir. Il nous avait mis devant le fait accompli et encore une fois, je n'avais pas supporté l'idée qu'il nous avait menti. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils impliquaient. On allait nous museler pour nous empêcher d'agir comme nous étions censés le faire et lui, il acceptait et trouvait cela normal. Retrouver Bucky n'aida en rien toute cette histoire.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire Tony alors j'ai agi pour le bien de Bucky. Je savais que l'ami que j'avais connu était là, quelque part, dans sa mémoire et il fallait que je l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de cet attentat dont on l'accusait. Cette divergence de point de vue sonna le début d'une rupture entre nous et ça m'affecta bien plus que je ne le pensais. Avant que Bucky ne s'enfuit du centre de Berlin et que je ne le suive pour le contenir, notre énième conflit verbal fût une occasion de me rendre compte combien son regard n'avait pas de secret pour moi. Malgré la distance que nous maintenions entre nous, je parvenais à lire de plus en plus de choses à travers ses yeux, sans que cela ne m'interpelle. À ce moment, j'avais bien trop de choses à penser pour m'y attarder.

La bataille à l'aéroport, l'emprisonnement de ceux qui m'avaient suivi et pour finir la base sibérienne. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement, sans me laisser le recul nécessaire pour réfléchir, jusqu'à cet instant, quand il avait découvert les images de l'assassinat de ses parents. Le temps s'était allongé, interminable, me rendant nerveux et anxieux à sa réaction. Notre combat fût d'une violence inouïe, détruisant peu à peu ma raison. Je voulais lui faire aussi mal qu'il le faisait. Je voulais lui rendre chaque coup plus fort que les siens. Sa fureur était contagieuse. Il voulait tuer Bucky et je ne le voulais pas. Quand j'ai abattu mon bouclier sur le réacteur de son armure, j'ai franchi la ligne rouge qui m'a réveillé. Je ne revenais pas moi-même de ce que je venais de faire. Assommé, je n'avais pu qu'accuser le coup de ses mots, de sa colère et j'avais obéi docilement en lâchant le bouclier de son père. Que pouvais-je dire ? Je m'étais enfui, le laissant derrière moi.

Ce laps de temps loin de tout m'avait ouvert l'esprit. Chaque jour, j'étais hanté par notre combat où je revivais chaque mot, chaque coup et chaque blessure que l'on s'était infligé. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de la situation. J'étais éteins, dans un état second, sans repère, comme lors de mon réveil dans cette époque qui n'était pas la mienne.

Un manque s'était créé. Le sien.

Je lui avais donc écrit et envoyé cette lettre et ce téléphone, dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait et qu'il ferait appel aux Avengers, à moi, quand il en aurait besoin. Les jours avaient commencé à défiler, plus interminables que jamais, sans que mon téléphone ne sonne. Je l'avais toujours sur moi, dans un espoir un peu fou de l'entendre m'annoncer un appel mais je savais à quel point il pouvait être fier, têtu et rancunier. Finalement, ce fût moi qui craqua le premier.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, j'avais composé son numéro.

Le début de la fin. Le début d'une acceptation. Le début d'une révélation. J'avais besoin de lui.

Les tonalités, son souffle que j'entendais, furent suffisant pour me faire du bien. Un an que j'avais attendu ce moment. Il n'avait dit aucun mot et moi non plus. Pendant dix-huit minutes, nous étions restés silencieux, attendant que l'autre parle et mes excuses étaient sorties sans que je ne m'en rende compte, brutes et pleines de remords. Puis il avait raccroché, me laissant perdu sur l'issue, jusqu'au lendemain où il avait appelé. De nouveau, aucune parole n'avait été prononcé mais j'avais attendu, je savais qu'il parlerait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dix huit minutes précisément au bout desquelles il m'a dit qu'il les acceptait. Mon cœur s'était remis en marche à ces mots. Soulagé. Une tonalité avait raisonné à mon oreille, signe de sa nouvelle fuite, mais je savais que ce n'était pas définitif.

D'autres appels avaient suivis. Toujours dans le même schéma. Chacun notre tour. Des silences de plus en plus courts, des mots de plus en plus nombreux et des émotions de plus en plus fortes. Or, cela ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de le voir.

Il avait fini par m'inviter à revenir à la tour avec les autres et depuis, je ne l'ai plus quitté. Cela fait presque trois ans que j'y suis revenu, trouvant peu à peu ma place. Tout était à refaire entre nous et j'ai tenté de m'y appliquer, d'y mettre toute ma volonté pour que l'on efface nos erreurs. C'était compliqué. Il ne laissait rien passer. Sa confiance était inexistante et je le comprenais. J'avais merdé et bien plus que lui avait pu le faire.

Ignorant de ce que j'allais déclencher, j'avais décidé d'amorcer une autre approche. Il ne voulait plus que ce soit comme par le passé. J'avais donc appris à regarder, à scanner ses moindres faits et gestes, à l'écouter mais surtout, à deviner ce qu'il pensait à travers ses yeux. Ma plus grosse erreur.

Avec une grande facilité, je parvenais à comprendre ses réactions, à anticiper ses mots et à deviner certaines de ses pensées. Sa façon d'être n'était qu'une façade pour ne montrer que ce qu'il voulait bien mais son regard, il avait toujours parlé pour lui et j'y voyais tant de choses. Tout passait par ses orbes chocolat et j'adorais m'y plonger.

Un défi. Une nécessité. Une envie. Un besoin.

J'avais fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas normal. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi, une douce chaleur se diffusait dans mon corps, je me sentais plus léger, plus important et mon cœur avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin qu'il dirigeait à sa guise, sans même le savoir. J'avais eu peur face à ce constat. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir les raisons de mon état ou plutôt, je ne le voulais pas.

Dans un premier temps, pour mieux y faire face, j'avais tout rejeté en bloc, me concentrant plus que jamais sur nos objectifs au sein des Avengers. Dans le second temps, j'avais écouté l'un de ses conseils, à savoir m'amuser un peu. J'avais donc suivis le groupe lors de sorties, à ses galas et j'avais même tenté de sortir seul pour rencontrer du monde et essayer de le sortir de ma tête. Cette expérience s'était révélée compliquée, je n'avais jamais été doué pour ça. Par le passé, ça avait toujours été Bucky qui m'avait entraîné avec lui et qui avait attiré l'attention. Au souvenir de ma première tentative, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction, Tony était si choqué que l'ancêtre sorte.

Je me suis vite rendu compte que tout ne changeait pas, il fallait toujours aller vers les autres pour nouer quelques liens et passer une soirée agréable. Je n'étais pas plus bête qu'un autre et être Captain America rendait les contacts beaucoup plus faciles, même si cela me gênait. Les gens étaient venus à moi sans que je ne fasse le moindre pas. Si beaucoup avaient été curieux, ravis et impressionnés de me rencontrer, une autre catégorie de personne l'avait été sur un tout autre plan. Bien que j'ai toujours été discret sur ma vie privée ne voulait pas dire que j'étais trop prude pour autant, mon corps n'attirait pas avant que je ne goûte au super sérum mais tout avait changé après. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais voulu abuser de ma notoriété pour mettre des femmes dans mon lit. Mais après Peggy et cet unique baiser du passé, mon retour dans cette époque m'avait fait prendre conscience que les mœurs avaient changé. On embrassait facilement, pour une nécessité comme avec Natasha ou une envie avec Sharon. En découvrant toutes ces femmes autour de moi, j'avais pensé à lui et à ce qu'il aurait fait, puis je m'étais dit que je ne ferai aucun mal à m'entraîner à leurs dépends étant donné que c'était ce qu'elles attendaient. Avec l'aide de Sam, j'ai appris à parler, à me comporter et à utiliser mon charme, mais avec cette limite, je ne voulais pas être comme lui.

Mon seul but était de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ferait, justement, le faire sortir de ma tête. Ce n'était pas normal.

J'ai rencontré quelques femmes, il y a eu des baisers, mais rien de ce que j'attendais. Puis, Sharon m'a contacté et ce fût l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance. Nos moments étaient agréables et je me suis laissé aller à des possibilités. Elle était charmante, gentille, une grande force de caractère, indépendante et elle ne voyait pas que le héros en moi. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour me lancer dans une relation avec elle. Si au début je m'étais bien senti, le temps qui passait n'avait été qu'un rappel à lui. Inlassablement, je l'avais dans la tête et mes envies de le voir, de lui parler, n'en étaient devenues que plus fortes. Ma propre petite amie n'avait pas eu autant de privilèges et cette amère constatation n'avait fait que confirmer un peu plus ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de sept mois, ne pouvant lui mentir plus longtemps, j'avais mis un terme à notre relation et elle n'avait pas paru surprise un seul instant.

Contre toute attente, Sharon avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur mon problème. Tony. Il lui avait simplement fallu être attentive à ce que je dégageais en sa présence. C'est elle qui m'avait parlé de l'homosexualité et de l'amour qui n'était plus un problème entre hommes dans cette époque. Surpris mais loin d'être choqué, je lui avais demandé de s'expliquer sur ses raisons de penser cela et elle m'avait répondu que les signaux allant vers lui, Tony, ne trompaient pas. Elle les avait remarqué parce que j'aurais dû les lui destiner. Désolé pour elle et paniqué par ce que cela risquait de provoquer, elle m'avait assuré que personne n'avait pu les voir.

À cet instant, je n'ai plus été capable de faire l'autruche.

Mon amour était réel. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui et ce, depuis le début. Tout avait toujours été trop intense et démesuré entre nous.

Contre toute attente, j'ai pris la décision de ne rien en faire. Il ne devait pas savoir.

La tâche a été bien plus compliqué quand Pepper l'a quitté. Il n'avait semblé guère surpris et avait repris le cours de sa vie, simplement. Cependant j'avais remarqué que ses anciennes habitudes, il les avais mise au placard. Il ne sortait plus à outrance, ne buvait plus beaucoup et n'enchaînait plus les conquêtes, mais surtout, elles avaient radicalement changé de sexe. Les hommes, avec lesquels il s'affichait, étaient peu nombreux et occasionnels. Tony me donnait l'impression de chercher quelque chose de particulier chez eux, il espérait trouver une personne qui aurait les qualités qui le ferait se poser, sans aucun doute. En ce sens, il avait enfin compris qu'aucune femme ne saurait y parvenir. À de brèves occasions, il est arrivé que nous rencontrions -lors d'une soirée- l'un de ses partenaires et je m'étonnais de découvrir des hommes matures et aux présences agréables. À chaque fois, leur profil était différent. Il y a eu un homme d'affaires, un professeur de sciences avancées en faculté et deux capitaines de l'armée.

Le genre masculin semblait bien mieux lui convenir, ce qui ne m'aidait guère à rester maître de moi. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et je ne démordais pas que je devais rester loin de Tony.

Tout doucement, la curiosité du sexe masculin s'était insinué en moi. Si les femmes et même Sharon n'avaient pas su m'atteindre, peut-être que les hommes auraient pu y parvenir et me faire oublier les sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égard de mon ami.

J'étais perdu et ne sachant vers qui me tourner, j'en avais parlé à Sam. Je ne voulais pas me rendre dans des endroits trop bizarres et il avait toujours eu de bons conseils. Assurément, il était hétéro, mais j'espérais qu'il saurait me guider un peu, même cela signifiait afficher d'autres tendances. Il n'était pas surpris et très compréhensif, l'échec de ma relation avec Sharon lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur mon mal être. Il avait pu me donner quelques adresses où d'anciens amis de l'armée se rendaient de temps à autre et après m'avoir donné quelques recommandations dont celle d'être prudent en toute circonstance, j'avais fini par me lancer.

C'était nouveau et inattendu, mais j'avais bien plus apprécié ce que j'avais découvert. Les hommes renvoyaient une image avec laquelle j'étais plus à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme certains les imaginaient, efféminés et androgynes, ce n'était qu'une caricature. La plupart ressemblaient à des hommes ordinaires, virils, sûrs d'eux et en accord avec leur orientation sexuelle. Mon statut de super-héros était, comme toujours, le point qui me dérangeait quand il était question de me mélanger aux autres et j'avais redouté de vivre ce qu'il s'était produit en présence des femmes. Or j'eus droit à tout l'inverse. Tout était facile, les discussions agréables, légères et si je retirais de l'équation le fait que la clientèle était essentiellement homosexuelle, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais en présence d'amis pour une soirée. J'y avais fait quelques rencontres très intéressantes comme Éric et David, en couple, qui m'avaient permis de m'ouvrir et être moi-même. J'avais pu expliquer et parler franchement de ce que je ressentais pour la première fois, pour un homme. Je n'ai jamais donné le prénom de Tony, mais tout le reste avait été dit, me soulageant la conscience. Ils avaient compris que je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié mais selon eux, l'oublier serait compliqué.

Un jour, alors qu'il était prévu un dîner entre nous, ils m'avaient présenté un ami à eux, Nathan. Grand, un corps athlétique, brun, des yeux de la même couleur, un collier de barbe impeccable et très séduisant dans son costume. Il m'avait plu et la réciprocité était évidente. Nous nous étions revus plusieurs fois, seuls, avant qu'une relation ne démarre doucement. J'étais novice et il avait été parfait, ne me mettant aucune pression. Chaque étape a été dingue, des simples baisers en passant par les caresses. Je découvrais des sensations nouvelles qui me plaisaient et qu'une femme n'aurait pas su combler. Nathan me faisait plonger dans un autre monde, me permettant de me couper de mon quotidien. Ne plus être Captain America, mais simplement Steve, un homme qui avait besoin de choses simples et j'arrivais à laisser Tony derrière moi quand je sortais de la tour. C'était apaisant. En confiance et de nouveaux sentiments naissants, il avait été logique que nous passions le dernier cap. L'acte. Je l'avais redouté autant que j'en avais eu envie, et une fois plus, cet homme avait su me surprendre en me laissant diriger. J'avais aimé chaque instant de cette première fois et toutes les autres qui avaient suivi. Il n'a jamais voulu que je sois en-dessous, ce qui ne m'aurait pas posé de problème, mais il avait toujours refusé, prétextant qu'il ne se voyait pas dans ce rôle avec moi. Je n'y ai jamais cru, Nathan était une force de la nature, au fort caractère, mais à mes côtés, il s'était révélé être un autre homme et il me remerciait sans cesse pour ça.

Avec lui, j'étais presque sûr d'être parvenu à tirer un trait sur Tony. Je pensais tout de même à lui, mais quoi de plus normal en sachant que je vivais dans la même tour que lui ? On se croisait forcément dans les parties communes et on partageait des moments ensembles. Un soir, alors que nous étions tous réunis pour dîner, j'avais décidé de parler de Nathan pour envisager de le leur présenter. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous été ravis de cette annonce et n'avaient eu qu'une hâte, le rencontrer. Même Tony. Pourtant au moment venu, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme je l'avais imaginé. Si au début, tout s'était bien déroulé, la situation était vite devenue électrique. Tony et Nathan n'avaient pas cessé de s'envoyer des piques de plus en plus virulentes, à tel point que j'avais préféré écourter la soirée. Je n'avais pas compris et les autres avaient simplement émis l'hypothèse que deux gars aux caractères aussi forts n'avaient pas supporté de se trouver dans le même environnement.

À la suite de cet incident, j'avais tenté de nouvelles propositions pour sortir avec mes amis et Nathan les avait refusé, du moment que Tony était prévu. J'avais été déçu mais très vite, l'agacement avait fini par apparaître au vue de l'entêtement qu'il y mettait. Inévitablement, notre relation avait commencé à se dégrader. La jalousie avait fini par s'emparer de lui. Si au départ, il y avait eu simplement un mauvais feeling entre eux, Nathan avait supporté de moins en moins ma présence à la tour à cause de Tony. Il avait fini par me demander de m'installer avec lui, ce que j'avais refusé net. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis huit mois, je n'avais pas voulu prendre une décision aussi rapide. Blessé dans son ego et excessivement jaloux, les disputes avaient fini par devenir quotidiennes, avec toujours le même sujet. Il ne cessait de me reprocher de prendre la défense de Tony, de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas faire d'efforts pour lui montrer que je tenais à lui et un jour, tout avait dérapé quand il m'avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Tony. Cet ultimatum avait été la dernière chose à laquelle je m'étais attendu et j'avais quitté son appartement sous la colère quand il m'avait donné jusqu'au lendemain pour prendre ma décision.

Ces paroles avaient été celles de trop, celles qui avaient décidé de rouvrir mon cœur pour un autre, celles qui m'avaient poussé à envisager de choisir alors que sur le moment, cette requête m'avait paru ridicule. Comment pouvait-on imposer de faire un tel choix ? Et au final, après une nuit blanche, j'avais tout simplement décidé de mettre un terme à cette relation.

Nathan m'avait traité de lâche et au fond, peut-être l'avais-je été ? Je n'avais pas voulu choisir, mais quelque part, je l'avais fait. Je m'étais refusé le bonheur avec quelqu'un et j'étais seul. Plus que tout, je devais réapprendre à faire taire mon cœur dès que Tony était présent, dès qu'il me parlait, dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi, ce qui était devenu une bataille constante.

À l'annonce de ma rupture, il s'était fait très présent. Il parlait très peu de Nathan mais de beaucoup d'autres choses. J'étais touché qu'il mette autant de volonté pour que j'aille mieux, même s'il ignorait toute la complexité de mes maux.

Mon amour pour lui était revenu. Vibrant. Puissant. Unique.

J'ai abandonné l'idée de remplacer ces sentiments. Par deux fois, j'avais tenté d'y croire et deux personnes avaient souffert par ma faute. Je me contentais de ce que la vie m'offrait et c'était déjà pas mal. J'avais un lieu où je me sentais chez moi, des amis et une famille, celle des Avengers. Ces pensées m'avaient permis de reprendre le dessus, me canalisant, donnant à tous le sentiment que j'allais bien. Et dans l'ensemble, mon état d'esprit était stable. J'étais parvenu à enfouir cet amour extrême pour qu'il ne prenne pas le pas sur mon comportement.

J'ai tenu pendant quelques mois.

Je pensais avoir maintenu cette illusion que tout allait bien mais depuis -maintenant- plus d'un mois, j'ai bien du mal à résister. Je m'égare trop souvent dans mes pensées, attirant l'attention du groupe sur mes silences. Quelques fois, il m'arrive d'observer Tony avec un peu trop d'insistance. Et quand il me regarde, je ne parviens pas à mettre fin à nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Quand je dois y mettre un terme -pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?-, c'est un déchirement à chaque fois.

Mon propre corps me trahit, trop souvent, la nuit après des rêves érotiques. Parfois, je suis obligé de passer par la douche froide pour me calmer et quand je n'y arrive pas, je sors de la tour pour aller courir ou faire un tour en moto. Tout devient trop compliqué et je perds mes moyens, ce qui va finir par me faire défaut. Sam est déjà au courant, il m'a pris au dépourvu un soir où je tentais de fuir la Tour. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps, quelques semaines, mais il sait. La peur d'être découvert aurait dû me tenailler et pourtant, j'ai été soulagé de pouvoir m'ouvrir et parler à quelqu'un de ce que je vivais. Il a fait preuve d'une grande patience en m'écoutant, ne me jugeant pas si ce n'est, se moquer, que je ne m'étais pas entiché de la personne la plus simple qui soit.

Me connectant avec la réalité, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est encore tôt. Ce soir est prévu un gala où toute l'équipe des Avengers est invitée et nous ne sommes pas attendus avant vingt heures trente.

Je finis par fermer de nouveau les yeux, épuisé d'avoir refait le tour de ma vie et de mes relations avec lui. Je commence à somnoler, partant vers un sommeil bienfaiteur.

J'ignore combien de temps aura durer ma sieste, mais je suis réveillé en sursaut, frappé par quelque chose. Je me relève rapidement, l'objet coincé contre mon torse. Un coussin. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tiens, tiens, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ?

Tony.

Je lève mes yeux vers l'endroit où il se trouve, derrière le fauteuil qui me fait face. Il a les bras croisés et me fixe avec un sourire moqueur. Clint, non loin de lui, se marre en me regardant.

Je me mets assis, faisant tomber le projectile dans le mouvement, tout en prenant mon temps pour me composer un visage moins endormi.

\- Je serai très certainement encore assoupi si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ce coussin, fis-je en le fixant à mon tour, d'un regard quelque peu réprobateur.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Tout de suite, tu m'accuses ! fait-il, avec une mine innocente qui ne lui va pas. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas Clint ? Hein ? Je ne suis pas le seul dans le salon et il est friand de ce genre de coups.

\- Ah non ! Ne commences pas à m'accuser ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'exclame Clint, les mains levées en signe de protestation. Puisque c'est comme ça, je me tire ! ajoute-t-il en quittant la pièce, ronchonnant contre les milliardaires mythomanes.

\- N'oublies pas de te changer pour le gala ! Hors de question que je m'affiche avec toi dans ta tenue d'agent aux pantalons trop moulants ! Tu vas me faire de l'ombre !

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes pantalons ? Va te faire foutre Tony ! crie Clint, déjà loin.

Je ne peux retenir un rire à l'insulte et à la tête qu'il affiche. Ce réveil est vraiment trop violent pour moi. Je me marre face à des grossièretés. Refaire le tour de ma vie, depuis qu'un certain -génie, milliardaire, philanthrope- y est entré, n'était pas une bonne idée et sombrer aux pays des rêves dans le salon, non plus. Clint parti, son attention revient sur moi.

\- Je rêve ! Tu n'émets aucun reproche à ce que tu viens d'entendre ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ? répondis-je d'une voix mal réveillée, tout en frottant mes yeux. J'ai encore la tête en vrac, alors... débrouille-toi ! T'es assez grand !

Il pousse une exclamation choquée, qui lui va encore moins. J'en aurais bien ri mais vraiment, je me retiens. Il pourrait encore trouver matière à m'agacer, ce qu'il apprécie bien trop faire. Preuve en est, ce réveil en douceur dont il m'a gratifié.

Je ramasse le coussin au sol quand je l'entends continuer.

\- T'es vraiment ronchon après avoir dormi... Tes rêves n'étaient pas agréables ? À moins que j'en ai interrompu un qui soit... très intéressant.

Il m'observe avec un sourire goguenard, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Je rougis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il n'est pas loin de la vérité, même si pour lui, il n'aurait pas qualifié ce rêve de très osé. Néanmoins, il m'a paru tellement réel que j'avais l'impression d'être dans la réalité.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, couché sur mon lit habillé, quand Tony m'y avait rejoint. Il m'observait, comme si j'étais le plus beau à ses yeux, puis il s'était penché vers moi pour m'embrasser. C'était lent, doux et je ne pouvais faire autrement qu'y répondre, heureux. Il y avait mis fin et m'avait demandé de fermer les yeux, ce que j'avais fait. Là, il avait commencé à promener ses doigts le long de mon bras, me provoquant de légers frissons. C'était aérien et hésitant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère puis il était remonté à mon épaule, à mon cou. Chaque mouvement, même à travers ma chemise, me faisait soupirer. Ses doigts s'étaient retirés pour mieux revenir sur mes lèvres, avant de descendre lentement le long de ma mâchoire et avaient continué jusqu'au premier bouton ouvert de ma chemise. J'avais senti qu'il faisait sauter les trois suivants, avant de glisser sa main sur mon torse, la laissant reposer contre mon cœur que je sentais s'emballer. D'un coup, tout s'était arrêté et avant que mon rêve ne puisse continuer, je revenais à moi à cause de sa foutue envie de m'emmerder.

Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé un petit silence suite à sa remarque et ses yeux continuent de me fixer, attendant une réaction, son sourire encore plus grand. Je suis grillé alors, dans un geste abrupt, je lui renvois son coussin. Surpris mais rapide, il atterrit contre son torse, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, je me lève pour partir. Je m'arrête près de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots.

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Dommage pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à y être !

Je lui presse l'épaule dans un dernier geste et disparaît du salon rapidement. En chemin, je croise Bruce qui revient de la cuisine avec une de ses tisanes apaisantes, je le salue sans m'arrêter, encore surpris de mon audace quelques instants auparavant.

Arrivé dans mes quartiers, je verrouille la porte et m'y adosse. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai fait. Et merde ? C'était quoi cette voix ? Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tout est de sa faute ! S'il arrêtait ses insinuations graveleuses de temps en temps, je n'aurais pas réagi au quart de tour. Je suis en train devenir fou.

Tentant de me calmer, je rejette ma tête contre le bois de la porte et je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Je finis par abandonner quand je me rends compte de l'étroitesse de mon jean.

\- Fais chier !

Le juron sort tout seul, le coup contre la porte aussi. Je suis bon pour une douche froide, en espérant que ça suffise et il le faudra bien, je n'ai plus le temps pour aller me défouler ailleurs. Je pars dans la salle de bain, réglant l'eau de la douche au plus froid en l'actionnant, avant de me détourner pour m'agripper au meuble du lavabo.

Je grimace en découvrant mon visage. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés de ma sieste, mes yeux brillants et j'ai encore les joues rouges, résultat de mon embarras aux sous-entendus de Tony. Enfin, à l'heure qu'il est, je pourrais dire qu'elles sont dues à ma tension qui se trouve plus bas.

Je commence à me déshabiller, retirant mes chaussures en premier. Quand mes mains se portent aux boutons de ma chemise, je suis pris d'un doute. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir laissé autant de boutons ouverts. En général, pas plus de deux, ce qui est suffisant pour être à l'aise. Or j'en compte quatre, ce qui est bien trop. À moins que je n'en ai fait sauter quand j'étais plongé dans mes pensées sur le canapé. Je réfléchis. Ça me paraît trop bizarre, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser aller sans m'en rendre compte.

D'un coup, mon rêve me revient en tête, les mains de Tony posées sur mon torse. La sensation si réelle de les sentir sur ma peau. J'écarquille les yeux. Serait-il possible que...? Non. Quand je me suis réveillé, Tony se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, il n'aurait pas pu réellement faire ça...

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir cette folle idée. Ce n'est pas possible. Je perds complètement le sens des réalités. Et puis d'abord, il aurait fallu qu'il ait _envie_ de faire un truc pareil.

Je rigole à mes propres âneries.

Cette douche froide sera bénéfique et me remettra les idées en place.

.

.

Une petite heure plus tard, je suis fin prêt. Enfin presque. Je termine de nouer ma cravate ou plutôt, je tente de le faire depuis dix minutes. Je finis par tirer dessus en râlant et la laisse pendre autour de mon cou. J'abandonne.

Je me parfume un peu et enfile ma veste de costume, prêt à rejoindre les parties communes de la tour. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à nouer cet objet de malheur.

Dans le couloir, j'entends déjà les voix de mes amis. Ils m'ont l'air bien excités à l'idée de cette soirée. Arrivé dans le salon, je retrouve Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Vision, Bruce et Tony, tous en costumes, des verres à la main, déjà prêts. Il ne manque plus que les filles.

\- Salut Steve ! s'exclame Rhodey, en venant vers moi pour me serrer la main. En forme ? Prêt à devoir encadrer toute cette troupe de perturbateurs ?

Tout le monde -ou presque- conteste les propos, me faisant sourire.

\- Je vais bien et il est hors de question que j'encadre quoi que ce soit ! Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à les surveiller ! Et toi, James, tu vas bien ?

Il grimace à son prénom. Il n'aime pas quand je l'appelle ainsi, mais je ne parviens pas à être plus familier avec lui. Je n'ai jamais oublié que, s'il a perdu l'usage partiel de ses jambes, c'est en partie ma faute.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, c'est Rhodey ! Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire quand même ! fait-il en m'agrippant l'épaule, un sourire amical plaqué sur son visage. Je suis en pleine forme ! Les derniers prototypes de Tony sont encore meilleurs que les précédents ! Il se penche vers moi et ajoute sur le ton de la confidence. Je peux les porter sous mes vêtements et les femmes arrêtent enfin de faire une fixation dessus !

Je rigole et en effet, je ne vois que son pantalon de costume, rien d'autre. Si je ne le savais pas, je pourrais croire qu'il n'a aucun problème. Tony a encore fait un miracle. Son génie n'a pas de limite et c'est ce que je lui dis.

\- Tony s'est encore surpassé !

\- Oui, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui ! répond Rhodey, et il se retourne en levant son verre dans sa direction. À ta santé mon pote !

\- À la tienne aussi ! lance Tony, en buvant à sa suite.

Je profite pour tous les observer et il n'y a pas à dire, tout le monde a joué le jeu. Ils ont appris à apprécier ces soirées mondaines où nous devons nous montrer de temps à autre. Ça fait partie du deal quand on sauve le monde sans arrêt.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur Tony et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver parfait. Contrairement aux autres, il a choisi un costume gris argenté et une chemise rouge qui fait ressortir agréablement le tout. Le petit détail en plus, un mouchoir de la même couleur qui ressort de la poche. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse plus, pour ne pas rester dans l'ombre. D'un côté, je trouve ça très bien. Tant qu'il amuse la galerie, on peut passer incognito sans qu'on vienne nous embêter, ce qui arrange Bruce, Vision et moi-même, de nature plutôt discrète. Mais de l'autre, ça m'agace dès qu'on l'approche d'un peu trop près. Dans ces moments, la jalousie s'empare de moi, sans que je ne puisse la refouler et je ne peux qu'être spectateur.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Steve, tu t'égares... Heureusement que je suis là !

Je sursaute. Sam est à côté de moi, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il a vu la scène.

Rhodey n'est plus là, il a dû profiter de mon silence pour aller rejoindre Clint et Bruce sur le canapé. Je soupire à l'attention de mon ami et baisse le ton pour m'adresser à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça... M'avoir tout le temps à l'œil...

\- Il faut bien que je le fasse, sinon tu seras grillé d'ici peu !

Il le dit sur le ton de l'humour mais il n'a pas tord. Je lui ai fait cette confidence plus ou moins au début de ma perte de contrôle. Il me reprend quand c'est nécessaire et j'en suis soulagé, même si pour ça, je dois être pris sur le fait.

\- Je sais, j'ignore pourquoi ça m'échappe à ce point...

Nerveux, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. À force, ça va finir par me jouer des tours. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, en soutien.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu gardes ça pour toi... Il est même étonnant que tu ais réussi à garder le contrôle jusqu'à maintenant... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là... Pour veiller sur toi.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et je lui souris en retour, appréciant sa sollicitude. Sam a fini par devenir un ami aussi important que l'était Bucky. Il ne le remplacera jamais, mais en sa présence, je me sens parfaitement compris et en totale confiance.

\- Si je m attendais à ça, notre grand Captain America a un garde du corps attitré !

Pour la seconde fois, je sursaute. Ça commence à bien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? Ils ont décidé de me faire le coup à tour de rôle. Cette fois, Sam a eut le même mouvement que moi. Avant même de me retourner, je sais de qui il s'agit.

Comment se débrouille-t-il pour être partout à la fois, et discret avec ça ? Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant quand on connaît le personnage.

\- Et nous, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu puisses être aussi silencieux ! Un vrai mythe qui s'effondre ! se moque Sam, dans une tentative de diversion.

\- Ha ha ! Quel humour ! fait Tony, ironique. J'espère que tu ne l'utilises pas pour draguer, il est légèrement foireux. Quoi que, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas accompagné ce soir !

Sam grogne légèrement, signe de son agacement. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de réparties que Tony trouvera grâce à ses yeux. Il va encore m'assommer avec le refrain qu'il ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu tomber sous son charme.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ce besoin d'être constamment entouré. Une soirée entre amis peut suffir à s'amuser. D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, où se trouve ce cher Nick ? Il ne t'accompagne pas ce soir ?

Sam est content de lui, moi beaucoup moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse que Tony va donner. Il est évident que son petit ami du moment sera présent. Tony est avec quelqu'un, Nick, un capitaine de l'armée, rencontré lors d'un gala de Stark Industries il y a presque huit mois. Il a démarré cette relation juste au moment où je leur apprenais pour Nathan et moi, et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il est toujours avec son militaire alors que moi, mon couple a volé en éclat depuis un petit temps. Pour autant, je ne lui en veux pas mais la jalousie, je ne parviens pas à la contrôler et Sam aurait pu éviter de le mentionner.

Je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à la question, son visage est neutre, signe qu'il réfléchit en nous observant.

\- Je serai accompagné de mes amis et cela me convient parfaitement. Nick et moi avons rompu le mois dernier et ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous avions un peu trop de désaccords.

L'annonce est faite sur un ton léger mais la surprise doit se lire sur mes traits car il me fixe de ses yeux bruns. Comme souvent, j'ai la sensation qu'ils essaient de lire à travers moi.

\- Ah... Je... Désolé Tony ! Je ne voulais pas... Bref, je ne savais pas ! finit par faire Sam, gêné.

À sa place, je n'en mènerai pas plus large. Il a mis les deux pieds dans le plat et, comme il le faut. Ses excuses permettent de recadrer l'attention de Tony ailleurs que sur moi.

\- Ne tirez pas cette tête les gars ! s'exclame-t-il en rigolant. Ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

\- Peut-être, mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment navré ! dis-je, lentement. Tu aurais dû nous en parler, j'aurais pu être là, comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

\- Arrête Steve, je t'assure que je vais bien ! Il en faut plus pour me démoraliser !

Son entrain est réel et il a sans aucun doute raison mais ces moments ne sont jamais très agréables à vivre. Même si, je l'avoue, je me sens plus léger à l'idée qu'il soit de nouveau seul. Pour ne pas me paraître trop égoïste, je préfère insister.

\- Sûr ?

Il soupire et roule des yeux.

\- Oui, à cent pour cent. La seule chose qui me ferait déprimer serait de ne pas pouvoir asticoter mon Cap' préféré, alors laisse moi m'amuser à tes dépends si tu ne veux pas que je me terre dans ma chambre pour une bonne dépression !

De l'humour, encore et toujours. Je grogne pour la forme au souvenir du réveil de ma sieste, Sam se paie ma tête et je finis par sourire. Au fond de moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que Tony agisse ainsi avec moi, cela me permet de partager des moments avec lui. Même si, j'aimerai partager plus, sans pouvoir le faire.

\- Ne crois pas que tu auras tout le temps ce privilège.

Je préfère le mettre en garde, sait-on jamais jusqu'où ces lubies peuvent mener.

\- Ah ! Quel brave soldat ! Prêt à tout pour aider ses amis ! s'exclame-t-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou et je ne peux retenir un autre sourire.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je constate, vraiment prêt à tout, laisse tomber lentement Sam en me fixant.

Je sais ce qu'il doit penser, mais j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Attends voir Steve, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? reprend Tony en tirant sur les deux bouts de ma cravate qu'il a remarqué.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail...

Je tente de lui faire lâcher prise sur les bouts de tissus quand il frappe ma main.

\- Pas touche ! Je m'en occupe !

Avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, il me fait lever la tête et se charge de ma cravate. Je préfère rester silencieux et tente de rester calme face à sa proximité. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à parcourir son visage. Il est concentré sur ses gestes, comme quand il est pris dans une tâche réellement importante, et je le trouve magnifique. Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il lève ses yeux vers les miens, me sondant au plus profond de moi. En cet instant, nous sommes si proches qu'un rien pourrait me faire basculer pour aller chercher ses lèvres.

J'ai l'impression que tout s'est arrêté et je ne sais combien de temps nous restons dans cette position. Il a terminé de faire mon nœud. Cependant, ses mains sont encore accrochées au col de ma chemise, ce que j'apprécie grandement.

Des exclamations nous remettent dans le cours de la soirée et du coin de l'œil, je perçois les filles qui viennent d'arriver dans le salon. Il émet un léger raclement de gorge et quelque peu gêné, je finis par me reculer d'un pas.

\- Merci pour...

\- Pas de quoi... me coupe-t-il précipitamment. Je n'allais pas te laisser avec une telle faute vestimentaire ! Ça ferait tâche et ce serait dommage quand l'ensemble est si attrayant... ajoute-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil, puis rapidement, il se détourne pour aller voir les filles.

Je reste planté là, sonné par ce qu'il vient de se produire en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que signifie ses derniers mots ? Comment dois-je les interpréter ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de ce que je viens de voir...

Sam. Merde. J'avais fini par...

\- Tu as oublié que j'étais encore là ? avance-t-il en se fendant d'un sourire moqueur, devinant ce que je pense.

Je sens mes joues chauffer à la scène qui s'est joué plus tôt devant ses yeux et il se remet à rire.

\- Ah Steve ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? ajoute-t-il, une main posée sur mon épaule. Tu me diras quand tes neurones seront reconnectés. Allez, viens, on va aller dire aux filles combien elles sont belles dans ces robes... même si ton genre est plutôt en costume gris.

\- La ferme !

Ma voix est légèrement éraillée mais pour donner du poids, je le frappe à l'arrière de la tête. Ami indigne.

.

.

_À Suivre..._

.

* * *

Alors, alors... Je pense que vous n'êtes pas d'accord de la fin avec laquelle je vous laisse MAIS elle me semblait la plus simple.

Comme je vous ai dit plus haut, cette histoire est en cours et se continue de jour en jour.

Je me plais tellement à l'écrire que... je n'arrive pas à décrocher pour me projeter sur les autres projets qui sont en cours [ne pas me taper...xD]. Du coup, je continue & je ne pense pas la lâcher avant qu'elle ne soit bouclée. Ce Stony me met dans tous mes états ! Haha !

Bon, maintenant, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ce POV vous plaît-il ? Êtes-vous emballés par cette nouvelle fiction sur nos deux sexy Avengers ? Quelles sont vos attentes/envies pour la suite ? Dois-je continuer ? Ou au contraire tout arrêter ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire, je serai ravie de lire vos impressions & de vous répondre ! :D

Ceux qui me suive le savent, je réponds toujours avec enthousiasme ! :P

À très vite,

Miss Crazy Drake


	2. Chapter 2

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] _**à :**

**Esdornia**, **Aeryn Liz**, **sandrastv**, **Alice**, **AimericStarkRogers**, **Chrome-chan96**, **Nympha-san**, **P****izza World**, **amegonys**, **SELENE271991**, **Sa****sa875**, **Kirane Yuki, **

.

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice : **Merci beaucoup de ta review & tes compliments si gentils, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D J'essaie de rester la plus fidèle à nos personnages tant aimés & c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis toujours minutieuse & précise quand j'écris. J'ai envie que l'on visualise tout ce qui se passe, comme si on y était (encore plus avec cet écrit qui est vu à travers Steve) ! Comme attendu, voici la suite & j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [01/07/19]: **Bonjour à tous ! :D

Je suis [déjà] de retour avec la suite de cette histoire qui, je le rappelle, est mon premier Stony ! Je n'en reviens pas que je me sois lancée là-dedans & en même temps, je suis super contente ! Vous ne savez pas le plaisir que je prends à écrire cette fiction... J'ai eu du mal à la démarrer (par peur du style mis en place) mais maintenant que je suis lancée, je ne m'arrête plus ! Écrire à travers Steve est devenu plus simple au fur & à mesure que j'avance !

D'ailleurs, je vous l'apprends mais, cette deuxième partie a été bouclé deux jours après la publication de la première ! Oui, oui, je sais... Vous vous dites que j'aurais pu vous la poster dans la foulée... Ce n'est pas faux... Mais je voulais prendre un peu d'avance pour la suite ! :)

Cette 2ème partie arrive quand même très rapidement. Je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite, sachez-le ! Mes deux amours de héros m'inspirent tellement & je me laisse guider par ça et... Surtout par _**vos retours ! **_Vous n'imaginez pas comme vos avis me font plaisir ! :D

Encore une fois, j'en profite pour _**remercier **_tous ceux que j'ai notifié un peu plus haut pour avoir laissé une trace de votre passage sur cette fic ! Merci à vos alertes, vos ajouts en favoris & vos reviews ! **_Vous êtes formidables !_** C'est un bonheur d'en découvrir à chaque fois & vous me boostez pour la suite ! :D

Et **_merci_** à tous ces anonymes, à ces lecteurs de l'ombre, qui me lisent & apprécient [peut-être ? Sûrement ? Pas du tout ?] cette histoire. Je consulte mes stats régulièrement & je vous vois [enfin... Façon de parler, je vois les chiffres xD]. Alors, n'hésitez pas à sortir de vos cachettes pour me donner votre avis ! :)

Sur ce, je m'arrête avec mon bla bla [vous devez en avoir marre...xD] & je vous souhaite...

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**2ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

_**22h36**_.

La soirée bat son plein et je passe un réel bon moment.

Nous venons de finir de dîner et ça signifie que la seconde partie de la soirée va démarrer. En général, c'est à ce moment que je me lève et tente de me fondre dans la masse pour passer inaperçu, suivis par Bruce et Vision. Deuxième partie de soirée veut dire musique et danse, ce qui n'est pas mon fort, et ensuite je suis pris d'assaut par la gente féminine pour leur offrir un moment privilégié où elle tente des avances pour plus. Je pensais, comme un idiot, que mon orientation sexuelle affichée les ferait fuir mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Rien ne les arrête et elles espèrent qu'elles pourront y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suppose que le moment de disparaître est arrivé messieurs ? lance Clint sur le ton de l'amusement.

\- Exactement, je ne vais pas m'en cacher, répond Bruce.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, tu es un très bon danseur, tente de le complimenter Natasha, ravissante dans sa longue robe noire. Et de toute façon, personne, mis à part moi, n'a le droit de goûter à tes talents.

Bruce lui sourit tendrement et embrasse sa main. Ces deux-là, après avoir traversés des épreuves personnelles compliquées, ont fini par se remettre ensemble et ils ont eu raison. Ils forment un couple très beau et j'envie leur bonheur affiché en toute simplicité.

\- Sont-ils pas mignons ! minaude Clint, faisant rire tout le groupe.

\- Toi, la ferme et occupe toi de tes fesses ! rétorque Natasha en le frappant dans les côtes.

Il se plie en deux sous le coup. Je secoue la tête face à sa crétinerie. Il ne rate jamais une occasion de l'embêter et il sait pourtant qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Un jour, il finira par le regretter mais en attendant, il continue et subit ses assauts.

\- Bon sang ! Tu ne retiens pas tes coups ! se plaint-il dans une grimace.

\- Il ne fallait pas te mettre à côté de moi !

\- C'est vrai que t'es pas malin ! Depuis le temps, tu n'as rien appris... Quand on décide de s'en prendre à plus fort que soi, ne jamais rester trop près ! À moins que t'ais la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ! le nargue Tony, à mes côtés.

\- Oh toi, on t'a rien demandé ! s'énerve Clint, qui continue de se masser les côtes. T'as pas d'autres personnes à faire chier, sérieux ? Ou un mec à aller harponner pour la nuit ?

J'émets un claquement de langue, agacé par ces derniers mots, empêchant Tony de répondre. J'ai bien vu qu'il allait répliquer mais mon intervention l'a stoppé.

\- Attention les gars, le boss n'est pas content ! intervient Sam, assis à ma gauche.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire la morale, essayez seulement d'être un peu discret. On nous regarde.

Je prouve mes dites d'un signe de tête en direction des tables à côté. Quelques regards sont braqués sur nous. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, partout où nous passons, nous les attirons mais ça donne une excuse à ma réaction.

\- En même temps, "Avengers" et "discrétion" sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble, réagit Pepper, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, dispersons-nous les amis ! propose Vision, que je sens prêt à se lever.

Tout le monde approuve et on se met en mouvement. Wanda et Vision décident de nous quitter pour rentrer à la Tour, ils ne sont pas à l'aise dans ces endroits et souhaitent profiter d'un moment seul, ce que je comprends. Clint, Rhodey et Sam partent en quête de boissons et de compagnie. Finalement, Natasha parvient à son objectif de danser avec Bruce. Quant à Pepper, elle entraîne Tony à une table voisine où l'un de leur futur investisseur se trouve. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air ravi, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, mais il reste le patron même s'il a laissé les rennes de l'entreprise à son amie. Je l'entends râler sur sa présence qui n'est pas nécessaire et malheureusement pour lui, Pepper le cramponne à son bras sans lui laisser la possibilité de négocier. Sa tête vaut le détour et j'en ris, ce qu'il remarque. Il me fait ses yeux tristes, dans l'espoir que je le sauve de sa situation et je réponds négativement, en lui adressant un signe de la main. Une petite vengeance pour le réveil en douceur que je lui dois.

Seul, je décide de partir faire un tour, ce qui me convient. La soirée se déroule dans l'un des palaces de New York et j'ai de quoi faire. La salle se trouve en rez-de-chaussée, jardin attenant et ouvert à la disposition des convives. En jetant un coup d'œil, je constate qu'il est presque désert et je m'y dirige tranquillement.

Il était temps que je bouge, rester assis commençait à me rendre fou. Je supporte mal d'être inactif et avec Tony aussi proche pendant le repas, ce n'était guère mieux. Son comportement de la journée m'a un peu dérouté. Il paraissait beaucoup plus mystérieux avec ses nombreux regards et ses propos ambigus. Au fond, peut être est-ce moi qui me fait des films ? Mes rêves et mes désirs me font déformer la réalité. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, je sens ma volonté de résister qui s'effrite de plus en plus.

Je vais finir par faire une bêtise et craquer.

.

.

Quand je reviens dans la salle, je me sens plus calme. Cette ballade en extérieur m'a fait du bien. Profiter de quelques instants seuls a du bon. Je vais aller me chercher à boire au bar, avant de me mettre à la recherche de mes amis. Allez savoir où ils sont tous passés.

\- Eh Steve !

Je me tourne dans la direction d'où vient mon prénom et je vois arriver Sam. Il n'a plus sa veste de costume et se ballade chemise apparente. Apparemment, le laisser avec Clint et Rhodey n'était pas l'idée du siècle s'il commence à en perdre ses vêtements.

\- Bon sang, mais où étais-tu passé ? s'exclame-t-il, une fois près de moi. Ça doit bien faire une demi heure que je te cherche, j' ai cru que tu étais rentré !

Je rigole à son air légèrement paniqué. N'en ferait-il pas un peu trop ?

\- Non, j'étais sorti prendre l'air dans les jardins. J'en avais besoin.

\- Seul ? questionne-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il aurait fallu que je sois accompagné ? Je peux encore marcher seul sans que ce ne soit une affaire d'état...

Je fais un peu d'humour mais c'est vrai, on peut encore faire des choses sans compagnie. Il m'envoie un sourire désolé, ce que j'efface d'un revers de la main.

\- Alors, pour quelles raisons me cherchais-tu ? Un problème ? finis-je par demander, tout à coup très concerné.

Il rigole à ma question. Je fronce les sourcils. J'en connais un qui a un peu abusé de l'alcool en trop peu de temps. Note à moi-même, ne plus le laisser sans surveillance quand il est avec Clint et Rhodey réunis.

\- Tu vois toujours le négatif... Je te rassure, aucun souci en vue, R.A.S., tout va bien, insiste-t-il de manière exagérée. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, une vieille connaissance de l'armée, qui est ici ce soir. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

Il m'offre un petit sourire, me laissant le choix d'accepter ou non. C'est l'une des qualités que j'apprécie chez Sam, il ne prend aucune décision sans mon avis quand je suis concerné.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

Il m'attire de l'autre côté de la salle -où sur le chemin je dois refuser une demande de danser d'une femme- non loin du bar, vers une table haute où attend un homme que je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler. Simple réflexe. Il est plus petit que moi, une silhouette fine avec des épaules plutôt larges et musclées. Il a des yeux en amandes, signe de ses origines asiatiques, des cheveux foncés et ébouriffés dans un bel effet coiffé-décoiffé, des yeux de la même couleur et des lèvres plutôt fines, entourées d'un bouc bien taillé. Dès qu'il nous voit, il nous offre un grand sourire.

\- Steve, voici Akio Ming, un ancien camarade de mon unité dans l'Us Air Force.

Je tends la main pour lui serrer la sienne, ravis de rencontrer l'un de ses anciens compagnons de l'armée.

\- Enchanté ! Alors, 58ème Escadron de sauvetage, c'est ça ?

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que Sam m'en ait dit autant sur son passé et je crois même qu'il n'était pas au courant de nos relations très proches.

\- Tout à fait, très bien informé! Enfin... Para-sauveteur de retour à la vie civile depuis deux ans ! précise-t-il, dans un petit sourire gêné.

\- Akio est formateur maintenant, il bosse sur l'une des bases de l'armée installées près de New York et forme les nouvelles recrues, ajoute Sam.

\- Apporter son expérience à d'autres est très enrichissant, je suis certain que tu dois être doué pour ça.

Mon compliment semble lui plaire et a effacé sa petite gêne du moment.

\- Merci, venant de Captain America en personne, ces paroles font plaisir. Après, suis-je doué ? Il faudrait sans doute demander à mes apprentis, répond-il avec humour, nous faisant rire.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Steve, t'as toujours été le plus patient d'entre nous dans l'équipe. Déjà à l'époque, tu parvenais sans problème à nous canaliser quand tu te lançais dans des explications et je suis sûr que toute l'attention de ces militaires est dirigée sur toi. Tant que tu ne balances pas d'anecdotes concernant tes anciens camarades de missions pour les épater...

Je les vois rire à l'évocation de ce passé commun.

\- Souvenirs d'équipe ? Je demande, intrigué.

\- Oh oui ! Par contre, tu ne sauras rien et Akio, je t'interdis de te laisser soudoyer par cette gueule d'ange, aussi adorable soit-elle, prévient Sam, d'un air très sérieux. Secret défense !

Je secoue la tête, faussement déçu par les propos que je viens d'entendre. L'alcool ne lui réussit vraiment pas.

\- J'essaierai de résister alors ! lui répond Akio, puis je vois ses yeux me fixer en ajoutant. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

Sam prend une mine choquée en l'insultant de traite et moi, je préfère détourner le regard vers le bar. Là-bas, je remarque Clint, Rhodey et Bruce en pleine discussion. Je tenterai bien de m'échapper vers eux. Pas que je trouve l'ancien équipier de Sam désagréable mais ses dernières paroles avaient un léger double sens. Avec le temps que j'ai passé à sortir, j'ai appris à les reconnaître et je suis loin d'être naïf. Je suis presque sûr que c'en était.

\- Bon, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse discuter un peu sans moi, il semblerait que mes nouveaux compagnons de batailles m'attendent ! reprend Sam, sur un ton léger. Profitez-en pour mieux faire connaissance !

Un clin d'œil pour moi, une accolade générale et le voilà qui tourne déjà les talons et ce, avant même que je n'ai pu dire un mot. Qui est le sale traître à présent ? Je vais le tuer. À moins que l'alcool ne s'en charge avant.

Maintenant qu'il est parti, je ne peux pas m'enfuir de cette manière. Ça ne se fait pas.

\- Il n'a pas changé ! Lui et le tact, ça fait trois ! rigole Akio, ses yeux suivants la fuite de notre ami commun.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus. J'ai peur que mes soupçons se confirment et je ne veux pas avoir à repousser un homme qui paraît aussi gentil.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait repris du service... Quand j'avais entendu parler de ce nouveau membre des Avengers, surnommé le Faucon, équipé d'ailes mécaniques... Il est vrai que j'avais pensé tout de suite à lui. Puis, en découvrant des images, mes quelques doutes se sont vite envolés.

Je me tourne vers lui et je peux voir une légère crispation dans sa mâchoire. J'ignore si elle est due à l'évocation de la carrière de Sam qui a pris un nouveau tournant ou s'il y a autre chose. Je préfère adoucir les faits pour qu'il comprenne.

\- À la base, Sam avait vraiment raccroché. On s'est rencontré par hasard et quand par la suite j'ai eu de gros problèmes, il a été le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Je ne voulais pas l'y mêler sur le long terme mais il a insisté, et pour finir, il n'a plus envisagé sa retraite.

Akio sourit doucement à mes propos.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça. Quand il donne son amitié, il n'y a pas de demi mesure. C'est un ami en or.

J'acquiesce à ses mots si justes.

\- Par contre, c'est un mystère et je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire pour se procurer l'EXO-7 Falcon... Mais c'était une évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en séparer, reprend-il sur le ton de l'humour. Ce prototype a toujours été fait pour lui. Dès les premiers essais réalisés, j'avais compris que ce serait impossible de lui couper les ailes.

\- Je te rassure, encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore la manière dont il s'y est pris pour l'obtenir. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'a restitué et que le modèle qu'il possède est une version améliorée par Tony.

Il ne cache pas son enthousiasme à l'énonciation de celui qui a réalisé le nouveau Falcon et ça me fait sourire. Tony ne cessera jamais de provoquer ce genre de réactions.

\- Tony Stark en personne, qui a créé son nouveau prototype... Rien que ça ! Le veinard !

\- À l'occasion, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de l'essayer. Ça te rappellera des souvenirs quand vous étiez dans le 58ème Escadron.

Immédiatement, je vois son visage se transformer et je me demande ce que j'ai pu dire pour causer un tel changement. Il est figé, les lèvres pincées et ses mains se sont crispées. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de m'excuser mais il me devance.

\- Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

À partir de ce moment, la soirée se met à passer bien plus vite et me voilà, absolument pas pressé de mettre fin à notre discussion. Il m'avoue qu'il a quitté le terrain suite à une blessure qui l'a obligé à être rapatrié et que toute de suite après, il a été victime de stress post traumatique très violent. Toutes les horreurs vécues là-bas ne l'ont pas laissé indifférent et le brusque retour à la vie civile lui ont créé un état psychologique affaibli. Il a fini par aller en centre pour des thérapies pendant presque un an et depuis, il se reconstruit lentement et s'évite tout stress supplémentaire. Il a d'abord retrouvé du travail au sein de l'armée, ici même, et continue d'aller à des séances de discussion entre vétérans. C'est de cette manière qu'il a retrouvé la trace de Sam, il y a quelques mois, quand il cherchait un nouveau groupe en arrivant à New York. Le hasard les a réunis et je suis content pour eux. Garder contact avec la famille et les amis sont des remèdes en soi, ce que je lui dis et il se contente d'un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille ici ? C'est ça ? finis-je par lui demander.

\- Non, mes parents sont retournés vivre au Japon il y a six ans maintenant. Mon père a profité d'une offre dans son travail pour repartir au pays, je les vois deux ou trois fois dans l'année. J'ai un frère et une sœur qui sont restés aux États-Unis mais ils n'habitent pas de ce côté. Quand on m'a proposé ce poste de formateur, il n'était disponible qu'ici et comme je voulais m'en sortir, j'ai déménagé et je suis venu dans cette ville pour un nouveau départ.

\- Je comprends et c'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir pris de telles décisions. Tu t'accroches et fais tout pour t'en sortir.

Je trouve son parcours admirable et le fait qu'il m'en parle, me fait plaisir. Être à l'écoute des autres a toujours été l'un de mes points forts, avant ma vie avec le super sérum et même maintenant. Après des traumatismes, s'ouvrir aux autres n'est pas chose facile et il est bon d'avoir des personnes avec qui en discuter.

\- J'essaie ! Je me dis qu'il y a bien pire que moi ! me répond-il d'abord avec humour, avant de se stopper. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu as pu faire pour reprendre ta vie en main, avec tout ce que tu as vécu... Tu as quitté une époque et tu te réveilles dans une autre, seul... Ça aurait de quoi faire perdre les pédales à n'importe qui.

Je prends mon temps avant de lui répondre car, moi-même, avec le recul, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait à ne pas perdre la tête. Ça a été une évidence que je ne pouvais pas tout laisser tomber.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je savais qu'il fallait continuer. J'en étais sûr alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, et puis... Je ne suis plus seul. Je me suis créé ma propre famille. Bon, ils ne sont pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, je te l'accorde... Mais moi non plus !

On se met à rire d'une même voix. Je l'ai dit avec légèreté mais contrairement à ce qu'une partie des gens peuvent penser, nous sommes bien plus qu'une bande de super-héros avec des pouvoirs hors normes, on forme une famille. Décalée, atypique mais puissante et unie par nos épreuves passées.

\- Tu n'as pas des envies de te créer une autre famille ? Des enfants ? Une femme... Ou un homme dans ta vie ?

Sa question me prend par surprise et tout aussi rapidement, la pensée de Tony à mes côtés apparaît, limpide, claire. Une évidence.

\- J'aimerai, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'envisager. Ou du moins, pas maintenant, je réponds en lui souriant gentiment.

Je reste vague mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce que mon cœur espère.

\- La vie de super-héros ne te permet pas de te projeter aussi loin, je comprends.

\- Entre autre, je concède. Et toi ? Pas de famille ou d'envie d'en avoir une ?

Il rigole.

\- Mes proches en rêvent et encore plus, maintenant que je suis stable professionnellement et psychologiquement, mais je n'ai personne. Je ne tombe pas vraiment sur les bons hommes.

Si j'avais besoin d'une confirmation, elle est bien là. Il m'observe, dans l'attente d'une possible réaction à ses propos mais mon attention est attirée par un mouvement très proche de moi. À peine ai-je le temps de tourner ma tête qu'apparaît Tony à mes côtés.

\- Enfin ! Je te trouve Steve ! me fait-il dans un grand sourire, une coupe de champagne en main. Ce soir, tu as décidé de jouer à cache-cache ?! On a pourtant passé l'âge mais bon, si tu veux retourner en enfance le temps d'une soirée... Pas de problème, je te suis ! Par la même occasion, ça me permet de fuir Pepper !

Son expression se fait apeurée et il me fait rire. Cette femme est sans aucun doute la seule personne qu'il craint réellement. Lancé dans son petit monologue, je suis certain qu'il n'a même pas remarqué Akio.

\- Tony, au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu, je ne suis pas seul, fis-je pour lui rappeler les bonnes manières.

Il tourne la tête vers lui et je vois ses yeux le fixer. Le connaissant par cœur, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau de super génie. Je préfère éviter qu'il n'arrive à des pensées perverses, comme c'est souvent le cas, et le coupe dans son analyse en cours.

\- Je te présente Akio, c'est un ami et un ancien équipier de Sam quand il était dans l'armée.

\- Un honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Stark ! répond Akio en tendant sa main. Justement, Steve me parlait de vous tout à l'heure !

Tony met quelques secondes à réagir et à accepter cette main tendue, ce qui m'étonne. D'ordinaire, il ne rate jamais une occasion de fanfaronner et d'amuser la galerie avec sa bonne humeur et son humour.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer également Akio, finit-il par répondre mais tout de suite, son attention se dirige de nouveau sur moi. Il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes Steve, le maire tient à nous parler de nos dernières interventions et tant qu'à faire, j'aimerai me débarrasser rapidement de cette entrevue.

\- Pas de problème, allons-y !

Je remets rapidement mon bouton de veste, que j'avais laissé ouverte depuis ma promenade en extérieur, et me tourne vers Akio dans le but de m'excuser pour mettre fin à notre conversation.

\- Je suis navré mais je vais devoir te laisser, le devoir nous appelle, lui fis-je en lui offrant un sourire désolé.

\- Je comprends, aucun souci. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir très vite.

Son visage se fait rayonnant à cette idée et je n'ai pas l'envie de le décevoir.

\- Oui, ce serait très agréable. À plus tard et bonne fin de soirée, si jamais on ne se revoit pas.

Apres un dernier geste, je suis Tony qui est étrangement silencieux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Peut être que Pepper a abusé en le traînant de tables en tables pour rencontrer tout ce monde. Il faudra que j'en ai le cœur net, mais plus tard, une fois que nous aurons eu cette entrevue avec le maire. Cette perspective ne m'enthousiasme guère mais comme l'a dit Tony, autant le faire de suite.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, nous sommes de retour à la Tour et c'est un soulagement immense de rentrer chez nous. Surtout tous ensemble.

En effet, nous avons eu un problème de dernière minute au moment de quitter la réception, nous avions perdu Clint et Sam. Cela ne m'a pas vraiment étonné. Résultat des courses, on a dû se séparer et les chercher dans tout l'hôtel. Ces deux nigauds n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller se planquer dans les niveaux supérieurs réservés aux chambres pour continuer de boire tout en jouant aux cartes. La soirée les ennuyait. Sérieusement, ils me désespèrent. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

On a eu un mal de chien à les guider vers la limousine. Bruce a bien failli perdre le contrôle à cause de Clint et Tony, soutenu par Rhodey, ont dû s'y mettre tous les deux pour le calmer. Une fois arrivé à la tour, les garçons ont conduit notre archer bien aimé jusqu'à ses quartiers et je me suis chargé de Sam, que j'ai dû pratiquement porter à cause de son état imbibé d'alcool. Après l'avoir aidé à se déshabiller, il s'est effondré sur son lit, complètement ivre mort. Je me suis assuré que tout allait bien et suis reparti vers le salon.

\- Ça y est, Sam est couché ?

Bruce, Natasha et Pepper sont installés sur le canapé et m'observent. Je retire ma veste de costume et la pose sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de répondre à Bruce.

\- Oui, il est déjà aux pays des rêves ! dis-je, en m'asseyant à côté d'eux. Ou perdu dans les limbes de l'alcool... Au choix !

Les filles rigolent tandis que Bruce secoue la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de se mettre dans un tel état, je le sais, même s'il n'en dit rien. Quand Tony abusait régulièrement de l'alcool, il arrivait qu'il me parle de cette façon d'agir et je le rejoignais dans son analyse.

\- Demain, le réveil sera compliqué... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, reprend Pepper.

\- Moi non plus, je confirme dans une grimace. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

\- Il voulait s'amuser, tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir, me fait Natasha, dans une légère réprimande.

\- Non, je ne lui dirais rien. Je n'en aurais pas besoin... Les effets secondaires de l'alcool s'en chargeront.

Ma remarque les fait rire franchement.

\- Steve Rogers, tu es un monstre ! assène Natasha.

\- Je m'en moque complètement ! fis-je en lançant un clin d'œil.

Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le canapé et ferme les yeux. Le calme est si agréable après une soirée comme celle-ci. En y réfléchissant, Sam l'a bien cherché. Il a passé tout son temps avec Clint et Rhodey, qui eux, sont de bons fêtards. Il a voulu les suivre, alors qu'il n'a pas l'habitude et voilà le résultat. En plus, il m'a faussé compagnie alors qu'il venait à peine de me présenter Akio. J'ai fini par en comprendre rapidement la raison et s'il pense que jouer les entremetteurs, pour que j'oublie Tony, améliorera ma situation, il se trompe.

Une brusque pensée me vient et je rouvre les yeux.

\- Où sont passés Tony et Rhodey ?

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus de la chambre de Clint... me répond Bruce, dans une grimace qui fait rire les filles.

Outch. L'ambiance doit être sympathique de leurs côtés.

\- Un sacré combat doit avoir lieu en ce moment même pour tenter de le coucher. J'espère qu'ils vont finir par l'assommer... ce sera leur meilleur espoir, continue Natasha, sadique.

\- Et c'est moi que tu traites de monstre...

\- Contrairement à toi, on a l'habitude avec moi ! s'exclame-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour le coup, elle a raison et j'approuve d'un geste.

\- Bon, je vais vous quitter, finit par nous dire Pepper en se levant. Vous pourrez dire aux garçons que je suis rentrée et que je les embrasse.

Nous confirmons que nous le ferons, puis on l'embrasse avant de la voir s'en aller. Elle nous offre un dernier geste en disparaissant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je vais suivre son exemple et aller me coucher, fait Bruce.

\- Je te suis, je ne sais pas combien de temps vont mettre Tony et Rhodey à réapparaître et je voudrais profiter des bras rassurants de mon homme, enchaîne Natasha, en s'accrochant à lui.

Je lui offre un sourire heureux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. Je reporte mon attention sur Bruce.

\- J'ai demandé à Friday de me tenir au courant de l'état de Sam. Est-ce que ça ne te pose de problème si jamais elle se manifeste ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais passer le voir avant d'aller me coucher et je me tiens sur pieds levés en cas de besoin, me rassure-t-il, dans un sourire.

Je le remercie chaleureusement, ma légère inquiétude se dissipant déjà quelque peu. Bruce est formidable avec nous. Il y a deux ans, il avait décidé de se lancer dans une formation complémentaire de soins en médecine pour pouvoir nous soigner si nous sommes blessés et au vue de notre mission pour garder le monde en paix, elle est la bienvenue.

\- Merci Bruce et bonne nuit à vous !

\- À toi aussi !

\- Penses à dormir un peu quand même ! me lance Natasha en s'éloignant au bras de Bruce.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je décide de me détendre un peu. Je défais mon nœud de cravate, la laissant pendre autour de mon cou, fais sauter quelques boutons de ma chemise et relève les manches jusqu'à mes avant bras. Rien que ça me fait soupirer de bien être, puis je me dirige vers la cuisine pour aller me chercher une bière.

Je décide de partir sur le balcon pour savourer cette fin de soirée. Tony a fait installer un coin détente avec chaises longues, canapés d'extérieurs et tout le confort qui s'y rapporte. Je choisis l'une des chaises, que je décale vers la vue sur New York, avant de m'y allonger de tout mon long.

Tout en buvant tranquillement, je laisse mes yeux parcourir le ciel. Il est complètement dégagé, ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de contempler les étoiles briller. C'est une vue magnifique, qui me donne l'envie subite de mettre sur papier ce spectacle. Je dépose ma bière et me lève pour aller chercher mon matériel.

Il me faut une dizaine de minutes pour revenir dans le salon où je découvre que je ne suis plus seul. Tony est là, tout en décontraction. Plus de veste, ni de cravate et sa chemise rouge est ouverte sur son torse qui dévoile à mes yeux sa cicatrice. La seule trace qui témoigne encore de l'ancienne présence de son réacteur. Mon regard est fixé à cet endroit et je ne parviens pas tout de suite à m'y soustraire. Sa voix me remet dans le moment.

\- Alors, c'est toi l'insomniaque qui s'est installé sur le balcon !

Je souris en le lui confirmant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a trahis ma présence ?

\- En dehors des lumières, la baie vitrée ouverte, la chaise longue et la bière à peine entamée ? questionne-t-il plein d'humour, en énumérant de ses doigts les indices laissés.

Je rigole à son analyse et il me suit de bon cœur. Son rire raisonne agréablement à mes oreilles et c'est un son dont je ne me passerai pas.

\- Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que Bruce m'avait attendu, mais la boisson posée là-bas n'étant pas du thé ou l'une de ses infusions, j'ai compris que quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé de profiter de la nuit.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi, fis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Oh non, ça ne me déçoit pas... lance-t-il, de sa voix profonde et ses yeux rivés sur moi.

Je ne sais comment interpréter ça alors je préfère garder le silence. Il me trouble et mon esprit imagine des choses, ce qui fausse sans doute la réalité.

\- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ? Ou tu avais prévu un moment en solo...

Il fait allusion à mon carnet que je tiens. J'émets un raclement de gorge, tentant de rendre ma voix plus sûre face à cette demande qui m'enchante.

\- Tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répondis-je, heureux de sa compagnie.

\- Super ! s'exclame-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le temps d'aller me chercher une bière et je te rejoins.

Je le laisse partir dans la cuisine et retourne sur la terrasse. Je souffle un bon coup et essaie de me calmer. Chaque moment passé à ses côtés a tendance à me faire dérailler un peu plus et je ne dois pas me laisser déborder, sinon je peux dire adieu à notre amitié. Même si ses choix de relations semblent se tourner vers les hommes, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je dévoile mes envies. Je sais ce que j'ai et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre.

Tony réapparaît bien vite. Il dépose sa bière sur la petite table et opère un petit aménagement en ramenant l'une des chaises longues à côté de la mienne, puis il repart chercher des coussins, qu'il dispose avant de s'affaler dans un soupir heureux. Je le regarde faire et ne parviens pas à retenir un léger rire.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Rien... Tu me fais rire... Ce n'est pas un crime quand même ?

\- Non, pas encore...

Il récupère sa bière et semble hésiter à ajouter quelque chose. Je garde la bouche fermée et ça le persuade de continuer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Homme qui rit... À moitié dans son lit.

Sa réplique me prend de court. Il a un sourire en coin aux lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça quand, je préfère en rire de nouveau. Ne pas se laisser dépasser par son comportement. C'est Tony. Rien de personnel à mon encontre. Il charme, comme il le fait toujours.

Et pour le coup, j'ai bien envie de faire comme lui.

\- À d'autres, Tony ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, hum ? Je ne succombe pas facilement...

Il est surpris de mes propos, puis il se reprend bien vite en comprenant que je me joue de lui. Il se redresse sur un coude pour mieux m'observer.

\- Personne ne peut résister à mon charme Steve, tu devrais le savoir. Je suis certain que je pourrais te faire craquer.

\- Je ne crois pas...

Et ces mots sont l'exact opposé de la réalité. S'il savait. Pour sûr qu'il ne trouverait pas ça marrant.

\- Et moi, je suis certain du contraire...

Son assurance est telle que je suis curieux de connaître le raisonnement qui se tient derrière ça. Prenant ma bière en main, je le fixe, lui demandant du regard d'être plus précis.

\- Je te connais Steve, je sais exactement ce qui te ferait plaisir... commence-t-il, lentement. Je commencerai par t'inviter à dîner dans un restaurant romantique. Je serai un parfait gentleman. Sans précipitation, ni d'allusions trop directes, je te charmerai avec ma voix, mon sens de l'humour et quelques touchers d'apparences involontaires. Ensuite, je me verrai bien prolonger la soirée par un cinéma, un opéra ou une ballade au clair de lune loin de la civilisation urbaine. Ce serait tout à fait ton style. Je connais quelques endroits très agréables où nous pourrions nous installer, seuls, à l'abri des regards, sur une couverture -que j'aurais pensé à prendre dans la voiture- et le charme opérerait. Le cadre, la proximité entre nous et ma personne suffiront à te faire craquer. Je ne pense pas que nous ferions l'amour ce soir-là mais je suis certain que je repartirai de cette soirée avec quelques baisers passionnés. Oh oui ! Je suis certain que tu es ce genre d'homme, à tout faire avec passion !

Bordel de m_.

Comment...? Je n'arrive plus à avoir une pensée cohérente...

Il me connaît mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Tout ce qu'il vient de décrire, c'est l'idée même que je me fais d'une soirée réussie.

Tony m'a donné chaud. Me parler de cette manière, en me fixant, avec cette lueur dans les yeux, je serai prêt à lui sauter dessus dans l'immédiat. Pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, enfouir ma main dans ses cheveux, lui caresser la nuque et glisser mon autre main dans cette chemise ouverte qui est un appel à parcourir cette peau légèrement hâlée.

Je sens que mon cœur s'est emballé et ma respiration est plus rapide. Je tente de reprendre un minimum mes esprits pour lui répondre. Il attend une réaction, ou peut-être pas. Si je me fie à ses yeux qui m'analysent et ce léger sourire en coin, il a déjà compris.

Je fais mine de boire un peu, pour me rafraîchir, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

\- Pas mal... Je dois dire que tu es... débordant d'imagination, finis-je par dire.

Son rire me parvient et je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Je me concentre sur mon carnet que j'ai ouvert et mon crayon en main.

\- Bien sûr... Mon imagination...

Il ne croit pas à mes mots.

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je t'assure. En plus, physiquement, je semble être ton genre d'homme. Il n'y a qu'à se référer à Nathan et même... Akio. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas prolongé la soirée avec lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Il est gentil, agréable mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Il est surtout gay et en adoration sur toi...

Je suis surpris par son sens aigu de l'observation. C'est à se demander s'il ne m'a pas démasqué. Je ne l'espère pas.

\- Et tu en as déduis ça juste en quelques minutes ? Surtout que tu n'as pas été le plus agréable du monde avec lui.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie et... Steve, sache que je suis doué pour voir des choses, fait-il énigmatique.

Je n'ai toujours pas relevé les yeux sur lui et cette fois, je sens littéralement son regard me transpercer. Un violent frisson me remonte le dos et j'essaie de rester impassible. C'est dur.

Pour donner le change, je démarre ce que j'étais venu faire avant qu'il n'arrive. Griffonner sur mon carnet de dessin. Ça me permettra de rester calme et de ne pas trop perdre mes moyens.

Je finis par reprendre la conversation, les yeux balayant le ciel et ma feuille.

\- Je peux en dire autant sur toi. Tu n'as trouvé personne pour remplacer ce cher Nick ?

D'accord, ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moyen pour faire diversion. Pendant un instant, je crois être allé trop loin et qu'il va m'envoyer sur les roses.

\- Non, je n'ai pas abordé cette soirée dans cette optique. Je suis lassé de ces rencontres qui ne mènent à rien.

Sur ce point, je le comprends. Je finis par m'arrêter pour l'observer. Il regarde vers la ville et a l'air d'être dans ses pensées. La curiosité qui me tenaille est trop grande et j'y cède. Au pire, il ne répondra pas.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pour Nick ? Et pourquoi avoir rompu ? Votre couple semblait solide.

Ma question ne le surprend pas. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est content que je la pose.

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça ne valait pas le coup d'en parler, je vais bien. Quant à notre couple, il était loin d'être parfait, dit-il en rigolant. Son poste dans l'armée lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il partait, revenait. Ces moments étaient trop courts pour envisager quelque chose de durable. Sa jalousie était un autre facteur qui m'agaçait. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance alors que je lui étais totalement fidèle, malgré ses absences. Dans ma tête, je l'avoue, c'était tout autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre y avait sa place. Bien avant lui. Comme un idiot, j'ai songé que rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire passer à la trappe. Au début, Nick semblait y arriver, alors je m'étais dit "pourquoi pas" mais ses missions et tous les problèmes que l'on a eu, ont eu raison de mes sentiments. La rupture était évidente depuis des mois. On a fait que la retarder et j'ai fini par dire stop.

Son récit me laisse silencieux. Il fait étrangement écho à ce que j'ai vécu. C'en est déstabilisant.

\- Rien n'est facile en amour...

Perturbé, c'est tout ce que je parviens à lui dire. Il acquiesce, ses yeux rivés aux miens et je sens qu'il voudrait me dire autre chose. Le contact se prolonge, intense et puissant. On finit par le couper. Il se laisse tomber contre le dossier de la chaise et se met à admirer la vue. J'en fais autant et repart dans mon croquis.

Le silence entre nous est agréable. Seul les bruits de la ville nous parviennent, étouffés par la hauteur de la tour. J'arrive entendre ses légers mouvements et sa respiration qui m'apaise. Mes doigts courent avec facilité sur le papier, comme toujours quand je me lance dans cette activité.

Très vite, l'envie de le regarder se fait ressentir. Sa tête est posée contre les deux coussins qu'il a rapporté plus tôt. Il a fini par fermer les yeux. Ses traits sont détendus et il paraît encore plus beau, ainsi alangui. Une image très rare.

Son quotidien se vit toujours à deux cent à l'heure. Tout le temps. Aucun milliardaire ne possède le même vécu que lui. Trop vite, il a dû reprendre l'entreprise de son père et s'y est donné corps et âme, inventant et recherchant la meilleure façon de la faire prospérer. Son cerveau de génie l'a amené plus loin que n'importe qui. Ensuite, il est devenu Iron Man, ce héros en armure qui s'était donné pour mission d'éradiquer tous ceux qui feraient du mal à des innocents. Dans le même temps, il a opéré un virage à cent quatre vingt degrés avec Stark Industrie, délaissant les armes et se tournant vers les nouvelles technologies. Puis les Avengers sont nés, son rôle a encore pris de l'ampleur et il s'est mis en tête de nous produire les meilleurs équipements, les meilleures armes, pour nous permettre d'être encore plus redoutables et efficaces. Il se donne sans compter pour les autres et il m'arrive de me demander s'il prend le temps de penser réellement à lui. Rien qu'un peu. Si je le lui demandais, il me dirait sans doute que oui. Ses innombrables fêtes, ses voitures, ses maisons, ses robots, ses créations. Mais au fond, qu'en est-il réellement ?

Je pense qu'il essaie dans sa recherche en amour. Ou du moins il a tenté. De ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, il se trouve dans le même schéma que moi. Amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'est, de toute évidence, pas accessible sinon pourquoi aurait-il cherché à le remplacer ? La jalousie me comprime douloureusement le cœur à la pensée qu'il ait des sentiments pour un homme. Je me demande de qui peut-il bien s'agir, si je le connais ou s'il est du monde des affaires.

J'aurais aimé être cette personne. Rien qu'un instant. Pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur d'être aimé et d'aimer sans restriction. Ne plus devoir cacher cet amour. Ne plus me retenir dans mes gestes et me laisser aller à mes envies. Lui sourire. Le regarder de tout mon soûl. Lui dire combien je l'aime. L'embrasser. Le toucher. Lui faire l'amour. Encore et encore. Mais tout ça ne se passera jamais que dans mes rêves.

Un léger "crac" me fait sursauter, me sortant de mes pensées. Je viens de casser mon crayon. Je lâche un soupir, défait face à cette constatation qui me rend fou. J'en perds tous mes moyens.

Tony ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il a dû s'endormir pour de bon. Heureusement pour moi. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu parler sans montrer que je suis déçu par ce qu'il a dit plus tôt. Cet homme ne sait pas la chance qu'il a, d'avoir pu atteindre le cœur du grand Iron Man. J'espère simplement qu'il saura s'en montrer digne sinon, je me ferai un malin plaisir à lui pourrir son existence s'il fait le moindre mal à l'homme qui a su atteindre le mien.

Fort de cette petite mise au point dans ma tête, je récupère un autre crayon et repart à l'assaut de ce croquis. Il n'est pas trop mal. Le ciel étoilé, la lune et les hauteurs des buildings s'étalent sur ma feuille dans un bel ensemble. Tous les détails n'y sont pas encore et je m'en occuperai après. En y regardant de plus près, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose d'essentiel à ce dessin. Mon regard parcoure la vue et vient se poser sur Tony, à mes côtés, endormi. Je souris à cette image et me remet à l'œuvre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, des mouvements attirent mon attention. Quand je relève les yeux, je vois Tony s'étirer et bailler.

\- La marmotte a fini sa petite sieste ? Étais-ce reposant ? fis-je sur un petit ton moqueur.

Contre toute attente, il se met à rire, me procurant d'agréables frissons.

\- Très bonne, mais pas autant que celle de la belle au bois dormant l'après midi, répond-il avec humour et petit clin d'œil à l'appui, me faisant rire qu'il fasse référence à la mienne.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas à ma place pour savoir...

Et fort heureusement, le rêve qui a meublé mon sommeil fait parti de mon jardin secret.

\- Certes, tu as raison... Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu avais l'air de bien apprécié... À se demander de quoi tu pouvais bien rêver, ou de qui...

À ces mots et son air amusé, je sens mon visage chauffer. Mauvaise réaction. J'espère que la nuit permet de camoufler les couleurs que j'ai dû prendre. Il rit ouvertement et je sais que mon espoir est mort. Je suis repéré.

Il adore me mettre dans l'embarras et ce, malgré mon coming out et mes quelques petites expériences en relations. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à sa place j'en ferai peut être autant si je savais que ces sujets ont un impact sur l'un de mes amis. Enfin je ne l'utiliserai sûrement qu'en dernier recours pour taquiner comme il le faut. Je suis trop gentil et lui, il est chiant.

À travers son humour et ses allusions sexuelles, je sais ce qu'il tente de faire. Il veut que je m'y perde et que je lâche le morceau, sans le vouloir, mais il ne m'aura pas. Sa curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite.

\- Arrêtes de me lancer sur le sujet, je ne te dirais rien Tony ! Tout ton petit stratagème pour m'embarrasser ne prendra pas ! dis-je, les yeux à peine levés sur lui, tout en apportant les détails à mon dessin.

Il se laisse tomber contre ses coussins et me balance un petit "tsss" de circonstances. Je crois qu'il boude.

\- Tu pourrais partager, on est assez proches pour se raconter nos petits rêves... Non ?

\- Oui mais non !

\- T'es vraiment pas marrant Steve... me lance-t-il déçu, avant de reprendre. Est-il donc si inavouable ? Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'en dire bien plus... Mon subconscient n'a pas de limites !

Je ne suis même pas étonné d'entendre ça, ce qui me fait doucement rire. Je serai tenté de le laisser me compter ses rêves les plus entreprenants, pour découvrir de quoi ils sont faits, mais je préfère m'abstenir. Je risque de le payer dès que je serai seul, en manque d'affection et les hormones en fusion. Ce qui est plus ou moins déjà le cas.

\- Je te remercie mais ça ira ! Gardes ça pour toi et ton prochain amant !

Sans le vouloir, le dernier mot est sorti de ma bouche amer. Imbécile que je suis. Fait inattendu, il ne rétorque rien.

Durant quelques instants, le silence nous enveloppe et me permet de mettre les derniers coups de crayons à mon dessin. Le résultat me plaît. Satisfait, je range mon matériel et referme mon carnet.

\- Ton œuvre est finie ? me demande Tony en me regardant.

\- Oui, il reste quelques détails à peaufiner mais ça pourra attendre. Je vais aller me coucher, histoire de me reposer un peu.

Je me lève et m'étire les membres. Être resté allongé, inerte, n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je le ressens de mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules. Je fais quelques mouvements pour dégourdir mes muscles quand j'intercepte Tony qui a les yeux braqués sur moi. Je continue, l'air de rien, de me détendre tout en le surveillant discrètement. Il me fixe beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- Des massages de temps à autre pourraient t'éviter ce genre d'étirements, tu es au courant ? me dit-il, sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Je sais, mais je n'apprécie pas l'idée que des inconnus posent leurs mains sur moi.

\- Monsieur Prude est de retour ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclame-t-il, moqueur.

Je le fusille du regard. J'ai toujours détesté qu'il me surnomme comme ça. Je l'étais peut-être mais j'ai changé et il le sait.

\- Pardon ! C'est sorti tout seul !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il sait.

\- Aucun problème, tant que tu ne recommences pas ! lui dis-je.

\- Tu sais, commence-t-il en s'asseyant rapidement, je suis plutôt doué de mes mains. À l'occasion, n'hésites pas à demander. Ça réglera ton problème des inconnus et tu pourras goûter au plaisir de ces doigts délicats. Je serai plus que ravi de te rendre ce service.

Pardon ? Que..? J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Une fois. Deux fois. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Soudainement nerveux, je passe une main derrière ma nuque.

\- Merci pour... pour la proposition... C'est très sympa de ta part. J'y penserai si jamais... J'en ai besoin.

Je me mettrai bien des baffes pour ce que je viens de dire. Je suis ridicule. Au lieu de se moquer, comme je le pensais, Tony m'envoie un clin d'œil accompagné de son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Bon... Je... Je vais te laisser.. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie ! finis-je par dire, plus troublé que jamais.

\- Au plaisir Steve ! Bonne fin de nuit !

Je le remercie et me détourne, soulagé de m'éloigner de lui. À peine arrivé à la baie vitrée qu'il m'interpelle de nouveau.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas montré ton chef d'œuvre ! Je peux voir ce que notre De Vinci des temps modernes a dessiné ?

J'hésite. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, alors je choisis une autre échappatoire.

\- Tu le verras quand je jugerai que tu le mérites, lui répondis-je en haussant un sourcil, amusé, puis je me détourne rapidement et lui lance. Bonne nuit Tony !

Je me dépêche de traverser le salon avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de me courir après.

\- Non mais t'es pas sérieux ?! Steve ! Reviens ici !

J'ai le temps de m'infiltrer dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur la voix de Tony qui me crie "Je le mérite Rogers ! Tu t'en rendras compte !".

Une fois parvenu à ma chambre, je m'empresse d'en verrouiller l'accès manuellement et avant que je n'oublie, j'ajoute une sécurité supplémentaire.

\- Friday, interdiction pour Tony de pénétrer mes appartements !

Je le connais. Frustré comme il doit l'être, sa curiosité à son maximum, il serait capable de venir en douce ici pour fouiner.

\- Très bien monsieur Rogers, monsieur en sera informé s'il essaie, résonne la vie de l'IA.

Je la remercie et abandonne mon matériel de dessin sur le lit avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans ma chambre. Ma douche aura duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude mais j'avais besoin de détendre mon corps. Je prolonge ce moment en traînant en serviette, une tenue bien plus agréable après avoir dû porter un costume toute une soirée, ce qui était bien trop pour moi.

Je frotte mes cheveux avec une autre, plus petite, devant la vue des fenêtres avant de m'en détourner, observant mon espace personnel. Mon regard tombe sur mon carnet de dessin, laissé plus tôt sur le grand lit.

Délaissant la serviette de mes cheveux, je le saisis et m'allonge sur le ventre pour le parcourir. Cela doit faire près de quatre mois que j'ai démarré celui-ci et déjà, un certain nombre de croquis s'y trouvent. À l'intérieur, il y a quelques décors que je n'ai pas résisté à immortaliser -souvent dû à mes escapades nocturne pour changer d'air-, mais surtout ma famille des Avengers. Natasha en entraînement seule ou avec Clint, Bruce en train de lire accompagné de l'une de ses éternelles infusions, Vision et Wanda enlacés dans le salon lors d'une soirée films, Pepper et Tony pendant une séance de documents à signer pour Stark Industrie où ce dernier ne cessait de râler, Bruce et Natasha se couvant du regard, Thor debout et amusant tout le groupe lors de l'une de ses visites, Sam et Clint tentant de remporter une partie d'échec face à Vision secondé par Bruce, Rhodey et Tony partageant quelques fous rires. Mais aussi, Sharon, que je revois de temps à autre quand elle est disponible sur le sol américain, ou encore Éric et David, avec qui ils m'arrivent de sortir dîner de temps à autre et que j'ai persuadé de poser pour qu'ils figurent dans ce carnet. Le dessin qui en résulte est très réussi, David est assis sur le canapé dans leur salon, un bras posé sur l'accoudoir, un verre en main et Éric est couché, les jambes relevés contre le dossier du haut, la tête sur les cuisses de David. Pour l'anniversaire de leur couple dans quelques mois, j'ai décidé de leur offrir ce croquis que j'ai reproduit pour le mettre dans un cadre. Je pense qu'ils seront contents d'avoir ce petit cadeau.

En parcourant toutes ces pages, je me rends compte que Tony y a une place très importante. Rien que sur lui, j'ai des dizaines de dessins. À croire qu'il est une source inépuisable d'inspiration et à vrai dire, c'est le cas. La preuve dans ce carnet. Toutes les situations, du moment qu'il y est, peuvent me donner l'envie d'immortaliser ces instants sur papiers. Tony en grande discussion avec Bruce, Tony en train de rire, Tony au petit déjeuner devant la machine à café et la tête endormie, Tony en costume et accoudé au bar, Tony concentré sur son travail avec sa tablette en main, Tony et son regard si incroyable, Tony dans son atelier et penché sur l'une de ses armures. J'en possède plusieurs quand il est en plein travail là-bas et parfois, quand je m'ennuie, je vais le retrouver dans son antre. Du moment que je reste silencieux, ça ne lui pose aucun problème.

Le dernier dessin, réalisé plus tôt, arrive bien vite et un petit sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres. Si comme prévu, j'ai voulu immortaliser le ciel, les étoiles, la lune et les hauts buildings qui se partagent la vue, tout autre chose m'a motivé. Tony. Je n'ai pas pu résister à sa vision. Je l'ai donc dessiné à l'avant, allongé et endormi, le visage serein et détendu, ses bras reposant sur son ventre, sa chemise ouverte qui dévoile une partie de son torse solide. Tous les moindres détails y sont, flagrant de réalisme.

Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer ce dessin. C'est évident qu'il aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Enfin, il aurait eu des doutes.

Je me mets à caresser doucement son image et je songe à combien mes sentiments sont puissants pour lui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir aimer avec une telle force. Il me rend tellement plus fort et vivant. Son regard sur moi me pousse à donner le meilleur de ma personne. Pourtant, il est devenu aussi ma plus grande faiblesse. Devoir éprouver cet amour à sens unique est compliqué à gérer. Mes rêves et mes envies se battent contre cette volonté de garder ce secret, et chaque jour, je m'y perds un peu plus.

Son attitude et ses paroles me déstabilisent sans cesse. Cette journée l'a encore prouvé et je me retrouve dans cette position à ne plus savoir comment réagir. Que cherche-t-il ? Qu'attend-il de moi ? Ou peut-être, encore, serait-il possible que j'imagine tout ça et que je sois en train de devenir fou ? Je ne pense pas... Alors, pourquoi agit-il comme ça depuis un petit moment ?

Perdu et fatigué, je me lève pour ranger mon matériel et mon carnet dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Il est préférable que j'aille dormir. Vidé de mon énergie, je retire ma serviette autour de ma taille et me glisse sous les draps. Dormir nu n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais ce soir, ça m'est bien égal.

En fermant les yeux, je sais déjà de quoi seront faits mes rêves cette nuit. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop rudes... Le retour à la réalité est toujours dur.

.

.

_À suivre... _

_._

* * *

Cette deuxième partie est bouclée & fait suite directe à ce qu'il se passe à la fin de la première.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, notre cher Steve est mis à rude épreuve. Beaucoup d'émotions & de sentiments le perturbe...En bref, Tony le met dans tous ses états [& pas que lui d'ailleurs... Hum hum] ! Le pauvre ! Moi-même, j'irais bien lui faire un petit câlin pour le rassurer ! :P [de préférence quand il est tout nu dans son lit... Haha !]

Bon trêve de pensées coquines... Steve est à Tony ! ;D

Dans les reviews reçues, on m'a souligné le caractère fidèle des personnages à l'univers que l'on retrouve. Sachez que j'essaie d'être la plus proche de ce qu'ils m'inspirent dans les films & j'espère ne pas avoir dévié dans la suite. Pour le besoin de l'histoire, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils évoluent suivant les épreuves & les étapes qu'ils vivent... Comme Natasha que j'ai rendu plus accessible en amour, Sam un peu plus relâché pour contraster son sérieux habituel ou encore notre chez Steve qui est moins chaste, prude, coincé grâce à ses expériences tentées & ses relations. Si je dévie trop & que ça ne vous semble pas logique, n'hésitez à tirer la sonnette d'alarme ! ;P

À présent, à vous de jouer avec votre clavier & dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette nouvelle partie ! Quel est votre ressenti ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Steve ? Est-ce que vous croyez que Tony ne se doute de rien ? Steve devient-il réellement fou ? Est-ce que vous aussi, vous avez envie d'aller lui faire un gros câlin ? :P

N'hésitez pas à me dire, ce sera un plaisir de vous lire & de vous répondre ! Comme toujours ! ;D

En attendant, je retourne à l'écriture de la suite ! Héhé !

À très vite,

Miss Crazy Drake


	3. Chapter 3

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** M

**IMPORTANT :** Changement de rating à partir de ce chapitre ! Scène de sexe très explicite & détaillée.

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**AimericStarkRogers**, **Alice**, **Chini-chan**, **sandrastv**, **Ayu-chan**, **Quilathea**, **ViolaineM**, **annacat-13, Esdornia**

.

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice : **Merci pour ta review ! :D C'est un plaisir de savoir que cette fic te plaît autant & que tu y montres autant d'enthousiasme ! Es-tu sûre que Tony est amoureux de lui... ? Non non, ne me tape pas... Haha ! C'est bête qu'on ne soit pas dans la tête de Tony aussi... Hum ? :p Ce nouveau chapitre va quand même en dévoiler pas mal [ou trop... ?]. Vu le rating mis en place ici, accroche-toi... ou fuis, mais ne me détestes pas pour mon esprit qui s'est quelque peu égaré sur le chemin de la dépravation... ! xD N'hésites pas à me dire si j'ai abusé... Haha ! ;)

*** Ayu-chan :** Merci beaucoup d'être sortie de l'ombre pour me donner ton avis, je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu à ce point ! :D Le troisième chapitre est bien là, tout beau, tout neuf & très... Mouvementé. Par contre, ça commence à chauffer...! J'espère ne pas te faire fuir... Haha ! Merci encore & ne t' en fais pas, je suis à fond sur ce Stony ! ;D & j'espère te retrouver pour de nouvelles réactions ! ;) bisous à toi aussi !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [08/07/19]:** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D

J'espère que vous êtes contents, parce que moi... Je suis ravie ! :D C'est toujours un immense plaisir d'écrire cette fic qui continue de défier tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. La raison est peut-être toute simple... Mettre en scène mes héros chéris m'inspire & savoir qu'elle plaît me permet d'avancer avec facilité.

D'ailleurs, je suis toujours étonnée & extrêmement heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles reviews, des alertes & des ajouts en favoris ! Je vous _**remercie du fond du cœur**_ pour tout ça ! :D **Merci pour tout** ! Ne changez pas vos habitudes & continuez de donner vos avis ! Je ne parle pas que pour moi, mais aussi pour tous les auteurs qui se donnent sur ce site. Merci encore & cette fois, c'est moi, rien que moi qui vous le dis. _**Vous êtes formidables ! :D**_

Passons à ce chapitre... Il a été aussi agréable à écrire que les précédents mais une chose très importante évolue. Le rating ! Il ne change pas pour rien... Je préfère vous prévenir ! J'avoue que je me suis peut-être [trop ?] laissée emporter... Hum... Je suis désolée si je vous choque... D'ailleurs, cette scène a été ma principale difficulté. Je devais alterner entre deux scènes, vous comprendrez mieux en la découvrant. Si vous le voulez. Mais vous êtes prévenus, accrochez-vous ! ;D Pour le reste, vous verrez qu'elle apporte son utilité. Je ne l'ai pas écrite que pour le plaisir ! ;)

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**3ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

_**Le lendemain, 7**__**h47.**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la première pensée qui me vient est que ce réveil est compliqué. Mon esprit est encore embrumé, perdu dans les rêves que j'ai pu faire dans la nuit. Les événements de la veille, associés au comportement de Tony n'ont aidé en rien et ont permis à mon cerveau de détourner tout ça pour en faire un ensemble beaucoup plus heureux et attrayant.

Je revivais chaque instant d'hier mais avec des issues complètement différentes. Quand Tony me réveillait de ma sieste, ce n'était pas armé d'un coussin mais de son corps sur le mien, de ses mains sur mon torse et de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Quand il me nouait ma cravate, le moment n'était pas suivi d'une gêne qui nous éloignait mais plutôt d'un rapprochement qui me poussait à me jeter sur sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Quand Tony venait me chercher pendant ma conversation avec Akio, ce n'était pas pour une quelconque entrevue mais pour afficher sa jalousie et me revendiquer comme un homme déjà pris. Quand Tony passait la fin de soirée à mes côtés, je finissais par céder à sa proposition de massage, on terminait par s'embrasser et se toucher à n'en plus finir.

Après ces images si séduisantes, je préfère rester allongé sur le ventre, le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité et calmer mes hormones qui s'agitent.

Mon drap a bougé dans la nuit et me laisse les fesses en partie dénudée, ce dont je me moque complètement. Personne n'est là pour les voir. Pas même Tony... Ce qui est fort dommage dans un sens. Peut-être aurait-il apprécié cette vue ? Comment l'a-t-il surnommé la dernière fois ?

Ah oui ! Le cul de l'Amérique !

Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

Je retiens difficilement un petit rire en me remémorant cette scène qui, elle, a bien eu lieu.

C'était il y a trois semaines, lors d'une de nos séances d'entraînement à la base du SHIELD où nous nous trouvions, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Tony et moi-même. Comme nous étions en comité restreint, Clint, Bruce et Vision étant en déplacement sur une petite mission, nous avions convenu de nous entraîner sur un affrontement en équipe. Nous avons tous nos partenaires habituels et pour gérer au mieux toutes les situations, on essaie de modifier régulièrement les groupes pour une meilleure interaction. Nous nous étions donc scindés en deux parties. D'un côté, Natasha, Sam et Tony. De l'autre, Wanda, Rhodey et moi. Pour mieux gérer nos réelles forces, j'avais insisté pour laisser les armures, les armes et les pouvoirs de côté, nous concentrant uniquement sur des combats au corps à corps. Tout se passait bien, les combats étaient intenses sans prises de risques inconsidérées, le but étant de mettre à terre rapidement son adversaire pour apporter un soutien supplémentaire à l'un de ses équipiers et faire gagner son équipe.

Bref tout fonctionnait bien, j'étais engagé dans un duel contre Natasha jusqu'à ce que j'entende Wanda en difficulté face à Tony. À ce moment, j'avais crocheté la jambe de Natasha sur le coup qu'elle me destinait et l'avait envoyé au tapis. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Sam, plus loin derrière moi, avait déjà réagi face à Rhodey, le neutralisant efficacement et au moment où je m'étais retourné pour venir en aide à Wanda, ce dernier en avait profité pour glisser au sol et me faire un croche-pied. Avec mon élan et le sien dans sa tentative d'entrave, j'avais valsé dans un joli roulé boulé et avait fini en appui sur mes coudes et mes genoux, les fesses en l'air... devant Tony.

Cette vue l'ayant inspiré, il s'était exclamé joyeusement que le cul de l'Amérique -à terre- venait de signer leur victoire, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale de mes coéquipiers et amis. Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? Ce surnom m'a poursuivi durant des jours entiers et il arrive qu'ils en parlent encore. Depuis cette séance, je mets un point d'honneur à ne plus porter de pantalons trop révélateurs sur mon postérieur pendant nos entraînements, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.

Me remémorer ce petit incident m'a permis d'émerger complètement et cette fois, j'envisage enfin de me lever, d'humeur plus légère, mes rêves relégués plus loin dans ma tête. Ignorant ma nudité, je me dirige vers le dressing pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée. Mon hésitation ne dure que quelques secondes avant que je ne choisisse un pantalon de sport beige et un tee-shirt blanc. Une petite séance à la salle ou un footing me tente bien. Je verrais au dernier moment ce que j'envisage.

Une fois prêt, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour saluer ceux qui sont levés et boire un petit café qui achèvera de me réveiller.

Sans grande surprise, seul nos deux couples de la Tour sont déjà debout. Bruce et Wanda sont assis à la table, lancés dans une discussion, tandis que Natasha et Vision terminent de préparer le petit déjeuner. Enfin, je rectifie. Tandis que Natasha supervise la cuisson des pancakes, fait par Vision. Ce dernier et la nourriture ne sont pas en relation de sainteté. Il a beau être investi d'une âme pure et intelligente, ça ne fait pas tout.

\- Attends, Vision ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il faut faire !

\- Pourtant, je procède comme tu me l'as dit !

\- Non, tu les retournes trop tôt ! Tu vois bien, ils ne sont même pas dorés !

\- Dans la recette que j'ai vu, ils insistent pour ne pas les laisser plus d'une minute avant de changer de face !

\- Tu veux qu'ils soient savoureux ou immangeables ? fait Natasha, agacée, les poings sur les hanches.

Je salue discrètement Bruce et Wanda, m'assoit à ses côtés, tout en observant la petite scène derrière les fourneaux.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils se chamaillent ? dis-je dans un sourire.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Depuis qu'ils ont investi la cuisine ? me fait Bruce, amusé, derrière son journal qu'il survole.

\- Et vous n'intervenez pas ?

Natasha commence à perdre patience face à l'obstination de Vision qui lui fait la lecture de la recette pour lui donner les directives affichées. Ça va mal finir.

\- Non... Pire qu'un coup de poêle, c'est tout ce qu'il risque ! lance nonchalamment Wanda, me faisant rire.

Si elle le prend comme ça, je ne m'inquiète pas alors. Je me tourne vers Bruce, une pensée soudaine en tête.

\- Au fait, après que tu sois parti hier soir, Tony s'attendait a te trouver. Je te passe le message au cas où.

\- Ah oui ? Je verrais ça plus tard, quand il sera réveillé.

Je suis sceptique, sa surprise m'a l'air feinte. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je chercherai plus tard à savoir, si ça se reproduit. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai besoin de mon petit café pour démarrer la journée. Je rejoins Natasha et Vision, prenant le risque d'investir leur espace, pour accéder à la machine à café. Enfin, ils semblent remarquer ma présence et me salue. Son regard suit mes actions.

\- Tu arrives pile pour le petit-déjeuner, me lance-t-elle, me montrant l'assiette de pancakes tout chaud.

\- C'est gentil Natasha, mais je déjeunerai plus tard, je bois mon café et je pars courir, lui répondis-je dans un petit sourire.

Elle semble réfléchir.

\- Tu ne veux pas te risquer à les manger, c'est ça ? fait-elle, une petite grimace sur son visage.

\- Mais non, je te promets d'y goûter dès que j'aurais fait ma séance, lui assurais-je dans un sourire.

Elle acquiesce, rassurée par mes propos. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon café terminé, je les salue et quitte la pièce, prêt à aller dépenser mon énergie.

.

.

_**10h33. **_

Après deux bonnes heures à courir sous ce soleil, je suis de retour à la Tour. Cette activité me fait toujours du bien et possède une double utilité, elle m'empêche de réfléchir. Le plus souvent, Sam m'y accompagne et c'est une occasion de profiter d'un moment ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, je ne comptais clairement pas sur sa présence. Il est sans doute encore en train de dormir ou comate douloureusement sous les effets secondaires de l'alcool.

En arrivant dans le salon, des éclats de voix me parviennent de la cuisine et quelques-uns ont dû finir par se lever. Wanda et Vision ne sont plus là et ont laissé la place à Clint et Rhodey. Ce dernier a dû investir l'une des chambres d'amis pour la nuit dernière, ne souhaitant sûrement pas rentrer. Il a bonne mine et contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, Clint aussi. Avec l'état dans lequel il était hier soir, j'ai du mal à en revenir.

Ils sont en train de dévorer les fameux pancakes qui ont failli causer un traumatisme crânien à l'un d'entre nous, sous l'œil ravi de Natasha. Concentrés qu'ils sont sur leurs assiettes, ils ne m'ont pas encore vu.

\- Salut ! leur dis-je, attirant leur attention.

\- Bonjour Steve ! m'envoie Rhodey, dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Chalut !

Et ça, c'est Clint, la bouche encore pleine. J'en secoue la tête, désespéré. Il est réellement retourné en enfance depuis qu'il a divorcé de Laura. Il faut toujours être derrière lui. Rôle que Natasha et moi nous partageons quelque peu. D'ailleurs, elle vient de lui asséner une claque sur l'épaule. Un vrai gosse.

\- Déjà en tenue pour t'entraîner ? Quelle motivation après une soirée comme hier ! me lance Rhodey, clairement pas prêt à faire comme moi.

\- Vu l'heure et l'odeur, il a déjà terminé ! précise Clint, sur un ton moqueur.

\- Au moins, je suis en état pour le faire, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui rétorquer en passant devant lui pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, ce qui fait rire le groupe.

\- J'approuve ! Tu étais minable hier soir ! reprend Rhodey.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je m'amusais, tout comme toi ! s'exclame Clint, en le pointant d'un autre pancake.

\- Non, s'amuser signifie connaître ses limites et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Pis, épargne-moi la vue de ta nourriture entamée !

\- Fallait pas squatter ici si tu ne voulais pas me voir manger !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, étant donné que j'ai dû prêter main forte à mon meilleur ami pour coucher un énergumène totalement déchaîné sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu peux être aussi frais ce matin...

Clint se contente d'afficher un sourire fier, sous le regard pensif de Rhodey.

Je commence à avoir chaud maintenant que je suis à l'arrêt et Clint a raison, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

\- Bon, on se retrouve plus tard, je vais aller me laver, finis-je par leur dire en me mettant en marche.

\- Bonne idée, commente Clint. Ça sentira meil-... Aoutch ! Natasha !

Je rigole. Elle l'a encore cogné. Il va finir avec des bleus sans avoir eu besoin d'aller en mission.

\- Steve, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? me fait Natasha, les bras croisés, le regard vif posé sur moi.

J'allais oublié. Je reviens vers la table, attrape une serviette, y ajoute quelques pancakes et quitte la pièce avec un clin d'œil.

En me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, une fois seul, je profite d'un arrêt pour déposer bouteille et nourriture sur un meuble, puis je retire mon tee-shirt. Je n'en pouvais plus, il était temps que je m'en passe et je n'allais pas faire ça devant les autres. Je récupère le tout, balance mon haut sur l'épaule et entre dans l'ascenseur pour descendre à mes appartements, deux étages en dessous.

Je siffle un petit air d'une chanson entendue en ville, à l'aise quand j'appuie sur le bouton qui correspond à mon niveau. À peine les portes fermées et un mouvement amorcé que, déjà, l'ascenseur s'arrête. L'une de mes mains, posée à la barre derrière moi m'empêche de glisser quand je comprends la raison de cet arrêt. Quand elles s'ouvrent, c'est déjà trop tard et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Tony.

Bien évidemment, ses appartements privés se trouvent entre les pièces communes et mes propres quartiers. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que mon petit plaisir de me mettre torse nu et je n'ai pas envisagé la possibilité que je pouvais le croiser.

Et là, je peux le penser, on ne me le reprochera pas. Merde.

Vraiment... Merde.

Je suis bloqué. Silencieux. Mon regard fixé sur lui.

Quant à Tony, il est plus ou moins dans le même état. Il a stoppé le geste qu'il faisait au moment où il m'a vu, à savoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux et cette dernière est toujours bloquée dans sa chevelure. Il ne fait aucun mouvement. Ses yeux sont les seuls à bouger. Je les vois glisser, rapidement, sur l'ensemble de mon corps. J'ai la sensation de les sentir sur ma peau, comme une caresse délicate qui tente de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce qu'il voit. Mon torse découvert fait l'objet d'une attention très lente et particulière.

À ce constat, je sens mes joues qui chauffent. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je me retrouve spectateur d'une situation que je viens moi-même de provoquer et que je ne contrôle pas du tout.

Son analyse continue et je me sens défaillir à chaque seconde qui passe. Mon souffle s'est accéléré et mon cœur me donne l'impression de vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ma main est toujours crispée sur la barre derrière moi et je m'y concentre. Un ridicule point d'encrage dans cette réalité devenue soudainement trop étouffante. S'il ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je pourrais bien être capable de franchir la limite que je me suis imposée.

Son regard finit par revenir s'accrocher au mien. Intense. Puissant.

\- Si l'on m'avait dit que j'aurais droit à un tel spectacle ce matin... je ne l'aurais pas cru...

Sa voix finit par troubler le silence entre nous, cassant l'ambiance très spéciale du moment. Pourtant, je sens qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui. Fait incroyablement rare.

De mon côté, je ne me fais absolument pas confiance pour parler et je préfère rester muet.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver... continue-t-il, lentement. Si c'est le cas, il est très réussi... Et pour le coup, si je touche, tu ne m'en voudras pas...

En le voyant tout à coup si près de moi -comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir venir ?-, je lui saisis rapidement le poignet avant qu'il n'atteigne mon torse, ce qui n'est pas passé loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? À quoi joue-t-il ?

\- Je te le déconseille Tony...

Mes propos sonnent comme un avertissement, même si ma voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres, séducteur et trop sexy pour son propre bien.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois pas où serait le problème... me lance-t-il, provocant.

À ce moment, quelque chose se brise en moi. Je suis à un fil de craquer pour laisser libre court à mon envie de le plaquer contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, à prendre ce que je veux, comme je le veux. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'en serai capable. Je lui montrerai qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Je le bloquerai de mon corps et accrocherait l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que je ravagerai enfin cette bouche insolente et si tentatrice. Je lui ferai sentir tout ce qu'il provoque chez moi. L'envie. Le désir. La passion. Et rien que par ce baiser.

Cependant, je trouve la force de résister et me contente de lui répondre.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'aimerais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer...

Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Il ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai en tête.

Je vois la surprise dans ses yeux mais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il tire simplement sur son poignet pour me faire lâcher prise et se recule contre le mur de la cabine, dans une position nonchalante.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis, me lance-t-il sur un ton léger qui me désarçonne un peu. Mais pour autant, tu ne devrais pas m'offrir un tel étalage de peau. Tu connais mes penchants.

L'allusion à son attirance masculine faite avec humour provoque un changement d'ambiance qui me permet de retrouver un minimum de contrôle.

\- J'ignorais que j'allais croiser quelqu'un en retournant dans mes appartements, dis-je pour me justifier.

Il rigole, ce qui me fait sourire aussi. Dit de cette manière, quelle excuse ridicule...

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu as des tendances naturistes dès que tu te retrouves seul ? me lance-t-il, moqueur, les yeux brillants de curiosité malgré tout.

\- Non !

Je m'exclame plutôt fortement, ce qui est sans doute un peu exagéré alors je reprends plus posément pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Je suis allé courir ce matin et en revenant, j'ai retiré mon tee-shirt... J'avais chaud, ce n'est pas un crime...

\- Oh non ! Ce n'en est pas un... Bien au contraire ! dit-il, les yeux s'attardant encore plus bas.

\- Arrête Tony...

J'ajuste mon vêtement de façon à ce qu'il passe un peu sur mon torse. Maigre défense mais au moins, il n'en voit pas la totalité.

\- C'est bon, relax Cap'! fait-il en levant les mains. Si tu réagis comme ça pour des simples regards, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu profiteras d'un massage made in Iron Man...

Je déglutis face à cette idée. Je ne préfère même penser à cela, puisque ça n'arrivera pas et ce, même s'il est persuadé du contraire. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Ce serait une tentation trop énorme que d'avoir ses mains posées sur moi.

Je préfère détourner mon regard et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le remettre en marche. Il faut que je sorte de là au plus vite. Ça en devient urgent.

Mon vœu est très vite exaucé. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas tous les étages de la Tour à parcourir, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti.

\- Allez, on se voit plus tard Tony, fis-je en m'avançant rapidement.

Il me stoppe juste devant les portes.

\- J'y pense... Tu es passé par la cuisine dans cette tenue ?

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe face à sa demande.

\- Non, je ne suis pas naturiste et encore moins exhibitionniste, finis-je par dire avant d'ajouter, moqueur. C'est plutôt ton domaine ça.

Il m'offre une grimace outrée.

\- Te remettras-tu un jour de cette cuite mémorable qui m'a conduit à me balader en boxer devant tout le monde ? Pour ma défense, c'était la faute du dieu nordique ! S'il n'avait pas rapporté cet hydromel trop fort, je n'aurais pas fini dans cet état. Et mon corps est-il donc si désagréable à voir ?

Je souris et oui, je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée. C'était l'année dernière. Thor nous avait fait part de sa présence et nous en avions profité pour organiser une soirée tous ensemble. Il était arrivé avec de la boisson, un alcool fort typique d'Asgard, qui avait coulé à flot lors de cette soirée. Tony, ayant déjà arrêté ses excès, s'était laissé tenter et malheureusement, son état après quelques verres s'était révélé tout bonnement désinhibé. Clint et Rhodey, à force de le chambrer et le provoquer, l'avait poussé à relever des défis de plus en plus débiles et il avait terminé en sous-vêtement. Alors, oui je me suis remis de ces images fortes intéressantes et définitivement non, son corps est très loin d'être désagréable à regarder. À cause de ça, mes rêves n'en sont que plus chauds et réalistes. Pour autant, je ne vais certainement pas le lui dire.

\- Bien sûr Tony ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! À plus tard ! Fis-je en me détournant pour de bon.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravi de savoir que je suis le seul à avoir pu profiter de cette vue... Le cul de l'Amérique est encore plus sexy côté pile ! Crois-moi ! finis-je par l'entendre dire quand l'ascenseur se remet en route.

Quand je me retourne, les portent sont refermées et je les fixe un instant, perdu. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, bloqué au milieu du couloir mais ses mots m'ont surpris. Sa voix n'avait rien de taquine et légère quand il s'est exprimé. Elle était suave, sexy et malgré moi, j'ai adoré ça.

.

.

_**19h12.**_

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire Sam ?

Un grognement me répond et je soupire.

L'après midi a défilé tranquillement pour un dimanche. Nous avons déjeuné puis j'ai attendu que mon ami émerge enfin de son sommeil. J'avais besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était produit avec Tony, mais il n'était pas vraiment disponible. Finalement, les signaux n'étant pas alarmants selon Bruce, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de suivre Wanda, Clint, Rhodey et Natasha pour une escapade à Cold Spring. Un village historique réputé pour ses architectures du XIXème siècle, ses sentiers, son artisanat et ses nombreux antiquaires. En train, il ne nous a pas fallu plus d'une heure pour nous y rendre et armés de tenues passe-partout, nous avons pu profiter de ces moments en toute décontraction. Pendant ce temps, Bruce, Tony et Vision s'étaient enfermés dans l'atelier et dans le laboratoire pour des essais en tout genre. Nous sommes rentrés aux alentours de dix-huit heures où j'ai pu retrouver Sam, qui était réveillé. Enfin, il était conscient. Dans un bon état, pas vraiment.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on abuse trop de l'alcool. Je ne vais pas le plaindre.

Je suis venu le rejoindre dans ses quartiers pour plus de tranquillité. À ma surprise, il a trouvé le courage de se doucher et s'habiller convenablement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Actuellement, il est affalé sur le fauteuil qui me fait face, une poche de glace contre sa tête et je ne lui demande rien de plus que son attention sur mon récit. Apparemment, même ça, c'est dur.

\- Sam ?

\- Je t'entends Steve, ne t'inquiètes pas... me fait-il d'une petite voix.

Ça doit encore raisonner dans sa tête pour qu'il me parle de cette façon. Je ne vais pas abuser.

\- Écoute si ça ne va vraiment pas, on laisse tomber et on remet ça à plus tard. Je peux garder ça pour le moment, lui dis-je compatissant en me détournant vers la porte.

\- Non, tu restes ! Un pas de plus et je... Je.. ne sais pas encore, mais je le ferai !

Je rigole à ses pensées qui ont du mal et il me foudroie du regard.

\- Ne te moque pas, je te prie ! Ça pourrait tout aussi bien t'arriver un jour et alors, compte sur moi pour me gausser comme une hyène !

Encore une fois, un rire me secoue.

\- Alors ça... N'y compte pas ! Je suis toujours maître de moi et dois-je te rappeler que le sérum m'empêche d'être saoul ?

Il s'enfonce encore plus dans son fauteuil, ronchonnant sur la chance que j'ai.

\- Néanmoins, je suis certain que tu pourrais quand même parvenir à être gai... reprend-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pas gay, ça.. Tu l'es déjà... Enfin, à ce stade, je dirais plutôt que tu es Tonysexuel !

\- Quoi...?

J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il veut dire, mais quand même, de là à inventer un nouveau mot pour mes préférences. Il me sidère.

Il hausse un sourcil, dans une invitation à le contredire. Puis il pose sa poche de glace sur l'accoudoir, tout à coup très sérieux.

\- Steve, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il te met ?

Pris de court par sa question, je ne dis rien et préfère le rejoindre dans le canapé à côté de lui. Il m'observe, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il peut me dire et j'attends de connaître son opinion.

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est un fait et tu en as conscience depuis un bon moment maintenant mais depuis que tu m'as mis dans la confidence, je vois d'autres choses. Au début, sa simple présence attirait ton attention... Il t'arrivait de... d'avoir des absences en le regardant et ça, ça allait encore. Quand je suis là, je parviens à te ramener rapidement à moi et tu t'en tires sans problème aux yeux des autres. Ensuite, tes nuits de plus en plus courtes, qui n'étaient déjà pas très longues. Tu dors quoi ? Trois voire quatre heures au mieux ? Tout ça à cause de ton subconscient qui te travaille de plus en plus. Et maintenant, au vue de ce que tu viens de me raconter, il te fait complètement perdre les pédales. Toi, le maître du contrôle, tu... Tu es à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus au moindre sous-entendus, au moindre geste qui paraît suspect... Et je ne parle même pas de vos regards... J'étais là hier, avant que l'on ne parte pour cette folle soirée... C'est... Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Je n'imaginais pas à quel point Sam avait su cerner la situation. Dépeinte comme il le fait, je me rends compte que tout est comme je le pensais réellement.

Je suis fou de Tony. Complètement dingue de lui. C'est un amour qui me dévore de l'intérieur et que je n'arrive plus à contenir.

\- Je suis dans un beau merdier... dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Langage Monsieur Rogers ! me réprimande-t-il avec humour, me tirant un léger sourire.

Je me redresse, les yeux fixés sur mes mains qui tremblent un peu.

\- Je... Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter cette folie... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça...

\- Ce serait sans doute plus facile si Tony arrêtait de t'asticoter dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Sur ce point, Sam a parfaitement raison mais que puis-je y faire ? Il est et a toujours été comme ça. Si je débarque et que je lui dis qu'il faut qu'il se calme, il ne va pas comprendre et le connaissant, il va tout faire pour en connaître les raisons.

\- Dis-le lui, finit par dire Sam.

Ma tête s'est relevée d'un coup à ses propos. Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- T'es pas sérieux...?!

\- Non, pas tes sentiments... précise-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air. Parles-le lui de la... de la gêne que ses sous-entendus te causent et que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça.

Je grimace. Ça revient à ce que je viens de penser.

\- Non, ça ne marchera pas... Tu sais comment il est, il ne se contentera jamais de cette excuse. Surtout, pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'ai rien dit jusque là... Et il m'arrive de lui répondre, ce qui n'est pas très malin je l'avoue.. . Ça va l'interpeller plus que de raisons.

Sam approuve silencieux.

Quelques minutes durant, nous gardons le silence et mon regard revient vers lui. Sa poche de glace est de retour sur sa tête, semblant lui faire du bien et cela me tire un nouveau sourire -le pauvre quand même- jusqu'à ce que je le vois m'observer, ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Ce manège se répète plusieurs fois et je finis par perdre patience. Il veut dire quelque chose mais n'ose pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander, soupirant légèrement.

Il se tortille dans son fauteuil, gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas si... Ce n'est qu'une supposition... Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus l'idée me paraît plausible... Et même réelle.

D'accord, il va falloir qu'il soit plus précis car je ne comprends rien.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute, Sam.

Ses yeux sur moi, il prend une grande inspiration pour se donner le temps de se lancer.

\- Serait-il possible que... que Tony tente de te faire comprendre quelque chose à travers tout ce qu'il fait ? finit-il par lâcher, très rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser un truc pareil ?

J'ai conscience que ma voix est bizarre, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec ce que Sam sous-entend ? Je serai un menteur si j'affirmais le contraire. Depuis un petit moment, je trouve aussi que le comportement de Tony est différent avec moi. Cependant, à chaque fois, je me raisonne en affirmant que ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

\- Steve, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien remarqué...

Soudainement, je n'arrive plus à rester assis et me lève pour arpenter la chambre. Je ne sais pas si je veux entendre ses propos ou sortir d'ici. Il risque de me donner de faux espoirs et je n'en veux pas. Tout est déjà si compliqué dans ma tête.

\- Très bien... Puisqu'il le faut, je vais te dire ce que je pense, me lance-t-il, sûr de lui. Tony a rompu avec son militaire depuis un mois, sans te l'avoir dit. Je suis au courant pour toi et tes sentiments d'après le même laps de temps. J'ai donc un regard neutre par rapport à ce que je vois. Hier, quand il te l'a annoncé, ça n'a pas fait tilt sur le moment, mais il attendait une réaction de ta part. La mienne ne comptait pas. C'était la tienne qu'il voulait, comme s'il... Comme s'il voulait une certitude vis-à-vis à de toi. Puis, le coup de la cravate... Le fait qu'il te la noue n'était pas dérangeant, c'était ce qu'il y avait avec ce geste. Si les filles n'étaient pas arrivées derrière nous, je ne suis pas certain que vous vous ne seriez pas jetés l'un sur l'autre...

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de le couper.

\- Non, je suis sérieux ! Et pis, laisse moi parler !

\- Pourquoi ? Tes paroles sont justes bonnes à me mettre encore plus dans le doute !

Je me stoppe pour le fixer. Je m'énerve et je sens que lui aussi commence à perdre patience.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans le doute ! Regarde un peu les choses en face ! s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix forte, en se levant. Avec votre moment passé hier soir et le petit intermède ce matin dans l'ascenseur que tu m'as raconté, les signaux sont plus qu'évidents. Tony ne fait pas tout ça pour se la jouer playboy... Sinon, il le ferait avec tous les autres... Et l'as-tu déjà vu le faire ? Je peux te dire que non ! Il est peut-être exubérant et charmeur, mais c'est toujours dans le but qu'on le remarque. Avec toi, il est différent. Il t'observe, attend toujours le bon moment pour réagir et pour te provoquer une réaction sur laquelle il pourra rebondir. Pour moi, il essaie clairement de te séduire ! Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux de mon avis... fait-il en baissant la voix et se rasseyant. Mais arrête de te convaincre du contraire !

Sa tirade n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Malheureusement. Tous ses propos font échos à ce que je suspecte de plus en plus. Pourtant à chaque fois, je les rejette en bloc, préférant me remettre en cause. Une part de moi refuse d'imaginer que Tony puisse être attiré, ce qui me convient.

Si j'en venais à y croire et à me dévoiler, je ne serai pas en mesure d'encaisser un rejet. Cette possibilité m'effraie bien trop. Rester sur cette ignorance est préférable.

\- Ces cinq dernières minutes passées à tes côtés sont les pires que j'ai vécu... Pourtant, on en a connu des galères... finis-je par prononcer en passant les mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu penses ça parce que je te parle de faits qui sont réels et que tu as peur. C'est tout, continue-t-il, implacable.

Il est fort. Même dans un état comateux comme il se trouve, il parvient à être sérieux et logique.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être déçu.

Je suis franc et direct. Lui faire cet aveu ne me pose aucun souci. Je ne suis pas infaillible. Je suis un homme, avec un super sérum dans mes veines peut-être, mais avec des faiblesses comme tout le monde en a.

Sam me fixe et l'ombre d'un sourire apparaît. Provocateur.

\- Et tu es prêt à renoncer simplement à cause de ça ?

Il ne me fera pas flancher. Sûr de moi, j'en fais autant.

\- Exactement. Tony n'en saura jamais rien. Je le refuse.

\- Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut avoir en tête ? Si ce n'est que ça, je peux peut-être t'aider à le vérifier.

Non mais je rêve, il est sacrément buté ce soir. Pourtant, l'ombre d'un instant, il parvient à me faire douter. Et s'il avait raison... Et si Tony...

\- C'est non. Je t'interdis de jouer les entremetteurs, finis-je par lui asséner, furieux qu'il me pousse à bout et en y pensant, je préfère ajouter. Je ne te remercie déjà pas de l'avoir fait avec Akio.

Tout à coup, son visage se fait coupable. Il sait que je sais.

\- Ah oui. Akio, fait-il, semblant chercher les bons mots. Je suis désolé pour ça... J'ignorais que tu t'en rendrais compte, aussi vite. Je pensais bien faire en te le présentant. C'est un chic type. J'imaginais que ça pourrait peut-être coller et qu'il aurait un impact sur toi.

Je garde la bouche fermée pour qu'il comprenne que je lui en veux un peu.

\- Je suis désolé Steve, reprend-il. J'ai merdé, n'est-ce pas ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien ? tente-t-il de faire passer avec un peu d'humour.

\- T'es à six, répondis-je, sec. Mais si tu le fais pour Tony, tu seras bien au-delà du raisonnable et je ne t'en voudrais pas que quelques heures.

Il grimace. Ça m'embête d'en arriver à de telles menaces avec lui, mais je veux qu'il respecte ma décision.

Il met du temps à répondre et je conçois qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Si j'étais dans son cas, j'aurai aussi du mal à dire oui.

\- Très bien, lâche-t-il finalement, à contrecœur. Mais pour moi, tu fais une belle connerie en restant sur ton ignorance. Je suis sûr que j'ai raison pour lui.

Peut-être, mais c'est mon choix. Je le remercie du temps qu'il vient de m'accorder et préfère le laisser un peu seul. Je ne sais pas qui, de lui ou moi, en a le plus besoin.

Cette discussion m'aura laissé un goût d'interdit et de faux espoirs. À la base, j'avais simplement besoin de parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Tony. Je voulais juste vider mon sac, faire exploser tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma tête et avoir droit à quelques joutes humoristiques de Sam qui se moquerait de moi et mon comportement impossible.

Au final, il m'a mis de nouvelles idées en tête qui ne vont pas m'aider à garder mon calme. Même si je vais tout faire pour ne pas perdre mes moyens.

.

.

_**4h37.**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et le cœur qui bat trop vite.

Pendant quelques instants, je me sens désorienté et perdu. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et m'assois, tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Je reste immobile, les mains posées de chaque côté de mon corps, comme un appui nécessaire pour me raccrocher au réel. Je suis dans ma chambre, c'est la nuit et je suis bel et bien seul.

Cette fois encore, mes rêves m'ont conduit là où j'aurais aimé ne pas être. Ils sont clairs et précis dans ma tête. Le moindre détail m'apparaît, criant de réalisme, ce que mon corps semble avoir parfaitement saisi.

Je laisse échapper un grognement et retombe contre mon oreiller à cette constatation. À cause de mon subconscient et de toutes les images qui ont défilé, mon bas-ventre a décidé d'y réagir favorablement en me faisant arborer une érection plus que conséquente.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Comment de tels rêves peuvent-ils parvenir à me mettre, à coup sûr, dans un tel état ? À force, je ne devrais même plus y réagir. Pourtant, la tension extrême, que je ressens, est bien la preuve du contraire. J'aurais envie d'en hurler de rage.

Énervé, je retire vivement mon drap. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, passer sous la douche pour calmer mes hormones.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et règle au maximum l'eau sur le froid. Je me dépêche de retirer mon boxer et plonge sans attendre sous le jet d'eau. Je me crispe au contact dû au choc de mon corps chaud et de l'eau glaciale. Et là encore j'ai presque envie de rire quand je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas aussi violent que je l'aurais voulu. C'est froid, mais je parviens facilement à rester dessous et quand je baisse mon regard, mon érection est toujours là. C'est pas possible.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur le carrelage, face au mur et je ferme les yeux. Il faut que je me calme, que je me détende et que je fasse le vide dans ma tête. J'essaie de me concentrer uniquement sur la sensation de l'eau qui tombe sur mon corps, ainsi que ma respiration. J'inspire et expire profondément, espérant faire ralentir mon cœur qui bat un peu plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. Mon dernier rêve me revient en tête, plus vif que jamais.

_Je me revois ouvrir la porte de ma chambre après avoir entendu y frapper, et la vue de Tony m'assaille. Il est si sexy, pourtant habillé simplement d'un tee shirt noir et d'un jean lui tombant si bien sur les hanches. Il entre rapidement en disant vouloir me parler d'un sujet important et le voilà parti dans un petit monologue sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il m'avoue qu'il ne peut plus continuer à se mentir plus longtemps, à me mentir et qu'il veut crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Il se met à me dévoiler que l'homme qui est sans cesse dans ses pensées, qui a pris d'assaut son cœur, n'est autre que moi. Je me revois le regarder, muet, surpris et tellement heureux. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, il se colle à moi, m'entoure de ses bras et se jette sur ma bouche. Je sens déjà ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour y répondre. Ce baiser m'électrise complètement. Pour approfondir au mieux cet échange, je sens ses mains s'accrocher à mes cheveux et je décide de le taquiner de ma langue dans une demande pour accéder à bien plus. Nos corps ainsi pressés, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses caresses et sa langue qui joue avec la mienne commence déjà à me rendre fou._

Mes doigts se crispent sur le carrelage. Ma respiration n'a plus rien de calme. Mon souffle est profond et erratique. J'ai l'impression de vivre complètement ce rêve. C'est puissant et je finis par cesser de me battre pour retenir les images.

_Tony et moi sommes en pleine bataille. Comme cela a toujours été le cas entre nous. Chacun notre tour, nous tentons de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Nos bouches ne parviennent pas à rester éloignées plus de quelques secondes, juste le temps de reprendre nos souffles et nous voilà reparti de plus belle. Chaque geste est rendu avec ferveur. Si je lui aspire la lèvre inférieure, il me le fait. Si je le lui mordille, il me le rend. Bientôt, ce baiser ne suffit plus et mes mains partent à l'exploration de cette peau qui se cache sous ses vêtements. D'abord dans son dos, que je m'amuse à parcourir de bas en haut puis devant, sur son ventre qui se contracte sous mes doigts. Je finis par lui retirer son haut, me donnant libre accès à son torse que je prends plaisir à toucher et ma paume finit par se poser sur sa cicatrice, la recouvrant délicatement. Ce geste nous stoppe un instant, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Son regard est brûlant, pétillant d'émotions, quand il finit par me dire qu'il ne me laissera plus m'éloigner et cela provoque de nouveau l'envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre la réciprocité de ses mots. Tony finit par me pousser sur le lit et en profite pour me retirer mon propre tee shirt. À califourchon sur mes cuisses, il amorce des touchers délicats sur mon torse en ne laissant que le bout de ses doigts s'y perdre. C'est excitant et en même temps incroyablement frustrant mais je le laisse faire en prenant son temps. Il finit par exercer une pression sur moi, dans une demande silencieuse pour m'allonger, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir. Ses mains retournent me toucher, en partant des poignets et remontent lentement jusqu'à mes épaules. Parvenu à cet endroit, sa bouche revient sur la mienne, m'entraînant avec plaisir dans de nouveaux baisers. Tandis que nos lèvres sont occupées, ses mains repartent à l'assaut de mon corps. Tony me souffle à l'oreille de ne pas bouger et alors, il se met en tête de m'embrasser partout où il le peut. Sensuellement. Délicatement._

Sans m'en rendre compte, l'une de mes mains s'est mise en mouvement alors que l'autre est toujours posée à plat sur le carrelage. Penser de manière si précise à ce rêve est une mauvaise idée mais je n'en peux plus. Tant pis pour le contrôle.

Je parcoure mon torse en imaginant que ce sont là les gestes de Tony. Je viens toucher mes tétons, l'un après l'autre et les soumet à des caresses puis des pincements légers, les rendant très vite sensibles et durs. Ça m'excite et ce, malgré l'eau froide qui continue de glisser sur moi.

Les images reviennent, plus fortes encore.

_Je relève un peu la tête pour regarder Tony qui prend un très grand plaisir à me goûter avec sa bouche. Mon ventre se contracte un peu sous ses premiers assauts, à cause de sa barbe, et ça le fait sourire. Sexy. Il attrape ma nuque et me tire un peu les cheveux, pour que je repose ma tête contre le lit et soudainement, il prend l'un de mes tétons en bouche. Diabolique. Je respire fort sous ce geste alors qu'il s'amuse à me torturer en l'aspirant entre ses lèvres puis en le mordillant. Il répète le même scénario avec l'autre, me plongeant dans d'agréables sensations. Dans le même temps, l'une de ses mains s'est posée sur mon jean qu'il ouvre habilement. Sa bouche descend sur mon ventre, le parcourant de baisers, de coup de langues et même d'un suçon qu'il place à l'endroit de la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il me regarde de son sourire en coin si irrésistible. Démoniaque. Il se lève, me dominant de sa hauteur et d'un mouvement souple et mesuré, il finit par me retirer mon jean et tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me retrouve nu, face à ses yeux qui me dévorent tout le corps. Il prend son temps, me scanne sur la moindre parcelle de peau, pour enregistrer au mieux ce qu'il voit et je me sens unique d'être l'objet de son désir. Quand je le vois tomber à genoux devant moi, je devine à son regard ce qu'il va faire._

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge à cause de ce que je compte faire. Un léger doute me traverse et je le balaye rapidement. Au point où j'en suis, je ne vais pas m'arrêter.

Sur mon ventre, ma main continue de descendre, plus bas encore, pour se saisir enfin de mon sexe. Un léger gémissement sort de ma bouche à ce contact oublié. Depuis Nathan. Depuis des mois. Depuis trop longtemps.

Cette fois, je me laisse envahir complètement par la vision de Tony. Par ce qu'il me faisait dans ce rêve. J'oublie que c'est ma main qui est posée là et j'imagine tout autre chose. Je commence à imprimer de légers mouvements, lents et maîtrisés, qui font encore grimper mon envie d'un cran.

_Tout mon corps est arqué sous le plaisir soudain qui me traverse. Tony m'a pris en bouche, d'un coup et profondément, comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis longtemps. Il se retire lentement et remonte sur ma longueur, dans des gestes horriblement lents. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et je suis sous le choc de sa vision, à genoux, entre mes jambes, ses mains accrochées à mes cuisses et ses yeux qui me fixent. À ce moment, il est l'incarnation même de la luxure. Rien que le regard qu'il pose sur moi suffirait à me faire venir._

Je gémis à l'image dans ma tête et j'appuie un peu plus mes mouvements sur mon sexe. Je prends le temps d'apprécier ce que je fais. Lentement, je passe mon pouce sur mon gland tout en continuant mes gestes, ce qui m'envoie des petits pics supplémentaires de plaisir. Je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité, perdu dans mes sensations. Mais très vite, j'ai besoin de plus.

_Tony maintient sa cadence et je n'en peux plus. Il va me tuer à petit feu. Il finit par accélérer un peu et des bruits incontrôlables sortent de ma bouche. Ma réaction semble lui plaire car lui-même en émet. Je constate qu'une de ses mains n'est plus dans mon champs de vision et je devine aisément ce qu'il doit être en train de faire. Savoir qu'il se touche en me donnant du plaisir me rend dingue. Le gémissement, qu'il laisse échapper, se répercute sur mon sexe et je me laisse retomber sur le lit._

Je ne contrôle absolument plus rien et m'abandonne totalement. Je sais que je respire trop vite, j'entends les plaintes de plaisir qui passent mes lèvres, mais je m'en contrefous. Mon bassin accompagnent les gestes de ma main, de plus en plus rapides. Tout mon corps est en feu. Je me sens prêt à exploser.

_Je sens que je suis au maximum de ce que je peux supporter et je sais que je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps. Je l'appelle pour le lui dire et il me répond en appuyant plus ses mouvements avec sa bouche. À croire qu'il n'attend que ça, que je craque sous ses assauts. Son prénom est la seule chose que je parviens à dire. Dans un dernier sursaut, j'agrippe ma main à ses cheveux dans l'intention qu'il comprenne qu'il doit se retirer mais il fait le contraire, ce qui me fait totalement exploser._

Sous l'emprise de mon plaisir et des images si précises de mon rêve qui défilent, je ne peux plus me retenir et je finis par me libérer dans ma main, son prénom au bout des lèvres comme preuve de ma délivrance.

Complètement sonné pour cet orgasme, je pose mon front contre le carrelage pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Au bout de quelques instants, je sens parfaitement mon corps qui est détendu, repu de cet instant de luxure dans lequel je me suis laissé aller. Ma respiration commence à devenir plus calme, mon cœur retrouve peu à peu son rythme normal et mes pensées deviennent plus claires.

Je ne suis qu'un animal qui vient de se laisser guider par ses bas instincts.

Après tout ce temps, tous ces mois à combattre ces besoins, j'ai fini par y céder. Je n'en reviens pas. Même si physiquement cette libération me laisse plus calme, dans ma tête, c'est tout autre chose. Je me suis toujours refusé d'en venir à faire ça. Je trouve que c'est mal et que le plaisir sexuel ne devrait se partager qu'aux côtés de la personne qui nous donne ces envies.

Depuis ma rupture avec Nathan, je parvenais très bien à me contrôler. Mon célibat ne me posait pas de problème à ce niveau, j'étais persuadé que je pourrais m'en passer et ce, même avec mes sentiments pour Tony. Pourtant, plus le temps filait, plus il m'est devenu difficile d'y résister. Pour m'empêcher de céder, j'avais trouvé la solution en allant courir, me défouler à la salle ou sortir faire des ballades. Mais tout n'est pas infaillible. La preuve.

Je finis par sortir de la douche, me sèche rapidement et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Mes yeux s'accrochent un instant à mon réveil et je me tourne sur le côté. J'espère pouvoir fermer un peu les yeux et me reposer. Je me sens réellement fatigué par tout ça.

.

.

_**9h46.**_

À l'entente de mon portable qui sonne, je me réveille brusquement. Le réveil est loin d'être aussi doux que je l'imaginais mais je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser plus. Il faut que je trouve ce foutu téléphone qui va me donner des envies de meurtres. Cette sonnerie est une vraie plaie.

Je ne sais pas qui, ni comment, mais on a réussi à me bloquer ma sonnerie d'appel sur le chant de propagande de l'armée américaine où je devais me mettre ridiculement en scène dans toutes les villes du pays, bien avant que je ne sois le vrai Captain America. Je vais finir par tuer l'un de mes équipiers, famille ou pas.

Je finis par le trouver au pied de mon lit et décroche sans faire attention au nom qui apparaît. Moins j'entends cette musique et mieux je me porte.

\- Allô, Rogers !

\- Eh bien, pas trop tôt Rogers, j'ai failli raccrocher pour appeler l'un des autres Avengers ! D'habitude, vous êtes plus réactif !

Je grogne légèrement. Fury. Qui d'autre pourrait me faire grâce de ses remarques de bon matin ?

\- Je sais mais ça peut arriver d'égarer son portable... fis-je, agacé, sur les nerfs.

\- À vous, ça ne devrait pas ! Les autres, ça pourrait éventuellement passer ! Et Stark ce serait même formidable !

Malgré moi, je ricane légèrement à ces derniers mots. Même après toutes ces années, c'est toujours l'amour fou entre ces deux-là.

\- Bref, passons à l'essentiel, j'ai un tas d'autres choses à voir. J'aimerai que vous veniez au plus vite au centre du SHIELD, j'ai une mission pour vous. Rameutez toute l'équipe.

\- Très bien, je vais les prévenir.

\- Et avant que je n'oublie, contactez le capitaine Rhodes, je le veux des nôtres.

\- D'accord, ce... sera fait.

Je regarde mon téléphone. Il a raccroché et ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de finir. Je grogne à ces manières que je ne supporte pas.

Je finis par balancer mon portable sur le lit et part me préparer.

Quand je pénètre dans la cuisine, je constate que la plupart de mes amis sont présents. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de courir après tout le monde pour leur passer le message de Fury.

Ils me saluent tous et je réponds brièvement en passant devant eux, pour aller me préparer un café. Pendant que je sors ma tasse et met en route la machine, je sens un léger silence derrière moi mais j'en fais abstraction. Je me retourne et m'assois sur les hauts tabourets du bar de la cuisine. Ils m'observent, surpris de mes réactions. J'émets un claquement de langue, agacé. Je sais que je les ai habitué à mieux, mais clairement je n'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts aujourd'hui.

Entre ma journée d'hier, ma discussion avec Sam, mon réveil abrupt et mon activité sous la douche, ça fait beaucoup trop. Bien entendu, je ne prends pas en compte l'appel de Fury.

\- Steve... Est-ce que ça va ? finit par me demander Bruce, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous le signe de l'inquiétude.

Je prends le temps de porter la tasse à mes lèvres, réfléchissant à la réponse que je peux donner. Je ne me vois pas leur déballer tout ce que j'ai pensé un instant plus tôt. Quoi que... L'idée pourrait être tentante de voir leurs têtes choquées. Ça me permettrait sans aucun doute de rire un peu.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la grande forme aujourd'hui, mais ça ira. Ne vous en faites pas, dis-je en leur envoyant un léger sourire, histoire de les rassurer.

Bruce acquiesce, sans me questionner plus, ce que j'apprécie.

\- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, tu n'as même pas été transpirer, ajoute Clint. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Malade ?

Natasha et Wanda émettent une petite exclamation réprobatrice.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois, lui lance Wanda.

\- Quoi ? Je demande, rien de plus. Si on ne peut même plus poser de questions...

\- Le problème, c'est que tu es trop curieux, assène Natasha.

Pour éviter qu'une légère dispute ne démarre, je préfère intervenir.

\- Ça suffit, gardez votre énergie pour plus tard ! je déclare un peu fort, attirant leur attention. J'ai passé une sale nuit, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je ne suis donc pas d'humeur. Alors s'il vous plaît, vous arrêtez !

Ma petite tirade les interpelle mais grâce au ciel, ils ne me questionnent pas, même si je sens leur envie qui n'est pas loin. Seul un regard en particulier est insistant, celui de Sam. Je vois dans ses yeux beaucoup d'interrogations et je hausse un sourcil, par provocation. Je le défie de dire un mot mais il préfère retourner à son café, l'air de rien.

Le calme revenu et mon café rapidement avalé, je juge le moment opportun pour faire passer l'annonce de Fury.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un appel du SHIELD, on nous attend tous au centre dans les plus brefs délais. Alors, si vous avez terminé, il faudrait que l'on y aille.

\- Une mission ? demande Clint, tout à coup très sérieux.

\- Oui, mais Fury ne m'a rien dit de plus, fis-je dans une grimace à la pensée de notre si brève discussion.

\- Comme d'habitude ! s'exclament Natasha et Wanda d'une même voix.

Je confirme d'un geste et c'est le signal pour se mettre en mouvement. En quelques minutes, la cuisine a retrouvé son état d'origine et nous sommes prêt à partir.

L'absence de Tony m'apparaît subitement, ainsi que la demande de notre directeur.

\- Au fait, où est Tony ?

\- Il est avec Pepper, aux bureaux de Stark Industries, ils avaient des choses à voir avant la signature de certains contrats, me répond Bruce.

\- Très bien, il faudrait l'appeler pour qu'il nous rejoigne au plus vite.

\- Je m'en charge si tu veux, me lance rapidement Sam.

Ma réaction est instantanée.

\- Non, je m'en occupe, ça vaudrait mieux, fis-je moins fort, en le fixant.

Je vois qu'il n'est pas content de mon refus mais ne dit rien, ce qui est préférable, et je passe à l' autre demande en regardant le groupe.

\- En chemin, il faudrait contacter Rhodey, si l'un d'entre vous peut le faire.

\- Il est aussi réquisitionné ?! Ouh ça promet du lourd cette mission ! s'exclame Clint en se frottant les mains.

\- Je m'en charge, dès qu'on sera dans la voiture, confirme Natasha en quittant la cuisine la première, suivi des autres.

Parvenus à l'ascenseur, je sens que l'on me retient par le bras. Sam.

\- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Plus tard, lui répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Je me doute déjà de ce qu'il veut me parler et ce n'est pas le moment. Nous sommes attendus.

\- Non, maintenant !

On se fixe d'un regard inflexible, bien décidés à camper sur nos positions.

\- Sam ? Steve ? Vous venez ? nous appelle Wanda.

Ils sont tous dans la cabine et elle retient les portes, attendant qu'on les rejoigne. Énervé que Sam face des siennes, je finis par soupirer.

\- Allez-y, on prendra les motos pour vous retrouver là-bas.

Ils nous observent, curieux de nos comportements mais finissent par acquiescer. Si ça continue, ils vont réellement finir par se poser des questions sur moi. Dès que les portes sont refermées, je me tourne vers lui.

\- À quoi joues-tu, Sam ? Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour discuter ? fis-je d'une voix basse et furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ton petit numéro tout à l'heure ? me demande-t-il, très sec, en faisant abstraction de ma question.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Steve... Le coup de l'appel à Tony !

Je croise les bras et le regarde dans les yeux, avec l'envie de ne pas lui répondre. Il soupire face à ma réaction.

\- T'es qu'un idiot, me lance-t-il, sérieux. Hier, il me semble que je t'ai fait une promesse -pas de mon plein gré certes- mais une promesse quand même. Tu me crois assez fourbe pour aller à contre sens ?

Mon légère hésitation doit se sentir car, avant même que je n'ai pu dire un mot, il réagit. Il se détourne en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Steve, c'est pas possible... Tu... Tu perds complètement les pédales, putain ! Tu te rends compte que tu en viens à ne pas me faire confiance ?!

\- Je te fais confiance...

\- Faux, me coupe-t-il, net. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas réagi et j'aurais pu l'appeler !

Je garde la bouche fermée. Quoi dire ? Ma colère retombe subitement.

\- Je suis désolé Sam... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je vois le mal partout... Et un tas d'autres choses...

Je ne suis pas très clair mais, tout est confus dans ma tête. L'essentiel est quand même là. Je suis pas mal secoué et perdu. Je finis par me poser contre le mur, fatigué par toute cette situation.

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu Steve, ça te permettrait de te calmer et retrouver le contrôle...

J'acquiesce pour lui signifier que je sais et je l'entends reprendre.

\- Tu sais, il existe des techniques très efficaces qui pourrait t'aider... Et je ne parle pas de massages, me sous-entend-il sur un ton très léger avec un clin d'œil.

Immédiatement, je pense à mon activité de la nuit et je sens mes joues qui chauffent. Bien malgré moi.

\- Oh... Steve, tu as fait des folies de ton corps... J'ignorais que tu étais sorti hier soir...

Son sourire est légèrement narquois. Il pense que je me suis trouvé un homme pour la nuit et quelque part, cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis allé retrouver personne, répondis-je, du tac au tac.

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé trop vite, dévoilant la réalité. Tout de suite, la compréhension se lit sur son visage dans une réaction silencieuse.

\- Ok, désolé, je suis un idiot d'avoir pu dire un truc pareil... comprend-il. Monsieur s'est fait plaisir tout seul en pensant à son sexy milliardaire aux yeux bruns, rigole-t-il.

Je me renfrogne à ses mots, gêné, confirmant un peu plus ses propos.

\- Steve, soupire-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est normal de faire ce genre de choses.

Lui tournant le dos, je fais quelques pas, nerveux, une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas... Pas comme ça... Ce que j'ai fait... Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis Nathan ! je dévoile d'un coup, en le regardant.

Sam a les yeux grand ouverts, sous la surprise de ma révélation.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si ! Jusqu'à cette nuit, j'arrivais plus ou moins à contenir ces envies mais... J'ai craqué ! Tony me rend fou et tu n'as pas aidé avec tes idées hier !

\- Wah... J'en reviens pas que ça fait six mois que tu n'as pas...

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase ! dis-je rapidement, un doigt pointé sur lui en menace. Je ne conçois pas d'agir de cette manière, seul. En couple, c'est différent.

\- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, tu ne fais de mal à personne...

\- Sam, laisse tomber s'il te plaît ! Et maintenant... On nous attend.

Je mets un terme à cette conversation qui n'a pas lieu d'être et accède à l'ascenseur.

\- Ok, on y va ! N'oublies pas d'appeler ton fantasme sur patte ! fait-il en me suivant. Mais attends qu'on soit déjà en route... J'aimerai qu'on ne soit pas les derniers arrivés, ça évitera que Fury passe ses nerfs sur nous et Tony en a bien plus l'habitude !

\- T'es pas possible ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de rire, tout à coup, un peu plus léger.

.

.

Sur ma moto, en route vers le SHIELD, je me décide à contacter Tony. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça en conduisant mais c'est l'assurance de ne pas être écouté par des oreilles indiscrètes -comme celles de Sam- qui se trouve derrière moi, sur une autre moto.

\- Friday, j'aimerai que tu me mettes en relation avec Tony, si c'est possible.

Immédiatement, sa voix me répond.

\- Bien Monsieur Rogers.

J'entends la communication se faire et les tonalités commencent à défiler. Une. Deux. Trois. Je grimace. Il est sans aucun doute occupé. Quatre.

\- Salut Steve !

Enfin. C'était moins une. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma propre peau si je n'étais pas parvenu à le joindre.

\- Salut Tony ! Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Oh ça m'a l'air important ! Sache que je suis toujours disponible pour mon Cap' préféré !

Je souris à ses propos. Quel charmeur invétéré.

\- Je suis surtout le seul que tu connaisses ! dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Aurais-tu oublié deux de mes ex qui étaient capitaines ?

Une pointe de jalousie s'empare soudainement de moi. Il aurait pu éviter de les remettre sur le tapis.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, finis-je par dire puis j'ajoute rapidement, sur un ton triste. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas en ajouter d'autres à ta liste.

Je l'entends rire et j'en fais autant. L'humour, rien de tel pour cacher de vilains petits secrets.

\- Aucun risque pour que ça arrive, aucun ne saurait t'arriver à la cheville !

Le compliment me compresse agréablement la poitrine. Un rien me fait plaisir venant de lui. Je suis pathétique. Et trop amoureux.

\- Merci, c'est gentil ! C'est ton truc la flatterie ! Y'a pas à dire !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je pense chaque mot que je te dis ! s'exclame-t-il puis il reprend d'une voix triste. Me voilà affreusement déçu par ce que tu penses !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je t'avais appelé pour une raison précise.

\- Je suis suspendu à ta voix ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide, il faut que tu me rejoignes à la base du SHIELD.

Un grognement mécontent me répond.

\- Fury !

\- Oui, on a une mission ! Tous les autres sont déjà là-bas !

\- Et toi ? T'es sur ta moto ?

Il a dû entendre le bruit du moteur.

\- Exact, je vais les rejoindre. Alors, dépêche-toi un peu ! lui dis-je, un peu moqueur.

Un petit silence se fait et je crois, sur le moment, qu'il a déjà raccroché pour se dépêcher.

\- Steve Rogers, tu n'es qu'un affreux personnage ! Merde ! Tu veux réellement que Fury me fasse la peau ?! Je vais encore être le dernier !

Je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Je suis certain que tu sauras y survivre ! T'es fort à ce jeu !

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te promets que mon fantôme te hantera jour après jour, nuit après nuit et que je me ferai un plaisir exquis de te mater effrontément sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables.

\- Mais bien sûr... répondis-je, sur un ton léger qui n'est pas à l'image de ce que je ressens.

Ses allusions ne me laissent jamais indifférent, même dites ainsi.

\- Tu devrais me croire... Avec les images d'hier, tu ne sais pas à quel niveau tu as porté ma curiosité !

Je suis tellement surpris par ce qu'il me dit que je prends mon virage trop tard et me fait klaxonner par une voiture qui arrive en face. Bon sang, il va finir par me tuer. Note à moi-même, ne plus l'appeler quand je conduis.

\- Steve ? Ça va ? s'exclame-t-il, une légère angoisse dans la voix.

\- Ça va, rien de méchant. J'ai dérapé à un virage.

\- D'accord ! Fais attention à toi ! Bon, je te laisse conduire... Je ne voudrais pas te causer un accident à cause de ma voix trop sexy ! À tout à l'heure, je fais au plus vite !

J'entends les tonalités, signe qu'il a raccroché. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire de plus. Bien évidemment que sa voix est sexy. La question serait plutôt, qu'est-ce qui ne l'ait pas chez lui ?

Par contre, à mon écart sur la route, j'ai senti la peur dans sa voix et ça me réconforte un minimum de savoir qu'il tient un peu à moi. Je n'en doute pas mais en avoir la preuve en direct, c'est rassurant.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par mes sentiments et Tony. Il faut que je garde l'esprit clair pour la suite.

Le temps de flâner est terminé. Nous avons du boulot et rien ne doit me détourner de cette mission. Surtout pas Tony.

Je suis prêt à tout pour la mener dans les meilleures conditions et à son terme. Comme toujours.

.

.

_À suivre..._

_._

* * *

Cette troisième partie se termine donc sur ces derniers échanges entre Tony & Steve. Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'avais envie de finir sur un petit truc sympa.

Ce chapitre est plutôt synonyme de tempête dans la tête de notre très cher Captain America. Il ne sait plus trop où se situer, comment agir et penser... Merci à Tony de lui faire autant d'effets !

D'ailleurs, j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait pour la fameuse scène de sexe. Hum.. Hum... J'ai honteusement sombré dans la dépravation... ! ;p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre d'écrit. Pour être franche, c'est mon deuxième. Maintenant, si vous me cherchez... je vais me cacher dans un trou, au fond de la forêt près de chez moi ! Au cas où vous voudriez me maudire pour ce que j'ai fait faire à Steve... ! Haha !

Pour le reste... Lâchez-vous ! :D

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Un passage plus apprécié qu'un autre ? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Steve ? De ses réactions face à Tony ? Comment sont les messages que notre sexy Iron Man laisse entendre ? Des idées pour la suite ? En tout cas, on commence à y voir de plus en plus de choses ! ;)

En parlant de messages, certains auront peut-être eu un sourire à une référence dans EndGame. Comment pouvais-je ne pas la faire ? Haha ! C'était trop tentant... ! ;p

Encore une fois, merci de me lire ! :D

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Du moins, je l'espère... Le 4ème chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas aussi vite que les précédents ! Je préviens, au cas où !

En attendant, j'ai hâte de recueillir vos réactions & d'y répondre ! :D

À bientôt,

Miss Crazy Drake


	4. Chapter 4

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

* Précision : J'ai hésité à baisser le rating de ce chapitre mais j'estime qu'il se situe plutôt entre le T & le M. Prenez-le donc comme tel, plus soft mais tout de même précis.

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**PlumedeSorbier**, **Alice**, **AimericStarkRogers**, **Sasa875**, **Kirane Yuki**, **Quilathea**, **ShannaRya**, **deryous50**

.

_Vous êtes formidables ! ;p_

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice :** Olala quelle violence dans ta review ! Pauvre Steve ! On va se calmer & on ne va pas le frapper ! Non non non ! C'est mal ! Après, il ne sera plus présentable pour notre si sexy milliardaire... Haha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Steve est courageux mais la puissance de ses sentiments & le fait qu'ils les pensent à sens unique jouent dans sa décision de ne rien faire. Ce chapitre va être un tremplin pour la suite. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te gâcher le suspense ! ;p Merci à toi & pour ta fidélité sur cette fic ! Un plaisir de découvrir tes reviews ! :D

*** deryous50** : Hello, je profite pour te répondre ici, étant donné qu'il n'est pas possible de t'envoyer de MP. Merci à toi d'avoir lu cette fic & de l'avoir ajouté à tes favoris. Je suis contente que ce Stony te plaise à ce point ! :D N'hésites surtout pas à me donner ton avis dessus, je serai ravie de le connaître ! :) peut-être à bientôt, sur ce nouveau chapitre & merci encore !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [16/07/19]:** Bonjour à tous ! :D

Je suis déjà de retour ! ;p Je sais que j'avais prévenu sur un possible retard mais finalement, il en aura été tout autre. C'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu tout de même quelques imprévus qui m'ont détourné un peu de l'écriture, en plus de ma petite famille à m'occuper & le boulot. Je ne pensais pas que je parviendrai à vous le proposer si vite. Je suis donc très contente ! :D Et il n'y a pas que ça...

Je tiens à vous dire un _**immense merci**_ [comme toujours car c'est important] ! _**À vous tous**_ ! :D **MERCI** à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent depuis le début, qui m'ajoutent en favoris, qui mettent des alertes & qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est aussi grâce à vous que cette histoire existe ! Encore une fois & je n'arrêterai pas de le dire, _**vous êtes formidables**_ ! :D

Concernant ce chapitre, je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai bossé comme une forcenée dessus. J'ai connu bien des difficultés ! Je n'étais pas sûre de la direction à prendre donc de gros doutes m'ont perturbé pour écrire. Puis par la suite, une fois que tout était clair dans ma tête, j'ai eu d'autres problèmes...! Grr !' J'ai passé mon temps à relire régulièrement mes parties, à les corriger, à les modifier & même carrément... À en supprimer certaines pour en écrire d'autres ! Bref, c'était intense ! Pfiou ! :p

Du coup, j'espère que tout va vous plaire ! En plus, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents [même sans mon bla bla] & j'ai un gros coup de pression !

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**4ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

**_Trois semaines plus tard, 2h22._**

Le temps de rentrer à la Tour est enfin arrivé.

J'ai bien cru que Fury n'allait plus me laisser partir de la base du SHIELD. Notre entretien aura duré bien plus longtemps que je ne l'imaginais et comme je suis le supérieur du dernier groupe qui était encore sur cette mission, c'était à moi qu'incombait la tâche de détailler tout ce qui avait été mené. Rhodey, Vision, Wanda et Bruce sont déjà rentrés depuis trois bonnes heures et ont pu profité un peu de la soirée.

Dès que notre directeur m'a libéré, je me suis pressé dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma moto. C'était vraiment long et minutieux comme débrief. Résultat, j'ai le cerveau en compote, mal au dos à cause de certains coups pris dans l'intervention, amplifié par le fait d'être resté si longtemps assis et je suis sale. Mon rêve a ce moment précis ? Une bonne douche chaude pour me détendre !

Déjà, je ressens quelques effets positifs depuis que j'ai démarré ma moto. Le grand air, même s'il n'est pas très pur en ville, me donne un sentiment de liberté fort agréable qui m'avait manqué. Se retrouver seul, après tout ce temps passé en compagnie constante de mes amis et équipiers, n'est pas pour me déplaire même si je les adore. On a tous besoin de moments seuls et à la Tour, nous pouvons en avoir, pas quand nous partons en missions sur de longues périodes.

Il y a trois semaines, quand j'avais reçu cet appel de Fury, je n'imaginais pas que l'on devrait partir pour un laps de temps aussi long. Je pensais plutôt que ça serait pour une semaine, tout au plus. Or on ne nous avait pas demandé d'intervenir au complet pour rien.

Il s'est avéré qu'un complot contre les États-Unis était en progression, dans l'ombre. Un groupe de terroristes, très discret jusque là, avaient pour projet de frapper la Maison Blanche et le Pentagone pour mettre à feu et à sang le pays. Dans des circonstances classiques, cette affaire ne nous aurait pas été confié et le FBI ou la CIA s'en serait chargé. Cependant, il avait été découvert que des individus très puissants, hors normes, faisaient partie de cette organisation et c'est ainsi que nous avons été requis pour cette mission. Contre des ennemis aux pouvoirs surhumains, on faisait appel aux Avengers. Cela arrivait.

Pour une meilleure gestion, il avait été décidé d'envoyer Sam, Clint, Natasha et Tony sur la première partie de l'affaire. Le but était de les approcher de l'intérieur, d'avoir un aperçu très clair de la menace et de pouvoir agir en conséquence. Notre meilleur atout avait été Tony. Avec son sens des affaires, son caractère charmeur et son franc parler, il était certain qu'il parviendrait à les approcher et leur ferait gober n'importe quoi. Problème, sa tête était mondialement connue. La technologie, n'ayant plus aucune limite selon moi, avait permis de créer un masque seconde peau, qui avait été effrayant de réalisme pour parer ce souci et Sam, Clint et Natasha avaient pu le seconder. Officiellement, Tony devait se faire passer pour un marchand d'armes européen -domaine qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection- qui serait intéressé pour une alliance avec cette organisation. Natasha avait le rôle de son associée et de sa femme. Quant à Clint et Sam, les gardes du corps efficaces et redoutables. Et les autres, nous devions rester invisibles, enregistrer toutes les infos et nous préparer pour l'assaut final.

Il leur a fallu près de deux semaines pour se faire accepter et avoir accès à toutes les données. Une fois terminé, c'était à Bruce, Wanda, Vinsion, Rhodey et moi-même d'entrer en scène pour les éliminer. Bien entendu, nous avons eu des désaccords. Toute l'équipe voulait intervenir mais Fury a fini par trancher, c'était non négociable. Ils ont fini par se ranger aux ordres donnés, sauf Tony -comme toujours- et une dispute a éclaté entre notre directeur et lui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il tenait tant à venir avec nous, nous étions suffisamment préparés pour agir et avec nos forces conjuguées, il était évident que nous nous en sortirions. Au final, cette mission a pris fin pas plus tard que ce soir et elle est réussie. Tout le groupe a été mis hors d'état de nuire et nous n'avons été que légèrement blessés. Rhodey et moi avons été les plus touchés, avec de belles entailles par ci, par là. Wanda et Vision n'ont eu que des égratignures et Bruce, sous la protection de Hulk, n'a rien subi du tout à part un mal de tête. Faire sauter quelques bombes de petits calibres mais tout de même dangereuses, a été la dernière chose que certains de nos ennemis ont tenté pour venir à bout de notre force verte. Même si tout une partie du hangar lui est tombé dessus sous l'impact, ça n'a fait qu'énerver un peu plus notre montagne de muscles. Une fois de plus, tout est bien qui finit bien et je ne peux que sourire à cela.

Je finis par arriver à la Tour et accède au garage privé pour aller garer ma moto. Une fois le moteur coupé et mon casque retiré, je me rends compte du silence alentour. C'est appréciable. Dans l'ascenseur, j'en profite pour vérifier mon portable. J'attends des nouvelles d'Éric et David. Ils avaient essayé de me contacter mais quand je suis en mission, je ne peux pas me laisser distraire alors je leur avais simplement dit que je les tiendrais au courant quand tout serait revenu à la normale, ce que j'ai fait sur le chemin du retour vers New York.

En déverrouillant mon téléphone, je vois que j'ai deux messages non lus de David et Sam, ainsi que quatre appels manqués... de Tony. Qu'est-ce que...? Ça m'interpelle. En voyant les heures s'affichées, je constate qu'ils ont eu lieu entre une heure et deux heures. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me voulait, mais ça attendra demain pour savoir, il doit sûrement dormir. Finalement la réponse se trouve dans le message de Sam, qui me tire un grand sourire.

_"Salut Steve ! Alors, pas décidé à nous rejoindre ? Les autres sont rentrés depuis un moment déjà et je voulais t'attendre mais je t'avoue que je suis crevé, on se verra demain matin. Petite question quand même, est-ce que tu en as encore pour longtemps à la base ? Je te conseille de te dépêcher, Tony s'impatiente de te voir et je sens que son portable ne va pas y survivre ! Je crois que son Cap' lui manque ! On se retrouve pour notre footing matinal vers sept heures !"_

Ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait pensé à m'écrire un message, même s'il en profite pour glisser Tony dedans. Je suis un peu perplexe quant aux propos de Sam mais il faut avouer que les appels reçus tendent plutôt dans son sens.

Il est vrai qu'avec Tony, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis une semaine étant donné qu'après leur part réussie dans la mission, ils étaient rentrés. Entre ça et les deux semaines précédentes où ils ont dû investir le réseau, nous n'avons eu que très peu de contacts.

Au final, cette distance m'aura été quelque peu bénéfique. J'ai pu retrouver le contrôle de moi-même, de la sérénité et de l'apaisement, ce que je n'avais plus trois semaines en arrière. Je me sens plus en accord avec moi-même et je suis parvenu à prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout cet amour qui me fait complètement perdre les pédales. J'ai pu y réfléchir et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse Tony m'approcher de trop près. Il faut que je garde une limite. Je n'ai pas le choix.

J'ai eu beau retourner toute la situation dans ma tête, je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Car, si je continue à le laisser envahir mon espace, mes envies prendront le dessus et alors je ne donne pas cher de lui. Je ne veux pas que notre relation change et qu'il me rejette.

En arrivant aux parties communes, je distingue une légère lumière qui provient du salon. Tout est calme et silencieux, signe que tout le monde est allé dormir. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

D'où je suis, je vois clairement une masse allongée sur le canapé et en m'approchant, j'y découvre Tony. Un petit sourire se forme sur mon visage à cette vue. Il est habillé d'un jean et de l'un de ses éternels tee-shirts qu'il porte quand il travaille dans son atelier. Il a encore dû y passer un certain nombre d'heures et soudainement, je me demande sur quoi son cerveau l'a encore entraîné. Même ainsi, loin de ses costumes hors de prix, je ne peux que le trouver irrésistible et encore un peu plus à cet instant précis. Il paraît totalement serein, sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, un bras replié au-dessus de sa chevelure brune et l'autre sur son ventre. Dans celle-ci, je remarque qu'il y tient son portable et je décide de le lui retirer pour qu'il ne le fasse pas tomber dans son sommeil. Sans le vouloir, l'écran se déverrouille et affiche la dernière action en cours avant la mise en veille, ce qui m'amène un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. Son répertoire est arrêté sur mon prénom et j'y vois les dernières actions, ses tentatives d'appels. Finalement, Sam avait peut-être raison. Tony tenait à me joindre, de façon répétée et il aurait sûrement continué s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Dans le genre obstiné, on ne fait pas mieux que lui.

Je pose le téléphone sur la table basse du salon quand, du coin de l'œil, je le vois bouger dans son sommeil. Il s'étire et son deuxième bras va rejoindre le premier, au-dessus de sa tête. Dans le mouvement, cela a fait remonter son tee-shirt qui me laisse une vue dégagée sur son ventre et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que ce jean lui tombe très bas sur les hanches. Vraiment trop bas. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à détailler ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Cette peau qui paraît si douce, sa taille bien ajustée, son nombril, sa légère pilosité qui apparaît et qui montre le chemin vers bien plus. Le tissu de son jean bloque ce qui se trouve en dessous et fort heureusement, j'en vois déjà plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Malgré moi, une envie irrésistible me prend de vouloir toucher cette peau. Je ne dois pas céder. Je vais donc chercher une des couvertures posées dans l'un rangement du canapé et je recouvre Tony. Ça permettra qu'il dorme mieux et que moi, je ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Je souris en le voyant se pelotonner dedans avec un sourire bienheureux. Ça mériterait une photo pour immortaliser cette scène et c'est ce que je fais, en retirant le flash bien entendu pour ne pas le réveiller. Je vais la garder sous la main, elle pourra me servir au cas où s'il se montre trop enquiquinant. Il verra combien il peut-être mignon.

Sachant que je dois me lever tôt, je décide de me détourner de cette vue très agréable pour aller me coucher. En passant, j'éteins les lumières et m'arrête près de Tony pour l'observer. Il est si beau. Pris d'une impulsion, je me baisse et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit Tony...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais un léger gémissement me répond et je retire ma main, quittant le salon avec un dernier regard derrière moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce geste, mais la tentation était trop grande.

.

.

_**Le lendemain, 6h43.**_

Dans la cuisine, le silence est parfait pendant que je bois mon café matinal. Ils sont encore tous au lit, ce que je comprends. Je n'ai dormi que trois heures et moi-même, je serai bien resté un peu plus longtemps couché. Surtout que mon dos me lance encore mais Sam avait l'air trop enthousiaste à l'idée de nos retrouvailles pour notre footing et je n'avais pas le cœur à annuler.

Tout à l'heure, en passant par le salon, j'imaginais encore trouver Tony endormi mais il n'y avait plus de traces de lui, mis à part la couverture pliée à la place qu'il avait occupé. Je ne sais pas à quel moment il s'est réveillé, mais soit il est allé dormir dans sa chambre, soit il est retourné dans son atelier. J'avoue ne pas avoir été vérifier. D'un côté, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû. Je ne lui ai donné aucunes nouvelles et il attendait sûrement d'en avoir. Je grimace en pensant qu'il pourrait m'en vouloir, ce qui me serait désagréable. Même les désaccords les plus minimes entre nous deviennent dérangeants pour moi.

À l'entente de quelques bruits dans le salon, je relève la tête au moment où je vois arriver Sam, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Ah ! Enfin, te voilà ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir Steve ! s'exclame-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade, ce qui me fait sourire aussi.

\- Content de te voir aussi, Sam ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! J'en aurais presque fait une dépression, fait-il d'un air triste, en s'installant à côté de moi.

À ces mots, je rigole franchement. Quel comédien.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... répondis-je, moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? ajoute-t-il en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Je lui réponds par un haussement de sourcil, ce qui le fait pouffer.

\- OK, très bien, j'en serai peut-être pas arrivé à ce point, mais merde, oui tu m'as manqué ! fait-il en en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je te rappelle qu'on vit ensemble dans cette tour et cette semaine sans toi, ça a été long. Ton absence s'est fait ressentir... Et pas que de la meilleure façon.

À sa petite grimace, la curiosité me prend.

\- Comment ça ? je demande, en le regardant.

Il souffle tout en faisant de petits bruits avec sa bouche, signe qu'il réfléchit quant à la manière d'expliquer les choses ou à ce qu'il va pouvoir me dire.

\- Tony, lâche-t-il comme si cette réponse suffisait.

\- Quoi, Tony ? Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? Des problèmes ?

J'ai l'impression que mes questions le dérange un peu, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

\- Disons que l'ambiance n'a pas été la plus folle ici... Et c'est en partie à cause de lui. Il s'est montré désagréable, sur les nerfs, énervé. Quand il s'adressait à nous, c'était toujours de manière agressive et sur un ton moqueur. Au bout de trois jours, Clint et Natasha ont fini par en avoir marre de son comportement et ont été demandé à Fury s'il n'avait pas une mission pour eux, même la plus simple. Pour te dire à quel point c'était ! Ils ont réussi à s'évader d'ici... Et du coup, il n'est plus resté que Tony et moi... En tête à tête...!

\- D'accord, je vois, fis-je lentement, tout en réfléchissant à ce que Sam vient de m'annoncer.

Il a donc passé plus de quatre jours, seul, avec Tony. Cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Sam mais je n'arrive pas à enlever cette légère peur au fond de moi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Steve ! Crois-moi, même toi, tu n'aurais pas apprécié sa compagnie et puis, je te rassure, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus. Il a passé tout son temps enfermé dans son atelier et moi, je me suis trouvé des occupations hors de la tour. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être pris entre deux pièces pour subir sa mauvaise humeur.

Sa grimace, à l'annonce de cette possibilité, me fait sourire. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, pour avoir connu beaucoup de différends avec Tony et son sale caractère.

\- Du coup, j'ai passé mon temps à m'entraîner et au centre d'aide des vétérans, continue-t-il à me dire. On a pu mettre sur pied de nouvelles activités qui permettront un appui supplémentaire dans l'aide psychologique. Un soir, je suis allé boire un verre avec Akio et il m'avait proposé de passer le voir à la base, ce que j'ai fait le lendemain. J'y ai passé toute la journée ! C'était vraiment génial ! Il est trés doué en tant que formateur et aussi... Il a demandé de tes nouvelles...

\- Je suis content de savoir que tu as pu t'occuper utilement. Il faudra que tu m'en dises un peu plus pendant notre footing, répondis-je en me levant, annonçant notre départ.

Je sais que Sam attendait une réaction en me parlant de son ami, mais pour le moment, je préfère faire le sourd et il se contente de m'emboîter le pas, ce qui me convient.

.

.

Après nos deux bonnes heures à l'extérieur et nos petites conversations, je me sens très bien, ravi d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec Sam. Comme demandé, il m'a expliqué avec plaisir ce qu'ils avaient mis en place au centre des vétérans et j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale. Allier les séances de discussions à des activités physiques sera un atout pour aider ces anciens soldats à renouer le contact avec la vie civile. À travers ça, ils pourront réapprendre à maîtriser leur corps, partager des moments agréables entre eux, renforcer leurs liens et atténuer le poids de leurs problèmes mais ce n'est pas tout. Sam a pensé à introduire notre présence parmi eux. Il est convaincu que nous rencontrer leur serait bénéfique et je lui ai affirmé que je serai de la partie, mais qu'il restait à convaincre les autres. Sur ce point, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour le faire.

Il a profité du déjeuner pour en parler avec tout le groupe. J'ai été heureux de les revoir, pour ceux qui étaient rentrés plus tôt et ils m'ont un peu questionné sur le débrief avec Fury. Le reste de la mission n'a pas trop été à l'ordre du jour étant donné que Bruce, Vision et Wanda leur avaient déjà tout raconté. Je suis certain qu'ils ont aussi discuté d'un autre sujet, mais ce dernier n'est jamais venu sur la table, ce qui m'a étonné. Ils avaient peut-être peur que Tony entende ce qu'ils auraient eu à dire sur lui. Dans tous les cas, ça n'aurait eu aucune incidence sachant qu'il n'est jamais venu manger avec nous.

Quelque part, ça m'a fait un peu mal qu'il ne soit pas là. Pour quelqu'un qui m'avait appelé plusieurs fois et qui m'avait attendu sur le canapé la veille, le voilà qui brillait par son absence. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris et ça m'a agacé. Après le déjeuner, j'étais donc descendu à son atelier pour le trouver, sans succès. En dehors de ses outils posés en vrac sur la grande table de travail, ce furent les seuls indices qui témoignèrent de son passage.

Dans l'après midi, n'y tenant plus, je me suis décidé à savoir une bonne fois pour toute où il était passé. L'occasion se présenta grâce à Bruce.

J'étais en train d'avancer mon cadeau pour Éric et David -à qui j'avais fini par répondre positivement pour se voir- en peaufinant les détails du croquis, quand Bruce a traversé le salon pour aller dans la cuisine, sûrement pour se faire une de ces infusions calmantes. Perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il ne m'a pas vu. Sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, j'ai abandonné mon activité et me suis mis à lui courir après dans l'autre pièce.

À ma brusque arrivée, il a légèrement sursauté.

\- Steve ! Quelle entrée ! Tu veux que mon double vert nous fasse un petit coucou et se mette à saccager la cuisine ?! s'exclame-t-il, en observant sa montre qui mesure ses battements de cœur.

\- Excuse-moi Bruce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... dis-je, un petit sourire désolé pour appuyer mes mots.

\- Pour cette fois, ça va ! Simplement, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses venant de toi, c'est tout ! fait-il avec une pointe d'humour. Alors, que me vaut toute cette agitation ?

Il n'a pas tord, je suis plutôt calme et posé en général. Suite à sa question et sous son regard inquisiteur, je me passe la main sur la nuque. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Derrière ses airs tranquilles, Bruce est un observateur très fin pour deviner les émotions des personnes qui l'entourent.

\- Eh bien... Je voulais savoir si tu n'aurais pas une idée où pourrait se trouver Tony. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et... Ça m'intrigue, finis-je par lui dire.

Je vois ses fossettes se hausser et un fin sourire apparaître. J'ignore ce qu'il pense à cet instant mais mes propos semblent lui confirmer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il en retourne et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Tant qu'il ne m'en parle pas, je peux toujours feindre.

\- Tu n'es pas allé le trouver dans son atelier ? me demande-t-il, l'air de rien, son expression toujours figée de son sourire.

À peine ses mots ont-ils résonné dans ma tête que je me décompose. Quel imbécile je fais. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas retourné vérifier ?

\- Je... Je n'y ai pas pensé... finis-je par dire dans une petite grimace. J'étais allé voir après le déjeuner et comme il n'y était pas, j'en ai bêtement déduis qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée.

\- Eh bien je te confirme qu'il s'y trouve, nous avons travaillé ensemble jusqu'à maintenant. Si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir, ajoute-t-il en terminant son infusion.

\- Je ne veux pas retarder vos travaux, je le verrai plus tard.

J'essaie d'être nonchalant en disant cela mais au fond, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de courir le trouver.

Bruce se met à rire doucement.

\- Vas-y, tu ne retarderas rien du tout. Tony avait simplement besoin d'un avis sur des nouveautés qu'il souhaite apporter à quelques-uns de nos équipements. Je ne descendrai plus à l'atelier pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller dans mon laboratoire. Le SHIELD a besoin que j'analyse l'ADN de nos nouveaux prisonniers. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu des rapports avec des rayons gammas et comme je connais plutôt bien le sujet, c'est à moi qu'ils ont demandé.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais y aller, dis-je lentement.

\- Super, il sera content de te voir, s'exclame-t-il en passant devant moi pour quitter la cuisine. À plus tard Steve !

Je réponds distraitement en le suivant du regard. Je suis perplexe. Que signifie l'enthousiasme soudain de Bruce ? Et ce besoin de se justifier autant sur ses occupations ? Il est vraiment bizarre.

Je secoue la tête face à l'énigme que représente le docteur Banner. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un milliardaire à aller trouver.

.

.

Pour éviter de tomber -de nouveau- sur quelqu'un, je préfère utiliser les escaliers pour descendre à l'atelier de Tony. En arrivant au bon niveau, j'entends déjà sa musique qui m'assaille les oreilles et j'en souris. Ses habitudes pour travailler ne changeront jamais. Devant les portes vitrées qui donne sur son atelier, je l'observe quelques instants évoluer dans son espace. Il semble très pris par sa tâche et soudainement, je me demande si le déranger est une bonne idée. Le temps de ma réflexion a raison de moi puisque je le vois se retourner dans ma direction. Friday a dû lui dire que j'attendais là. Satané IA.

Démasqué, je finis par pénétrer dans son atelier. Il a coupé sa musique et continue de me fixer de ses beaux yeux bruns, silencieux. Après cette semaine passée loin de la Tour, le revoir me fait bêtement plaisir. Je remarque que si le tee-shirt a changé, il porte le même jean que la veille et ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider à oublier la vision que j'en ai gardé. Il finit par se détourner, me sortant de mes pensées, et reprend son activité là où il s'était arrêté avant de me voir.

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris de cette réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je viens m'installer sur le haut tabouret à ses côtés, sans lui demander l'autorisation, provoquant un léger sursaut de sa part mais toujours aucune parole. Il pensait peut-être que je m'en irais en le voyant retourner à son occupation. Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui Tony !

Je me décide à rompre le silence, étant donné qu'il n'a pas l'air disposé à le faire.

\- Salut Tony ! Alors comme ça, on joue au fantôme dans sa propre tour ?

Je tente un peu d'humour, mais ça n'a pas l'air de prendre. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

\- Salut Steve, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai beaucoup de boulot, c'est tout, répond-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ce qu'il tient entre ses mains.

D'accord, là, je commence à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que ce ton maussade et grincheux vient-il faire ici ?

\- Je m'en doutais et c'est pour ça que je suis descendu te voir...

Brutalement, il lâche tout ce qu'il tenait et s'essuie les mains avec un chiffon avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ? soupire-t-il, agacé.

Son visage est fermé et ses yeux sont prêts à me foudroyer. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un tel accueil.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je viens simplement prendre de tes nouvelles... finis-je par lui dire, d'une voix douce, pour qu'il sache que je n'ai aucun souci avec lui.

Il laisse échapper une exclamation moqueuse et balance son chiffon plus loin, pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu as enfin trouver un moment à m'accorder ? Je suis ravi de savoir que j'existe encore !

Ma surprise est totale et j'en perds mes mots quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Je suis rentré depuis cette nuit et je n'ai pas réussi à l'apercevoir quelques secondes. Il est préférable que je garde mon calme sinon cette discussion ne mènera à rien.

\- Tony, je te signale que c'est toi qui est abonné absent depuis ce matin... dis-je lentement.

\- Tu pouvais venir me trouver ici ! me coupe-t-il, d'une voix forte. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu en ais envie ! Les autres passent avant moi, comme toujours ! Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Ouah ! Du calme ! je m'exclame en levant les mains pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas tout de cette conversation.

\- Non ! Et baisse-moi ces mains, je ne suis pas un animal dont tu as besoin de te protéger ! fait-il en les frappant.

Ce geste, ajouté à son dialogue qui n'a aucun sens, finit par m'énerver. Je me lève et lui attrape rapidement ses bras pour les bloquer contre ses flancs. Puis je passe les miens autour de son torse en crochetant mes mains pour mieux faire pression et je le colle dos contre mon torse. Je le sens se débattre et je resserre mon emprise.

\- Lâche-moi Steve ou je te jure que je demande à Friday de te dégager d'ici ! crie-t-il, toute colère apparente.

\- Je te lâcherai une fois que tu seras calmé et que tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu es autant énervé après moi ! je rétorque, à son oreille, d'une voix basse et autoritaire.

Je sens ses muscles se tendre contre mon corps et malgré moi, malgré la situation qui ne s'y prête pas, j'en éprouve un léger plaisir. Il ne dit plus un mot et seul sa respiration se fait entendre.

\- Alors ? fis-je en le bousculant un peu.

Une légère exclamation lui échappe et l'ombre d'une seconde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un gémissement. Comme pour me persuader un peu plus, je le sens se resserrer contre moi et nos corps se retrouvent réellement collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je... J'en ai marre de passer après tout le monde... finit-il par lâcher, tout à coup peu sûr de lui. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu... Tout ce qu'on avait pu se confier... J'imaginais que tu songerais à moi, en premier et que tu chercherais un minimum ma présence.

Je suis estomaqué par sa révélation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, il se remet à parler.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Je suis ridicule... Mais merde ! Hier soir, quand j'ai vu les autres arriver et qu'ils nous ont dit que tu étais retenu, ça m'a fait chier. J'ai passé une semaine merdique et ma seule petite espérance était de pouvoir te retrouver un peu, te taquiner ou bien discuter. Je t'ai appelé quatre fois... T'as jamais répondu...

\- J'étais avec Fury, je ne pouvais pas !

Je le coupe dans sa tirade mais ça me paraît essentiel de faire cette précision. Il a besoin de savoir.

\- T'aurais dû l'envoyer bouler ! Au moins, ça l'aurait scotché et t'aurais écourté ce débrief à la con !

Je rigole légèrement en imaginant la scène.

\- C'est sûr que l'effet aurait été fort sympathique...

Je devine un sourire sur ses lèvres et cette petite victoire me fait plaisir. J'aurais réussi à le calmer plutôt rapidement, sans perdre mon propre sang froid. On s'améliore. Il est loin le temps où l'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge pour un oui ou un non.

D'un autre côté, ses aveux sont tellement inattendus. J'en suis très surpris et touché. Dans ces conditions, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de sa réaction ? Pour le rassurer sur ses propos, il me paraît donc évident de lui donner toutes les informations.

\- Sache qu'hier soir, quand je suis rentré à la tour, je t'y ai trouvé sur le canapé... Seulement, vu l'heure avancée, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller car je me doutais que tu avais dû passer encore trop de temps ici et aujourd'hui, j'y suis venu, après le déjeuner -auquel tu n'as pas mis les pieds- mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai pensé que tu avais passé ta journée à l'extérieur. J'ai fini par demander à Bruce où tu étais et me voilà... Je ne t'ai donc pas ignoré, Tony... Loin de là...

S'il savait à quel point il est toujours dans ma tête, peut-être comprendrait-il que ses doutes n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je le vois acquiescer, tout en restant silencieux. J'ignore s'il est satisfait ou non de mes précisions, mais je l'espère.

En le sentant bouger dans mes bras, je prends conscience combien il a pu me manquer durant cette semaine et ce moment, plus que les autres, me donne un sentiment de plénitude totale que je n'ai jamais connu dans les bras de qui que ce soit. J'ai l'envie soudaine de me laisser aller, de voir ce qu'il pourrait advenir si je venais à faire un geste de plus. Lentement je commence à reculer, puis relâche mon emprise pour le libérer mais immédiatement, il cramponne ses mains sur mes poignets, pour m'empêcher de continuer mes mouvements.

\- Attends... S'il te plaît...

Sa demande n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il avait peur que je me moque de lui ou que je le rejette, mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu. Je ne cherche pas plus loin et revient vers lui pour le rassurer, retrouvant avec plaisir la proximité de son corps. Sa chaleur, son odeur, ses mains rugueuses sur ma peau, sa respiration calme et détendue, tout me parvient avec une puissance incroyable et je savoure chaque bribe de cet instant. Il sera sûrement le seul de ce genre que je pourrais avoir avec lui, alors je prends tout et ô diable ses soupçons s'ils surviennent par la suite. Au pire, je pourrais toujours tenter de nier.

Cette simple raison suffit à me faire baisser les armes.

En rentrant hier, je pensais avoir repris le dessus sur ces sentiments pour lui. Cependant, cette étreinte me renvoie exactement au même point qu'avant cette mission. Son absence n'a fait qu'endormir mon état, tentant de me persuader avec de nouvelles résolutions, et l'avoir ainsi près de moi me fait plonger de nouveau. Par contre, je reconnais que je suis totalement conscient de ce fait. Mes pensées sont très claires, mon cerveau fait la part des choses entre ce qui est bien ou non et au lieu de paniquer -comme j'aurais dû le faire-, je me sens plus libre d'agir comme je le veux, comme si les conséquences n'avaient pas d'importance.

Je finis par baisser ma tête vers son cou et me laisse envahir par son odeur, mélangée à celle de son parfum et de sa peau. De plaisir, j'en ferme les yeux et inspire lentement pour apprécier au mieux tout ce qui me parvient. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas résister, je n'en ai pas envie et je m'en moque complètement.

D'un moment à un autre, je m'attends à ce que Tony me repousse durement à cause de mes gestes. Je suis certain qu'il ne va pas tarder à le faire et je suis prêt à subir le revers de la médaille mais contre toute attente, il pose sa tête contre mon torse et se repose sur moi. Mon souffle se bloque sous le choc. Je n'y crois pas. Je suis dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Doucement, sans bouger, j'ouvre mes yeux et découvre qu'il a fermé les siens.

Je suis bien dans la réalité.

Mon cœur se gonfle un peu plus à la vue de son sourire qui vient d'apparaître. Il paraît si détendu, en totale opposition par rapport au moment où je suis entré dans l'atelier et je me sens heureux d'être à l'origine de cet état. La colère ne devrait pas déformer ses traits, tout comme la douleur et la tristesse que j'ai déjà pu voir, que j'ai déjà pu causer par le passé. Je ne veux plus être à l'origine de son mal être, je me le suis promis il y a longtemps. Et si aujourd'hui, il veut de cette étreinte pour aller mieux alors qui suis-je pour la lui refuser ? Il pourrait me demander ce qu'il veut et sans aucun doute que je serai prêt à l'accepter.

Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes passés d'une emprise pour qu'il se calme à une étreinte pleine de tendresse, mais je profite de chaque seconde. Me surprenant à nouveau, ses doigts se mettent à caresser mes poignets, ainsi que mes avant-bras et je ne parviens pas à décrocher mon regard de ses mains qui se sont animées. A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il peut déclencher à tout instant ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Par contre, dans la mienne, des bribes d'un rêve me reviennent et je sens mes joues chauffer presque instantanément. Ce n'est pas le moment pour que je me retrouve excité comme un jeune en manque.

Je sais que ma respiration est devenue plus forte et plus profonde. Je tente de la maîtriser au mieux. Je suis certain que Tony s'en est aperçu mais il n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Il continue, imperturbable, de jouer avec ses doigts sur ma peau rendue sensible.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on te touche...

Sa voix, douce et grave, résonne à mes oreilles et dans ma poitrine, me provoquant d'agréables frissons. Au lieu de casser le moment, je trouve qu'elle fait tout le contraire, le rendant encore plus vivant et intense. Pourtant, je me contente d'acquiescer en souriant à ses propos. Après tout, il a raison. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les contacts et même si en couple, ils sont agréables, je ne les prolonge pas autant. Tony est mon exception. À tout.

Ses gestes finissent par me donner l'envie, moi aussi, d'en faire plus. Mes légers mouvements le font grogner.

\- Steve, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il, toujours sur le même ton, comme s'il ne voulait pas rompre l'instant.

Je rigole légèrement à sa réaction et m'adresse à lui de la même façon.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire...

Ma propre voix me paraît inhabituelle, rendue rauque à cause de cette étreinte, de sa présence, qui me fait chavirer toujours plus loin. J'en deviens audacieux et sans doute, peut-être trop ? Dans ma tête, le doute n'est qu'éphémère et je me laisse porter par mon désir. Je relâche mon emprise autour de son torse et descend mes mains plus bas. Pour ne pas le brusquer, je passe l'un de mes bras autour de lui et pose ma main sur son ventre tandis que l'autre vient se déposer au niveau de sa taille, un peu plus bas où je sens la ceinture de son jean. À mon nouvel étonnement, Tony me laisse de nouveau faire, sans aucun problème, comme s'il appréciait autant que moi cette initiative et il me le fait savoir en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

Ainsi lové contre son corps, je me sens tellement bien, tellement heureux, tellement à ma place. J'aimerai qu'il en soit toujours ainsi et que ce moment ne soit pas que le premier d'une longue série. Je ne veux pas qu'il se termine et porté par cette étreinte qui prend de l'intensité à chaque seconde, je me laisse m'y perdre totalement.

À l'instant où mon envie prend forme dans ma tête, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour la repousser, je sais que je vais franchir cette limite que je m'étais pourtant imposée, je sais que les résultats ne seront pas forcément ce que j'espère mais je m'en moque éperdument.

Quand mes lèvres se posent enfin dans son cou, je sais que je viens de donner tout un sens à mes actes. Je ne peux plus faire semblant et me cacher derrière des excuses ridicules. C'est trop tard pour reculer et j'assumerai les conséquences, la tête haute. Au contact sur sa peau, je suis très attentif à Tony et je m'attends à n'importe quelle réaction défensive de sa part qui pourra sonner la fin d'une amitié, d'une relation ambiguë et puissante qui nous liait depuis longtemps.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, je suis certain que tout l'atelier doit en résonner. Le temps est suspendu. Mes lèvres sont toujours sur sa peau, je suis immobile, bloqué dans l'attente d'un mouvement qui ne vient pas. J'entends sa respiration qui s'est accélérée et cet élément est le seul que je parviens à capter.

\- Steve...

Mon prénom finit par franchir ses lèvres et l'intonation, avec laquelle il vient de le prononcer, est le son le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Des frissons se propagent dans tout mon corps, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Comme si ma réaction était celle attendue, Tony commence à exercer une pression sur mes doigts pour les écarter et je sens les siens s'entremêler aux miens. Surpris par ce geste auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé, une légère exclamation m'échappe et je resserre mes doigts contre les siens avec tendresse. Oubliant tout le reste, je me laisse absorber par ce que je viens d'enclencher. Je dépose de nouveaux baisers, m'abreuvant de son odeur et tout le reste. Sa texture douce et délicate, son goût salé de sa légère sueur et celui, boisé de son parfum.

C'est entêtant, enivrant, passionnant.

Je n'arrive plus m'arrêter et les petits gémissements, qu'ils laissent parfois échapper, commencent à me rendre fou. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et je sais que mon corps est en train de réagir à toute cette situation. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même et m'abandonne à cette étreinte, à ces caresses, à ces baisers dont j'ai déjà rêvé de nombreuses fois. La différence étant que, pour une fois, ils sont réels.

Au moment où je remonte au lobe de son oreille, mon portable se met à sonner, nous faisant sursauter violemment, tous les deux.

\- C'est pas possible... laisse-t-il échapper d'une voix brute, en s'éloignant de moi pour me faire face.

Son visage est marqué par ce que nous venons de faire, ses joues ont pris des couleurs et ses yeux brillent intensément. Malgré cette vision, je constate de la colère dans ses prunelles chocolat qui fusillent la poche de mon jean.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre cet appel avant que je ne le détruise d'un coup de clé anglaise ?

À ses mots, je le vois serrer l'outil en question à sa portée sur la table et mon cerveau se remet enfin en marche. Je sors le portable et décroche instantanément.

\- Allô, Rogers !

Ma voix est brusque mais le fait qu'elle soit éraillée atténue le ton.

\- "Rogers"... Carrément ! Très formel tout ça ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux, Steve !

David. Je n'attendais pas du tout cet appel.

Je vois que Tony m'observe, cherchant sans doute à savoir qui est la personne qui vient de nous interrompre et je finis par répondre, en le fixant.

\- Salut David ! Pardon, je... J'ai décroché sans regarder qui m'appelait.

Tony a l'air tout de suite moins tendu à l'annonce et dans le téléphone, je l'entends rire à mon excuse.

\- Pas de soucis Steve, comme toujours avec toi ! Tu agis plus vite que ton ombre !

\- On va dire ça... finis-je par dire lentement, mes pensées encore focalisées sur mes gestes précédents.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Steve ? Je te dérange peut être ?

Il a l'air un peu inquiet par mon manque de réponse et je grimace.

\- Oui... Enfin non, je veux dire.

Je souffle un bon coup, agacé par mon élocution pas claire.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas !

Un petit silence me répond, signe qu'il doit se demander ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Euh d'accord Steve... Bon, si je t'appelle, c'est pour faire suite à ton message pour nous confirmer que tu étais rentré et après en avoir parlé avec Éric à ma pause, on voulait savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour partager une soirée avec eux. Je les adore et leurs présences sont toujours sources de bons moments. Cependant, après ce qu'il vient de se produire avec Tony, je suis partagé. Peut-être n'est-ce pas la meilleure idée que d'accepter.

\- C'est super gentil à vous, mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Il faut que... Je vérifie si je suis disponible, finis-je par lui répondre en fixant Tony.

Ce dernier est imperturbable, le regard fixé sur moi. Sa seule réaction est un sourcil haussé, signe de sa curiosité face à ma discussion avec David dont il n'a pas toutes les données.

\- D'autres projets en vue ? me demande David, lui aussi curieux.

\- Rien n'est sûr, mais je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai une confirmation.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça. Si tu nous préviens au dernier moment, pas de soucis, on pourra toujours faire ajouter un couvert. Éric tient quand même à sortir dîner. Heureusement que notre situation financière est très confortable, sinon il m'aurait déjà plumé ! s'exclame-t-il avec humour, me faisant rire.

\- C'est sûr ! On se dit à plus tard ?

\- À plus tard, Steve ! me confirme-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, sans autre interruption, la situation dans laquelle je me trouve me revient avec force. Le temps de faire disparaître mon portable dans ma poche et me voilà bien démuni face à mes actes. Nerveux, je me frotte la nuque, réfléchissant à ce qu'il serait bon de dire.

\- Ta sonnerie est une vraie plaie... Tu le sais ça ?

Surpris par cette entrée en matière, je me mets à rigoler franchement, très vite suivi par Tony. Un fou rire nous prend et durant quelques instants, seul notre hilarité résonne dans son atelier. Tony est assis sur son tabouret, avachi contre sa table de travail et moi, je me tiens tant bien que mal debout, en face de lui, ma main comme soutien sur le dossier d'un autre tabouret. On tente de se calmer mais la nervosité devant jouer, dès que nos regards se croisent, on repart de plus belle dans notre fou rire. Ça fait du bien. Ça me permet d'évacuer toute la tension qui me traversait le corps.

Au bout d'un moment, on parvient à se calmer et pour éviter de craquer -de nouveau-, je me suis penché sur le dossier du tabouret, la tête baissée sur mes mains. Me souvenant de sa question qui a déclenché nos rires, je finis par lui répondre.

\- Je redoute toujours ces moments où mon portable m'annonce des appels ! Cette sonnerie est un vrai calvaire qui me donne des envies de meurtres !

Je l'entends pouffer et finis par le regarder. Il est toujours affalé contre la table, sa tête posée contre son poing et me sourit.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant ! Mais pourquoi ne la changes-tu pas ?

Je grogne à cette question.

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé peut-être ?! Je n'y arrive pas ! L'un d'entre vous, dans cette tour, a jugé bon de me faire cette petite blague. Cette personne est allée jusqu'à me bloquer cette... Ce truc immonde... sur mes appels et je ne parviens pas à m'en dépêtrer.

Tony explose littéralement de rire. Il se paie ma tête. Bon d'accord, ça aurait de quoi faire rire n'importe qui, mais quand même. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas lui. Il a l'air vraiment trop surpris pour qu'il soit dans le coup.

\- Allez, passe-moi ton portable, me fait-il en tendant sa main. Je vais regarder ça.

L'occasion est trop belle pour en finir avec cette musique qui me rend fou et je lui donne mon téléphone. Il se met tout de suite à la tâche et pianote rapidement dessus. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il fait et me laisse distraire par tout ce qui se trouve sur son plan de travail, tentant de deviner sur quoi il a pu travailler. Plusieurs projets l'ont tenu occupé car j'y vois des morceaux de son armure, des flèches et un casque, de taille imposante mais qui paraît très souple. Curieux, je m'en saisi pour l'examiner. D'une couleur métallique, il est véritablement très léger et fin. Le travail est excellent et les finitions très réussies.

\- C'est pour notre cher ami tout vert ! me précise Tony, qui a dû surveiller ce je faisais, pendant qu'il était sur mon portable. Il semblerait qu'il ait encore été pris pour cible sur votre intervention et Bruce m'a parlé de ses douloureux maux de tête. Du coup, j'essaie de trouver une parade pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Je souris à la prévenance dont il fait preuve. Son altruisme est sans limite à l'égard de ceux qui comptent dans sa vie. J'ai fini par bien m'en rendre compte.

\- Bonne idée, c'est du très bon boulot, lui dis-je en tournant le casque entre mes mains.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est qu'un essai. Le vrai sera composé de vibranium. Celui-ci n'est qu'un métal quelconque qui ne survivrait pas au Hulk. J'ai travaillé sur la forme et la légèreté avec Bruce, puis il a fallu que je prenne les mesures du bocal de notre géant... Ça... C'était autre chose. Tu sais combien les contacts sont compliqués pour lui...

Je comprends mieux la précipitation de Bruce quand je l'ai aperçu plus tôt. Il venait de se transformer et avait besoin de l'une de ses tisanes apaisantes.

\- Tu aurais dû demander à Natasha de le faire, je précise gentiment. Avec elle, la proximité n'est pas un stress.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable d'être doux ? Susurre-t-il en me fixant.

Face au ton de sa question et ses yeux sur moi qui me transpercent, je me sens rougir immédiatement. Notre étreinte me revient en tête et je m'y replonge un instant. Au souvenir de ses mains sur moi, des légers frissons me traversent. Pour reprendre mes esprits et ne pas paraître trop troublé, je dépose le casque et je m'éclaircis la voix. Il me fixe toujours et attend que je lui réponde.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, Tony... finis-je par dire d'une voix douce, puis j'ajoute, avec une note d'humour. Seulement... Tu conviendras que tu n'es pas vraiment son genre...

Je l'observe, espérant que mes propos ne l'ont pas blessé. Je ne me voyais pas être direct et lui révéler que notre moment m'a plu au delà du raisonnable, que ses gestes m'ont fait suffoqué de plaisir et que sa douceur m'a complètement fait craquer. Je n'ai aucune certitude sur ce qu'il en pense et même si les signaux étaient favorables, je ne veux pas me dévoiler tant que je ne suis pas obligé.

Son regard est de nouveau sur moi. Vivant. Puissant. Pénétrant.

Je ne sais pas comment il parvient à me faire ça. Ou peut être suis-je trop sensible à lui ? L'effet est toujours le même. Il me donne cette sensation de vouloir entrer dans ma tête pour pouvoir y lire tout ce qu'il veut, comme il le fait avec sa technologie au quotidien.

Je le vois faire quelques mimiques avec sa bouche, tout en faisant tourner mon portable entre ses doigts. Il réfléchit et je détourne les yeux, concentrant mon attention sur tout autre chose.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Les cheveux courts, la barbe, le physique et le service trois pièces ne sont pas des atouts pour plaire à Bruce ! s'exclame-t-il, faussement dépité, me faisant sourire. Par contre, je suis plutôt le tien...!

Pu... naise.

Celle là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Je suis bloqué. Sans réaction. Ou du moins, seul mes yeux sont ouverts sous la surprise. Comble du comble, je sens mes joues qui chauffent à une vitesse fulgurante. Cette réaction de mon corps vient de me trahir pour de bon. J'en suis sûr.

\- Je... Tu...

Et voilà que je me mets à ne plus savoir parler. On ne peut pas faire plus suspect. Embarrassé comme jamais, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Tony vient de me figer sur place. L'aplomb, avec lequel il a prononcé ces mots, n'est pas anodin du tout et pour moi, ça sonne comme l'aboutissement d'un raisonnement bien réfléchi.

Tony finit par se redresser rapidement pour se mettre face à moi et sans le vouloir, je sursaute.

\- Tiens, problème résolu sur ton portable ! lâche-t-il brusquement en me le tendant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. À l'avenir, tu devrais être plus calme en l'entendant sonner.

Comment...?

Je pense que je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin fini à l'observer comme je le fais mais, merde ! Il vient de lâcher une bombe qui m'a sonné et lui, il fait comme si de rien n'était. Comment fait-il ?

Dans un geste lent, je finis par récupérer mon téléphone tout en le fixant. J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais je n'y parviens pas. Trop d'actions en très peu de temps.

\- Merci, fis-je d'une voix lente, totalement déconnecté.

\- Pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider ! répond-il, en ajoutant un clin d'œil avant de se détourner vers son plan de travail. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, je te sens fatigué, Steve...

Sa petite analyse me fait revenir à moi. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis très loin de l'être mais je retiens ces mots en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Au point où j'en suis, il est préférable que je me reprenne un minimum et que j'aille dans son sens. J'ai besoin de calme pour y voir plus clair et je me contente d'acquiescer à son commentaire.

\- On se verra plus tard ?

Ma question paraît innocente mais j'espère bien avoir une nouvelle occasion de lui parler. Une fois que j'aurais mis de l'ordre dans ma tête.

\- Ce sera sûrement bien plus tard, me confirme Tony dans une légère grimace. J'ai un dîner d'affaire ce soir. Pepper m'y a gentiment convié -menacé pour être exact- et j'ignore combien de temps cela va prendre.

Je lui souris, compatissant, face à ses obligations qu'il doit respecter.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, toi aussi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demande-t-il, plein de curiosité.

Éric et David. Je les avais pratiquement oublié.

Etant donné tout ce qu'il vient de se produire, je pense qu'il serait bon pour moi de sortir et m'aérer.

\- Oui, je... Je vais accepter et aller dîner avec Éric et David. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu.

\- Tu as raison ! Passe une bonne soirée avec eux ! dit-il, avec un entrain sincère.

Je le remercie et lui souhaite bon courage pour la sienne, tout en commençant à m'éloigner. Cette fin de conversation me paraît surréaliste et j'essaie déjà de refaire le tour de tout ce qu'il s'y est passé quand, à peine arrivé aux portes, je l'entends me parler.

\- Et surtout, évite d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous avec l'une de leur connaissance, le précédent ne t'a pas réussi. S'ils sont tous comme lui... Il serait vraiment regrettable que je cède à mon envie de le cogner celui-là.

Je le regarde, abasourdi, ce dont il n'a aucune conscience étant donné qu'il s'est déjà remis au boulot. Que suis-je sensé comprendre de _ça_ ? On dirait de la jalousie. C'est... C'est pas croyable.

Je secoue la tête.

Tony me rend complètement fou.

\- Aucun soucis de ce côté, on ne m'y reprendra plus, finis-je par lui dire en quittant son atelier, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres après avoir entendu son petit rire.

.

.

_**18h45.**_

Après avoir envoyé un message à David pour lui confirmer que je serai bien présent ce soir, je suis passé par le salon récupérer mon matériel de dessin -que j'avais lâchement abandonné bien plus tôt- et suis parti m'enfermer dans mes quartiers.

Cela va faire plus d'une heure que j'y suis et je n'ai toujours pas bougé du lit, sur lequel je suis allongé en travers, les mains croisées derrière ma tête.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Tony, à ce qu'il s'est produit dans son atelier, à son comportement très bizarre et toutes ses paroles. Il m'a chamboulé à tel point que je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser de lui et de moi.

En allant le trouver, je souhaitais simplement discuter et profiter d'un petit moment sympa. Il m'avait manqué et j'avais envie de le voir. Au final, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Enfin, tout a pris des proportions auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas.

Sa colère, ses révélations, notre étreinte, ses allusions.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'est produit et d'un autre côté, je suis parfaitement conscient que tout s'est _vraiment_ passé. Bon sang !

J'ai tenu Tony dans mes bras. Nous avons partagé de la tendresse. Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai aimé chaque seconde de cet instant et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai prêt à recommencer sur-le-champs. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? A-t-il apprécié autant que moi ? Aurait-il envie que ça se reproduise ?

J'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux savoir.

Maintenant que j'ai agi, il est trop tard pour que je fasse marche arrière et que j'en revienne à ma situation précédente. Je prends d'énormes risques et je peux perdre gros. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à le faire. Tony m'a lancé des signaux positifs. Je n'ai pas imaginé son besoin que je le prenne dans mes bras, son corps qui s'est pressé contre le mien, ses mains qui me caressaient mes bras et ses réactions à mes baisers dans son cou. Bon dieu ! Ses gémissements m'ont rendu fou !

Si ce maudit portable n'avait pas sonné... Que se serait-il produit ?

Cette question n'arrête pas de revenir à grands coups dans ma tête. En étant honnête, je suis presque certain que les événements auraient continué sur la même lignée et que Tony m'aurait laissé agir. Il n'aurait rien pris en main, trop abandonné et alangui qu'il était mais moi, je sais que j'aurais continué. Cet amour pour lui est si puissant que je n'aurais pas pu me stopper. Je me suis battu trop longtemps contre mes envies et dès l'instant où j'ai accepté d'y céder, le bonheur ressenti n'en a été que plus puissant.

À présent, je n'aspire qu'à savoir et j'y parviendrai.

En attendant, je vais tenter de me détendre un maximum avec ce dîner en compagnie des garçons et j'aviserai plus tard.

Fort de ces pensées, je finis par me lever en vue de ma soirée qui s'annonce.

.

.

_**23h52.**_

À mon retour, il est presque minuit quand je sors du taxi. J'aurais pu prendre l'une des voitures dans le garage pour me rendre au restaurant, mais j'avoue que j'avais grandement besoin de prendre l'air après les événements de l'après midi. Je suis donc allé à pieds jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous et pour le retour, j'ai utilisé l'un de ces nombreux chauffeurs de la nuit.

En pénétrant dans la tour, j'accorde un léger signe de tête aux agents de sécurité et me dirige avec un léger empressement dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'en profite pour retirer ma veste de costume. Je secoue la tête avec un léger sourire en pensant à l'endroit où j'ai dîné. Quand David m'a informé du lieu, je n'étais clairement pas emballé à l'idée de la tenue que je devrai porter mais, pour leur faire plaisir, je n'ai pas rechigné et ait enfilé un costume avec chemise, en laissant tomber la cravate. Je pouvais faire sans et dieu merci, ils n'en ont pas fait un drame même si Éric me l'a reproché.

En arrivant à l'étage commun, je découvre que toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Tout est calme et silencieux, signe évident que tous les autres sont déjà couchés ou profitent d'une fin de soirée dans leurs cocons privés. Je pourrais en faire autant mais je préfère rester ici, pour une raison bien précise. Tony.

Je sais qu'il avait un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Pepper mais je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas encore terminé. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais eu un message de sa part et pour avoir gardé mon portable sous la main toute la soirée, je n'ai rien reçu. Dans le doute, je le sors de ma poche pour vérifier et tombe sur mon écran vierge. Rassuré, je me dirige vers le salon, dépose ma veste sur l'un des fauteuils et m'assois sur le grand canapé.

Je n'ai allumé aucune lumière et la seule source me provient des grandes fenêtres et de la baie vitrée. Tout en observant à l'extérieur, je défais quelques boutons du col de ma chemise et remonte les manches sur mes avant-bras. Comme toujours, en faisant ces gestes, un petit soupir de bien être m'échappe et je me sens un peu plus décontracté. Pas que cette soirée était stressante, mais mes amis m'ont tout de même mis un peu à cran.

Mon portable en a été le déclencheur.

En général, je le laisse bien sagement rangé dans mes poches, ce qui n'a pas été le cas ce soir. Ce fait, ajouté à mon comportement qui a paru suspect à David lors de notre conversation au téléphone ont eu raison de leur curiosité. Je leur ai donc parlé de Tony et de ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui. J'ai évité certains détails pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons sur l'identité complète de celui pour qui je ressens tous ces sentiments. Ils connaissent le prénom depuis longtemps mais beaucoup d'hommes peuvent porter le même. Je fais toujours la séparation quand je parle de lui comme mon ami milliardaire en armure et l'homme dont je suis amoureux, ce qui n'a jamais attiré leur attention. Je me suis donc laisser allé aux confidences avec eux, comme cela arrive souvent. Étant un couple homosexuel entièrement affiché, Éric et David ont une vision des choses différentes de Sam, ce qui donne des opinions tout aussi intéressantes à connaître. Ils ne se sont donc pas privés pour m'en faire part et autant dire qu'ils étaient heureux d'entendre ce qu'il s'était produit l'après midi. Pour eux, il était plus que temps qu'il se passe quelque chose et ils étaient convaincus depuis le début que cette amitié ne me suffirait pas. J'étais ravi d'apprendre qu'ils n'ont jamais cru en ma détermination à ne rien faire. Bref, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler réellement, de mettre des mots sur ces derniers événements et ça m'a permis d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Concrètement, j'avais déjà compris -tout seul comme un grand- que je ne voulais pas revenir à la même situation mais les garçons ont été encore bien plus persuasifs -ils ne sont pas avocats pour rien-. Pour eux, c'est une chance qu'il ne faut pas que je laisse passer et il faut que je me montre impitoyable dans ma démarche pour le faire tomber sous mon charme, mais surtout, je dois battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Ils en ont de bonnes...! Ils m'ont harcelé pour m'arracher une promesse de le faire dans les plus brefs délais et de les tenir au courant, ce à quoi j'ai dû consentir.

Et maintenant, me voilà donc à la tour, plutôt sûr de moi et prêt à me lancer. Enfin, je vais y aller doucement, à ma manière et à mon rythme.

À présent, que faire pour m'occuper en attendant que Tony revienne ? Je ne suis pas fatigué et en rentrant, j'avoue que j'aurais bien apprécié que Sam soit présent pour me tenir compagnie. Je peux toujours envisager de le retrouver dans ses quartiers mais je ne veux pas quitter les parties communes. Au cas où.

Finalement, je lance mon dévolu sur le grand écran accroché au mur et l'allume, tout en m'allongeant confortablement sur le canapé après avoir retiré mes chaussures. La tête dans les moelleux coussins, je commence à parcourir quelques chaînes au hasard, espérant tomber sur un programme quelconque qui sera un minimum intéressant. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, je me résigne à l'évidence qu'il n'y a rien et bascule dans le serveur privé de la télé pour accéder aux films. La quantité est impressionnante et je souris, comme toujours, en pensant au cinéphile qu'est Tony. Il ne cesse de mettre à jour cette base de données alors qu'il est loin de passer son temps à les regarder. Quand on le lui fait remarquer, il nous répond qu'il veut avoir le loisir de regarder tout ce qui se fait et qu'avec les goûts de tous, il faut bien que chacun y trouve son compte.

Ayant une idée de ce que je souhaite regarder, je ne tarde pas à tomber sur le bon film et valide la mise en route. Je l'ai déjà vu mais ce sera agréable de me remémorer la première aventure de Daniel Craig dans la peau de James Bond. Le film _Casino Royale [*1] _est très bon et comme je n'ai pas vu les autres, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Précisément deux heures vingt plus tard, la dernière scène se termine sur le fameux _"Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond !" [*2]_ et le générique démarre. Je m'étire longuement et en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable. Il est presque deux heures trente et je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un message de Tony. Il est vraiment très tard et je commence à me demander si je ne l'attends pas pour rien. Peut être a-t-il décidé de rentrer directement à ses appartements, sans prendre le risque de me croiser ? Mes actes lui ont peut-être fait peur... Je suis sceptique. Rien de son comportement ne l'a montré.

Je me passe une main sur le visage et soupire. Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Ça ne sert à rien si ce n'est à me créer des délires sans fin. Je vais rester sur le canapé et on verra bien.

Quelques instant plus tard, sans bruit et sans distraction supplémentaire, je commence à sentir les premiers effets de la fatigue. Je sens que mes yeux ne vont pas tarder à se fermer.

.

.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai fini par m'endormir et je sais que je suis en train d'émerger de mon sommeil. Quelque chose d'inhabituel est en train de se passer.

Très distinctement, je sens que l'on me touche sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Ces touchers sont très lents, très légers et tellement agréables que j'en laisse sortir de petits soupirs de bien être. J'ignore si ce sont mes réactions qui les encouragent mais les mains, qui me prodiguent ces sensations, finissent par appuyer un peu plus leurs mouvements.

Maintenant que je suis parfaitement réveillé, je pourrais ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir qui est cette personne aux doigts si agiles mais je n'en ai pas envie et surtout, je sais que tout risque de s'arrêter si je fais la moindre action. Pour une fois, je fais mon égoïste en ne pensant qu'à mon petit plaisir et me contente d'apprécier ce que l'on me fait.

C'est trop savoureux.

Mes cheveux ne sont absolument pas épargnés et je suis certain qu'ils seront dans un beau désordre quand ce sera terminé. Car, malgré la douceur des gestes, j'ai l'impression qu'on prend un malin plaisir à me décoiffer. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'est bien le cadet de mes priorités.

Absorbé par ces sensations délicieuses, je ressens tout de même une certaine fébrilité qui apparaît dans les mouvements de ces doigts. J'en ignore la raison et continue de rester immobile, attendant d'en connaître l'aboutissement qui n'est pas loin. J'en suis presque certain.

Quand je sens la main quitter délicatement mes cheveux, puis passer sur ma joue sans s'y arrêter, je me retiens de réagir. Quelques doigts frôlent mes lèvres, ma mâchoire et continuent de descendre, me provoquant une légère accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Quand ils passent sur mon cou, j'ai peur d'être découvert et ne peut m'empêcher de tourner légèrement ma tête sur le côté où je devine se trouver la personne qui me touche ainsi.

\- Merde...

Cette petite injure, à peine chuchotée, vient de me dévoiler l'identité de mon bienfaiteur aux mains délicates et mon cœur en a fait un triple salto.

Tony.

C'est donc lui qui s'adonne à cette petite séance de touchers. Je suis stupéfait mais en même temps, tellement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé, car qui d'autre aurait pu me faire ça ? J'aurais dû reconnaître ses gestes plus tôt. Tout est évident quand je fais le parallèle avec ce qu'il s'est produit dans son atelier.

En bougeant, je l'ai surpris et il a dû croire que je me réveillais. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je viens de me gâcher un moment parfait. D'un autre côté, si je n'avais pas réagi, je n'aurais pas su que c'était lui et cela aurait été fort dommage.

Je tente de rester calme, immobile, dans l'espoir qu'il me croit toujours endormi. Je suis bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait encore tenter.

En me concentrant un peu, je parviens à entendre quelques uns de ses mouvements, signe qu'il est toujours là. Des froissements de vêtements, des pas discrets, voilà ce que j'arrive à deviner. Que fait-il ? J'aimerai le savoir mais si j'ouvre les yeux, c'en est fini et je peux dire adieu à ce moment.

Je n'ai besoin d'attendre qu'une poignée de secondes pour être fixé sur la suite.

De nouveau, quelques pas, un léger courant d'air et je sens sa présence à mes côtés. Il doit être très proche de moi car je sens vraiment sa présence. J'entends même sa respiration, ce que je ne discernais pas plus tôt.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'une de ses mains revient dans mes cheveux. Mon état a dû le convaincre de mon sommeil et il n'a pas pu se résoudre à partir. Pour quelles raisons ? C'est bien mon intention de le découvrir et j'espère qu'il va me laisser de nouveaux indices car son comportement est plus qu'intriguant.

Ses doigts se font aériens et appuyés à intervalle régulier, me tirant un sourire intérieur. Je le connais, il est en train de tester si je me réveille. S'il savait que je le suis depuis un certain temps...

Convaincu, Tony reprend les mêmes gestes que précédemment, n'épargnant aucune zone de mon cuir chevelu et une fois de plus, le même manège redémarre. Mon visage est pris d'assaut par ses touchers. Mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, mes lèvres, mon cou, ma pomme d'Adam, tout y passe et j'en apprécie la totalité. Parvenu à mon col ouvert sur les deux premiers boutons, je le sens hésiter, ayant stoppé ses gestes, mais cela ne dure pas.

Ses doigts recommence à descendre, suivant les bords de ma chemise ouverte et je profite de cet intermède qui me rappelle l'un de mes rêves. Celui qui a eu lieu ici même, lors de cet après midi où je m'en suis fait sortir à coup de coussin. Cette fois, les sensations sont bien réelles et pourtant tellement similaires à ce que j'avais ressenti. C'est bizarre.

Quand je me rends compte que Tony a fait sauter l'un des boutons, j'oublie tout le reste et me concentre d'autant plus sur ses actes. Au second qui est défait, je suis en alerte maximale, j'entends sa propre respiration qui devient plus profonde et ses doigts se sont arrêtés, bloqués sur la peau découverte de mon torse. Pourtant, il se remet en mouvement et au suivant qui saute, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, pour rester le plus calme possible. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que, déjà, le dernier -qui est accessible- est ouvert, me prenant de court. J'en viens à me demander si Tony va prendre le risque de tirer sur ma chemise pour la sortir de mon pantalon pour défaire le bouton restant.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit, ni aucun mouvement ne trouble le silence de la pièce. Le seul bruit que j'entends est celui de sa respiration, forte et qui se fait plus saccadée que jamais. Je ne le vois pas mais je devine sans problème ses yeux sur moi, qui doivent peut-être prendre plaisir à détailler la peau de mon corps dévoilée. J'en ai la certitude quand je sens les pans de ma chemise être écartés, me mettant la majeure partie du torse et du ventre à l'air. Je retiens difficilement un frisson et me maintiens dans ma position sans bouger, ce qui devient très compliqué. Ses actes me font devenir fébrile et impatient. Impatient de quoi ? Je l'ignore avec précision mais à chaque fois qu'il bouge, je me demande ce qu'il va pouvoir encore entreprendre.

Quand ses doigts reviennent sur la peau de mon cou, je devine plus ou moins ce qu'il va faire. Il n'a pas pris tous ces risques pour se contenter de me regarder. Je sais comment il est. Je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que sa curiosité ne sera pas rassasiée et au souvenir de sa réaction dans l'ascenseur, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il m'avait aperçu torse nu, je sais qu'il va céder. Il ne pourra pas résister.

J'attends une réaction de sa part mais pourtant, rien ne vient.

Comme je m'en doutais, sa main finit par se poser entièrement sur moi et j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il était temps mais je me tais. Je tente de rester endormi à ses yeux.

Je l'entends bouger et le bord du canapé s'affaisse un peu sous son poids. Je sens ses flancs qui touchent les miens, il doit être assis vers moi et très proche car je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Sa main restée immobile jusque là, commence à me parcourir lentement le torse et c'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse. Il prend son temps et peut-être y a-t-il de l'hésitation mais bien vite, elle finit par disparaître pour laisser place à son envie. Aucun centimètres de peau n'est laissé de côté, de mes clavicules à mes pectoraux, en passant par mes tétons qui m'envoient une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps, bien différent de celui qui m'a traversé au début quand il me caressait les cheveux. Sa main continue de descendre, touchant avec délicatesse mes abdominaux, mon ventre, mes flancs couverts par ma chemise dans laquelle il n'hésite pas à s'engouffrer, mon nombril et même au-delà où il laisse ses doigts glisser d'un bout à l'autre sur ma peau, le long de la ceinture de mon pantalon. C'est incroyablement sensuel et j'en savoure chaque seconde.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Tony me prodiguerait de tels gestes, mis à part dans mes rêves. Tout me paraît inimaginable. Cette journée est totalement dingue et j'ai encore du mal à en revenir. Aujourd'hui, il a dépassé tout ce que je croyais possible d'arriver entre nous et je profite de tout ce qu'il me donne, je mémorise chacun de ses touchers.

Je l'entends soupirer et je devine qu'il ne va pas tarder à parler. Je le connais, il ne parvient jamais à rester silencieux, même quand il n'a personne pour lui répondre.

\- Tu n'as absolument pas conscience de ce que tu dégages, Steve... finit-il par murmurer lentement.

À sa voix et ses mots, la curiosité m'assaille. Que tente-t-il de me dire ?

Qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée, qu'il me dise une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il a dans la tête. Je n'en peux plus de ses allusions, je veux du concret. Je suis à rien de céder à mon envie de lui sauter dessus pour le faire parler mais ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel moment.

Heureusement, sa main ne s'est pas arrêtée et les caresses qu'elle me prodigue, me permette de garder mon calme, reléguant plus loin la subite envie de me jeter sur lui.

Je le sens bouger un peu et son souffle me caresse agréablement le visage. Je détecte sans problème son parfum qui m'envahit les narines et je dois résister à cette odeur délicieuse qui lui va si bien. Il va finir par me faire craquer, mais je ne dois pas bouger. Si je le surprends, il va mal réagir et pensera que je me suis joué de lui.

\- Tu es tellement beau... Si parfait... reprend-il, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite. Si tu m'entendais, tu me trouverais sans doute ridicule, dégoulinant de bons sentiments et tu m'affirmerais que tu n'es que le fruit d'une expérience... Mais tu as tord. Le physique ne fait pas tout... Je l'ai compris... Grâce à toi. Ta personnalité est la plus belle des merveilles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et... Elle m'a touché en plein cœur.

Il vient de me couper le souffle.

Je suis sonné.

Un coup à la tête m'aurait fait moins d'effet.

Sa tête vient se poser contre mon épaule, sa main s'est arrêtée sur mon propre cœur et je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

La première pensée qui me traverse est que j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon trouble. J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle mais bon dieu, comment suis-je sensé faire après sa révélation ? Je ne l'ai pas rêvé, il m'a bien dit qu'il m'aimait. Les mots n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais ça veut bien dire la même chose.

J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Je veux lui montrer que, moi aussi, je partage les mêmes sentiments mais je ne peux pas. Il a parlé en pensant que j'étais endormi et je ne suis pas sensé être au courant.

C'est une demie confidence.

Je suis passé par là. J'ai eu le même besoin. L'avouer à voix haute pour que ça soit réel, pour pouvoir l'accepter pleinement.

Je ne dois pas réagir, même si l'envie est puissante. Je savoure donc l'effet de sa révélation dans ma tête et de sa présence contre moi. Malheureusement, elle ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

Je le sens bouger et se redresser. Son poids quitte le canapé et j'ai soudainement très froid. Une couverture est posée délicatement sur moi et l'une de ses mains s'égare encore une fois dans mes cheveux. Il est de nouveau proche de moi, son parfum, sa chaleur, sa respiration me parvienne et je veux tellement combler cette distance que ça m'en fait mal. Il finit par stopper sa main et l'instant suivant, ses lèvres sont sur mon front pour un baiser.

Ce geste est la dernière confirmation dont j'avais besoin. La manière dont il a posé ses lèvres et le fait qu'elles soient toujours là, me provoque un torrent d'émotions à l'intérieur. Au lieu de me calmer, j'en deviens un peu plus fébrile et c'est sans doute parce que Tony ne se contente pas d'un seul baiser. Il m'embrasse encore deux fois sur le front, puis un autre suit sur mes sourcils, mes tempes, mon nez. Un petit gémissement m'échappe et immédiatement, tout s'arrête.

Quel imbécile !

Je viens de tout faire capoter !

Je ne suis qu'un crétin !

Je continue de m'insulter de tous les noms et enfin, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas fui. Sa main est toujours dans mes cheveux et je le sens se rapprocher de nouveau. Mon corps approuve. J'espère pour qu'il recommence ses baisers. J'en suis déjà en manque. Son souffle est sur mes lèvres et je prie encore plus fort pour qu'il franchisse cet espace.

\- Bonne nuit, Steve.

Et enfin, cette distance intenable est rompue.

Ses lèvres sont enfin sur les miennes. C'est très léger mais tellement merveilleux. Mon cœur explose sous ces sensations. Trop vite, tout s'arrête et plus aucun contact ne nous relie. Sa main s'est retirée et ses lèvres sont de nouveau hors de portée. J'ai envie de le retenir, mais n'en fais rien. Je finis par entendre ses pas qui s'éloignent, puis l'ascenseur.

J'attends encore un instant, pour être sûr qu'il n'est plus là et parce que j'en ai besoin, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Les quelques lumières de l'extérieur me parviennent et j'ai l'impression d'être aveuglé par ces étoiles qui dansent devant ma vue.

\- C'est pas possible... fis-je tout haut, en me passant les mains sur le visage.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois de plus.

Il faut que j'arrête de le dire.

C'est _réel_.

Merde.

Ça l'est. Oui !

Tout mon corps porte le contre coup de ces événements. Je me sens tellement bien. Léger. Soulagé.

Mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. Tony en éprouve aussi.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sens un immense sourire se former sur mon visage. Je dois avoir l'air totalement débile mais qu'est-ce que je m'en moque.

Je me sens l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Enfin, presque.

Je n'oublie pas que Tony m'a fait cette déclaration seulement parce qu'il me croyait endormi. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'en était rien et que j'étais conscient de tout.

Je soulève la couverture et observe ma chemise. Oui, définitivement je n'ai rien rêvé. L'envie de rire me prend et j'y cède, euphorique. Je secoue la tête, ne pouvant croire que je suis parvenu à rester aussi stoïque alors que Tony me faisait tout ça. Ses mains sont un vrai délice, une gourmandise dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer.

Sans oublier ses lèvres. Bien entendu.

En y pensant, j'effleure les miennes. Un plaisir de les goûter mais qui fût bien trop court.

Jamais un baiser ne m'avait produit autant d'émotions.

Je m'étire longuement pour détendre mes membres. Je sens que mes muscles sont tout endoloris d'être restés figés aussi longtemps et je garde mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je pourrais songer à quitter le salon pour aller retrouver tout le confort de mon lit mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas si mal ici.

Alors, avec quelques derniers mouvements pour trouver une position plus agréable, je m'enfonce de nouveau avec plaisir dans le canapé, un petit sourire encore accroché à mes lèvres.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, en attendant que le sommeil m'emporte vers des rêves tout aussi agréables que l'a été cette journée.

J'espère seulement que, d'ici demain matin, j'aurais arrêté de sourire bêtement.

.

.

_À suivre.. _

.

* * *

**_[*1]_** "Casino Royale"... Pourquoi Steve a-t-il choisi ce film en particulier ? Parce que je trouve que Daniel Craig a donné une humanité, des sentiments et une grande personnalité à ce personnage, longtemps dépeint comme un espion exceptionnel, séducteur hors pair, avec un ego sur-dimensionné et... C'est tout. Bref, je suis fan de ce costume & ce personnage depuis que Daniel l'a repris & j'avais envie que Steve l'adore aussi ! Niark !

_**[*2]**_ Cette réplique est la plus culte, certes, mais sachez que le film se termine réellement sur ces paroles. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas de la dernière scène, notre agent 007 appelle ce cher Mr White, qui avait réussi à prendre la fuite à Venise. Ce dernier finit par demander à James de décliner son identité, ignorant totalement qui peut l'appeler. Pour réponse, il se fait tirer dans la jambe et James, invisible jusque là, s'approche de lui, arme en main. Il coupe l'appel de son portable et répond à M. White : "Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond". Roh' avec son regard magnifique... Bref, j'adore ! ;D

* * *

.

Ce 4ème chapitre prend donc fin & j'avoue avoir hésité à me manifester... Pour plusieurs raisons ! Hum hum !

Au départ, je n'imaginais pas du tout la direction que j'allais faire prendre à Steve. J'hésitais & plusieurs scénarios se sont bousculés dans ma tête. Au final, j'ai fait ce choix de le faire avancer, par le biais de Tony & je trouve que ça colle plutôt pas mal ! Après tout, Steve n'est pas un froussard & je voulais qu'on le ressente ! ;)

Ensuite, le rating & ce qui le justifie... Ouais... [J'ai envie de fuir là xD], je suis désolée ! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Pas de lemon ! Pas de rêves sexys de Steve... Ne me tuuueeeeeeer pas ! Pitié ! [Ça marche mes excuses...? Haha !]. Plus sérieusement, si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est pour la raison suivante... J'estime que les rapports entre nos deux beaux gosses sont plutôt très avancés. Je voulais débloquer la situation tout en la rendant plausible. Je trouve que... Je suis même allée plus loin que prévu & j'ai peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup... :/

Leurs rapprochements sont extrêmement détaillés & là aussi, je souhaitais faire comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait & que l'on puisse visualiser au mieux tout ce Steve pensait. Je trouve que j'ai fait fort... Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour vous. Personnellement, j'ai adoré les écrire ! :p

À présent, c'est à vous de jouer ! :)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un passage apprécié ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les rapprochements de Tony & Steve ? Est-ce trop ? La dernière scène ? Est-ce que vous m'en voulez beaucoup pour cette fin de chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que les choses vont se dérouler pour la suite ?

Lâchez-vous & dîtes-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ! :D

Et un dernier petit message à tous ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! Même si c'est court ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, croyez- moi !

Cette histoire... Elle est pour moi, pour mon plaisir de créer mais aussi & surtout **_pour vous_**, je prends un immense plaisir à vous la présenter. Alors soyez fous & dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

Comme toujours, je prendrai un immense plaisir à vous répondre ! :D

Allez, à l'attaque du 5ème !

À bientôt mes fidèles lecteurs adorés ! ;P

Miss Crazy Drake


	5. Chapter 5

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**Quilathea**, **ShannaRya**, **Sasa875**, **Kirane Yuki**, **Alice**, **stonylovegood304**, **lyd. Lambert**, **AimericStarkRogers**, **Esdornia**, **sandrastv**, **JuXi**, **stephtvdiaries**, **Aicelles **, **shiniyaoi27**, **Deborah**,

.

_Vous êtes formidables ! ;p_

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice : **Hey ! :D je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux héros préférés. Je voulais vraiment que l'on ressente ces rapprochements & toutes les émotions qui y sont associées. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. On va les retrouver mais... Dans quel état d'esprit ? Héhé ! Suspense ! ;p Merci de tes reviews & de ta fidélité sur ce Stony ! :D

*** Deborah :** Hey bonjour ! Je suis ravie de t'accueillir sur cette fic & que tu ais sauté le pas (en tant qu'anonyme) pour me donner ton avis sur ce Stony ! :D Merci infiniment pour tous ces gentils compliments qui me font trop plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies cette histoire car j'y mets vraiment toute mon envie & mon plaisir pour l'écrire. Alors, savoir qu'elle plaît... C'est une récompense incroyable ! :D encore merci de ta formidable review & j'espère te retrouver (à la lecture & au commentaire) pour ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [01/08/19]:** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis toujours vivante & je ne vous ai pas oublié ! [Mais vous vous en doutez vu l'update... haha]

Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ait pris plus de temps que prévu à arriver. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette manière. Vraiment pas. Pour résumer, j'avais toutes les idées, tout devait rouler avec facilité & je pensais vous le proposer dans les mêmes délais que les précédents. Ouais... Du flan [pour ne pas dire autre chose...]! Au final, ça aura été la galère ! J'ai beaucoup bossé, ma petite famille à m'occuper (où mes petites terreurs m'ont rendu chèvre) & quand j'avais du temps pour écrire, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer comme il fallait. La poisse internationale ! Mais aujourd'hui, il est là & tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! :D

Depuis la parution du chapitre 4, il y a eu pas moins de 5 nouvelles alertes, 4 ajouts en favoris & 12 reviews ! Et encore plus incroyable... Le 22 juillet, soit même pas un mois après le début de cette aventure, la barre _**des 1 000 vues **_a été dépassé sur cette fic ! Vous me faites exploser tous les records ! Je n'y crois pas & pourtant, c'est vrai ! Donc... Un **IMMENSE MERCI À VOUS** ! **_Vous êtes merveilleux_ **! :D À chaque fois que je découvre des nouvelles têtes qui me rejoignent sur cette histoire & des reviews, j'en couine de bonheur ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous ! :p

À présent, parlons de ce nouveau chapitre. Il m'aura rendu folle mais toutes les bonnes nouvelles, que je découvrais au fur & à mesure de l'écriture, m'ont permis d'avancer & vaincre mes petits soucis. J'ai été plus motivée que jamais pour vous proposer la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré & ça se ressent dans la longueur... Hum hum ! Je crois que je me suis encore laissée emporter... Au précédent chapitre, j'avais déjà la pression mais là, c'est encore pire ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**5ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

**_Le lendemain, 8h34._**

À l'entente d'un bruit assourdissant suivi par des voix, je me réveille en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur en panique. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

J'éprouve quelques difficultés à émerger et je ne comprends pas tout de suite d'où vient ce raffut. En découvrant la lumière qui passe les grandes fenêtres, je prends conscience que je suis sur le canapé, dans le salon.

Immédiatement, ma nuit me revient de plein fouet.

Mon retour à la tour, le film que j'ai regardé et bien sûr, le plus important, Tony. Ses caresses, sa douceur, sa révélation et ses baisers. Surtout _le baiser_.

À ce souvenir, un léger sourire prend forme sur mon visage. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je ne parviens pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux de ce qu'il s'est passé. D'un autre côté, il faut que je modère cet enthousiasme sinon je risque d'attirer l'attention et je ne veux pas que Tony se rende compte que je suis au courant.

D'un moment à un autre, je suis conscient qu'il faudra que je le lui dise et je le ferai, quand je serai prêt à l'affronter, quand il sera prêt à m'entendre.

Pour l'instant je dois mettre de côté l'épisode d'hier soir. Je veux observer comment les choses vont se dérouler entre nous, après le moment que nous avons partagé dans l'atelier. J'ignore dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Tony et quelque part, je suis un peu anxieux de le découvrir. Je le connais, il est capable de revêtir tellement de facettes que ça peut en être déstabilisant et il faut que je me tienne prêt à toutes les éventualités. Je vais donc être très attentif à lui. Ce sera un bon moyen de savoir comment je dois aborder la suite.

Satisfait de cette petite mise au point, je décide de quitter le canapé. Il est temps de démarrer cette journée, qui s'annonce très belle, et pas seulement pour la raison que je suis de bonne humeur. Le ciel est clair, dégagé de tout nuage et ça promet d'être très agréable. Enfin presque. De la cuisine me parvienne des voix et elles ont tout sauf l'air joyeuses, ce qui me fait soupirer.

En me levant, j'émets un léger grognement. Avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé -aussi confortable soit-il- n'était pas ma meilleure idée, cela n'a pas amélioré mon mal de dos. Les ennemis de notre dernière mission ne m'ont pas loupé.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je découvre Bruce qui est assis à table avec son journal, ainsi que Natasha qui est derrière le bar, les bras croisés, le regard figé vers le sol. Je crois que je tombe mal. Y aurait-il eu une dispute entre eux ? Je n'ose pas faire le moindre bruit et hésite à quitter la pièce. Au moment où je tente un pas en arrière, je vois Sam apparaître aux côtés de Natasha.

\- Voilà, le problème est réglé ! s'exclame-t-il, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres.

\- Hum... Si tu avais fait attention, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! lui répond Natasha.

Sam lève les yeux en l'air, puis se détourne d'elle pour aller vers la poubelle. Au bruit de verre, je comprends qu'il y a eu de la casse et non pas, une dispute, comme la situation me le laissait penser.

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de vaisselle cassée, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame.

\- Je maintiens que si tu t'étais assis à table et non pas précipité comme une tornade dans mon espace, tu n'aurais pas ruiné une partie du petit déjeuner ! Mais ça, tu n'y as pas pensé ! Ton estomac a parlé pour toi !

\- Roh' Natasha ! Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air de mère autoritaire avec moi, je ne suis pas Clint !

Bruce rigole aux propos de Sam, caché derrière son journal, tandis que Natasha prend un air choqué avant de le fusiller du regard, ce qui finit par me faire rire. J'ai l'impression que la cuisine est devenu un lieu de convoitise et de disputes en tout genre, à partir du moment où quelqu'un s'y trouve avec notre espionne préférée.

Ma réaction semble attirer leur attention et ils me remarquent.

\- Ah mon meilleur ami vient à mon secours ! me lance Sam, heureux de me voir, en se dirigeant vers moi. Pitié ! Sauve-moi de cette tornade des_... structrice !

Parvenu jusqu'à moi, sa voix se casse en m'observant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je hausse un sourcil face à ses yeux ronds. Un petit silence s'étend et avant que je ne comprenne, Bruce et Natasha se mettent à rire discrètement.

\- Euh... Steve... Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer _ça_ ? finit par me demander Sam, un doigt pointé en direction de mon torse.

Dès que je suis son geste du regard, je comprends sa réaction. Leurs réactions.

Et merde.

Je deviens vulgaire, ça ne va pas du tout... Mais c'est bien un point que je relègue plus loin. J'ai un problème, quelque peu, dérangeant et plus urgent.

Ma chemise est ouverte sur tout mon torse, seulement retenue à l'intérieur par mon pantalon. Hier soir, tout à mon euphorie du moment, je me suis endormi et ce, sans la refermer. En me réveillant, je n'y ai plus pensé du tout et résultat, je me retrouve dans une situation très inconfortable et ce n'est pas terminé quand j'entends Clint nous saluer en arrivant. Il est encore un peu endormi et se dirige droit vers la machine à café. J'espère avoir le temps de fuir mais le silence inhabituel l'interpelle et il se tourne vers Natasha, à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On veille un mort et je ne suis pas au courant, lance-t-il, sur le ton de l'humour.

Pour réponse, elle me désigne d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire moqueur toujours en place. J'ai juste le temps de tirer sur ma chemise pour couvrir ma peau que je l'entends rire bruyamment.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Captain America dans toute sa lubricité ! s'exclame-t-il, hilare, provoquant de nouveaux rires.

Je grogne en les entendant se moquer de moi. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai cherché mais quand même, trop sympa les amis. Je frappe Sam à l'épaule car ce traître participe à mon moment de gêne.

\- Pardon, fait-il en pinçant les lèvres, pour se retenir de craquer une nouvelle fois.

Rapidement, Clint vient vers moi, son café déjà oublié.

\- J'en reviens pas de toi ! Mais où est donc passée ta petite vertu à protéger Steve ? fait-il en passant un doigt au niveau des boutons, pour écarter ma chemise.

\- Elle est toujours là ! Et enlève ta main ! fis-je en le tapant sur les doigts, provoquant encore une fois des rires.

Je tente d'en faire abstraction en boutonnant mon vêtement, l'air de rien. Je viens de leur donner un moment de franche rigolade et je n'en suis pas fier. J'aurais dû être un peu plus prudent.

Je suis bien décidé à ne pas me faire plomber le moral alors je reprends les choses en main, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il me faut d'abord mon café et c'est avec cette intention que je m'éloigne d'eux.

Dans mon dos, je les entends marmonner sans parvenir à savoir avec exactitude leurs propos. Natasha n'a pas bougé et je vois qu'elle m'observe de ses yeux perçants. Ça m'agace un peu mais je ne dis rien et me concentre sur ma petite tâche matinale.

\- Alors, tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus sur ton escapade nocturne qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demande Clint, la voix pleine de curiosité.

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! T'es pénible ! fait Sam, dans un soupir.

Je souris à son intervention. Il essaie de se rattraper, c'est gentil à lui mais je n'oublie pas qu'il a participé à la moquerie générale et je le retiens. Je saurais me venger au bon moment.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que t'es pas curieux de connaître les détails croustillants qui explique sa tenue débraillée ? recommence Clint.

\- Pas du tout ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! réagit Sam.

\- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu vas finir par le lui demander, quand vous serez en privé !

\- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de délirer Clint !

Je finis par me retourner et m'installe sur l'un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine. Tout en buvant mon café, je les regarde se chamailler, sans avoir l'envie d'intervenir. Tant qu'ils sont occupés entre eux, ils me laissent tranquille et je compte bien profiter de ça pour me sauver vite fait d'ici.

Clint finit par se désintéresser de Sam et je le sais parce qu'il me fixe. Ça ne sent pas bon et je dirais même que l'embuscade n'est pas loin. Je vais disparaître vite fait, bien fait. Je termine mon café et dépose ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ? me demande Natasha. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de manger...

J'étais certain qu'elle allait intervenir. Même si elle ne m'a pas parlé, j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard. Elle attend que je réponde et tant qu'à faire, autant être direct.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas faim. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et d'être au calme. Toute cette agitation de bon matin... C'est un peu trop pour moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant... réagit-elle sur un ton narquois. Tu nous fuis... Je ne te pensais pas aussi peu courageux.

Je la regarde, surpris. Elle essaie de me provoquer, bien joué et ça a presque fonctionné. Il est hors de question que je cède à leurs questions. Mon secret a tenu jusqu'à maintenant et ça continuera, ils ne sauront rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tony. La curiosité, qu'ils manifestent à ma vie privée, est exaspérante. Depuis qu'ils savent qu'elle existe, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher et plus ils voient de signaux, plus ils sont tenaces.

\- Je ne fuis pas, je veux seulement que l'on me laisse tranquille, finis-je par dire d'une voix forte pour qu'ils l'entendent tous. On a tous le droit à un petit jardin secret et je ne vous embête pas avec le vôtre. Quand je souhaiterai partager le mien, je le ferai mais en attendant, je fais _ce que_ je veux de mes soirées, _comme_ je le veux, _avec qui_ je le veux et vous arrêtez de vous en mêler. Sommes-nous bien clairs ?

Au final, j'ai fini par perdre patience et m'énerver. Ma petite tirade les laisse tous silencieux, à m'observer comme si je venais de prononcer les pires insultes existantes, puis ils consentent à acquiescer. Parfait. Une bonne chose vient de se régler.

Je les salue donc rapidement et prend la direction de mes appartements, plus serein quant à la suite de nos moments ensembles où ils devraient se tenir tranquilles.

.

.

Après cette mise au point et une bonne douche, je me sens nettement mieux, avec mon moral remonté en flèche. Ils n'allaient quand même pas me gâcher ma journée. J'adore mes amis mais parfois, il est bon de les recadrer quand ils dépassent les limites.

Étant donné ce qu'il vient de se produire, je ne compte pas rester dans la Tour, à leur proximité. J'ai besoin de m'échapper un peu.

Tout en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais envisager comme programme.

Impératif, il faudra que je passe au SHIELD pour y faire mon rapport de mission. Je pourrais le faire ici mais ça rejoint mon envie de ne pas y rester, alors autant m'installer dans l'une des salles de réunions vides de la base où j'aurais la tranquillité qu'il me faut. Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop. Une petite balade dans Central Park pourrait être agréable. Je vais prendre un sac dans lequel je vais ajouter mon carnet à dessin -sait-on jamais- et tout doucement, il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un cadeau pour Tony. Son anniversaire est dans un mois et j'aimerai lui trouver quelque chose de spécial. Il le mérite et j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir mais surtout, je voudrais qu'il se rende compte de mes sentiments -dans le cas où ça ne serait pas encore fait-.

D'ici là, j'espère que la situation aura évolué entre nous. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, à me laisser aller en sa présence -ce qui ne sera pas compliqué-, à prendre les choses en main s'il le faut.

Maintenant que_ je sais_, je suis prêt à tout pour lui.

Je sors de mes pensées, en entendant toquer à la porte. Ce doit être Sam qui vient demander des explications, mon petit numéro dans la cuisine a dû l'interpeller, sans aucun doute. Moi-même je me suis surpris à être aussi virulent envers ceux que je considère comme ma famille mais c'était nécessaire. J'en avais marre, je ne suis pas un être asexué et j'ai les mêmes besoins ou envies que les autres, alors que l'on me tacle sans arrêt sur le contraire, que l'on soit choqué que je puisse le montrer et qu'on se montre aussi dérangeant pour en connaître tous les détails, ça m'a énervé. À présent, je pense qu'ils l'ont compris.

En ouvrant la porte, je suis surpris par la personne qui est venue à moi.

\- Tony ! je m'exclame, étonné mais heureux de le voir.

Un petit sourire me répond et je ne peux retenir le mien aussi.

\- Salut, Steve ! Euh... Je ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-il, hésitant.

\- Non, pas du tout ! je m'empresse de dire en l'invitant à entrer, avant d'ajouter avec humour. Depuis quand tu t'embarrasses de ce genre de questions ?

\- En général, tu as raison. Ça ne m'arrive jamais ! répond-il en passant devant moi. Mais... Certaines situations méritent d'être plus... courtois !

Son léger doute cause le mien. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire et je le lui fais comprendre en le regardant.

\- Steve... Tu es torse nu ! lance-t-il avec évidence, en regardant plus bas avec son sourire en coin.

\- Oh ! Euh... Oui ! J'ai pris une douche et j'étais en train de terminer de me préparer quand... Quand tu es arrivé !

Je suis en train de me justifier lamentablement alors que je n'en ai pas besoin. Il avait déjà sûrement deviné avec ma serviette en main et mes cheveux mouillés, mais -malgré moi- son regard me trouble un peu et j'en deviens ridicule. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je parviendrai à le séduire. Il va falloir que je sois plus confiant.

Je lui montre la serviette et me détourne un instant pour aller la poser dans la salle de bain où j'en profite pour souffler un bon coup. Au passage, je m'observe dans le miroir et je constate que mes joues n'ont pas encore pris de couleurs. Bien. Je n'ai pas encore l'air d'un crétin gêné pour atteinte à la pudeur. C'est déjà ça.

En voyant mon tee-shirt propre posé sur le meuble, je suis pris d'un léger doute en le saisissant. Tony s'attend sûrement à ce que je revienne habillé. Ne serait-il donc pas plus judicieux de le surprendre ? De cette manière, je pourrais voir ses réactions sur moi et savoir s'il arrive à tout cacher de son petit secret.

Quant à moi, ça me permettra de faire un petit test. Il faut bien que je commence à être à l'aise avec lui et ce, dans toutes les situations. Si j'en prends l'habitude, tout deviendra plus simple. Décidé, je délaisse mon vêtement et revient dans la chambre.

Tony a profité de mon petit moment pour faire un tour dans mes quartiers et je souris à cette curiosité innée chez lui. Tout parvient à l'intéresser. D'ailleurs, il est penché sur mon bureau, une main posée dessus et parcoure ce qui s'y trouve. Heureusement pour moi, mon carnet de dessin est bien rangé, à l'abri, dans l'un des tiroirs.

Il ne m'a pas entendu revenir et je compte bien tirer profit de cette situation. Je me poste contre le mur, les bras croisés sur mon torse, dans une attitude décontractée et je le regarde faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'est laissé de côté et je vois ses yeux aller d'un objet à un autre. Il n'y a pas grand chose, si ce n'est mon ordinateur portable, un pot avec des crayons, quelques documents du SHIELD sur notre dernière mission, ainsi que quelques cadres avec des photos et mon croquis toujours en cours pour Éric et David.

Dans le calme ambiant qui règne dans ma chambre, je savoure cet instant pour l'observer à ma guise. Tout à ma surprise de le voir, je n'ai pas fait attention à sa tenue. Il a délaissé ses tee-shirts usés et j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas prévu d'aller à son atelier. Enfin, pour le moment. Il est habillé d'un polo blanc à manches courtes qui lui va très bien et d'un jean noir qui le met tout à son avantage, le tout près du corps sans que ça soit trop. La coupe est droite le long de ses jambes, mais autant dire que ses hanches se dessinent admirablement bien et me donnent l'envie subite de venir y poser mes mains. Quant à ses fesses, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à rester de marbre face à ces formes très agréables. Son jean ne laisse rien à deviner et malgré moi, je les fixe en me demandant si elles sont aussi fermes qu'elles en ont l'air.

Je secoue légèrement la tête, tentant de faire sortir les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas un obsédé, bon sang. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer son corps quand je le peux et de le trouver terriblement sexy, surtout que je sais comment il est sous ses vêtements. Merci à cette soirée l'année dernière, à Thor et son alcool asgardien qui ont su le mettre -presque- à nu. Mes rêves en sont déjà très réalistes et excitants comme ça et j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter avec nos rapprochements de la veille.

En l'entendant rire, je reprends le cours de mon observation. Il tient l'un des cadres dans sa main et de toute évidence, cette photo a l'air de lui plaire.

Trop curieux, je décide de m'avancer jusqu'à lui pour voir de moi-même. Je reste volontairement derrière lui et jette un coup d'œil, par dessus son épaule, à la photo entre ses mains.

Immédiatement, un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir à ce souvenir.

\- C'était une sacré soirée !

Il sursaute, surpris de me voir à côté lui. Perdu dans sa petite inquisition de mon bureau, il ne m'a vraiment pas entendu revenir.

\- Bon sang ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?! me lance-t-il, le regard tourné vers moi.

Je rigole à son air fâché. Il pourrait presque être convaincant.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention, répondis-je lentement en le fixant dans les yeux. Et puis, tu avais l'air tellement intéressé par ce que tu découvrais sur mon bureau que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

\- Pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage ! Que le grand Cap' me pardonne ! s'exclame-t-il, une main posée sur son cœur.

En souriant, je soupire à sa petite interprétation théâtrale.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Tu es tout pardonné mon petit Iron Man ! fis-je avec humour, sur un ton supérieur.

Il émet une exclamation choquée et me frappe de son poing sur l'épaule. Je murmure un "aïe" silencieux, vite étouffé par un rire. C'est qu'il a de la force mine de rien !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes quelques centimètres en plus que tu peux m'insulter. Je...ne...suis... pas... petit ! fait-il en appuyant les derniers mots sur mon épaule meurtrie.

Je rigole et me soustrais à ses pressions.

\- C'est bon, c'était de l'humour, Tony ! finis-je par dire, en me massant l'endroit visé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Je sais, je voulais juste palper ces muscles à ma vue !

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme, en le voyant me regarder avec insistance, son sourire en coin de retour. Bien vite, ses yeux quittent les miens pour voyager plus bas et je sais qu'il est en train de détailler mon torse, voire même tout ce qui est possible de voir. Je n'ai donc pas eu tord de laisser mon tee-shirt dans la salle de bain.

Son regard me scanne littéralement sous tous les angles et contrairement à la dernière fois dans l'ascenseur, je ne réagis pas, le laissant faire à sa guise. Je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien en montrer. Je me concentre sur son visage, dans l'espoir d'y voir des émotions et pour le coup, je ne suis pas déçu. J'y discerne de la curiosité, de l'appréciation mais aussi quelque chose de plus, comme de l'envie et même du désir.

Je sais que je ne me trompe pas sur ce que je viens de remarquer. Tony est capable de cacher ce qu'il pense mais en cet instant, il ne le fait pas du tout. Est-il conscient de ce qu'il laisse transparaître ? J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour lui. En revanche, moi, je ne suis pas insensible à ce qu'il me dévoile.

S'en douter est une chose, le voir est une autre.

Dans ces conditions, je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir un léger frisson. Ce regard m'électrise complètement. À ma réaction, Tony finit par lever les yeux vers les miens. Je ne veux pas le troubler et reste muet, me laissant absorber par ce que ses orbes chocolats laissent passer. Comme à chaque fois, j'en oublie tout ce qui m'entoure mis à part lui, sa présence et ce qu'il dégage. C'est si puissant, intense que je serai capable de me laisser porter par tout ce qui est en train de me passer par la tête.

Il me donne envie de rompre la distance qui nous sépare. Elle n'est pas énorme et pourtant, elle me paraît bien trop grande. Notre moment dans l'atelier est encore si vif dans mon esprit que je ne supporte déjà plus d'être si loin de lui, de son corps, de ses mains sur les miennes et de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je ne rêve que de recommencer et de faire même plus. À sa manière, comme il l'a fait hier soir, je veux le toucher, le caresser et l'embrasser. Là encore, je ne me contenterai pas d'un chaste baiser. Je veux tout connaître, tout explorer, de ses lèvres à sa langue, en passant par sa texture, son goût, sa douceur ou au contraire sa fougue car j'en suis sûr, il est ce type d'homme.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça... finis-je par lui dire, lentement.

Ma voix est devenue si profonde que, moi-même, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. D'un côté, je me maudis d'avoir interrompu notre échange mais de l'autre, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait sinon je lui aurais sauté dessus. C'est ridicule car je sais qu'il ne m'en aurait pas voulu, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'interroge sur le pourquoi je l'aurais fait car je sais que ces questions seraient venues. Il est un homme d'action et les analyses surviennent toujours après, son cerveau n'aime pas laisser des zones d'ombres. Tout comme moi je suis quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête, je n'aurais pas pu taire la révélation que j'ai entendu hier soir et j'aspire à ce que les choses se passent autrement entre nous.

Je souhaite prendre mon temps, même si je crève d'envie de mettre fin à ces non-dits pour démarrer une autre partie de ma vie, avec lui à mes côtés. Je veux que Tony s'ouvre un peu plus en ma présence, qu'il soit lui-même et qu'il n'hésite pas à partager le fond de ses pensées avec moi. J'espère vivre quelques moments, seul avec lui, qui seront propice à des rapprochements durant lesquels je pourrais lui montrer peu à peu mes sentiments. C'est très fleur bleue mais ces ébauches seront un bon moyen de s'apprivoiser en douceur.

\- Steve ! Tu m'entends ?

Je cligne des yeux et je me rends compte que Tony a tenté de me parler. Mince. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai rien suivi de ses paroles.

\- Pardon ! Tu disais ?

Il se met à rire et cette fois, je me sens vraiment bête.

\- OK, je suis ravi de voir que ma voix ne te captive pas autant que mon visage mais je comprends, ton corps produit le même effet sur moi ! C'est à peu de choses près ce que je te disais, lance-t-il en regardant mon torse pour appuyer ses propos.

En tentant de cacher ma légère gêne, je lui envois un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ah ! Ne fais pas ça... Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! s'exclame-t-il en faisant une petite grimace et en se passant vivement une main dans les cheveux.

Même s'il utilise son humour, on dirait qu'il devient nerveux. Intéressant. Pour le coup, ça éclipse totalement mon petit embarras et je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. J'ai même envie de le provoquer mais il reprend, avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot.

\- Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il te prend à te balader comme ça, sous mes yeux ? Je croyais t'avoir prévenu pour mes penchants... Tu joues avec le feu, Steve !

\- Peut-être mais je n''avais pas de haut à portée de moi et puis, si vraiment tu as du mal à résister, je ne te retiens pas... fis-je en levant mes mains, dans une invitation.

\- Quoi ?!

Non seulement je viens de mentir mais en plus, je crois que je viens de le choquer. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas prévu d'être aussi direct mais ça m'a échappé et même moi, je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai dit. Pour quelqu'un qui veut y aller en douceur, je fais tout le contraire. En même temps, s'il arrêtait de me balancer des allusions, je n'aurais pas de matière pour répliquer.

Tony est immobile, le visage figé par la surprise. Un instant, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et je préfère couper court au cheminement de ses pensées.

\- C'est toi qui a débarqué ici, sans prévenir, alors que j'étais en train de me préparer. Ne te plains pas de ma tenue ! j'ajoute avec un sourire moqueur.

Une fois de plus, je vois la surprise s'étaler sur son visage. Il me regarde avec les yeux grand ouverts et se demande sans doute ce qu'il me prend. J'avoue que je m'amuse bien à ses dépends. Pour une fois, on inverse les rôles et je le comprends mieux quand il agit ainsi. Au final, c'est assez marrant, surtout qu'il ne cache pas ses réactions.

Je le vois secouer légèrement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et il affiche une petit moue déçue.

\- Et c'est de cette manière que je suis remercié de ma gentillesse ! Si j'avais su, je ne serai pas venu t'apporter ta veste ! fait-il en me montrant le vêtement en question posé sur mon lit.

Immédiatement, je me souviens que je l'avais retiré en rentrant hier de ma soirée et que je ne l'avais pas récupéré. Ça me touche qu'il ait pensé à me la rapporter.

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire, puis l'envie de le taquiner me reprend, tout en récupérant ma veste pour aller la ranger dans le dressing. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être si serviable quand on laisse traîner nos affaires.

Je l'entends grogner quelque chose mais j'en ignore le contenu exact.

\- Oui ? fis-je en revenant dans la chambre, l'air de rien.

\- Je rends service à monsieur, je viens jusqu'à lui pour lui apporter son bien et voilà le résultat ! Espèce d'ingrat ! fait-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Sa tête vexée me décroche un nouveau sourire. Quel acteur. Il est doué pour faire culpabiliser les autres. Ça pourrait presque prendre.

\- T'étais pas obligé, j'aurais pu la prendre plus tard... Et d'abord, comment as-tu su que c'était la mienne ? je demande, en adoptant la même attitude que lui, un sourcil haussé à ma question.

Je suis curieux et je pousse les choses plus loin. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va pouvoir me dire et cette technique d'approche est intéressante. Je le chahute un peu, mais c'est de bonne guerre, il le fait tout le temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour.

De manière inattendue, je vois une très légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ma question n'a rien perturbant. Enfin, de mon point de vue.

\- Je... Je m'en doutais. C'est tout.

La réponse est clairement vague.

\- Tu aurais pu te tromper, dis-je en affirmant le contraire.

\- Steve, tu es le seul qui était de sortie hier soir.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

J'entends un claquement de langue, signe que je commence à l'agacer mais ça me fait rire. Ses réactions n'ont -presque- plus aucun secret pour moi.

\- Alors, Tony ? je questionne encore, en voyant qu'il retient ses mots.

Il finit par se détourner en poussant un petit grognement.

\- T'es chiant à la longue ! me balance-t-il, quelque peu nerveux. Tu peux pas te contenter du geste et me remercier.

\- Non !

C'est vrai que ça aurait été facile. Beaucoup trop même. Si je l'avais fait, on serait passer à autre chose et alors, je n'aurais rien remarqué. Alors que là, j'ai pu voir que je l'embarrassais à propos d'un fait très futile. Peut être que j'abuse un peu mais c'est trop tentant.

\- Et avec ça, têtu ! m'assène-t-il, brusque.

\- Mais encore ? Je veux savoir d'où te vient ta soudaine serviabilité et continues, je suis sûr que tu as d'autres qualificatifs pour me désigner !

Je le provoque volontairement, mais je n'y peux rien. Son attitude est surprenante depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans mes appartements. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être que ses agissements de la veille n'y sont pas étrangers. Auraient-ils eu un léger déclic sur lui ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, mon comportement d'aujourd'hui l'aura très certainement bousculé.

Il détourne le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, ma présence est requise par Pepper pour un rendez-vous, m'annonce-t-il en reprenant son assurance habituelle.

Malgré moi, une pointe de déception me traverse. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Simplement, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait fuir, c'est une possibilité qui vient de me traverser l'esprit à la suite de ses propos.

Je finis par acquiescer et c'est le signal qu'il attendait pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je le vois s'arrêter pour me regarder. C'est insistant, son front se plisse légèrement, comme s'il tentait de deviner quelque chose et j'imagine les rouages de son cerveau qui tentent de faire des liens. Je ne dis rien et me contente de le fixer à mon tour.

\- Derrière cette gueule d'ange, tu caches bien ton jeu... finit-il par dire, lentement, en me fixant dans les yeux.

J'ignore comment je suis censé interpréter ses mots mais par contre, son regard, il est très loin d'être banal. Je sens l'intensité qu'il y met et je devine aisément sa curiosité face à mon comportement.

\- À plus tard, Steve !

\- À plus tard, Tony...

Un dernier petit sourire et la porte se referme sur lui. Je ne sais exactement combien de temps je reste à la fixer, plongé dans mes pensées.

Je finis par terminer de m'habiller, puis je sors mon sac pour le poser sur mon bureau, avant de commencer à y mettre tout ce dont j'ai besoin, sans oublier mon carnet à dessin et quelques crayons. Tout en le fermant, mes yeux se posent sur la fameuse photo qui avait fait sourire Tony, un peu plus tôt. Je m'en saisis et la même réaction étire mes lèvres.

Je me souviens parfaitement du moment où elle a été réalisé. C'était le premier Noël que nous avions passé tous ensemble, après que je sois revenu vivre à la Tour -encore inconscient de mes sentiments pour Tony-. C'était la première fois qu'un tel bonheur me saisissait, j'étais entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptait à mes yeux et c'était le plus important. Pour moi, cette photo est un symbole très fort de ce qui nous lie et qui donne ce sentiment de famille. Dessus, nous apparaissons tels que nous sommes, détendus et heureux d'être les uns avec les autres. Clint avait lancé l'idée d'immortaliser des moments de ce premier Noël des Avengers. Toute la soirée, il nous avait mitraillé avec son appareil, nous prenant au dépourvu, seul, pour des selfies ou en petit comité puis, inévitablement, il avait lancé un appel à une photo de groupe. Pendant qu'il avait réglé le cadre de la photo et enclenché le retardateur, on s'était tous rués n'importe comment sur le grand canapé, comme des mômes excités par cette perspective, tout en criant et s'esclaffant joyeusement. Le résultat ne pouvait être plus réussi.

Sur le canapé, on retrouve Bruce assis dans l'angle, avec un grand sourire, les bras de Natasha autour de sou cou qui se tient debout derrière lui, affalée sur l'appui-tête. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais leur relation était déjà très forte. À la droite de Bruce, Jane et Thor s'y trouvent, tendrement enlacés et armés de bonnets de père Noël. Sharon -avec laquelle j'étais en couple à l'époque- vient s'ajouter à la droite de Thor, heureuse de partager cette soirée avec nous. Puis arrive Tony, affublé du même accessoire rouge sur sa tête, le bras levé avec une flûte de champagne, plus souriant que jamais et totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se trame derrière lui puisque Clint est dans son dos, debout aux côtés de Natasha et leur fait à tous les deux des oreilles d'ânes ou peut être de rennes, pour qu'ils soient en accord avec ceux qu'ils portent sur sa tête. Wanda et Vision sont présents à ses côtés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus amoureux que jamais. Quant à moi, je suis affalé de tout mon long sur mes amis, le haut de mon corps sur les genoux de Tony. Au premier plan, installés à même le sol, Sam et Rhodey complètent la scène, bras autour des épaules, les premiers signes d'une bonne entente entre ces deux anciens militaires.

Définitivement, ce bonheur méritait d'être immortalisé et d'apparaître sur mon bureau. La première fois que nous partagions un tel moment, au grand complet.

En continuant de sourire, je finis par la reposer, toujours aussi heureux de la regarder. Avec ma bonne humeur, je me détourne et quitte mes appartements, prêt à profiter un peu de cette belle journée.

.

.

_**19h17.**_

Central Park est vraiment l'un des endroits que je préfère dans cette ville et la raison est simple, c'est si grand que l'on peut facilement y passer inaperçu si l'on est un peu malin. Après avoir marché un moment vers le Nord, j'ai donc décidé de me cacher aux alentours du Harlem Meer, l'un des lacs que récence le parc. Ce lieu est sans aucun doute l'un des plus calmes, la plupart des gens préférant de loin celui du Réservoir qui est le plus important, et cela me va parfaitement. Mis à part les pêcheurs et quelques dizaines de marcheurs, personne ne trouble ma tranquillité mais en même temps, j'ai tout fait pour être discret. Avec les nombreux arbres -chênes, cyprès et hêtres- qui bordent le lac, il ne m'a pas été difficile de me camoufler dans la verdure, aux pieds de deux imposants chênes. Ainsi, pour clore cette journée en solitaire, j'ai pu m'adonner à mon activité favorite, le dessin.

En observant ma feuille, je dois avouer que le résultat est plutôt bon. Tout est reproduit à l'identique, tel que j'en avais envie. Grâce à mes différents crayons, j'ai pu donner de jolies nuances à l'ensemble, ce qui est fort agréable au final. Satisfait, je finis par déposer le tout au sol et me laisse aller contre le tronc de l'arbre dans mon dos. Mon regard dérive lentement sur les bords du lac où quelques pêcheurs sont encore présents à s'adonner à leur passe-temps de la journée. Je souris en me demandant le plaisir qu'ils y prennent étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'emporter leurs prises.

Je suis sorti de mon observation par mon portable qui sonne dans ma veste, posée à côté de moi. En le saisissant, je vois le prénom de Sam affiché et je décroche aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il m'assaille déjà avec sa voix.

\- Enfin ! Je parviens à te joindre ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Personne ne t'a vu depuis ce matin et j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir signaler ta disparition ! Mais où es-tu, bon sang ?!

Je perçois une légère panique dans le ton qu'il emploie et un petit rire m'échappe.

\- Ça te fait marrer en plus ?! Non mais je rêve ! dit-il en ronchonnant. Je vais le tuer ! ajoute-t-il plus loin, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois que ma réaction l'a énervé. Je n'y peux rien, ça a été plus fort que moi.

\- Sam, je suis désolé...

\- J'espère bien que tu l'es ! me coupe-t-il, très rapidement. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu nous as causé ?!

J'entends des voix derrière lui et j'en déduis qu'ils sont plusieurs à attendre de mes nouvelles. Je lève les yeux en l'air. Ils en font beaucoup trop.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? je demande, un peu agacé de me faire gronder comme un adolescent qui aurait dépassé le couvre-feu. J'ai voulu passer une journée hors de la Tour, ce n'est quand même pas un crime ?!

\- Non, mais ça peut le devenir quand tu ne préviens pas et que tu oublies de répondre à mes messages...Et à ceux de Natasha... Et aussi ceux de Tony.

À chaque pause, j'ai entendu distinctement les voix, qu'il a nommé, raisonner à mon oreille. Au dernier, un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux à la perspective que Tony ait pu s'inquiéter pour moi. Adorable. Enfin, il faudrait que je vois ses messages avant de dire ça. Si ça se trouve, ils n'ont rien de très révélateurs.

\- Steve !

\- Quoi ?!

Je grogne légèrement face à sa patience quasi inexistante. Il est pénible à me perturber dans mes pensées. Il soupire et je sais qu'il a plus ou moins deviné ce que mon petit silence signifiait.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes rentrer ou as-tu encore des choses à faire ? finit-il par me demander, la voix plus calme. On voulait t'attendre pour dîner mais... Tout dépend de ce que tu as prévu.

Après la petite scène de ce matin dans la cuisine, je pourrais vraiment envisager de rester seul mais la perspective de les priver de ma présence -et moi de la leur- ne me plaît pas. Même s'ils se sont révélés moqueurs, curieux et très insistants sur ma vie privée, je ne suis pas rancunier pour si peu.

\- Non, je vais rentrer, je finis par déclarer, tout à coup plus léger. Laissez-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires et de faire la route.

Je l'entends transmettre mes propos et quelques exclamations joyeuses retentissent, me faisant sourire. Apparemment, eux non plus n'ont pas la rancune tenace.

\- Ok super, me répond Sam, content. Pendant que tu nous rejoins, on passe la commande du dîner ! À toute !

À peine le temps de le saluer qu'il a déjà raccroché, j'ai le sentiment que ça m'arrive trop souvent que l'on coupe court aux conversations. Bref, il est temps de m'activer un peu.

Quelques minutes me suffisent pour tout mettre dans mon sac, l'accrocher à mon épaule, récupérer ma veste et mon casque. Le plus long est de retourner à ma moto, garée à l'autre bout du parc, ce qui me prend une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Tout au long du chemin, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander de quoi était question les messages que Tony m'avait envoyé. Parvenu à ma moto, la tentation est trop grande et je finis par y céder, après avoir déchargé mes mains.

Au nombre de messages non lus, je grimace et comprends un peu mieux la réaction de Sam. À sa place, je n'aurais pas mieux réagi. J'en ai quatre venant de lui, deux de Natasha et quatre de Tony. Ceux de Sam et Natasha sont plutôt classiques, ils me demandent où je suis et ce que je fais de mon côté. Mis à part le dernier dans lequel Sam me menace de m'étriper si je continue à l'ignorer, une tentative comme une autre pour me faire réagir qui n'aura eu aucun effet puisque j'avais totalement délaissé mon portable pour cette journée. Quant à Tony, je remarque que le premier m'a été envoyé aux alentours de midi.

_"Hey, Steve ! Mon rendez-vous s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu et en passant à la tour, les autres m'ont dit que tu étais sorti en ville. Si ça te dit, on pourrait manger ensemble quelque part. Je te laisse choisir l'endroit, dis-moi où l'on pourrait se retrouver. À plus !"_

Je grimace. Mince. Je suis un idiot. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas regardé mes messages ? Rien que celui-ci aurait valu la peine que je le lise. J'ai loupé une occasion de passer un moment avec Tony et je m'en veux, surtout que l'idée est venue de lui. Au lieu de manger seul dans les locaux du SHIELD, j'aurais pu avoir un peu de compagnie et la sienne aurait été parfaite.

Le deuxième a été écrit une demi heure plus tard et fait suite à mon absence de réponse.

_"C'est de nouveau moi, je pense que tu n'as pas dû voir mon message, sans doute occupé... Juste pour te dire que je vais manger seul. Tant pis. Au cas où, tu me trouveras au Andrew's Coffe Shop à l'angle de la 7ème avenue. Peut être à plus tard !"_

En découvrant l'adresse où il est allé, j'en grogne de frustration. J'adore cet endroit. Très simple mais l'ambiance est toujours agréable, fun et on y mange bien. De temps à autre, il arrive que j'aille y faire un tour, seul ou accompagné. Tout dépend de qui est disponible. Je m'en veux d'avoir raté ça, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais en train de boucler mon rapport de mission. Il fallait bien que je le fasse.

Quant au troisième, Tony me l'a envoyé vers quinze heures et à ce moment, je faisais le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un cadeau à lui offrir pour son anniversaire le mois prochain.

_"Hey Cap ! T'as décidé de la jouer sans technologie aujourd'hui ? À moins que tu ne sois vraiment très occupé, au point d'en avoir zappé ton portable ?! Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas dû à une rencontre... Je préférerai encore que tu m'ignores volontairement plutôt que de te savoir en charmante compagnie ! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles quand même !"_

À celui-ci, un petit sourire me vient à la pensée qu'il se soit inquiété de la raison de mon silence. Serait-ce de la jalousie que je devine derrière ses mots ? Très intéressant. On dirait que nos petits moments de la veille ont déclenché des choses chez lui. À ce constat, je me sens bêtement heureux. Tony commence à me laisser entrevoir de petits signaux favorables et cela me conforte dans l'idée de ne pas les laisser passer.

Le dernier message a été écrit vers dix-huit heures, je me trouvais déjà à Central Park et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu mon portable. Tout était si calme. Il est possible que ma concentration était telle que je n'ai pas eu conscience d'autre chose autour de moi.

_"Bon, Steve.. . Cette fois, je vais tenter autre chose pour te faire réagir... Sexy génie milliardaire qui s'habille en armure rouge et or pour sauver le monde, recherche désespérément à joindre son partenaire et ami pour lui parler, le grand blond au corps de dieu grec surnommé Captain America ! Me reçoit-il ? Si oui, qu'il me contacte rapidement ! Dans le cas contraire, cette annonce sera diffusée au monde entier si je n'ai pas de nouvelles dans deux heures !... et tu sais que j'en serai capable !"_

À ces mots, je ne peux vraiment pas contenir un grand éclat de rire. Bon sang ! Mais où va-t-il chercher tout ça ? Il n'y a pas à dire, l'humour est un art qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. Tony est vraiment pas possible. Rien que pour le plaisir, je relis son message où je ne retiens rien de mon grand sourire. Alors comme ça, je suis _"un grand blond au corps de dieu grec"_, rien que ça. Apparemment, il a su apprécier mon petit numéro de ce matin -s'il en fait référence- et ça me fait très plaisir, je ne me suis pas donné en spectacle pour rien.

Au delà de cette annonce particulière, je retiens quand même un point très important. Il veut me parler. À cette perspective, je me sens légèrement fébrile. À quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Veut-il aborder ce qu'il s'est produit hier dans son atelier ? Mon comportement ? Beaucoup de questions commencent à fuser dans ma tête et il est préférable que je les laisse de côté. Du moins, pour le moment. Après tout, il faudrait que l'on parvienne à avoir un moment rien que tous les deux pour avoir cette discussion. Or, ce n'est pas au programme étant donné qu'un dîner en groupe se prépare. Je vais rentrer et j'aviserai par la suite.

.

.

En posant mon sac au pied du bureau et ma veste sur le fauteuil, un petit soupir m'échappe. Je suis content d'être seul quelques minutes dans mes appartements.

Ce retour à la tour fût tendu. Je m'étais préparé à un comité d'accueil mais clairement pas au grand complet. Bon, en étant tout à fait honnête, je n'étais pas le plus attendu. Ils s'étaient réunis en prévision du dîner qui n'allait pas tarder à être livré. Seuls quelques uns semblaient être intéressés par mon apparition et leurs regards se sont rués sur moi quand je suis sorti de l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas fan des entrées fracassantes et encore moins maintenant. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un adolescent rebelle, attendu par ses parents après avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Seul Wanda, Vision et Rhodey étaient ravis de me voir. Bruce et Clint se contentaient de me regarder avec leurs sourires bien à eux, l'un désolé et l'autre moqueur. Inutile de préciser qui était heureux que je me fasse incendier, notre archer préféré ne perd rien pour attendre. Tony semblait partagé entre plusieurs émotions mais je n'ai pas pu m'y pencher quand j'ai vu Sam et Natasha. Alors eux, ils étaient de loin les plus énervés. Papa et maman en formation hum ? Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, sinon ils feraient même peur à leurs propres enfants. Bref, c'était génial.

Je me suis fait tiré les oreilles sur mon escapade non déclarée qui aura créé bien des soucis car je n'étais pas joignable. J'ai bien saisi qu'ils ont eu peur, mais quand même, je trouve leurs réactions bien exagérées. Après leur avoir expliqué ma façon de penser et les activités qui m'ont tenu occupé -mis à part la recherche de cadeau que j'ai gardé sous silence-, ils se sont vite calmés et ont retrouvé leur bonne humeur. Notamment Tony. Il a semblé soulagé de connaître mon planning de la journée et je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas réellement cru à une rencontre.

Nous avons fini par nous installer pour dîner, dans une bonne ambiance relative et à la fin du repas, j'ai réussi à m'échapper quelques instant pour venir déposer mes affaires ici. D'un commun accord, il a été décidé de regarder un film et je leur ai proposé de choisir le temps que je prenne une douche.

À mon retour dans le salon, je me sens plus détendu. Mon passage sous l'eau et mon changement de tenue y est sans doute pour beaucoup. J'ai délaissé mon jean pour un pantalon de sport noir, idéal pour cette deuxième partie de soirée cinéma.

Je constate qu'ils ont eu le temps de tout préparer sur la table du salon, boissons, pop corn en grande quantité, chips, bonbons et qu'ils n'attendent plus que moi pour enclencher le film. Ils sont déjà presque tous installés et mes yeux partent en quête d'un endroit où m'asseoir. Au moment où je me dirige sur le fauteuil disponible, j'entends Sam m'appeler derrière moi.

\- Steve ! Que crois-tu faire là ?

Il revient de la cuisine, avec des bières fraîches en main.

\- Euh... Je compte m'asseoir pour regarder le film... répondis-je, quelque peu incertain.

\- Oui, mais t'oublies ce fauteuil ! Dernier arrivé, dernier servi ! fait-il en passant devant moi pour s'y affaler, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, viens t'installer à côté de moi, Steve ! Tu y seras mieux ! me dit Tony, tout au bout du grand canapé où effectivement, une dernière place est libre.

Je me tourne vers Sam et je peux y voir un petit sourire malicieux prendre place sur son visage. L'enfoiré. Il l'a fait exprès. S'il croit que ça va me déstabiliser de passer une soirée entière à côté de Tony, il se trompe lourdement. Il lui manque des infos. Rien que pour l'embêter, je lui attrape la bière qu'il vient d'ouvrir et bois une gorgée sous ses yeux choqués, provoquant des rires autour de nous.

\- Eh ! C'était la mienne ! Y'en a d'autres que je viens d'apporter !

\- La tienne est meilleure ! fis-je en allant me poser près de Tony qui continue de rire. Elle a un goût plus... Piquant !

Sam me fixe, prêt à me tuer.

\- Espèce de...!

\- Tut tut ! Ne finis pas cette insulte sinon je te le ferai regretter à notre prochain footing... Je le menace d'une voix douce.

\- Steve est impitoyable quand il le veut... Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place Sam, s'exclame Clint, étalé à l'autre bout du canapé, à côté de lui.

\- Carrément pas, renchérit Rhodey, tout sourire.

Sam les regarde tour à tour, puis revient sur moi.

\- Où est passé mon ami gentil, compréhensif, droit et qui n'usait jamais de stratagèmes tordus à l'encontre des autres ?! Je te déteste Rogers ! T'es un monstre !

J'explose de rire à sa tête déconfite et je ne suis pas le seul, ce qui a pour effet de le faire se renfrogner dans son fauteuil en croisant ses bras pour bouder.

\- Bon, on se le regarde ce film ? s'exclame Wanda en tapant dans ses mains.

Tout le monde y va de sa petite réaction, pendant que Tony demande à Friday d'éteindre les lumières et que Bruce lance le film choisi. Je tourne mon attention vers l'écran, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils ont pu décidé de regarder quand je sens Tony bouger à mes côtés.

L'instant suivant, je retiens un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant son corps près du moi. Son épaule, son bras et ses flancs sont littéralement collés contre les miens. Je ressens avec facilité la chaleur qu'il dégage, la douceur de sa peau et même ses muscles qui réagissent à ses légers mouvements. Sa réaction est inattendue et un léger frisson me traverse face à ces sensations auxquelles je n'étais pas préparé.

Son souffle vient me caresser l'oreille et je serre les lèvres dans une tentative pour contenir un petit gémissement.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre... me chuchote-t-il doucement. Si jamais ça te dérange, je peux toujours me décaler...

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, de nouveaux frissons s'emparent de moi et je suis certain que Tony a dû les sentir. Malgré ça et la présence de tous les autres, je n'éprouve aucune envie de rompre cette proximité qu'il vient d'installer.

Je sais qu'il attend une réponse alors, discrètement, je choisis une position qui sera plus agréable pour regarder le film et pour lui parler sans attirer l'attention des autres. Avec mon pied, je ramène à moi le gros pouf qui se trouve à côté pour allonger mes jambes et me laisse glisser dans le canapé. En calant un coussin derrière ma tête, j'en profite pour me rapprocher et lui glisse quelques mots.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème Tony, tu peux bien rester là toute la soirée si tu veux... lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

La manière dont je viens de lui parler et mon petit geste font un brin aguicheur, je l'avoue, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. S'il agit de cette façon, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

Son léger rire retentit comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles et j'adore ça.

\- D'accord, si tu insistes...

Si ce n'est un petit sourire en coin que je décèle, il ne dit rien de plus et je me concentre sur l'écran. Jurassic Park. Alors, c'est ce qu'ils ont choisi. Un film sur un parc d'attraction avec des dinosaures, pourquoi pas. Certains m'en avaient parlé comme d'un grand classique et depuis le temps, je n'avais pas encore pu le regarder. Ce sera l'occasion de le découvrir.

Je prends plaisir à suivre l'histoire. Les décors sont vraiment extraordinaires, sans parler du réalisme de ces animaux disparus depuis des millions d'années. Rien à voir avec les technologies actuelles du cinéma mais j'en apprécie davantage les techniques utilisées. Le jeu des acteurs est très bon, des petites touches d'humour bien placées et la magie opère, me mettant totalement dans le scénario.

Avec la présence de Tony contre moi, je pensais qu'il me serait plus difficile de me concentrer mais ce n'est pas le cas. En dehors de son rapprochement opéré plus tôt, il est très calme et ne bouge presque pas, à part pour se servir une bière ou piocher dans les bonbons de temps à autre. Systématiquement, il revient se coller à moi de la même manière, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne vois pas son visage, ayant le regard sur l'écran mais j'entends clairement ses petits soupirs de contentement dans ces moments là, ce qui me fait sourire discrètement. Par contre, j'ignore s'il le fait exprès pour attirer mon attention mais si c'est le cas, je les entends très bien.

Je sens que l'on arrive à la scène clé qui va tout faire déraper. Les voitures qui s'arrêtent pile devant l'enclos du tyrannosaure, la nuit qui est tombée, la tempête qui s'invite, autant dire que je vois déjà la catastrophe arriver. Tony qui s'agite est un autre indicateur. Forcément, il a déjà dû voir le film un certain nombre de fois.

À l'instant où le cadavre de cette pauvre chèvre est avalé par le plus grand prédateur de l'ère jurassique, je suis sorti du film par mon téléphone qui sonne. Immédiatement, les réactions fusent autour de moi.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Qui a oublié de mettre son portable sur silencieux ?!

\- Friday, lumières s'il te plaît, demande Tony, après s'être éloigné de moi, tandis que l'écran se fige.

Je me dépêche de couper le son mais trop tard, ils sont tous en train de m'observer et certains sont prêts à me sauter à la gorge. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée et je préfère anticiper.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais qu'il était sur vibreur.

Je vois quelques sourires contenus, personne ne parle et un ricanement retentit à mes côtés. Tony se moque de moi. Je lui envois un petit regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas marrant et ça aurait sans doute fonctionné si mon portable ne se remettait pas à vibrer, amenant de nouvelles réactions.

\- Pour quelqu'un que l'on a eu du mal à joindre toute la journée, voilà que tu réagis sur l'instant même... me lance Sam, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- À se demander qui ça peut-être... ajoute Tony, le regard perçant.

Je grimace et j'en oublie presque cet appel, je n'apprécie pas trop la tournure des événements. Je ne veux pas que Tony s'imagine des choses. J'ai déjà eu cette impression en lisant ses messages, ce qui me pousse encore plus à penser qu'il y a de la jalousie là-dedans.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas entendu vos messages de la journée, j'étais pas mal occupé... Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien du tout.

Je tente de leur expliquer comme je le peux. Après tout, c'est la vérité.

\- S'ils avaient essayé de t'appeler, pour sûr que tu aurais répondu ! tente de me défendre Wanda, catégorique en fixant Sam, Natasha et Tony avant de revenir sur moi, bien plus douce. Alors, arrête de t'excuser ! Tu as le droit à des moments à toi !

Je la remercie avec un sourire, tandis que j'entends ronchonner.

À nouveau, mon portable se remet à vibrer dans ma main et cette fois, je peste contre cette personne qui insiste. Pour montrer que je n'ai rien à cacher, je tourne l'écran de façon à ce que Tony puisse voir le nom affiché. De cette manière, il se détendra peut-être car depuis la première tentative, j'ai senti une légère tension dans son corps. Un petit soupir passe mes lèvres en découvrant qui est l'auteur. David. Que me veut-il de si urgent ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre avant qu'il ne lance une alerte disparition, rigole Tony que je sens tout à coup plus serein, ce qui me conforte de l'attention que j'ai eu plus tôt.

Je hoche la tête et m'excuse rapidement en me levant pour aller répondre dans la cuisine.

Comme je m'en doutais, l'appel n'a rien d'important. Il voulait seulement avoir des nouvelles après notre soirée et surtout, découvrir s'il y avait eu des avancées avec cet homme qui a une place si particulière dans mon cœur. J'ai tenté de rester le plus évasif possible et de garder le ton de la conversation assez neutre. Pas que je ne veuille rien lui raconter mais me trouvant dans la pièce voisine à mes amis, je préfère pallier à toutes les éventualités d'oreilles indiscrètes. Je lui ai seulement dit que nous aurions l'occasion de mieux discuter quand nous nous verrions, ce à quoi il m'a répondu qu'il allait regarder son agenda pour nous trouver un créneau dans les jours suivants. Il en a profité pour me rappeler la soirée prévue dans quelques semaines, pour fêter leur anniversaire de rencontre avec Éric, que je lui ai confirmé ne pas avoir oublié. Depuis le temps qu'ils m'en parlent, je ne pourrais pas. D'un autre côté, je les comprends et les envie. Ils ont décidé d'organiser cette soirée avec leurs proches car ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est beau et je suis heureux qu'ils veuillent partager ce moment avec moi.

Après avoir raccroché, je reviens au salon où je découvre que l'écran est toujours figé sur la même image. Ils m'ont attendu pour relancer le film.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre, j'aurais pu reprendre en cours de route, leur dis-je en retournant m'asseoir.

\- Il ne fallait pas y compter ! Vision et toi êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir vu ce grand classique... Hors de question que tu loupes quelques scènes ! s'exclame Tony, enthousiaste.

Face à son engouement, je rigole un peu. Il tient ce film en haute estime, à n'en pas douter. Une fois de plus, je suis content de voir qu'il ait pensé à moi, à ne pas me gâcher cette découverte cinématographique.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu... Et encore désolé pour ça, fis-je en montrant mon portable dans une petite grimace. Promis, je le coupe ! Comme ça, on ne nous dérangera plus !

\- Sage décision, confirme Natasha.

Je mets rapidement à exécution mes paroles et le dépose sur la table du salon. Je reprends ma position précédente et l'instant d'après, nous sommes plongés dans le noir, avec le film qui reprend. Presque immédiatement, je sens Tony revenir près de moi, ce qui me tire un nouveau sourire. Il n'a pas perdu de temps à reprendre sa place. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas pris en compte ce fait quand il a arrêté le film. S'il l'avait laissé tourner, il aurait passé moins de temps contre moi. Qui sait ? Avec lui et ce que j'ai découvert hier soir, tout est envisageable mais je serai bien hypocrite de dire que je n'en suis pas ravi.

J'en profite même pour faire un nouveau geste dans sa direction. Un léger coup d'épaule pour le faire réagir et au lieu de garder mes jambes détendues sur le pouf, je replie la gauche pour avoir ma cuisse contre la sienne, dans une position agréable et qui paraît innocente. Enfin, aux yeux des autres s'ils venaient à le voir.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le film avance, je devine que Tony n'est pas insensible à cette proximité que j'ai amplifié. À plusieurs reprises, je le sens bouger, commencer à faire un mouvement puis se stopper et parfois même, il soupire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais je vais finir par le lui demander s'il ne s'arrête pas bientôt. Ça me perturbe.

À sa dernière tentative, je finis par me dire que je suis allé trop loin avec ma petite initiative. Je commence à décaler ma jambe pour me rétracter quand, tout à coup, une main se pose vivement sur ma cuisse, me prenant au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que..? J'en perds même le cours du film et me concentre plus que jamais sur la réaction qu'il a eu. Que signifie-t-elle ?

Je suis figé, bloqué par cet appui sur ma cuisse. Mon cœur s'emballe à la sensation de cette main qui diffuse déjà une douce chaleur à l'endroit où elle s'est posée. C'est soudain et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Pourtant, je ne voudrais qu'il la retire pour rien au monde. Je trouve cela très agréable. Dans un coin de ma tête, une question persiste tout de même. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Comme précédemment, je perçois son souffle contre mon oreille et je décide d'attendre. Il va sûrement m'apporter la réponse.

\- Ne bouge pas, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout... murmure-t-il si bas que moi-même, j'ai du mal à l'entendre. À moins que... Tu ne l'ais pas fait exprès et que ça te gêne...

Tout de suite, il paraît bien moins sûr de lui et je le ressens dans sa main qui se fait plus aérienne, comme s'il se tenait prêt à la retirer au moindre mot qui irait dans le sens de ce qu'il sous-entend. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas gêné. Il arrive encore à le croire avec mon petit numéro de ce matin. Est-il donc si aveugle ? Ne voit-il donc pas les signaux que je lui envoie ? Apparemment non et ça me surprend quelque peu. Il faut croire que quand ça touche l'affectif, il n'arrive plus à avoir de certitude. C'est flagrant et je me demande ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il comprenne.

À mon tour, je tourne ma tête vers lui et je suis bluffé par ce que ses yeux renvoient. Avec la luminosité de l'écran, je parviens à les voir de manière très précise et à l'intérieur, je me sens défaillir. Ils sont tellement incroyables, brillants et perçants. Nos visages sont si proches. Un rien pourrait me faire basculer et je dois faire appel à mon plus grand contrôle pour ne pas céder devant tout le monde. Le souvenir de son baiser est encore si présent dans ma tête que j'aimerai le remplacer par un autre, plus long et plus profond. Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon regard descend vers ses lèvres et mon envie augmente encore. Je déglutis, tentant de me contenir au mieux et remonte vers ses yeux. L'un ou l'autre est terriblement tentant mais ses orbes chocolat le sont un peu moins.

Pendant le temps qu'a duré mon trouble, Tony s'est contenté de me fixer, immobile et silencieux. Lui-même a fini par décrocher du film. Encore une fois, plongé dans son magnifique regard, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls au monde et plus que jamais, j'aimerai que ce soit le cas. Je voudrais que tous nos amis soient déjà partis dans leurs quartiers, nous libérant de cette retenue que nous devons conserver. Je serai tellement curieux de découvrir comment la situation pourrait évoluer.

Une légère pression sur ma cuisse me ramène dans le cours de la soirée. J'ignore s'il l'a fait dans cette intention ou s'il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de bouger ses doigts mais dans tous les cas, ça me convient. Je le sens qui recommence et cette fois, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas pu se contenir. Je sais que je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu mais mon silence et ma réaction ne sont-ils pas assez révélateurs de ce que je veux ?

Une idée me traverse l'esprit et après une demi-seconde de doute, je me lance. Pourquoi parler quand on peut agir ? Par contre, il vaut mieux que je sois discret. Au vu de ce que je vais entreprendre, mon cœur s'est mis à battre bien plus vite. Le stress et l'appréhension prenne le dessus et dans le but de garder le contrôle, je préfère retourner ma vision sur l'écran.

Je fais revenir mes jambes contre moi, pour les plier à la verticale. Ainsi installé, elles cachent à la vue de tous ce que je compte faire. Doucement, je dépose ma main sur la sienne, toujours posée sur ma cuisse, pour lui laisser le temps de réagir s'il n'approuve pas. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse le brusquer. J'irai à son rythme. Je m'adapterai. Mais plus que tout, je veux qu'il soit certain de mes intentions.

Face à mon geste et la proximité que nous partageons, je perçois très clairement sa réaction. Comme hier, dans son atelier, je ressens tout de lui, de son corps qui bouge contre moi à sa respiration qui s'est fait plus lourde et j'ai l'impression que Tony n'est pas prêt à arrêter ce petit moment. Au lieu de se contenter de ce qu'il se passe, il le fait évoluer de la plus douce des façons. Son corps se presse davantage -si c'est encore possible- et il écarte ses doigts dans une invitation à lui étreindre la main. Mon cœur bondit un peu plus dans ma poitrine et je resserre ma main sur la sienne, l'étreignant de la plus tendre des manières, tentant de faire passer tous les sentiments que je ressens pour lui. Sa prise se fait plus ferme sur ma cuisse et j'en fais autant.

Ma respiration fait écho à la sienne, plus rapide, plus profonde. Ces gestes si doux nous mettent dans un état de fébrilité intense. Jamais de tels faits, aussi anodins, n'ont pu me provoquer de telles sensations. C'est tellement puissant et vivant.

Pour être certain de ce que je vis, je détourne les yeux de l'écran et fixe nos mains liées. C'est incroyable. Il y a encore quarante-huit heures, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce genre d'acte soit possible entre nous. Tout s'est débloqué si vite. D'un autre côté, nous n'avons pas encore pu discuter de ce qu'il se passe, ce qui est frustrant car j'avance dans le flou total. Je me fie aux signaux qu'il m'envoie, à mes envies -sans en abuser- tout en testant les limites. Cependant, les actions sont bien là et elles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus concrètes.

Je me sens tellement bien, tellement léger et heureux qu'un sourire vient se former sur mes lèvres. Je finis par lever les yeux sur Tony et mon souffle se bloque un instant quand je remarque qu'il m'observe. Tout à coup, je me sens ridicule à l'idée qu'il m'ait vu et je sens mes joues chauffer un peu. Il a dû sentir mon trouble et m'offre un sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Bon sang. Il est terriblement sexy quand il fait ça et je suis certain qu'il le sait.

Ma gêne n'aura duré que quelques secondes et elle est vite remplacée par un autre sentiment. L'envie. Il continue de me fixer, imperturbable, armé de son petit sourire et à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Lui sauter dessus pour aller goûter ses lèvres. L'embrasser sans retenue pour enfin savoir ce que cela procure comme sensations. Je veux passer mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que je l'embrasserai à en perdre le souffle. Je veux toucher son corps pour en imprimer avec précision chaque courbe, mémoriser son grain de peau, parcourir cette cicatrice sur son torse qui l'a transformé à tout jamais et qui en fait aujourd'hui l'homme le plus important à mes yeux. Je veux tout de lui.

Je laisse retomber ma tête contre le coussin et m'efforce de me calmer. Je dois éviter de faire n'importe quoi. Nous ne sommes pas seuls et pourtant, ça ne diminue en rien ce désir qui se répand dans tout mon corps. Il est la plus grande tentation à laquelle j'ai dû résister. Si aujourd'hui, je suis sûr de ses sentiments pour moi, je n'aspire plus qu'à les concrétiser, à passer à l'action pour mettre un terme à ce besoin de l'avoir près de moi, avec moi. J'ignore combien de temps je pourrais encore me contenir, mais j'espère que j'y parviendrai. Je sais déjà que ça sera très dur et que toutes les situations ne me seront pas aussi favorables. À son atelier hier, mon portable m'a arrêté. Dans le salon, j'ai été pris à mon propre piège en faisant semblant de dormir. Aujourd'hui, une soirée film en groupe. Trois fois en vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles des facteurs externes m'ont freiné.

\- Steve, est-ce que ça va ?

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées. À son regard perdu, je devine qu'il ne doit plus rien comprendre de ce qui m'arrive. Comment se débrouille-t-il pour rester de marbre face à nos moments de plus en plus proches ?

Je finis par sentir ses doigts bouger et la peur, qu'il se retire, me saisit soudainement. Sans réfléchir, je commence à lui caresser avec mon pouce le dos de la main dans des gestes lents et doux, pour le rassurer.

\- Tout va très bien Tony. Vraiment, très très bien... Je lui murmure avec un petit sourire, sans arrêter mes effleurements.

Son regard s'adoucit face à mon acte et mes paroles, ce qui me rassure et nous finissons par retourner au film. Enfin, de ce qu'il en reste. Je me rends compte que nous avons décroché un petit moment. Pas qu'il n'était pas intéressant, mais il faut avouer que ce qu'il se passe, entre Tony et moi, l'est bien plus.

Quand je vois arriver la scène du T-rex qui tue le premier raptor et se bat contre le second, permettant à notre petite bande de héros de se sauver à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la Jeep qui vient d'arriver, je sais que nous sommes à la fin. Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, la vue des oiseaux et de la mer, la musique culte retentit, apportant les dernières notes à ce grand classique du cinéma.

Pendant que le générique démarre, j'entends tout le monde bouger et avec regret, Tony et moi, coupons le contact. Avant de retirer sa main, je sens qu'il me presse un peu la cuisse et se décale de mon corps, reprenant une posture plus appropriée avant de demander à Friday la lumière.

Dans un bel ensemble, nous nous levons et commençons à remettre en ordre le salon, tout le monde allant de sa petite réaction quant au film que nous avons regardé. Bien évidemment, ils l'ont déjà tous vu quelques fois, mis à part Vision et moi-même. En allant porter dans la cuisine les saladiers vides, je l'entends dire ce qu'il en a pensé et ça me fait sourire. Au delà de sa personnalité, il a appris à aimer les choses simples et ça a été le cas de cette soirée.

D'un commun accord, je reste dans la cuisine pour réceptionner tout ce qui doit être rangé. Les aller-retours sont vîtes bouclés et je reste seul pour tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, ce que j'apprécie pour retrouver mon calme après toutes ces émotions. Tony continue de me faire disjoncter et malgré moi, ça me fait rire. Bon, la manière n'est plus la même. Auparavant, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. Maintenant, c'est tout l'inverse. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ça arrive et cette attente, associé à tout ce qui se produit me rend fou.

À l'entente de pas dans la cuisine, je relève la tête. Voilà l'objet de mes pensées qui vient de débarquer.

\- Besoin d'un petit coup de main ? me demande-t-il, avec sa désinvolture habituelle en venant s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir, juste derrière moi.

\- Tu débarques quand j'ai presque fini, le timing n'est pas le bon... Je déclare en souriant, occupé à mettre les derniers verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Mais c'est gentil de demander !

\- Je m'y prendrais mieux la prochaine fois... Enfin, seulement si c'est toi qui est de corvée pour ranger, sinon ça n'aura pas d'intérêt !

Je secoue la tête, faussement réprobateur à ses propos, pendant que je me baisse pour ajouter les produits. Tandis que je programme cette splendide invention du vingtième siècle, je me dis que le séducteur de ces dames -et de ces hommes- est de retour.

\- Et pourquoi donc serais-je le seul à bénéficier de tes services si précieux ? fis-je avec humour en fermant la porte du lave-vaisselle avec un coup de hanche bien dosé.

Dans l'attente de sa réponse, je croise les bras sur mon torse, toujours appuyé contre l'électroménager de la cuisine et un petit sourire est déjà sur mes lèvres en le fixant. Quand il est comme ça, je sais d'avance qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à une discussion sérieuse et encore plus quand il fait mine de réfléchir comme en cet instant. Il a sa main sous son menton et continue de m'observer.

\- C'est d'une évidence ! lâche-t-il sur un ton supérieur.

Je hausse un sourcil, pour l'inviter à préciser. Parfois, je ne prends même plus la peine de parler avec lui. Je sais qu'il me comprend.

Un soupir passe ses lèvres, m'intriguant un peu plus.

\- Ah Steve, il faut vraiment tout dire... Je le ferai rien que pour ce que tu viens de faire. Ce coup de hanche était diablement sexy ! Mais surtout, qui serait assez fou pour ne pas vouloir reluquer le cul de l'Amérique penché de cette façon, occupé à une tâche domestique ?! En tout cas, pas moi ! Je veux même être le seul à profiter de ce spectacle !

Quelques semaines en arrière, j'aurais sûrement rougi et bégayé une phrase ridicule pour qu'il arrête de m'embarrasser. Ce soir, je me laisse aller en rigolant franchement à ses propos. Je trouve même que c'est flatteur. Ses références à mon corps commencent à être nombreuses et autant les prendre du bon côté, il me trouve agréable à regarder et accessoirement, à me toucher aussi.

Je vois qu'il semble surpris de ma réaction.

\- Tiens, on dirait que mes allusions sur ton corps ne te posent plus de problème ?

Pour simple réponse, je lui envoie un sourire en coin avant qu'une pensée soudaine me traverse l'esprit.

\- Au fait, où sont passés les autres ?

Ça n'a rien à voir, je le conçois, mais je trouve la pièce d'à côté très silencieuse et je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous espionne. Tony me regarde avec de grands yeux, surpris par ma question.

\- Quelle transition incroyable...

\- Je sais, fis-je en rigolant. Alors ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il s'amuse à garder le silence.

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé... Un petit coup de gaz soporifique et le tour est joué, m'annonce-t-il, l'air de rien.

Je pourrais presque le croire tant il fait sérieux.

\- Très bonne idée ! Ça nous fera des vacances ! Je rétorque avec humour.

\- Je trouve aussi, fait-il en sautant de son tabouret pour venir se mettre face à moi, contre les éléments de la cuisine.

Tout en me fixant, il prend appui de ses bras sur le plan de travail derrière lui, dans une pose nonchalante et je peux voir un petit sourire prendre place sur son visage.

\- De cette manière, je peux m'adonner à mes activités favorites... Troubler mon cap préféré, profiter de sa présence, mater tout ce que je vois de lui... Et ce, sans être interrompu ! C'est tellement agaçant quand quelqu'un débarque ! Je déteste être coupé dans mon élan et ça a le don de m'énerver !

Il dit tout ça sur un ton léger et rieur mais je sais que la vérité ne doit pas être si loin. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire. Moi-même, il m'est arrivé très souvent de penser ce genres choses. D'ailleurs, il me parler de mater tout ce qu'il peut voir de moi et ça me rappelle quelque chose.

\- En effet, très embêtant ! dis-je pour entrer dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, je te remercie des messages que tu m'as envoyé, surtout le dernier... Cette annonce était d'une grande beauté !

Son rire retentit, franc et naturel.

\- Je suis ravi qu'il t'ait plu ! Ça n'a pas été difficile de l'écrire quand chaque mot est pensé ! me dit-il d'une voix suave en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux retenir un nouveau sourire.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé les qualificatifs que tu utilises... Comment étais-ce déjà ? fis-je en prenant mon portable pour relire les messages. Ah oui !_ "sexy génie milliardaire qui s'habille en armure rouge et or pour sauver le monde"_ et _"le grand blond au corps de dieu grec surnommé Captain America_"... Vraiment, j'adore ! Surtout le deuxième !

\- Monsieur Rogers, deviendrez-vous narcissique ? fait-il en haussant les sourcils, choqué. Je vous ai connu plus modeste.

L'œil toujours sur mon téléphone, je rigole à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Quel acteur. Il manie à la perfection l'art de s'exprimer.

\- En même temps, j'ai droit à tant de compliments venant de ta part que je me suis résolu à les prendre comme tels, dis-je d'une voix basse avec un petit sourire que j'espère charmeur.

Apparemment, il a l'air de fonctionner en voyant sa réaction. Son sourire s'est fané et ses joues ont pris une légère couleur. Surprenant mais parfait. Je suis content de mon petit effet. Bien vite, il parvient à rebondir et m'affiche son petit regard espiègle. Il est fort. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à me reprendre aussi rapidement.

\- Tu peux, je ne les dirais pas si je ne les pensais pas...

Sa voix si sexy vient me provoquer quelques frissons et soudainement, j'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui.

\- Je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses, je rétorque sur le même ton. Par contre, dans ta manière de te décrire, je trouvais qu'il manquait un qualificatif... Où est le philanthrope ?

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me suis avancé vers lui. Je veux venir pour coller mon corps au sien. Je veux sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Je veux retrouver cette proximité que nous avons partagé à plusieurs reprises. Quelques centimètres nous séparent encore et dans ma tête, je me dis que cette distance est raisonnable, que je ne dois pas aller plus loin. C'est un jeu délicat auquel je cède mais il m'est impossible d'y résister parfaitement.

Je le vois me regarder, évaluer mon rapprochement.

\- Je... Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas indispensable de l'ajouter à mon message... Ça faisait de trop !

Il tente de garder le contrôle mais j'ai senti son hésitation dans sa phrase. Je le perturbe. Son regard tombe dans le mien. Puissant. Enivrant. Je vois beaucoup d'émotions dans ses prunelles chocolat. De l'interrogation, du doute, de l'envie, du bonheur, tout défile très vite à l'image de son cerveau de génie.

\- Steve, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? finit-il par me demander, de sa voix basse et lente. Depuis que tu es rentré il y a deux jours de cette mission... Tu... Je te trouve vraiment changé...

Et voilà. On y est. La fameuse discussion à laquelle il a fait allusion dans ses messages. Je sais que je dois être honnête avec lui. Je le lui dois. Seulement, je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Pas tout de suite. Je prends donc le temps de choisir mes mots, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec lui.

\- En attendant que vous fassiez les rapprochements avec ces tarés et que l'on passe à l'action, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses pendant qu'on était là-bas, en planque. Depuis un bon moment, j'étais rempli de doutes. Sur moi. Sur ceux qui m'entourent. Sur cette vie que je mène. J'avais besoin de faire le point et aujourd'hui, je me sens enfin libéré d'un poids car je sais où j'en suis.

Mes propos restent vagues mais ils sont réellement sincères. Certes, je ne dis pas que les événements d'hier ont été le déclic qui a tout changé mais le plus gros du travail a été fait pendant cette mission. Me retrouver loin de lui m'a permis de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et même si, sur le moment j'ai songé à m'éloigner, tout a pris un autre chemin avec nos retrouvailles et sa demie révélation.

Tony ne dit rien, ses yeux se contentent de parcourir mon visage et je sais qu'il essaie de savoir si je ne lui cache rien d'autre. Il peut bien le faire pendant des heures s'il le veut, je sais ce que je dis et je suis sûr de moi. Il finira par le comprendre.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu... lui dis-je en souriant. Je suis donc si différent de celui qui était là trois semaines en arrière ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas idée ! lâche-t-il franchement, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme devant moi. Enfin, tu es toujours le même mais... Tu dégages une assurance quotidienne que tu n'avais pas du tout - en dehors du terrain-. C'est... très perturbant.

\- Tiens donc... Je déstabilise le grand Tony Stark... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, fis-je avec humour.

J'essaie de le détendre car je sens bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise et cette moue réprobatrice, mélangée à un petit sourire, signifie que j'y parviens un peu.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de retrouver un proche et de constater qu'il a changé en si peu de temps...

\- Peut-être... Mais je sais ce que cela fait d'être empli de doutes au point de ne pas voir ce que je rate. J'ai été aveuglé par mon jugement. Je me suis mis des barrières par peur. Je me suis bridé sans raison valable... Et j'ai envie de changer ça. Je veux... Je veux être moi-même avec ceux qui sont importants dans ma vie. Je veux agir comme j'en ai envie, sans que l'on m'impose quoi que ce soit. Je veux laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer !

Ma petite tirade le laisse surpris, immobile et muet. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces derniers mots. Je me mords un peu la lèvre, tout à coup tendu face à son silence.

\- Arrête de martyriser cette pauvre lèvre, elle n'a rien fait pour subir un tel outrage...

Je stoppe immédiatement mon geste nerveux et lui souris un peu, ce qui le convainc de reprendre.

\- Tout ce que je dis... C'est que... C'est perturbant mais j'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. Tu es sûr de toi. Tu n'hésites pas à m'asticoter autant que je le fais avec toi. Tu deviens un peu exhibitionniste aussi... Concernant ce point, fais attention que ça ne soit pas avec n'importe qui. Je risque d'être jaloux...

À chacun de ses mots, mon sourire se fait plus radieux que jamais et je me moque complètement qu'il peut me trahir.

\- Par contre, continue-t-il et je sens que le ton n'est plus aussi léger, ne deviens pas un de ces hommes qui abusent de leur confiance. C'est bon d'en avoir, mais ça peut aussi transformer n'importe qui en un être abject, imbu de sa personne, insouciant de ce qu'il cause autour de lui, égoïste en dehors de ses propres intérêts et malsain.

Sa voix est devenue froide, son regard dur et je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je vais devenir ce genre de personne. Je compte le lui dire mais deux doigts viennent se poser sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît... Ne deviens pas le gros connard que j'ai été jusqu'à l'Afghanistan ! Tu es vraiment trop parfait pour tomber aussi bas... Reste toi-même. Reste cet homme pleins de qualités, merveilleux et attachant que tu es, Steve... Parce que je tiens trop à toi et que je ne supporterai pas que tu changes autant...

Après de telles paroles, je me sens incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis abasourdi par cette déclaration. Si hier soir, je ne l'avais pas entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait, à présent j'en serai convaincu. Son discours a atteint mon cœur de plein fouet.

Je l'observe et je constate qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me dire des mots aussi forts. Ils ont sûrement dépassé ses pensées. Il semble mortifié à l'idée que je le rejette et c'est ce qui me pousse à réagir. Rapidement, je passe un bras autour de son cou, l'autre autour de sa taille et me colle à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Merci Tony ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tes paroles me font plaisir !

Ma voix n'est qu'un léger murmure mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. L'émotion est trop forte et me noue jusque dans la gorge. Ma bouche est proche de son oreille et je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu.

\- Je... Je ne dis que ce que je pense, Steve ! me dit-il, aussi doucement que je l'ai fait.

Je le sens bouger un peu et avant que je n'ai pu le libérer, ses bras se referment sur ma taille et ses mains viennent se poser en plein milieu de mon dos. Bêtement heureux, je souris dans cette nouvelle étreinte. Elle est aussi agréable que la première dans son atelier et j'aurais envie qu'elle dure bien plus longtemps encore.

\- Je sais ce qui te fait sourire, Steve... C'est absurde... On doit ressembler à deux nounours en manque de câlins... Pas vrai ?

Sa comparaison me fait rire mais je suis très loin de la trouver ridicule.

\- Mis à part le fait que tu nous compares à des nounours, je ne trouve pas.

\- Ok...alors... On dira simplement que nous sommes deux hommes en manque de tendresse ! Dis comme ça, c'est pas très viril !

Je ris et soupire en même temps à son humour. Pourquoi doit-il toujours l'utiliser ? C'est compliqué de garder le sérieux d'une situation avec lui, mais c'est sans doute pour ça aussi que je l'aime.

\- Tony ! On s'en tape que ça soit viril ou non ! On peut l'être tout le reste du temps, alors...

\- On en profite ! Tu as raison ! me coupe-t-il.

À ces mots, je sens ses mains glisser dans mon dos dans de douces caresses. Apaisé, je laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule et savoure ces attentions délicates. Il a des mains incroyables. J'en suis déjà accro. Je me laisse aller à ses mouvements et calque le même rythme dans son propre dos et sur son cou. Je m'amuse même à remonter légèrement sur sa nuque et à la base de ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et légers.

Ce moment nous fait plonger à nouveau dans un monde à part. C'est tendre et délicat mais rapidement, tout devient plus intense. Son souffle se répercute dans mon cou et je finis par l'entendre gémir, en réponse à mes gestes.

\- Ça aussi... J'ai oublié de le dire tout à l'heure... Tu es devenu très tactile... Toi qui détestait les contacts il n'y a pas si longtemps... murmure-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Je souris, caché dans son épaule. Apparemment, la situation est propice pour évoquer ce qu'il se passe entre nous. S'il insiste, je peux toujours en dire un peu.

\- Ça dépend avec qui...

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Je crois qu'il veut vraiment que je sois clair. Autant faire court.

\- Que tu es mon exception...

Son souffle s'est bloqué à mes propos, ses mains se sont figées dans mon dos et mon cœur vient de déclarer forfait. Je le sens qui s'emballe face à ce petit silence. Les mots sont sortis tels que je les pense. Ils veulent dire tellement à mes yeux. Il aurait peut-être fallu que je dise autre chose. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ignore donc si je viens de merder royalement ou si je dois m'attendre à une issue plus favorable. Dans tous les cas, cette attente qui se prolonge me rend fou. Je ferme les yeux, profitant encore de son corps contre le mien, le temps qu'il réagisse.

Trop vite, je sens qu'il retire ses mains de mon dos et les posent sur ma taille pour me faire reculer. À contre cœur, j'accède à sa demande de le libérer et je fais un pas en arrière. Mes yeux sont bloqués vers le sol. Je ne parviens pas à les lever pour l'affronter. Pourtant, il le faut. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Alors dans un dernier sursaut de courage, je respire un grand coup et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Son visage affiche l'étonnement, ses joues se sont colorées et son regard est très brillant. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce que je vois alors je préfère garder le silence, pour éviter de dire autre chose.

\- Ça signifie qu'hier dans mon atelier, jamais personne n'a eu droit à un tel moment dans tes bras ? Ce soir, au salon, jamais personne n'a profité de la chaleur de ton corps pendant une séance film ? Et maintenant, cette étreinte, personne n'en a jamais eu ?

Ses questions sont très précises et me mettent la pression. Suivant ce que je vais répondre, j'appréhende sa réaction. J'essaie de deviner ce qu'il peut bien penser mais son visage, en dehors de ce que j'ai vu, ne dégage rien d'autre. Il ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche. C'est angoissant. Néanmoins, je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne vais pas lui mentir. J'en serai tout à fait incapable.

À nouveau, j'ai besoin de prendre une grande inspiration pour pouvoir répondre et je mets un point d'honneur à garder le contact visuel.

\- C'est exact.

Très court mais net. C'est la vérité la plus simple.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, reflet de sa surprise.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tout ça, fait-il en nous englobant d'un geste, ne s'est jamais produit auparavant. Ni avec Sharon ? Ni même avec l'autr... Nathan ? Ou qui sais-je encore ?!

J'ai bien entendu qu'il a eu envie d'insulter mon ex et que le ton de sa voix, en dehors de son étonnement, s'est fait plus dur à l'évocation de mes anciennes relations. J'aurais envie de croire que la jalousie en est la cause mais, je ne préfère pas me pencher là-dessus. Le doute que je sens dans sa question me dérange.

Forcément, en y réfléchissant, j'ai connu des moments agréables en couple. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais en étant honnête, ils n'ont jamais eu la puissance que ceux que je viens d'avoir avec Tony. Même pas le quart. Pourtant, je suis allé bien plus loin avec eux. Or même en prenant en compte ces facteurs, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses. De plus, nos étreintes étaient plutôt classiques. Sharon appréciait beaucoup venir se blottir dans mes bras quand on dormait ensemble ou quand on regardait un film, je trouvais cela agréable mais ce n'était pas comme avec Tony. Je lui ai seulement tenu la main pendant qu'il était collé à moi et j'ai trouvé ça dingue. Avec Nathan, c'était encore différent. Il a été ma première relation homosexuelle et une fois que mon appréhension s'est envolée, j'ai pu vivre plus facilement le quotidien. Après la découverte et tout ce que cela a réveillé en moi, la passion est vite retombée. Malheureusement, Nathan n'était pas quelqu'un de très câlin alors que moi, j'avais envie et besoin de cette tendresse. Quand il m'en accordait, je me souviens qu' ils étaient trop rares ou alors si ça arrivait plus souvent, ils ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. C'était à des milliers de kilomètres de ce que Tony m'a fait vivre en l'espace de quarante-huit heures.

\- Steve...?!

Sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées et je me concentre de nouveau sur lui. Il n'a pas l'air content que je me sois égaré. Pour le coup, je me sens mal d'avoir plongé dans ces souvenirs.

\- Excuse-moi... J'étais en tr_

\- Ailleurs ! De toute évidence ! me coupe-t-il brusquement. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tes souvenirs sont plus importants que ce qu'il se passe maintenant !

Il a presque craché la dernière phrase et je peux sentir toute sa rancœur qui transparaît. Il s'énerve. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Tony, calme-toi...

Je tente de l'apaiser en mettant ma main sur son bras mais il me rejette violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas... Ton silence veut tout dire. En ce qui me concerne, le sujet est clos, dit-il en se détournant pour quitter la cuisine.

Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il vient de se passer et heureusement, je réagis tout de suite. Je le rattrape au milieu de la pièce et lui cramponne le bras pour le faire se retourner.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je veux aller dormir !

Malgré moi, je ricane à son excuse. Je ne devrais pas mais je m'énerve aussi. Il explose mais ne me dis rien et je dois dire "amen". Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. La communication doit se faire dans les deux sens.

\- À d'autres ! je m'exclame d'une voix forte. Je veux que tu t'expliques sur ta réaction, pour que je comprenne où j'ai merdé ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser t'en tirer comme ça !

Il me lance un regard explosif, avant de me repousser durement pour se libérer. Je ne l'ai pas anticipé. Cependant, au lieu de sa fuite à laquelle je m'attendais, il retourne près du bar de la cuisine et y prend appui de ses mains pour s'exhorter au calme.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se retourner pour me regarder.

\- Tu vois, il est là le problème avec toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais. Je te parle sérieusement et toi, tu... Tu t'envoles vers je ne sais quel souvenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais mentionner tes ex !

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je déclare faiblement.

Il se trompe. Enfin, j'ai bien pensé à mes relations mais c'était uniquement dans le but de lui apporter la meilleure réponse.

\- Bien sûr... fait-il, ironique. Sois un peu honnête, Steve !

Le fait qu'il se moque de moi aurait pu passer, mais qu'il joue sur la véracité de mes propos, ça ne me convient pas du tout. Je vois rouge et dans un instant de colère, je fonce sur lui dans l'intention de lui dire tout ce que je pense. Je le plaque contre le bar et accroche mes mains aux rebords de celui-ci, de chaque côté de Tony.

\- Très bien, maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Si j'étais dans mes pensées, c'était pour faire un petit parallèle avec les événements que tu as mentionné entre nous. Ok ? À aucun moment, je n'ai oublié ta présence au profit de mes anciennes relations. C'est du passé. Elles sont terminées et même s'ils m'en donnaient l'occasion, je ne retournerai jamais avec l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs, je préfère être clair à ce sujet, il n'y a eu que Sharon et Nathan. L'un comme l'autre n'ont jamais su m'apporter ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a essayé de rencontrer quelqu'un dans le but d'en oublier un autre. Avec Sharon, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait et c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ça. Quant à Nathan, j'ai cru comme un imbécile que je pourrais avancer et enfouir tout ça au fond de moi. Comme tu l'as fait avec Nick. Bref... Là n'est pas la question. Tu voulais savoir si j'avais connu de tels moments avec eux ? Eh bien dans la forme, oui. Dans le fond, non. Ça ne m'a jamais procuré le quart de ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec toi ! Satisfait ?

Après avoir haussé le ton et balancé tout ce que j'avais en moi, je me sens vidé. Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Si là, il n'a pas fini par comprendre, c'est qu'il est vraiment aveugle.

À présent ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Je finis par le libérer de mon emprise pour le laisser partir.

\- Maintenant, tu peux aller dormir...

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, lessivé par toutes ces émotions en trop peu de temps. Il a le don pour m'épuiser.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... me dit Tony, très bas.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il a l'air secoué par mes propos et gêné aussi. J'ai bien envie de lui dire la même chose qu'il m'a dite.

\- Il est là le problème avec toi. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que tu fais. Ou dis.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il a compris.

\- Juste retour à l'envoyeur... Je l'ai bien cherché.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, silencieux.

Pendant un petit instant, nous nous contentons du calme autour de nous. Seul nos regards ne se quittent pas et j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Il semble calmé, ce qui est un bon point et d'un autre côté, je l'entends presque réfléchir d'ici, ce qui est stressant. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Il finit par sortir de sa réflexion et le changement est surprenant. Il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ses yeux sont pétillants et un sourire en coin se dessine.

\- Bon, alors... Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais pouvoir continuer à profiter de toi ?

Je le regarde, interloqué. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Ma réaction doit se voir très nettement sur mon visage car il se met à rire.

\- Pardon... Je voulais détendre un peu l'atmosphère... s'exclame-t-il, penaud en frottant sa nuque. Je crois que c'est raté. Désolé...

C'est une tentative comme une autre. J'apprécie cet essai. Cependant, je suis encore secoué par ce dérapage entre nous et tout ce que j'ai laissé sortir. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, s'il en fait volontairement abstraction ou s'il a peur de réagir sur le vif, mais cette incertitude me pèse un peu alors que je me suis ouvert comme jamais et que lui n'a rien laissé sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

Je commence à me détourner pour quitter la cuisine quand je l'entends m'appeler. Je me stoppe dans l'intention de me retourner quand je sens sa présence dans mon dos et ses bras qui m'entourent la taille. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux qu'accepter cette étreinte dont il est l'initiateur. Il ne perd pas de temps et m'attire complètement contre son torse, me faisant soupirer de plaisir.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure... me dit-il a l'oreille. Dès qu'il est question de toi, mes réactions ont tendance à devenir excessives quand il y a un problème.

Je souris et ne peut m'empêcher d'être d'accord.

\- Comme cela a toujours été le cas entre nous... j'ajoute à demi-voix.

Il rigole et je ferme les yeux, sous la sensation qui se répercute dans mon corps.

\- C'est ça, confirme-t-il avant de se reprendre. Mais au moins, j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi.

Ses mots résonnent un instant dans ma tête. Sa voix était bien énigmatique et je crois avoir compris l'allusion. Pour me persuader un peu plus, je sens ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou et cette fois, j'ai parfaitement saisi. Elles y restent quelques secondes, me procurant un immense plaisir.

\- Passe une bonne nuit Steve...

Il me relâche lentement et je sens même ses doigts qui effleurent le bas de mon dos en se retirant. Puis il prend la direction de la sortie en me laissant au milieu de la cuisine, sonné par son dernier acte et ce qu'il peut signifier.

Ce baiser ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui que je lui ai donné dans son atelier et à cet instant, je suis persuadé que c'était son intention de me le rappeler.

_Il sait._

Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à son geste.

.

.

_À suivre... [ou pas ?] _

.

* * *

Tadam ! C'est fini ! :D

Euh... je rigole... C'est naze comme blague.. Pardon !

Bien sûr que non, ce Stony n'est pas fini. Seul ce chapitre l'est.

Pour résumer, j'aurais galéré à l'écrire. Il fait un peu plus de 18 000 mots [sans mon bla-bla inutile]. Il se déroule sur une seule journée & encore bien des choses s'y passent.

Au final, Tony & Steve n'ont pas fini de nous faire suer & à tous les niveaux. Moi, la première. Si ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire, c'est aussi pour la raison que j'ai hésité à l'écrire de cette manière. Je souhaitais qu'il y ait des rapprochements entre nos deux apollons, je voulais que l'on sente la détermination de Steve à agir & je tenais à semer des doutes raisonnables tout en donnant quelques révélations sur des points en particulier. Je pense que j'ai fini par y arriver.

Quant aux détails, vous avez encore été servi. Certains passages sont plutôt longs & j'espère que vous ne les avez pas trouvé ennuyants. Comme toujours, je me suis régalée à les écrire & j'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à les lire ! :)

Maintenant, assez parler de moi & je vous laisse le champs libre pour me donner vos réactions. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un passage apprécié en particulier ? Que pensez-vous des efforts de Steve par rapport à Tony ? Comment trouvez-vous leurs rapprochements ? Tony vous donne-t-il des envies de le frapper ? [Je demande car c'est souvent Steve qui est la victime dans les reviews... xD] Avez-vous toujours envie de me suivre ?

Allez-y, lâchez-vous & dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Je serai heureuse de découvrir vos avis ! :D

À nouveau, je vous remercie de me lire, de me suivre & de me faire part de vos commentaires. Votre présence est un rappel constant au fait que le Stony a encore de merveilleux jours devant lui ! :D

Je vous laisse donc sur ces derniers mots & pars à l'assaut du 6ème chapitre ! ;p

En attendant, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :D

Et pour ceux qui l'ignorent, sachez que je prends toujours un immense plaisir à répondre ! :)

On se retrouve très vite,

Miss Crazy Drake


	6. Chapter 6

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**Alice**, **our-time-to-live**, **Amalya SR**, **shiniyaoi27**, **ShannaRya**, **Yu Haiko**, **desertiste**, **Sasa875**, **Chrlttml**, **tétai**, **HanaLys**, **AuroreMalfoy**, **Ayamii**, **Cam07**, **Leera43**, **Reinegie Pldg**, **Quilathea**, **Ayu-chan**, **Noona1004**,

.

_Vous êtes formidables ! ;p_

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice : **Salut ! :D Je suis toujours agréablement surprise par la rapidité à laquelle tu lis mes chapitres ! C'est incroyable ! Je publie & dans la journée même, tu lis & commentes. Surtout que tu es totalement anonyme donc pas de notif' pour être prévenue. Je ne vois qu'une possibilité, tu passes souvent vérifier... Haha ! En tout, comme toujours, je te remercie de ta fidélité ! C'est un plaisir d'avoir droit à tes reviews ! :D Et maintenant, pour te répondre. En effet, aucun problème à l'horizon mais ça a quand même failli partir en sucette...! Heureusement que Steve a su réagir ! ;) Pour Tony, tu as raison, il maîtrise à peu près tout [forcément, c'est un génie]... Sauf ses sentiments. Il a du mal à les contrôler & réagit sans demi-mesure. À voir ce que cela va donner pour la suite ! ;) bonne lecture à toi ! :)

*** Ayu-chan :** Hey ! :D Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour cette absence dans les commentaires, no stress' ! :) Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu continues de me suivre & c'est ça l'essentiel ! ;D Merci pour tous ces mots si gentils ! Comme toujours, je suis touchée que l'on puisse autant apprécier cette fiction. Mon plaisir est d'autant plus grand à l'écrire & la proposer ! :) Je ne te cache pas que j'ai un peu galéré à écrire cette scène "soirée film", j'essayais de ne pas perdre le fil entre les ressentis de Steve, Tony & l'ambiance qui régnait. Il faut jongler un peu mais si je t'ai fait réellement vivre ce moment, alors... Me voilà comblée ! J'espère que cela continuera avec ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive enfin ! Il a mis le temps, mais le voilà ! :D Bonne lecture & à très vite pour tes impressions [car je sens qu'il va y en avoir] ! ;D bisous à toi & encore merci de ta fidélité sur ce Stony ! :D

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [23/08/19]: **Hello tout le monde ! C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce 6ème chapitre ! :D

Je sais ce que vous vous dites [oui j'adore deviner ce que vous pensez], vous n'y croyiez plus, n'est-ce pas ? L'attente fût longue & je m'en excuse sincèrement ! J'ai été prise d'assaut par un énorme blocage dans ma tête ! Je fourmillais d'idées mais je ne parvenais pas à écrire, ou plutôt... J'écrivais, ça ne me plaisait pas & j'effaçais tout... Bref' c'était horrible & ça aura duré près d"une semaine... L'horreur ! Fort heureusement, tout est bien qui finit bien puisque je suis là, avec l'intégralité de ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

Sachez qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où je ne me suis pas sentie heureuse d'écrire & encore plus quand je découvrais tout ce qu'il se passait en rapport avec ce Stony. Ce n'est pas moins de 9 nouvelles alertes qui sont apparues, 12 ajouts en favoris, 7 reviews fantastiques & près d'une dizaine de merveilleux MP reçus [suite à mes remerciements, dans lesquels des personnes qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, m'ont assommé de compliments]. Je ne parle même pas des stat' où les vues explosent... ! Franchement... un **IMMENSE MERCI** ne suffit plus ! Mais je le dis quand même... tant pis... **MERCI du fond du ****cœur** ! :D Je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Enfin si... Je vais tâcher de continuer cette fiction, avec mon plus grand plaisir, pour que vous ayez le meilleur de moi-même ! :)

D'ailleurs ce nouveau chapitre est encore très long [ça devient une habitude...] & j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'inédit. Il y a eu un basculement qui n'était pas prévu du tout. Je me suis laissée guider par mon esprit créatif & après des doutes quant à maintenir cette version ou non... J'ai décidé de me faire confiance [grâce à des personnes formidables qui m'ont convaincu] & ceci est donc le résultat. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, autant que les précédents !

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**6ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

**_Quelques jours plus tard, 9h07_****_._**

\- Alors les gars, vous avancez ou vous vous traînez ?

En entendant légèrement grogner derrière moi, je devine sans problème le fond des pensées qui assaillent mes amis. Je parierai sur des envies de me torturer voire de me tuer mais qu'importe, ça n'entame en rien ma bonne humeur et je rigole bruyamment pour qu'ils le sachent.

Hier soir, lors du dîner, certains m'avaient demandé si je comptais refaire une escapade hors de la Tour. Cet échange avait pris des allures de railleries en tout genre sur mon compte, allant même jusqu'à parler de ce matin où je m'étais réveillé, encore vêtu de mes vêtements de la veille, complètement débraillé. Étant donné qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal à part se moquer gentiment, sans aucune question sur cet incident, je ne les avais pas repris et les avait laissé en rire. Lors de cette allusion générale, j'avais pu constater que Tony était resté très calme et un peu en retrait. Du moins, en apparence. Moi, j'y avais décelé de l'inquiétude, de la gêne et j'en avais compris la raison : il avait peur que je parle de mes doutes sur la raison pour laquelle je m'étais réveillé ainsi, ce qui aurait créé une enquête pour découvrir l'auteur de cet acte. Forcément. Or je n'avais pas dit un mot, évitant par là une situation qui aurait été bien compliqué et j'avais fait devié la conversation sur les réelles activités que je comptais entreprendre. Mis à part un déjeuner en ville avec David et mon footing matinal, je n'avais rien prévu d'autre et Sam s'était proposé de m'accompagner, comme toujours. À ma surprise, Clint nous avait demandé s'il pouvait venir et nous avions accepté. En allant me coucher, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à cette petite virée à trois et le parcours que nous allions faire. Une idée m'était venue en tête et en me levant ce matin, je n'avais eu qu'une hâte, la mettre en pratique.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Aux alentours de huit heures, nous avions donc pris le rutilant pick-up rouge de Clint -sa dernière folie après son divorce prononcé-, direction Central Park. Après les échauffements réalisés, je n'ai pas perdu de temps à imprimer la cadence. Au début, j'ai pris le rythme habituel quand je suis accompagné mais petit à petit, j'ai augmenté pour me mettre à mon allure et je peux dire que les premiers signaux de fatigue n'ont pas mis longtemps à apparaître.

En regardant ma montre, je constate que cela fait près d'une heure quinze que nous courrons et presque quarante-cinq minutes que je les soumets à ce rythme soutenu. Quelques mètres nous séparent et pourtant, je n'entends aucune remarque, mis à part les grognements que j'ai perçu quand je les ai interpellé. Ils sont forts et tenaces. Je le leur reconnais ces points. La grande question est la suivante. Combien de temps vont-ils encore tenir avant de crier grâce ? À cette pensée, un sourire -que j'espère diabolique- se forme sur mes lèvres.

_Je vais les épuiser._

Avec cette seule idée en tête, je me mets à accélérer. Concentré sur ma respiration et mon objectif, je pense tenir sans problème le temps qu'ils déclarent forfait. Ou qu'ils s'effondrent. Au choix.

Parvenu à une zone déserte, je profite d'un instant pour tourner ma tête vers l'arrière et leur envoie un grand signe de la main pour les faire enrager. Mon regard revient sur le chemin et la réaction est immédiate.

\- Enfoiré !

Ça, c'est Clint et sa spontanéité légendaire.

\- Espèce de... sale type... bourré au sérum !

Et ça, c'est Sam. Les insultes sont toujours un peu plus contenues chez lui. Enfin, quand il n'est pas trop énervé.

Je ne peux retenir un grand rire et continue sur ma lancée. Je change de direction et reprend l'itinéraire qui mène vers le parking où se trouve la voiture. Il nous reste encore du chemin pour y parvenir mais je pense qu'il est préférable de s'en rapprocher. Les deux oiseaux derrière moi risquent de ne plus être capable d'avancer d'ici peu et je préfère éviter de leur servir de support physique.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je me stoppe net en entendant mon prénom être crié. Je me retourne, poings sur la taille, pour voir ce qu'il se passe et je découvre, à plusieurs mètres de moi, un tableau qui me fait rire. Sur la grande pelouse qui borde tout le sentier, deux masses sont au sol. Clint est étendu sur le dos, dans la position de l'étoile de mer tandis que Sam est assis, soutenus par ses bras en arrière. Ils ont tout l'air d'être épuisés et ça signifie que...

_J'ai gagné._

Satisfait de cette victoire personnelle, je reviens doucement vers eux. Je m'arrête pile en face et leur adresse un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Eh bien alors, vous ne voulez pas continuer ? On a pas fini les gars !

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! demande Sam, le visage figé.

\- Ah non ! Je dis stop ! s'exclame Clint, avec un geste de la main. C'est fini pour moi ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je reste là ! Je suis bien ! Vous reviendrez me chercher quand vous aurez fini !

\- Non mais t'es malade ?! Il est hors de question que j'y retourne ! lui répond Sam.

\- Merci de me soutenir ! T'es un vrai pote ! ajoute Clint, en lui tendant la main pour une poignée.

Je laisse échapper un grand rire face à leurs réactions. Ils sont au bout du rouleau et je ne suis pas peu fier de ce résultat. À présent, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de m'embêter.

\- Bande de petites natures, je réplique en m'asseyant près d'eux.

Ils bougonnent en cœur dans leur coin et je choisis de ne pas relever leurs propos.

Après une bonne demi heure, nous reprenons enfin la route vers la Tour. Ils ont vraiment eu du mal à bouger mais nous n'allions quand même pas camper dans le parc, j'ai un déjeuner en ville qui m'attend plus tard. Le trajet se fait dans un silence relatif, ce qui ne me surprend guère au vue de leurs têtes. Je retiens avec difficulté d'afficher ma petite victoire et me laisse absorber par la route qui défile.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur l'étage des parties communes ainsi que les miens.

\- Tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous ? me questionne Sam, en ayant suivi mon geste.

\- Non, j'y passerai après avoir pris ma douche, je lui réponds.

\- T'es vraiment pas constitué de la même façon que nous ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger tout ce qu'il se trouve dans le frigo ! s'exclame fortement Clint, en se lechant presque les lèvres.

\- Oh oui, moi aussi ! fait Sam, en se tenant le ventre.

Je secoue la tête et rigole de leurs propos. Au moment où les portes s'ouvrent à mon niveau, je me retourne vers eux.

\- Évitez de dévaliser la cuisine ! À plus les gars !

\- On ne te promet rien ! les entends-je dire d'une même voix, avant que les portes ne soient totalement fermées.

.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de l'ascenseur, totalement détendu après ce passage sous la douche. Rien de tel qu'un bon footing pour démarrer comme il se doit une journée.

Dans le couloir, quelques voix me parviennent et à l'entente de mon prénom suivi par un rire que je saurais reconnaître entre mille, je me stoppe net. Je tends l'oreille, tout à coup très curieux de propos ayant un rapport avec moi.

\- Et ça te fait marrer ? s'écrie Clint, qui se trouve être l'une des personnes dans le salon avec Tony.

À nouveau, son rire retentit. C'est tellement franc et naturel que des frissons me parcoure l'épiderme. J'adore l'entendre s'exclamer ainsi. Sa bonne humeur et ses émotions en général, m'atteignent toujours avec une facilité incroyable.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas en pleurer ! Vos petites mésaventures sont de trop belles occasions pour me divertir ! lâche-t-il avec beaucoup d'humour dans la voix.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui en parler Clint ! Il ne rate jamais une occasion de se moquer de nous !

Je suis fixé sur la troisième personne qui se trouve être avec eux. Sam. Il a l'air assez grognon, signe que les réactions de Tony l'agace peut-être un peu. Il a toujours eu quelques difficultés à apprécier son humour. Enfin, surtout, son côté moqueur. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Moi-même, il avait tendance à m'énerver au début, je le reconnais mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas méchant et que ces traits faisaient partie de sa personnalité.

\- C'est bon, Sam ! Je n'ai rien dit de plus que la vérité ! Steve nous a fait suer comme jamais ! Reconnais-le quand même ! Il était... enragé ! dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, avant de reprendre. Et on s'étonne que je ne veuille jamais me risquer à vos footings...

\- Je pensais que c'était pour une autre raison... réagit lentement Tony.

Le ton employé est légèrement moqueur et je sens la boutade arriver à des kilomètres, ce qui me tire un léger sourire. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir dire ?

\- Je vais quand même m'y risquer mais... Pour quelle raison ? finit par demander Clint en soupirant.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais peur de te ridiculiser en affichant ton manque d'endurance !

Je couvre ma bouche de ma main, étouffant le rire qui me secoue. Quel chieur. Un jour, son goût pour la provocation va lui attirer des ennuis. Enfin, d'autres ennuis. Si -moi- je me suis contenu, il n'en est rien de Sam qui adhère aux paroles de Tony en s'esclaffant. Quelques secondes après, de petites exclamations surgissent et de nouveaux rires retentissent.

\- Heureusement pour nous, ce qui compte n'est pas ta capacité à courir... Mais plutôt la précision de tes tirs et ta vision parfaite ! La preuve avec ce splendide lancé de coussins ! Ajoute Tony, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

\- J'approuve ! renchérit Sam. Tu sais viser ! C'est déjà ça !

\- Bande de pourris ! grogne Clint, qui semble vexé.

La discussion n'ayant rien de suspecte, je décide de sortir de ma cachette, avant de me faire surprendre comme un enfant pris en faute. Le tableau que je découvre dans le salon est fort sympathique.

Sam est étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, soutenant sa tête de son bras et serrant un coussin contre lui. Clint est un peu plus loin, assis et les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement évident, ce dont j'étais certain avant même de le voir. Quant à Tony, la vue qu'il m'offre est absolument la meilleure. Debout, appuyé sur ses coudes au dessus du fauteuil, le panorama de son dos, sa chute de rein et ses fesses ainsi tendues me procure instantanément l'envie de venir cajoler ces formes si exquises. Même habillé de l'un de ses éternels jeans et tee-shirt qui lui sert à travailler dans son atelier, je suis dans l'incapacité de détourner mon regard. C'est plus fort que moi mais surtout, je ne veux plus m'en empêcher. Si auparavant je me forçais à ne pas m'égarer, il en est devenu tout autre depuis cette première etreinte dans son atelier et la révélation de ses sentiments. Les événements suivants n'ont fait que pousser un peu plus mon esprit dans cette voie et je vois de moins en moins de problèmes à le faire.

Alors oui, je l'avoue. En cet instant, je n'aspire qu'à céder à cette idée qui m'a traversé la tête. Je voudrais venir derrière lui pour coller mon corps au sien. Je passerai mes bras autour de sa taille, de manière tendre et possessive. Je viendrais poser ma tête dans son cou. Je prendrais de grandes inspirations pour absorber son odeur si particulière, envoûtante et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois rassasié -si j'y parviens un jour-. Ensuite, je goûterai de mes lèvres cette peau si attractive et délicate. Je lui ravagerai le cou de baisers, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus intenses. Je donnerai enfin une suite à ce premier moment où nous avons été si durement interrompus. Je prolongerai cet instant pour entendre encore ses petits soupirs de plaisir qui m'avaient rendu fou.

Je secoue brièvement la tête, dans un piètre essai pour garder le contrôle. Rien que le fait d'imaginer tout ça commence à me faire réagir. Je prends quelques longues respirations, pour tenter de faire disparaître la légère tension qui s'est installée sous ma ceinture. Ce n'est, ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour que je me retrouver exciter. Or, je le suis déjà un peu. Tony me rend fou.

Comment résister à cette vision de lui et tout ce qu'elle déclenche dans mon esprit ?

Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix et je me dois de prendre le dessus face à cette tentation qu'il représente un peu plus chaque jour.

J'émets un léger bruit qui les fait se tourner dans ma direction et j'avance vers eux.

\- Tiens, le tortionnaire du jour est là ! Comment ça va Steve ? demande Tony avec un grand sourire, toujours dans la même position.

Il n'a pas fait le moindre geste pour bouger, ce qui ne m'aide pas à effacer toutes les images qui m'ont assailli. C'est encore plus compliqué avec le sourire qu'il m'offre et mon bas ventre ne l'en remercie pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, ni de très voyant mais je préfère parer à toute éventualité d'une progression de cet état. Je me poste derrière le canapé et m'appuie sur mes avant-bras dans une posture qui se veut décontractée, non loin du fauteuil de Tony et juste dans le dos de Clint.

\- Tout va bien pour moi, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas le cas de certains ici... j'ajoute, moqueur.

Leur état amorphe ne me laisse aucun doute sur le rendu.

\- C'est clair, ils viennent de me raconter tes petits exploits de ce matin ! précise encore Tony, narquois.

\- C'est ça, continue de te moquer... On verra quand ce sera ton tour ! s'exclame Sam, en le fixant.

\- Exact ! Comptes sur nous pour être présent lors de ton retour, à l'état de zombie ! renchérit Clint, en se frottant les mains à cette scène.

Je laisse échapper un rire. Ils n'ont pas compris et pensent réellement que je serai capable de faire ça à Tony. Ils sont à côté de la plaque. Cependant, je dois reconnaître que l'idée est séduisante.

\- Je ne suis pas encore fou au point de prendre de tels risques, les contredit Tony puis il reprend doucement, le regard sur moi. À moins que tu fasses preuve d'indulgence et que tu ne me martyrises pas comme ces deux-là.

Si ses premiers propos m'ont un peu serré le cœur, les seconds l'ont vite effacé, me faisant arborer un grand sourire.

\- Aucun problème, je serai ravi que tu m'accompagnes. Je te promets de ne pas trop te torturer, fis-je en lui lançant adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Étant dos à Clint, je peux bien me permettre de jouer un peu avec lui. Sam ne laisse rien échapper, si ce n'est un sourcil levé. Il se demande sans doute ce qu'il m'arrive mais mon attention revient vite sur Tony.

\- Parfait, je te ferai savoir quand je serai partant, me répond-il, apparemment ravi.

Je le suis tant autant que lui et acquiesce à ses mots, le regard suspendu au sien. Je sens qu'il aurait voulu ajouter autre chose mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'en déduis que la présence des autres l'en a dissuadé. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a eu derrière la tête.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu et je vais aller me relaxer avec un petit bain. Il me faudra bien ça pour effacer la douleur de mes mollets, fait Clint en se levant. Surtout que j'ai promis à Natasha qu'on s'entraînerait dans l'après midi. Tu veux te joindre à nous Sam ?

\- Ce serait sympa mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. On m'attend au centre en début d'après-midi pour une réunion entre les organisateurs, répond Sam, ce qui semble le réveiller puisque je le vois s'asseoir rapidement. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous avais proposé de venir de temps à autre à la rencontre des militaires ?

Je m'en souviens très bien, tout comme Clint et Tony qui le lui confirment.

\- Super, reprend-il, enthousiaste. Je leur avais soumis l'idée, ils semblaient emballés mais comme tout changement, il doit être approuvé par les psychologues qui encadrent le centre et donc, je serai fixé aujourd'hui.

\- Ça me paraît très strict comme manière de procéder... Je croyais que ce centre était géré par des bénévoles ? réagit Tony, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le cas. Tous les membres, comme moi, sont des bénévoles mais le centre en lui-même possède une organisation propre. La plupart des vétérans vivent là-bas, pour bénéficier du meilleur suivi qui leur permettra de se réinsérer dans la vie active et ils sont encadrés par une équipe de professionnels qui, eux, sont les dirigeants du centre. Quant aux groupes de paroles, les activités et tout le reste, ils sont mis en place par nos soins puisqu'on accueille aussi d'anciens pensionnaires qui ont déjà repris le cours de leur vie mais qui souhaitent garder le contact pour discuter et soutenir ceux qui sont au plus mal. C'est le cas d'Akio, que je t'ai présenté lors du dernier gala... Tu t'en souviens Steve ?

Quel petit...!

Ce sourire en coin mériterait que je le lui fasse ravaler. Il n'a pas pu résister à son envie de mettre son ami dans la conversation, juste devant Tony. Si ça, ce n'est pas fait exprès, alors je ne suis plus Captain America.

\- Je m'en souviens, finis-je par lui grogner, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'espère qu'il a compris le message silencieux que je lui destine parce que je vais vraiment le lui faire regretter. Par provocation, il hausse un sourcil mais je suis interrompu dans mes envies de le torturer.

\- Ce gars est un ancien pensionnaire ? demande Tony, surpris.

C'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter, une intervention de Tony.

\- Pas exactement, répond rapidement Sam. Il était en centre dans un autre état, puis quand il en est sorti, il a fini par trouver un poste de formateur sur l'une des bases de l'armée à New York. En arrivant ici, il a cherché à intégrer un nouveau groupe de paroles et il a atterri dans notre centre. C'est comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvé.

\- D'accord, je vois... fait-il, en faisant dévier ses yeux sur moi.

Pendant que Sam répondait a sa question, mon regard s'était fixé sur lui. Au fur et à mesure que les paroles lui parvenaient, j'ai pu constaté les signaux d'un mécontentement. Son front légèrement plissé, sa mâchoire crispée, son corps tendu et maintenant ses orbes chocolats sur moi. Selon moi, ça ne présage rien de très bon.

\- Comment ça, tu l'as retrouvé ? demande Clint.

Ce type est vraiment trop curieux pour son propre bien, ce qui me fait lever les yeux en l'air.

\- Akio et moi étions dans l'U.S. Air Force, dans le même escadron, au même moment, lui explique Sam. Sauf que je suis revenu avant lui et j'ignorais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve il y a quelques mois ici.

\- C'est cool ! Tu dois être content de le revoir ! J'y pense... Ce serait sympa de le rencontrer... Surtout que, s'il a réussi à supporter Steve, il doit vraiment être cool ! fait Clint en rigolant.

Sam le suit plus modérément et nous observe. Il peut. Avec son petit numéro, Tony semble ailleurs et moi, je garde le silence.

\- Si ma demande est acceptée, vous aurez tous le loisir de le rencontrer. Il ne ratera pas l'occasion de discuter avec tous les Avengers réunis.

\- On en doute pas un instant, lance Tony, un sourire de façade en place.

Quelques instants plus tard, Clint et Sam partis, je me retrouve seul en compagnie de Tony. J'aurais pensé qu'il en aurait profité pour fuir en même temps que les autres, mais je me suis trompé. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, de peur de le voir me faire un petite crise comme l'autre soir dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais aller à mon atelier, tu veux venir m'y rejoindre ?

Je relève la tête pour le regarder, surpris par sa demande. Il reste très stoïque et j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il peut penser.

\- À moins que tu te sois lassé d'y venir...

Il fait allusion au fait que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. Il est vrai que ça doit faire près d'un mois et demi que je n'y suis pas allé, bien avant notre grosse mission. Je vais donc m'empresser de lui dire le contraire.

\- Non, ça me ferait plaisir de t'entendre bricoler et ronchonner sur tes petits projets, je lui réponds avec humour.

Cela semble le dérider un peu et il me frappe à l'épaule.

\- Les génies ne ronchonnent pas... Ils expriment leur mécontentement quand leurs projets n'avancent pas aussi vite qu'ils le souhaitent, fait-il en partant vers l'ascenseur, avant de s'arrêter pour me regarder à nouveau. Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je vais me chercher un truc à grignoter, faire un café puis je te rejoins. T'en veux un ?

\- Seulement s'il est préparé avec amour... Susurre-t-il, avec un sourire en coin en se détournant.

\- Pour ça, aucun soucis, je murmure une fois seul dans le salon.

.

.

_**10h54.**_

Après avoir pu manger un peu et préparé les cafés, je parviens enfin à l'atelier de Tony, les mains chargés de deux tasses et de mon carnet à dessin sous le bras que je suis passé chercher rapidement dans ma chambre. Sait-on jamais si l'envie de le dessiner se fait sentir. Je ferai mieux de songer au croquis de David et Éric mais j'ai encore un peu plus d'une semaine devant moi pour le terminer.

Comme toujours, la musique est poussée à son maximum quand je pénètre dans ce lieu. Je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre comment Tony peut se concentrer avec un tel rafus mais quand je constate ce qu'il peut produire, je me dis que c'est de cette manière qu'il travaille le mieux.

Voulant éviter de le surprendre et de causer une erreur dans ses manipulations, je tente de l'appeler par-dessus le bruit. À la troisième tentative, le son se coupe et il se tourne vers moi. J'en profite pour lui déposer sa tasse sur le grand plan de travail et m'assoit sur le haut tabouret à ses côtés.

Il se précipite immédiatement sur le breuvage noir pour boire une bonne gorgée et laisse échapper un son appréciateur.

\- Hum ! Merci pour le café ! J'aime trop cette boisson !

Je rigole doucement à sa réaction. Il ne m'apprend rien. Depuis le temps que je le vois en abuser. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que l'alcool et je suis bien content qu'il ait arrêté ses soirées de beuverie.

\- Je sais, tu me fais penser à un drogué en manque de sa dose quand tu te jettes dessus de cette manière, lui dis-je en prenant une petite gorgée du mien.

\- C'est le cas ! Si je n'ai pas ma ration quotidienne, je deviens détestable au possible... fait-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran à côté de lui.

\- Même en l'ayant, tu peux l'être...

Les mots ont passé la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Direct et franc. Il a arrêté tout mouvement et reviens sur moi, me sondant de ses yeux.

\- Que suis-je censé comprendre ? demande-t-il, d'une voix neutre mais intéressée.

Pour le coup, je me sens mal à l'aise d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Nerveux, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, cherchant les termes adéquats à lui dire. Je ne tiens pas à l'énerver, ce qui m'arrive un peu trop souvent. Je préfère de très loin nos moments calmes.

\- Disons que... Tu peux vite perdre tes moyens, sans que je n'arrive à comprendre la raison. C'est très déroutant. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est mais avec moi, ça se passe souvent ainsi... Surtout... Depuis mon retour de mission.

J'ai hésité à situer le moment où j'ai perçu ses changements et ce que ça peut signifier mais c'est la vérité. Auparavant, il lui arrivait d'exploser mais ce n'était pas toujours contre moi et les facteurs extérieurs étaient plus ou moins visibles.

J'ai l'impression que suite à nos premiers contacts, ici-même, tout peut déraper à chaque instant. Il suffit que je n'agissent pas de la bonne façon ou que je ne dise pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me crie dessus. Ok, je rattrape le coup mais je ne passe pas à côté non plus et m'en prendre plein la tête, ça commence à bien faire.

Tony n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Ses yeux voyagent entre moi et les outils sur le plan de travail. Il est en pleine réflexion. Je reconnais les signes. Les secondes passent et son comportement m'alerte un peu. Il ne sait pas comment prendre les mots que je le lui ai dit. Ou plutôt, il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi me dire.

Un petit soupir passe mes lèvres au constat qui s'impose à moi. Il n'est pas prêt à parler. Du moins, pas du sujet qui nous concerne car je suis sûr que tout a à voir avec ce _nous_ en suspen.

\- Écoute, je n'attends pas d'explications, lui dis-je doucement. Tu m'as demandé de préciser ma pensée et je l'ai fait. C'est tout. Ne te prends pas la tête, OK ?

Je lui offre un petit sourire. Je tente de le rassurer comme je le peux mais ce n'est pas évident. Il ne laisse pas ou très peu passer d'informations. Dans ce cas, je ne peux que tâtonner pour deviner, ce qui reste tout de même très approximatif. Soit ça marche, soit je me plante et je tiens à éviter la seconde, même si elle s'est révélée très productive en matière de révélation.

Nos regards sont suspendus l'un à l'autre et je vois que mes paroles l'ont détendu. Son visage semble apaisé, ses traits plus doux et je suis satisfait d'avoir enrayé cette tempête qui se trahissait dans sa tête même si je n'en ai pas appris plus.

Il vient poser sa main sur mon épaule et me la presse doucement.

\- Merci, Steve...

Un simple remerciement murmuré qui vient se propager dans tout mon corps. J'aimerai l'attirer dans une étreinte pour le serrer dans mes bras, mais je retiens cette envie en y mettant toute mes forces. À la place, je dépose ma main sur la sienne, toujours en place sur mon épaule.

\- Pas de soucis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et quand bien même cela arrive, ça ne dure jamais longtemps...

Son léger rire retentit, m'étirant les lèvres à ce son si agréable. À regret, il retire sa main et me prive de son contact. Je devine la fin de notre instant proche et l'ambiance retrouve sa légèreté.

\- J'ai déjà pu le remarquer... Je suis irrésistible, ce n'est pas nouveau ! fait-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

Sa réplique ne me surprend pas. Il retourne la situation à son avantage.

Je me doute depuis un moment qu'il m'observe, il ne fait que l'avouer et dans un sens, cela me facilite la tâche. Merci Tony. Je vais pouvoir continuer sur ma lancée, en sachant que rien ne le lui échappe.

\- Quelle modestie ! Un jour, quelqu'un te fera descendre de ton piédestal ! je m'exclame, moqueur, en reprenant ma tasse pour boire.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait... Il y a longtemps... lance-t-il, l'air de rien, le regard tourné vers ses écrans puis il revient sur moi. Mais si je viens de nouveau à tomber de haut, j'espère bien que je pourrais compter sur toi pour amortir ma chute cette fois.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et je comprends immédiatement l'allusion. Nos débuts. L'attaque des Chitauris sur New York. Sa chute a travers le portail. L'un des moments les plus longs de ma vie.

\- Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses Tony, mais si jamais ça t'arrive... Je serai là pour réagir ! Je n'attendrai pas une nouvelle intervention de notre ami vert !

Je lui envoie un petit sourire, auquel il répond, rayonnant. Il a saisi que je ne parlais pas que d'un problème technique en mission. Quelque soit les épreuves qu'il pourra traverser, je serai présent. Je m'en suis fait la promesse après mon retour dans cette Tour. Il a dû surmonter tant de moments difficiles, seul, que je ne veux plus qu'il le soit.

Après ça, je décide de lui laisser un peu d'espace et part m'installer sur le canapé, aménagé plus loin, sous son regard attentif. Il demande à Friday de remettre la musique, sous un niveau sonore acceptable et il se met au travail. Son armure semble être son programme de la matinée, ce qui me fait sourire. Il ne s'arrête jamais de la perfectionner. C'est un réel acharné du détail.

Vingt minutes après -je viens de regarder ma montre- je suis toujours dans la même position, assis, une jambe pliée qui me sert de support pour mon carnet ouvert et un crayon en main. Ma page est toujours blanche, rien d'étonnant vu que mon regard est toujours braqué sur Tony. Je le regarde tranquillement travailler, ce que je trouve toujours fascinant.

Cela m'avait manqué de venir dans son atelier, de profiter de cette ambiance dans laquelle la musique, les bruits d'outils et sa voix résonne à différentes intervalles mais aussi, de pouvoir savourer sa présence. J'en profite allègrement, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, à l'affût de ses moindres gestes, à l'écoute de tous ses mots -même si le vocabulaire technique m'échappe parfois- et je m'abreuve de tout ce qu'il m'offre. De temps à autre, je le vois se retourner dans ma direction. S'il a été surpris la première fois, il ne l'est plus et à chaque regard vers moi, j'ai droit à un petit sourire. Il se retient de l'afficher totalement -je le connais- mais il ne parvient pas à l'occulter pour autant, amenant la même réaction chez moi. Si les autres nous voyaient, pour sûr qu'ils nous trouveraient débilement amoureux et peut-être le sommes-nous un peu. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Pas encore. Nous sommes discrets et agissons différemment quand nous sommes entourés. Nos moments à deux n'appartiennent qu'à Tony et moi.

Depuis notre soirée film "Jurassic Park" qui a eu lieu quatre jours auparavant et notre discussion dans la cuisine qui a bien failli finir en nouvelle crise, notre relation a pris un tournant légèrement différent. À mon plus grand bonheur. Au lendemain, j'imaginais que tout serait de nouveau compliqué. Avec mes petites révélations, son étreinte et ses derniers mots, j'avais eu peur de le voir s'éloigner un peu de moi. C'est ainsi qu'il agit toujours. Pour tout. Dès qu'il se dévoile, il faut qu'il riposte à son opposé. Je m'attendais donc à ce schéma et je m'étais trompé.

Ce matin-là, il était apparu de bonne humeur, avenant, bourré d'humour et de taquinerie en tout genre devant tout le monde. De mon point de vue, je l'avais même trouvé très léger et heureux. Je m'étais questionné sur ce revirement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été assis à mes côtés, m'apportant la réponse. À cause de lui, j'avais bien failli offrir un spectacle inédit à tout le groupe. Alors que j'étais en train de boire mon jus d'orange, j'avais senti très précisément une main se poser sur ma cuisse, me prenant au dépourvu. Résultat, j'avais avalé de travers et une quinte de toux m'avait secoué. Je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à Sam, assis de l'autre côté qui m'avait envoyé de bonnes tapes dans le dos. Pendant ce temps, Tony n'avait pas jugé bon de réagir. Du moins, pas comme je l'avais attendu. À peine calmé, il avait profité de la petite agitation autour de la table pour me caresser plus franchement. Attentif à ce qu'il faisait, je n'avais pu que garder mon calme quand je l'avais senti déplacer sa main sur mon genou pour remonter le long de ma cuisse et tout ça, dans une affolante lenteur. J'avais cru mourir sous les sensations et encore, il était resté soft, ne s'aventurant que sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse. Une fois son geste accompli, il avait repris le petit-déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était produit.

En dehors de ça, son comportement avec moi n'a pas trop changé. Il reste égal à lui-même quand nous sommes entourés, tout en étant plus proche dès que ce n'est plus le cas. Dans ces moments en tête à tête, je le vois se relâcher -preuve qu'il est en confiance- et il devient beaucoup plus accessible. Il m'offre avec facilité tout une panoplie d'émotions sur son visage. Nos discussions sont faciles, agréables, aucunes ne se ressemblent et comment souvent, il essaie de me surprendre en me faisant quelques allusions bien placées. J'ai l'impression qu'il me teste et je serai bien fou de laisser passer ces occasions de répliquer.

Malheureusement, tous ces rapprochements ne sont pas aussi poussés que je le souhaiterai. Peut être que je veux aller trop vite mais je n'en peux plus d'être bloqué et de devoir attendre, surtout au vu de la situation.

Tony ne parvient pas à être direct. Je le sais. Je le vois. Pour autant, cela ne m'a pas empêché de comprendre ses gestes et ses paroles énigmatiques. Quant à moi, je lui ai offert pas mal de signaux révélateurs qui lui ont permis d'y voir plus clair.

Pour résumer, nous savons tous deux que l'autre est au courant.

Pourtant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, rien de concret ne s'est encore produit.

Mon regard est toujours braqué sur cet homme aux nombreuses qualités qui m'ont fait tomber sous son charme, celui qui accapare toute mon attention quoiqu'il fasse et dont je suis follement amoureux. Il est loin d'être irréprochable mais mon cœur l'a choisi tel qu'il est. Ce type capable de rendre dingue tout le monde rien que par son comportement, moi y compris. Ce gars qui ne peut s'empêcher de vivre à toute allure, au point que je me sois déjà demandé s'il ne serait pas bon de le séquestrer quelque part pour avoir un peu de répit. Ce mec au caractère de feu, impossible à faire taire, aux mots forts et au visage de petit démon. Ce héros en armure, au grand cœur, aux décisions rapides, à l'esprit rebelle contre ses subordonnés et tête brûlée.

Oui. Il est vraiment l'homme idéal pour celui qui ne veut pas s'ennuyer dans la vie et aucun doute que mon cœur l'a sûrement choisi pour ces raisons aussi.

Tout en pensant à ce qu'il représente, mon crayon s'est mis à glisser sur le papier, comme animé par ces pensées. Inutile de préciser quel sera le résultat de ce nouveau dessin.

_Ma plus grande source d'inspiration._

Au bout d'un moment, je suis sorti de mon activité par mon portable. Un message de David.

_"Salut beau blond ! Comment ça va ? Pas de méchants à arrêter qui vont faire foirer notre déjeuner ? Tu m'aurais prévenu si c'était le cas donc je maintiens la réservation. Si le devoir ne t'appelle pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai un rendez-vous d'urgence qui vient de s'insérer dans mon programme de la matinée. __Ça te dérange pas si on décalle pour 13h ? T__iens moi au courant. À plus !"_

Je m'empresse de lui répondre, confirmant que je ne vois pas d'objection à le retrouver un peu plus tard que prévu. Je garde sous silence le fait que cela m'arrange également. Je vais pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans l'atelier avec Tony, ce qui est fort appréciable. Une fois envoyé, je retourne à mon dessin, non sans un sourire à ce que j'ai imprimé sur le papier.

Tellement absorbé par l'ambiance et ma tâche, je ne vois pas tout de suite la petite agitation dans la pièce. Par contre je sens très nettement le canapé s'affaisser à mes côtés et le petit soupir qui accompagne ce mouvement. Je referme mon carnet et pose les yeux sur la cause de ce remue-ménage. Tony s'est installé, une jambe replié sous lui, un bras posé sur le dessus du canapé et me regarde en buvant son café chaud. Il a quitté l'atelier un instant pour aller s'en préparer un et je ne l'ai même pas vu disparaître, trop concentré que j'étais à apporter les détails à mon esquisse.

\- Tu pouvais continuer, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester sagement à te regarder. Je me serai montré aussi discret que tu l'as fait avec moi...

Je sens une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. Je reconnais que je me suis peut-être un peu trop lâché dans ma contemplation. Auparavant, je m'arrangerais toujours pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. La discrétion était de rigueur mais en l'état actuel de nos rapports, je n'ai pas eu envie de me retenir et il n'a pu que le constater.

\- J'ai terminé ! lui dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et toi, fini de bosser sur ton armure ?

\- Ouep ! Modif' bouclées... Pour le moment ! Tu me connais, je ne tarderai pas à y retourner quand une autre idée aura fusé dans mon cerveau de génie ! répond-il, fier de lui. D'ailleurs, je suis déçu... j'imaginais que je pourrais savourer tranquillement mon boulot accompli en lorgnant sur tes coups de crayon, mais de toute évidence, c'est raté !

Je laisse échapper un rire à sa mine dépitée.

\- En effet, je ne doute pas un instant de toi ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as avancé le projet pour Bruce ?

Je fais volontairement l'impasse sur mon activité. Je pourrais le lui montrer maintenant qu'il est plus ou moins au courant de ce qu'il représente pour moi mais j'avoue avoir envie de m'amuser un peu avec sa curiosité.

Sur le coup, il a l'air enthousiaste que je m'intéresse à ses travaux.

\- Le prototype d'essai est réussi. À présent, j'attends des nouvelles du Wakanda. Le vibranium est un métal qui leur appartient. J'ai fait la demande à T'Challa en lui expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles j'en ai besoin, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre leur réponse.

\- Je pense que ça ne leur posera aucun problème. C'est pour une bonne cause.

\- Ce sont exactement les mots que j'ai employé ! Et aussi, j'ai ajouté qu'il serait bon de protéger la pauvre tête de notre Hulk en combat car à force, Bruce risque de devenir aussi gaga que son homologue vert...! L'idée qu'ils puissent perdre un scientifique aussi brillant devrait les interpeller...

\- Tony... Cela ne pourra jamais arriver étant donné le métabolisme qu'il a...

Un sourire mutin se dessine sur son visage et l'envie de rire me secoue littéralement.

\- Je sais... Mais eux ne le savent pas... susurre-t-il, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'explose de rire à son esprit tordu. Il n'est pas croyable.

\- Tu es un manipulateur hors pair !

\- Je sais ! Je suis Tony Stark et avec moi, on est jamais au bout de nos surprises ! s'exclame-t-il, fier comme un paon, avant de se pencher vers moi. Cependant, je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à surprendre... Ne déteindrais-je pas un peu sur toi ? Hum ? Le spectacle de tes comparses épuisés dans le salon, suite au footing dantesque que tu leur as imposé... C'était énorme !

Il est vraiment un fin observateur. Rien ne lui échappe.

\- Disons que l'ancien temps où je laissais tout passer est révolu...

\- Alors j'avais raison ! Il y a bien eu de la petite vengeance dans l'air ! lâche-t-il, content d'avoir vu juste. Qu'ont-ils fait pour déchaîner notre si _adorable_ Capitaine ?

Tony est tout excité à l'idée d'apprendre la raison pour laquelle je me suis vengé. Il me fait penser à un petit diable satisfait de découvrir les méfaits accomplis par le commun des mortels. Malgré moi, j'ai du mal à contenir mon sourire face à la réponse que je vais lui apporter.

\- J'ai fini par découvrir l'auteur de cette blague à l'encontre de mon téléphone... Clint a été assez malin pour le cacher durant tout le temps que cela aura duré mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse -grâce à toi- à m'en débarrasser. À la suite de notre soirée film, il a lâché par inadvertance une référence à ma nouvelle sonnerie et c'est là que j'ai compris. Quant à Sam, son petit speech suite à ma "disparition" de la Tour m'a agacé et ses nombreuses provocations me saoule... Du coup, je me suis dit qu'une petite leçon leur ferait du bien... Ils veulent jouer, alors je joue...à ma façon, finis-je sur un ton mielleux.

Tony me fixe, surpris par mes propos. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que son rire ne m'atteigne, sincèrement hilare à ce que j'ai pu faire. Il finit par terminer d'une traite son café, dépose la tasse près de lui et ne tarde pas à reprendre sa position initiale. Du moins, presque la même position. Je vois très bien qu'il en a profité pour se rapprocher de moi. Son corps est très près du mien, quelques centimètres nous séparent seulement.

\- Steve Rogers... J'aime de plus en plus les changements que je découvre !

Son regard, son sourire en coin et sa voix si suave font monter en moi un pic d'adrénaline. Tout mon corps se tend dans sa direction et l'envie d'être plus proche me submerge. Je me glisse de côté avec mon bras sur le dessus du canapé et ma jambe repliée, adoptant la même posture que lui pour faire entrer en contact ma cuisse avec la sienne. Il ne laisse rien paraître à mes mouvements mais je peux sentir son attente. Ses yeux sont chargés d'intensité.

Pour ne rien perturber de cette ambiance qui vient de changer, j'utilise le même ton que lui.

\- Je suis ravi que tu apprécies mais il faut dire que j'ai une très bonne source d'inspiration, Tony... lui dis-je, en ponctuant ma phrase d'un sourire en coin.

Immédiatement, je vois l'effet de mes mots sur lui. Il tente de contrôler ses réactions mais je remarque parfaitement sa mâchoire serrée et le déglutissement qu'il n'a pas pu contenir. Son cou, ainsi dévoilé, est un rappel aux contacts que nous avons déjà eu. L'envie est tellement forte de venir y déposer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. Sans le vouloir, je me suis penché vers lui. Nos visages ne sont plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Tout mon corps l'appelle et je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête, le faire céder pour de bon.

Je sais qu'il est très réceptif à mes mouvements. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté un instant et il n'a eu aucun recul à ma proximité plus poussée. Il ouvre légèrement la bouche, dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer. Il faut croire que je le perturbe. C'est inhabituel de le voir si troublé. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je provoque cet effet mais je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Qui aurait pu croire que je serai celui qui ferait perdre ses moyens au grand Tony Stark ?

\- Ce... Cette personne doit être vraiment _exceptionnelle_ pour que tu en prennes exemple... finit-il par dire, la voix légèrement éraillée.

Il sait très bien qu'il s'agit de lui. Malgré sa confusion, il donne l'illusion que tout va bien et utilise sa technique favorite. Il veut retourner la situation à son avantage en me poussant à dire les mots qu'il faut. C'est un jeu comme un autre, dans lequel je peux le suivre. Ou pas. J'ai envie qu'il craque le premier.

\- Oh oui... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Tout en parlant, je laisse volontairement descendre mon regard sur ses lèvres dans une insinuation plus que révélatrice. Je ne peux pas faire plus précis et je sais que je viens de gagner. Je l'entends respirer plus fortement et ses yeux ont suivi le même chemin sur mon visage. Cette simple réaction fait battre mon cœur plus vite et un violent frisson se répend dans tout mon corps. C'est insoutenable.

Ses prunelles chocolat reviennent se planter dans les miennes et je me demande qui de nous deux va finir par craquer. En découvrant cette lueur déterminée au fond de ses iris, je suis un peu perdu. J'en viens à me dire que je suis peut-être celui qui est le plus susceptible de lâcher prise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer dans cette cours, contrairement à lui qui maîtrise parfaitement cet art du charme et de la séduction.

Comme pour faire écho à mes pensées, il finit par bouger son bras, posé à côté du mien sur le dessus du canapé, pour venir me le caresser du bout des doigts.

Quel petit...!

\- Justement, j'aimerai bien en savoir plus...

Mon cerveau vient de décrocher complètement. Sa voix tout à coup si mesurée, accompagné de son geste me font perdre tous mes moyens. Je n'ai clairement pas le potentiel pour rivaliser. Il continue de survoler ma peau et je me sens défaillir à chaque seconde qui passe. C'est aérien mais si puissant. Ses légers mouvements font se propager de délicieuses palpitations dans tout mon corps.

_Il me rend fou._

Dans un dernier sursaut, je décide de réagir.

\- Je peux sans doute faire mieux que ça...

Même si je n'en mène pas large vocalement, mon geste fait l'essentiel. La surprise est totale sur son visage alors que ma main, déposée un peu plus tôt sur sa cuisse, commence à la caresser de mon pouce. Je suis moi-même surpris par mon audace mais je n'ai pas pu y résister. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait le seul à me toucher. C'était réellement trop tentant. L'avoir si près de moi et devoir sans cesse me contrôler devient compliqué. S'il se permet des actions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même.

Passé l'étonnement, il retrouve rapidement son assurance habituelle, ce qui me surprend. Quand il a eu ce geste sur moi quelques jours plus tôt, j'ai eu un mal fou à reprendre le dessus mais lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Comment fait-il ? Un sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, sexy et provoquant, me donnant cette impression qu'il maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire... me susurre-t-il doucement. Pour être certain, peut être pourrais-tu te montrer... plus... précis ?

Ces derniers propos achèvent de me faire perdre la tête. Instantanément, une douce chaleur se répend dans une zone très précise, sous ma ceinture et je m'en mords les lèvres. Sa demande, à peine voilée, d'aller encore plus loin déclenche un tout autre plaisir en moi. C'était à prévoir. À force d'accumuler les allusions et les contacts, la tension ne fait que grandir entre nous. Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus.

Plus les secondes passent, plus l'idée me paraît séduisante surtout que ses caresses ne se sont pas arrêtées sur mon bras, il arbore toujours ce sourire diablement séducteur et la distance entre nous est réellement insignifiante. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide et plus profonde. Je ferme les yeux un instant, dans une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me moque complètement qu'il me voit dans cet état. Après tout, c'est son œuvre.

\- Steve...?

Sa voix me rappelle à lui. Je reviens sur son visage où rien n'a changé. Il voit très bien ce qu'il suscite chez moi. Je le lis dans son regard. Il est content de lui. Je comprends que son intention était exactement celle-ci. Il voulait me faire perdre pied.

Très bien. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas me battre plus longtemps contre mon corps.

Par esprit de vengeance et parce que j'en ai envie, je remonte lentement ma main sur sa cuisse. Je vais le rendre aussi fou que je le suis. Ce toucher n'arrange pas ma situation, m'excitant un peu plus mais je n'en tiens pas compte, me concentrant plus que jamais sur les sensations. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers son jean ainsi que ses muscles qui réagissent à ma caresse. C'est si agréable, si chaud.

\- Steve...

Tellement pris par ma tâche, je n'ai pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé le regard. En revenant sur lui, je découvre qu'il a pris quelques couleurs, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il semblerait que même un homme comme lui ne puisse plus combattre ces sensations.

Sans réfléchir, je me penche sur lui, collant mon front au sien et serrant davantage ma prise sur le haut de sa cuisse. Les yeux dans les yeux, ni lui, ni moi, ne faisons le moindre mouvement. Nos souffles se mélangent de manière si délicieuses que je prends le temps d'apprécier. Mon cœur cogne atrocement dans ma poitrine, anticipant ce qu'il va se produire. Je ne peux plus reculer, je suis allé au plus loin de ce que je pouvais mais surtout, je ne le veux plus.

Après tout les signaux que j'ai laissé passer, il était temps que ce moment arrive. J'en ai rêvé depuis trop longtemps. Tout mon être en a besoin.

Alors dans un dernier acte de courage, je franchis cette petit barrière entre nous pour déposer ma bouche sur la sienne. À ce contact, je me sens exploser de l'intérieur. D'un côté, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de faire mais de l'autre, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Tout me parvient avec une netteté impressionnante, telle que mes songes n'ont jamais pu être aussi précis. La douceur et la texture de ses lèvres, son souffle qui se mélange au mien, sa légère barbe que je sens frotter contre mon menton. C'est foudroyant, puissant, renversant. Malgré l'envie d'approfondir sans attendre ce baiser, je ne l'appuie que quelques secondes, rien que pour lui apporter la précision qu'il voulait et je reprends ma position précédente, mon front toujours contre le sien.

Je constate qu'il a fermé ses yeux et je me rends compte de la pression qu'il exerce sur mon bras. Il s'y accroche comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis. Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Jamais plus et encore moins maintenant.

Quand ses orbes chocolat s'ouvrent enfin sur moi, un bonheur à l'état brut me saisit tout le corps. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleure réaction. Ses yeux brillent comme jamais, d'une lueur incroyablement puissante d'où il m'est impossible de décrocher. Je lis en lui tant d'émotions, de la surprise à la joie, en passant par cette étincelle de plaisir. Cette dernière me fait respirer plus profondément quant au sens qu'elle renvoie.

Il veut recommencer.

Sans que je l'ai vu venir, il saisit ma nuque et l'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Trop heureux de cette initiative, je fais remonter ma main dans le bas de son dos et le laisse agir comme il le souhaite. Il s'amuse à picorer mes lèvres, lentement, sensuellement, sans jamais aller plus loin, comme s'il voulait prendre le temps de découvrir ce qu'il vit. Pour le moment, je peux bien m'en contenter. Je soupire à chaque fois qu'il délaisse ma bouche. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il me rend déjà fou.

Je suis sur un nuage, perdu dans un monde de sensations folles. Déconnecté de tout, si ce n'est sa présence et ses lèvres gourmandes. Ce baiser ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. C'est doux, léger, agréable et en même temps si fort. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Je voudrais qu'il dure indéfiniment. Quand je le sens jouer de ses dents sur mes lèvres, je craque et laisse échapper un gémissement. Une preuve évidente du plaisir qui me secoue, mais qu'y puis-je ? Il est doué. Trop doué et il le sait. Je sens très bien son sourire quand il revient sur mes lèvres.

Il mériterait que j'arrête tout et que je le laisse en plan. Seulement, il faudrait que, moi-même, je sois capable de stopper ce moment entre nous. Alors pour ne pas être le seul à perdre la face, je bloque sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et la lui aspire dans une lenteur affolante. J'en profite pour y passer ma langue d'un côté à l'autre, toujours sans précipitation et tout à coup, en l'entendant gémir un peu et s'accrocher à mon tee shirt, je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je veux un vrai baiser, de ceux qui laissent hors d'haleine, les sens en alerte maximum, la tête en vrac et avec l'envie de recommencer sans fin.

\- Capitaine Rogers, vous êtes activement demandé par l'agent Wilson.

Je sursaute en entendant Friday me parler et me recule précipitamment, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre un minimum contenance et calmer mon cœur agité.

\- C'est pas possible...

Mon regard se tourne vers Tony qui a murmuré ces paroles. Il a ses mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe énergiquement.

\- Où... Hum... Que se passe-t-il Friday ? Je tente de demander, de façon cohérente, tout en continuant de regarder cet homme qui me rend dingue.

À son tour, je constate qu'il m'observe et me laisse absorber par ce qu'il me renvoie. Ses yeux brillent fortement, preuve de toutes les émotions qui le secouent. Il a pris des couleurs sur le visage, ses joues sont légèrement rosées et ses lèvres apparaissent dans la même nuance. Je les contemple un instant, encore secoué par le fait qu'elles étaient contre les miennes un instant plus tôt. J'ai du mal à en revenir et je dois avoir l'air ridicule à les fixer ainsi. Tony fronce les sourcils et je peux sentir les questions qui fusent déjà dans sa tête. La vitesse à laquelle il parvient à reprendre le contrôle me surprendra toujours alors que moi, je suis à peine capable de suivre ce que son IA me dit.

\- Capitaine Rogers ?

Voilà. Qu'est ce que je disais, incapable d'écouter la réponse qu'elle a dû m'apporter.

\- Désolé... Peux-tu répéter ? fis-je en secouant légèrement la tête, dans une tentative pour me remettre les idées en place.

\- Je vous disais que l'agent Wilson ne m'a donné aucune information concernant les possibles raisons qui requièrent votre présence.

J'entends Tony laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il a l'air agacé de cette intervention qu'il doit jugé inutile et pour le coup, moi aussi. Je soupire et pose donc la seule question nécessaire.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ? Tu peux l'informer que je vais venir le retrouver dès que j'aurais terminé ici. Alors, en attendant, qu'il se tienne tranquille avant d'ameuter tout le monde de ma disparition.

En donnant cette recommandation, mes yeux reviennent sur Tony que je vois sourire. Il semble amusé par mes propos et j'en fais de même. Après tout, j'ai raison.

\- J'ai transmis votre message capitaine. Il vous attend dans le couloir qui mène à l'atelier.

À ses mots, je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Sam est là ?

Prenant une inspiration, je trouve le courage de me retourner vers les baies vitrées de l'atelier. Sam est bien présent. Debout, posté contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur nous, il en profite pour nous adresser un petit signe de la main.

\- Merde...

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux... me dit Tony, faisant revenir mon attention sur lui.

À son air penaud, un rire nerveux me secoue. Je n'arrive pas à le retenir et me laisse emporter quelques secondes, dans une tentative comme une autre pour relâcher la pression. C'est plus fort que moi. Toute l'incrédulité de la situation me revient en pleine tête. Cette discussion pleine de sous-entendus, nos gestes l'un envers l'autre, cette tension montante entre nous, ces baisers, l'interruption de Friday et la présence de Sam. À ce dernier point, je me passe une main sur mon visage, défait à l'idée qu'il ait pu nous voir.

\- Tu peux te détendre Steve, notre petit voyeur du jour n'est plus là.

Je tourne ma tête pour vérifier et en effet, Sam a déjà disparu. Je me laisse glisser dans le canapé, la tête contre l'appui derrière moi.

Nous restons quelques instants dans ce petit silence reposant à nous regarder, avec cette question en suspen "que faire ?", jusqu'à ce que mon portable ne sonne, m'annonçant un message. Je m'en saisis et un grognement passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? rigole Tony.

\- C'est Sam...

\- Étonnant... Que veut-il ? Te faire part de son choc quand à ce qu'il a pu voir ? Il ne doit pas l'être tant que ça s'il est déjà capable de t'écrire !

Je sens de la moquerie dans sa voix, ce qui me fait sourire doucement. Il a sûrement raison, enfin en partie. Je suis certain qu'il y a quand même de la surprise dans ce message. Je finis par l'ouvrir pour le lire.

_"Rien ne m'a échappé de ce que j'ai vu dans l'atelier donc je t'épargnerai une certaine gêne à me le confirmer. Même si la vision que tu m'as offert me laisse perplexe sur ce trait de ton caractère. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter pour le moment, je dois filer au centre où je suis attendu plus tôt que prévu. Mais sache que toi et moi, on doit vraiment discuter. Je suis largué sur ton comportement ! Je te tiens au courant ! À plus et... Pas trop de folies s'il te plaît ! Ne brûle pas les étapes !"_

Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais. Il ne s'y attendait pas, ça se sent dans ses mots mais rien qui n'indique plus. Je suis donc un peu rassuré, même si je suis conscient qu'il va falloir que l'on parle. Sam a été un énorme soutien quand je me suis révélé à lui sur ma situation amoureuse. Il a été présent à chaque fois. Il m'a écouté. Il m'a donné des conseils. Il m'a appuyé pour que je puisse déverser tout ce que j'avais en tête et là, il me surprend avec Tony. Il ne doit rien comprendre, ce qui est normal étant donné qu'il lui manque toutes les données depuis la semaine dernière. On a pas pris le temps de se trouver un moment tous les deux et je le regrette.

\- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ? C'est aussi mauvais que ça pour que tu restes figé dessus ?

Je relève la tête vers Tony et je constate que lui-même ne semble pas très sûr de la situation. Je vais donc m'assurer d'effacer cela.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il est surpris mais... Rien qui ne soit insurmontable à encaisser.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus pour le moment, l'essentiel est là et je préfère garder sous silence le fait que Sam est au courant de ma situation. Il est bien trop tôt pour en parler.

Il se contente d'aquiescer à mes mots et à nouveau, je ressens son envie d'en dire davantage. Je suis réellement curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. C'est limite angoissant d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance alors qu'il y aurait tant à dire après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas. Son comportement est désarçonnant. L'inquiétude et les doutes commencent à affluer de mon côté.

Maintenu dans ce silence, mes yeux dérivent sur ma montre et je suis surpris qu'il soit déjà si tard. Le temps a filé à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, il est déjà midi trente et je suis attendu dans une demi heure pour mon déjeuner avec David.

Je suis tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments, mon envie de rester avec Tony pour prolonger notre moment en sachant que cela ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avant l'intervention de Friday et Sam ou devoir le quitter quelques heures pour souffler un peu, changer d'ambiance pour me permettre d'en revenir plus détendu et moins secoué.

Je finis par prendre ma décision en me levant.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir...

\- T'en aller ? finit-il par dire, le visage tout à coup fermé.

Voilà, c'est très exactement la réaction que je redoutais. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? J'ouvre la bouche mais suis vivement arrêté.

\- Pas de soucis, va retrouver ton ami. Ne change rien à ton planning pour moi.

\- Tony...

Il se lève rapidement pour me faire face et je suis soufflé par ce qu'il dégage, ainsi que sa proximité. Son torse touche presque le mien, m'attirant comme un aimant pour un contact alors que son visage est figé dans une expression plus dure.

\- Vas-y, je te dis ! Tu vas être en retard et ça ne se fait pas ! Tu n'es pas encore comme moi sur ce point !

Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre alors je préfère ne pas rebondir. Je le sonde du regard, souhaitant comprendre pourquoi il change si brusquement de comportement.

\- D'accord, on... On se retrouve plus tard ?

Ma demande semble le détendre un peu car je vois ses traits s'adoucir. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de poser cette question. Je suis certain qu'il imaginait déjà que je prendrais mes distances.

\- Ok, on fait ça... Enfin, si tu as du temps à m'accorder... et si... si tu en as envie...

Ses derniers mots sont à peine plus haut qu'un murmure et résonnent comme une peur à mes oreilles. Il est rempli de doutes me concernant. Je le vois. Ses anciens démons ne l'ont jamais quitté. Il a toujours cette crainte irrationnelle de voir ses proches le laisser tomber à tout moment, dès qu'ils auront pu obtenir un peu plus de lui. Je ne suis en rien épargné par ses maux.

Je me refuse à laisser de telles pensées parasiter dans sa tête, alors je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour les effacer. Je glisse doucement ma main contre la sienne et entremêle mes doigts aux siens pour la serrer.

\- Tu mériterais que je te frappe pour ce que tu insinues... lui dis-je d'une voix douce, le faisant rire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je viens au contact de sa nuque de ma main libre pour qu'il relève sa tête et vient déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Volontairement, je prolonge un peu le contact, m'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa peau et tout ce que je peux ressentir de lui. J'ai préféré éviter de relancer un autre baiser comme celui que j'ai initié plus tôt. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me détacher de lui. Pour cause, chacun de ses instants est une bulle de bonheur dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer. Je le sais.

\- On se retrouve dès que je le peux, donc arrête avec tes doutes ! D'accord ? finis-je par dire en me reculant pour le regarder.

Mon regard est sérieux et j'ai employé un ton ferme, sans possibilité de le laisser contredire mes propos. Il me connaît. Je suis un homme de parole.

\- Très bien mon beau capitaine ! Je vous attendrais !

Son sourire charmeur est de retour, pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends aquiescer sans broncher à un ordre. Peut-etre que je devrais envisager d'utiliser plus souvent cette technique. Elle pourrait s'avérer idéale pour le faire écouter.

\- Parfait ! je déclare, rayonnant à la pensée de notre prochain tête à tête.

À regret, je le relâche et commence à reculer. Il faut vraiment que je parte de cet atelier sinon je ne voudrais plus en sortir et David pourra m'attendre, longtemps, très longtemps. À reculon, je lui envoie un clin d'œil et un petit sourire puis je me retourne. Son rire agréable m'accompagne jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment, la musique explosant déjà mes oreilles.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

.

.

_**16h36.**_

Cette journée est encore loin d'être terminée et le plus important reste encore à faire.

Sur ma moto, je profite d'un dernier instant seul, avant que je ne sois de nouveau emporté par une discussion qui se révélera sans aucun doute très prenante. Un petit regard à mon rétro et j'aperçois l'engin de Sam qui me suit de près. Rien d'étonnant vu que nous avons décidé de trouver un endroit calme pour discuter.

Après avoir laissé Tony à son atelier et vu l'heure avancée qu'il était, je n'avais pas eu le choix de prendre ma moto pour aller retrouver David au plus vite. Enfin, après avoir fait un passage express dans mes appartements pour me rafraîchir, ce qui avait été réellement nécessaire. J'avais dû changer mon tee shirt, un peu trop froissé à mon goût et avait eu besoin d'effacer les couleurs présentes sur mon visage. J'étais parvenu in extremis devant le restaurant, plein gaz, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à mon ami, présent devant les portes. Il en avait profité pour me taquiner sur mon arrivée fracassante et j'avais plus ou moins expliqué un petit contre temps de dernière minute. Il n'y avait pas trop cru mais ne m'avait pas plus questionné, ce dont je l'avais remercié intérieurement.

Au final, ce déjeuner s'était révélé être un excellent moment. J'avais pu me détendre, ce que je n'avais pas trop été en arrivant -rien d'étonnant vu toutes les émotions par lesquelles j'étais passé plus tôt- et j'avais bien profité de ce repas aux côtés de David. Nous avions discuté de divers sujets, les Avengers, mes missions, l'actualité, son travail, les dossiers, les clients parfois insupportables qu'il devait gérer, les préparatifs de leur fête et bien entendu, il en était revenu à ma vie sentimentale. Là encore, rien de surprenant. J'avais senti qu'il avait eu envie de l'évoquer à plusieurs reprises mais s'était abstenu le plus longtemps possible. J'avais eu du mal à savoir si je pouvais ou non en parler. J'avais finalement opté pour un mélange en lui révélant qu'il y avait eu des avancées sans entrer dans les détails, ce qu'il avait respecté malgré sa grande curiosité. Aucun doute qu'en le quittant, son compagnon avait dû recevoir un appel dans lequel il lui avait tout dit. Ces deux-là sont pas possibles à vouloir tout savoir.

Malgré ça, lui et Éric sont des personnes absolument incroyables et je ne remercierai jamais assez Sam de m'avoir donné l'adresse de ce bar où je les ai rencontré. Ils font partie de ma vie, au même titre que tous ceux qui comptent depuis que je me suis réveillé dans cette nouvelle époque.

Après que l'on se soit quitté, j'étais parti errer incognito dans quelques rues commerçantes, encore plus motivé que jamais pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Tony. J'avais bien repéré quelques petites choses mais j'avais eu des doutes. Au vu de la tournure des événements entre nous, je souhaite un présent spécial, quelque chose qui sera unique et rien que pour lui. Du coup, j'avais laissé tomber et comme si l'on avait su que l'ennui me guettait, j'avais reçu un appel de Sam me demandant de venir le rejoindre au centre.

Sachant que je devrais me confronter à lui tôt ou tard, j'étais allé le retrouver. Il terminait une réunion avec les autres membres pendant laquelle j'avais pu apprendre la grande nouvelle en direct. Sa demande concernant notre venue auprès des pensionnaires avait été accepté et son enthousiasme avait fait plaisir à voir. Je l'avais laissé finir tranquillement et étais parti faire un tour à l'extérieur. Quand il m'avait rejoint, on avait décidé d'aller ailleurs pour cette fameuse entrevue et nous voilà en route pour Central Park.

Une fois garés et les moteurs coupés, je me sens un peu fébrile à l'idée de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon retour de mission. Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre dans un tel état mais ce n'est pas évident. J'appréhende un peu sa réaction, sachant qu'avant cet appel de Fury un mois plus tôt, nous avions eu quelques différends quant à la perception de certains sujets dont cet amour envers Tony.

Après quelques pas dans l'entrée du parc, Sam propose d'aller nous chercher deux cafés à emporter, ce que j'accepte. Pour être le plus tranquille possible, j'ouvre la marche et nous conduit vers le Harlem Meer. Nous sommes arrivés du bon côté et le chemin n'est pas loin pour y accéder. On finit par s'installer au pied d'un gros chêne, après avoir déposé vestes et casques à nos côtés.

À peine ai-je le temps de prendre une première gorgée de mon café que Sam me rappelle à lui pour le sujet qui l'intéresse.

\- À présent que nous sommes seuls... J'aimerai savoir comment tu as pu passer de "je refuse de tenter quoique ce soit avec Tony" à "je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser"... Hum ? Je suis légèrement perplexe, fait-il en arquant un sourcil, dubitatif face à la situation.

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne prend pas de gant pour aborder la conversation qui l'intéresse. Direct et précis.

\- Il s'est produit plus de choses que je ne l'avais imaginé...

Sam laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Je m'en doute, sinon je n'aurais jamais assisté à cette petite scène ce matin, dit-il avec humour, en me fixant.

Je sens mes joues chauffer à son allusion et détourne le regard, ce qui accentue son hilarité. Sympa l'ami.

\- Steve ! Comment peux-tu rougir de mes mots alors que... Tu avais tout sauf l'air d'être embarrassé quand je t'ai vu ce matin...

Je grogne pour lui montrer mon léger mécontentement à ses propos. Aussi paradoxal que ça peut l'être, ça me dérange un peu qu'il s'amuse de mon comportement. Même si j'ai pris confiance en moi au point d'être à l'aise dans ce jeu de séduction avec Tony, le fait que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu me voir à l'œuvre et en parle provoque tout le contraire.

\- Sam...

\- Quoi ? me coupe-t-il, un petit sourire très visible.

\- Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a vraiment décidé de m'embêter. En le retrouvant, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça venant de lui. Il semble apprécier me mettre dans cette position délicate et j'en viens à me demander si cela ne serait pas un moyen comme un autre pour se défouler sur moi.

\- Si tu continues, je te garantis que je ne te raconterai rien de plus et tu te contenteras des images que tu as vu ce matin... dis-je d'un ton mielleux, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon café.

Il est surpris par ma menace et malgré moi, un petit sourire fier vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu n'es qu'un horrible maître chanteur ! susurre-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

J'aquiesce tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Ok, c'est bon. J'ai compris, s'exclame-t-il en levant la main droite. Plus de moquerie sur ta vertu débridée en présence de ton petit génie, je le jure ! Allez, maintenant, raconte !

Je rigole à sa déclaration et me lance dans mon petit récit en partant du point de départ, mon retour de mission et ma première entrevue dans l'atelier de Tony. Je n'omets aucun point et lui confie tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Enfin, presque tout. Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les sensations exactes qui m'ont secoué. Je prends le temps de revenir sur les mots, les réactions et les gestes que nous avons eu l'un envers l'autre. Là encore, je fais le choix de rester un peu plus vague, souhaitant garder les détails pour moi. Sam reste attentif, tout en étant silencieux même si je vois bien des expressions traverser son visage au fur et mesure que j'avance dans les évènements.

Une fois terminé, je reste muet et lui laisse un instant pour assimiler. Je vois de la réflexion derrière ses yeux puis il finit par se redresser.

\- Alors, que je résume... Un câlin dans son atelier, une séance pelotage sur ton corps dans le salon, sa petite déclaration, toi qui lui fait du charme, votre petit numéro à notre insu durant Jurassic Park, la cuisine et aujourd'hui, le baiser... énumère-t-il en me faisant les yeux ronds. Ok... Là... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se passe autant de choses en si peu de temps !

Quelque part, moi non plus. Avant d'en parler, je n'avais pas eu conscience que tout s'était débloqué si vite. Mes sentiments amoureux sont présents depuis longtemps et dans ma tête, il m'a semblé logique que cela finisse par avancer.

\- Je sais, je regrette de ne rien t'avoir dit mais... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Je m'en excuse, Sam !

À ma mine désolée, il se met à rire un peu et me presse l'épaule.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce serait absolument débile que je le fasse ! Moi-même, je n'ai pas été franchement disponible ces derniers jours. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre tout ça ! Je suppose que je suis le seul dans la confidence ?

\- En effet et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi !

Je le précise mais je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire. S'il y a une personne en qui je peux avoir toute confiance sans avoir besoin de demander, c'est bien Sam.

\- Aucun problème, ton secret est sauf avec moi ! fait-il en gonflant le torse. Allez, dans mes bras ! T'es enfin devenu un homme d'action en amour ! ajoute-t-il en m'attirant dans une étreinte où il en profite pour me décoiffer.

J'éclate de rire, tout en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne. Je finis par le repousser et lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant s'étaler au sol dans une plainte surjouée.

\- Espèce de vicieux ! Tu joues dans la catégorie des coups bas maintenant ! Fais attention, ton petit copain déteint déjà sur toi !

Je secoue la tête, faussement dépité par ses propos et m'installe couché à ses côtés, les mains croisés derrière ma tête. Je réfléchis au mot dont il a désigné Tony. Puis-je vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? Encore une fois, quelques doutes persistent quant à la direction que prend notre relation. Il y a eu cette limite qui a été franchi, mais pour autant, qu'en pense-t-il ? Dans quelle catégorie me met-il ?

\- Je te trouve bien silencieux par rapport à ta situation... Que se passe-t-il Steve ? N'es-tu pas content de ce dénouement ?

Je tourne la tête vers Sam qui m'observe. Je prends quelques instants de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, je suis forcément heureux. Mes sentiments sont tellement forts pour lui et pouvoir vivre de tels moments à ses côtés, c'est merveilleux et inespéré. Mais de l'autre, mis à part ces quelques baisers très légers qui pourraient signifier plus... Tony reste bien mystérieux sur ce qu'il pense de moi. Je dois sans cesse le pousser pour avoir une chance de déchiffrer ses expressions, le bousculer pour qu'il laisse échapper des paroles qui tendraient dans ce sens... C'est épuisant de devoir réfléchir et me demander si les signaux sont bien ce que j'espère... Je préfère rester paré à toutes les éventualités...

À tête reposée, mon ressenti est exactement celui que je viens d'exposer. Je reste mesuré dans mes réactions. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec cet homme. Il est capable de revêtir tant de masques.

Sam soupire un grand coup, avant de se redresser sur son bras.

\- Steve... Tu n'es pas possible ! Je vais te le dire, encore une fois... Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Je comprends tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête mais tu connais Tony, il est imprévisible. On ne sait jamais à l'avance toutes les réactions qu'il aura, surtout quand ça touche l'émotionnel. Il est comme ça. Les trahisons qu'il a connu par le passé ne l'ont pas aidé à s'ouvrir. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Cependant, il a fait des efforts, on ne peut pas le nier et je suis certain de moi quant à ses sentiments pour toi. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et mon opinion n'a pas changé, encore moins avec tout ce qu'il s'est produit dernièrement entre vous. Maintenant, si tu veux des réponses claires, confronte-le. Tu seras fixé.

Encore une fois, je dois avouer que Sam a trouvé les mots justes pour me rassurer. Il a raison. Il faut que j'arrête de tout remettre en doute, sans arrêt.

\- Merci, Sam ! Ça m'avait manqué de discuter avec toi ! lui dis-je dans un petit sourire.

\- De rien ! C'est un plaisir de jouer le rôle de ta conscience ! fait-il en retombant au sol.

Je rigole et me laisse absorber par les bruits aux alentours. J'adore venir à Central Park. Cet endroit a beau être très courtisé par la population locale ainsi que les touristes, il suffit d'être un peu futé pour trouver des endroits tranquilles comme celui-ci. Plus léger, un petit sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres, tout en regardant le ciel. Je suis vraiment content du déroulement de cette journée. Mon footing avec Clint et Sam, ma fin de matinée avec Tony, le déjeuner avec David et cet après-midi avec Sam. En plus, aucun appel de Fury, ni aucun autre problème en vue. Que pourrais-je rêver de mieux ? Un autre moment avec Tony. Bien évidemment.

Ces petits baisers échangés reviennent dans mes pensées et je ferme les yeux, pour laisser libre court à mon esprit de revivre ces instants. C'était incroyable, merveilleux et si intense. De tous les baisers que j'ai connu, ceux-ci étaient les plus exceptionnels et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de très poussés. Cela ressemblait à des caresses, lentes, douces et délicates mais elles ont suffi à me transporter. Même si la première initiative est venue de ma part, je dois reconnaître que Tony a réussi à m'enflammer tout en restant dans cette continuité. Il est réellement très doué. Je m'en doutais mais après l'avoir vécu, je ne peux qu'approuver. À présent, je me demande comment le prochain risque de se dérouler et de légers frissons d'anticipation viennent courir dans mon corps.

Trop rapidement, l'envie de le retrouver me secoue mais j'essaie de la freiner sinon je risque de ne pas être capable de la contenir dès que je le verrais à la tour. L'idéal serait que je ne le croise pas tout de suite. Peut être a-t-il eu besoin de passer aux bureaux de Stark Industrie ? Ou peut être se trouve-t-il encore dans son atelier ? Qui sait vu la vitesse à laquelle il a besoin d'être occupé.

\- Steve... Je t'entends penser d'ici... m'interpelle Sam, d'une voix endormie.

Manifestement, il a profité du silence pour somnoler comme un bienheureux. Enfin, c'était son idée de départ.

\- Pardon... Je n'arrive pas à vider ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, je suis sûr qu'un brun mystérieux doit y être pour quelque chose... dit-il avec humour. Et sache que si je parviens à me détendre, c'est parce qu'un fou furieux m'a épuisé ce matin...

Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mon rire à ce souvenir agréable. C'est mal de se moquer mais je suis toujours aussi fier de mon coup. Bien fait pour eux.

\- Du coup, pas de footing demain matin ? je demande, l'air de rien.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe avant qu'il ne m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule, me faisant rire.

\- OK c'est bon, j'ai compris ! je lâche, hilare.

\- Tu peux te brosser pour que je t'accompagne. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de souffrir à ma place ! Tortionnaire ! De toute façon, vu la soirée qui m'attend, je ne serai pas en état demain matin !

Avant que je n'ai pu le questionner davantage sur son programme de la soirée, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit, m'avertissant d'un message. Je tâtonne dans ma veste pour m'en saisir, sans bouger de ma position allongée et un sourire m'échappe en voyant l'expéditeur.

_"Salut Steve ! Alors ce déjeuner ? À quoi tu occupes ton après midi ? Non, je ne suis absolument pas curieux de savoir ce que tu fais et avec qui (quoi que... Ne te gêne pas pour me le dire). Pour ma défense, ayant eu fini de jouer dans mon atelier plus tôt que prévu, je me suis vite retrouvé à court d'occupation et malheureusement, alors que j'étais sous la douche dans l'impossibilité de répondre à mon portable (je te laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que tu veux...), Friday m'a lâchement vendu à Pepper sur le programme inexistant de mon après midi quand elle a appelé. Du coup, je t'écris d'une réunion terriblement ennuyante (la deuxième de l'après midi, j'en peux plus de rester mes fesses sur ce siège) ... D'ailleurs, je vais terminer ce message car je suis en train de me faire fusiller du regard...! Cette femme est un vrai tyran (sauve-moi)...! À plus tard, gueule d'ange !"_

Je rigole mais comment résister ? C'est du Tony dans toute sa splendeur. Même avec des mots et sans le voir, il parvient à amuser la galerie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux partager ton hilarité ?

Je me tourne vers Sam et lui tend mon portable.

\- C'est Tony.

\- Oulah ! Non, merci ! Je ne lis pas ça ! s'écrie-t-il en retirant sa main qu'il avait tendu. Je ne veux rien savoir de ses allusions sexuelles !

\- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien de tout ça ! Tiens, lis ! Tu comprendras !

Il finit par le saisir, comme si je lui tendais une bombe à retardement et je ne tarde pas à l'entendre rire.

\- Il est vraiment arrangé ! Un jour, Pepper finira par le tuer sous un accès de folie ! s'esclaffe-t-il en me rendant mon téléphone. Tu vas lui répondre ?

\- Si je ne le fais pas, il va penser que je ne veux pas et va se faire des films... mais si je le fais, Pepper va lui faire la peau si elle le surprend...! Dur choix !

\- La deuxième ! Réponds !

J'en etais sûr. Tout en rigolant, je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et commence à rédiger le message. Je suis content que Tony ait eu envie de m'écrire, c'est agréable de savoir qu'il pense un peu à moi. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour lui répondre et je retourne à Sam.

\- Au fait, quoi de prévu ce soir ? je lui demande, curieux de connaître son projet.

\- Sortie au restaurant et tournée des bars avec Akio et Clint ! répond-il, content. Clint avait l'air très emballé de le rencontrer alors je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous ce soir !

Il semble vraiment euphorique de cette sortie qui s'annonce et moi, beaucoup moins.

\- Je te préviens, ne finis pas dans le même état qu'à ce gala le mois dernier !

\- Mais non ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui roule ! Pas de stress, Steve !

\- Hum si tu le dis, je rétorque, pas convaincu à cent pour cent.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de te détendre toi... Profite de cette soirée en tête à tête avec Tony pour ça !

Je tourne vivement la tête vers lui et me heurte à un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de soirée à deux. Face à mon air surpris, Sam se met assis rapidement.

\- T'es pas au courant ?

Le ton de sa voix ne me dit rien de bon.

\- Au courant de quoi ? je demande lentement en m'asseyant à mon tour, pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Eh bien... Wanda et Vision sont allés quelques jours à Austin, pour visiter quelques parcs nationaux mais tu le sais, vu qu'ils sont partis hier soir. Bruce et Natasha sortent dîner et vont sûrement finir au cinéma ou à l'opéra. Quant à Clint et moi, je viens de te donner notre programme ... Ça veut dire que Tony et toi, vous allez être seuls à la Tour. À moins qu'il ait prévu autre chose, ce dont je doute vu la manière dont cette journée a commencé...

Je ne relève même pas le sourire qu'il continue d'arborer, trop accaparé par les informations données. Un long frisson vient me traverser la colonne vertébrale, nullement due au petit vent présent dans le parc.

Je n'y crois pas.

Personne ne sera présent à la Tour.

Je vais me retrouver seul avec Tony.

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. La surprise doit se voir sur mon visage car j'entends Sam rigoler. Il se fout de ma gueule.

D'accord, puisqu'il le prend comme ça... Il va me le payer.

.

.

_**19h55.**_

\- Bon, allez cette fois on peut y aller ! Je suis prêt !

Je me retourne pour voir arriver Clint, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ronchonne Sam, assis à mes côtés.

Je cache mon sourire en baissant la tête. Quel grincheux. Bon, en même temps je peux le comprendre. Cela fait plus de quarante minutes que je suis avec lui, dans la cuisine, à attendre que Clint se prépare. Ils sont censés être au restaurant dans cinq minutes. Autant dire que c'est foutu.

\- Ne t'installes pas sur ce tabouret sinon je m'en vais sans toi ! réagit Sam en le menaçant du doigt.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! fait Clint, en venant s'accouder au bar de la cuisine, à mes côtés. Et puis tu vas te calmer un peu... T'as toujours pas digéré la défaite que t'as infligé Steve ou quoi ?!

Il n'aurait pas dû remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.

Plus tôt dans le parc, après m'avoir annoncé le déroulement de la soirée et s'être moqué de moi, je me suis légèrement vengé sur Sam. J'ai engagé un petit combat à mains nues avec lui. Si au début, il a trouvé la situation marrante, il a vite déchanté à sa troisième défaite et en rentrant à la tour, il affichait clairement la couleur. Natasha, Clint et Bruce ont pu constaté sa mauvaise humeur et il a fini par partir se préparer une heure et demie avant. N'ayant pas compris la raison de son mécontentement, j'ai donné l'explication aux autres. Problème, Clint n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller l'embêter. Non seulement il l'a rendu encore plus grognon mais en plus, il a trouvé le moyen de se mettre en retard en fanfaronnant dans le salon.

Fort heureusement, j'ai réussi à le calmer jusqu'à maintenant. Je préfère donc intervenir avant que Sam ne le fasse.

\- Clint ! Dis un mot de plus et t'es le prochain que j'affronte en entraînement...

Ils adorent quand on fait ce genre d'exercice. Combat rapproché. Bizarrement, Clint et Tony sont toujours ceux qui refusent de s'opposer à moi. Allez savoir pourquoi.

À son air apeuré, Sam et moi ne résistons pas à la rigolade.

\- Bon, maintenant que monsieur Barton est fin prêt, on va y aller, me déclare Sam en se levant.

Je me lève et les accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Passez une bonne soirée et pas de folies !

Les recommandations de dernière minute ne sont jamais de trop avec certains.

\- Je ne te promets rien... m'annonce Clint, amusé en pénétrant dans la cabine.

\- Aucun soucis, tu me connais, me dit Sam en le suivant, puis il se retourne pour observer son compagnon de soirée avant de revenir sur moi. T'inquiètes je le lâche pas d'une semelle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vomisse dans la voiture, même si ce n'est pas la mienne.

Je rigole et acquiesce à ses mots. J'espère vraiment qu'il saura le gérer. Clint peut-être infernal quand il boit trop.

\- Passe une bonne soirée également Steve, ajoute Sam, sourire et clin d'œil à l'appui avant de disparaître derrière les portes.

Je secoue la tête et soupire un petit coup. J'ai parfaitement saisi son allusion. Il n'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend beaucoup de plaisir à ma situation.

Tout à coup, avec le silence ambiant autour de moi, je prends conscience de la soirée qui s'annonce. Tout le monde est parti, je me retrouve seul à la tour accompagné d'un sentiment de fébrilité qui monte à chaque seconde. La raison est simple. Je sais que d'un moment à un autre, Tony ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre et même si les messages reçus devraient me rassurer sur son comportement, je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser un peu.

En rentrant à la Tour tout à l'heure, il m'en avait envoyé un autre pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas là avant vingt heures trente, à cause de dossiers importants sur lesquels Pepper avait besoin de lui. J'avais trouvé l'intention de me prévenir très agréable et à présent, j'en suis là, à attendre son arrivée.

Tout en passant dans le salon, je me demande ce qu'il convient de faire. Il faut que je m'occupe un peu sinon je vais devenir fou à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. J'envisage un instant de préparer le repas mais j'en écarte rapidement l'idée. Cela fait un peu trop dîner en amoureux, beaucoup trop officiel à mon goût sachant qu'aucun mot n'a été posé sur ces baisers échangés et je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je préfère attendre qu'il revienne et nous déciderons ensemble ce que nous voulons manger. C'est bien mieux.

Je soupire un coup. En attendant, je ne suis pas plus avancé et ça m'agace un peu. En voyant traîner une tasse sur la table du salon, je passe la récupérer. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte de certains objets qui traînent un peu partout. Mes amis étaient tellement préoccupés par leur soirée qu'ils se sont éparpillés sans s'en rendre compte. Je me mets donc à la tâche, un léger sourire à chaque trouvaille faite ne me laissant aucun doute sur leurs propriétaires. Au final, j'aurais récupéré un mug ainsi qu'un journal dans la cuisine -présence évidente de Bruce-, une tasse sur le bar du salon accompagnée d'une tablette -Tony-, un foulard rouge en soie sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger -Natasha-, une cravate bleue abandonnée lâchement sur le comptoir de la cuisine -Clint- et une veste en cuir que je connais très bien -Sam-. Je mets dans le lave-vaisselle tout ce qui doit y aller et dépose les biens de mes amis sur le meuble près de l'ascenseur, dans le couloir d'arrivée des parties communes. De cette façon, tout le monde pourra récupérer ce qui lui appartient, sans avoir besoin de rechercher dans toute la tour.

Une fois terminé, je me laisse guider par la lumière des grandes fenêtres et pars faire un petit tour sur la terrasse. Je viens appuyer mes avant-bras sur la haute barrière de verre et profite encore de ces derniers rayons de soleil tombant doucement sur la ville. Mes yeux voyagent sans grand intérêt sur la vue. Le but étant seulement de passer un peu le temps et éviter que mes pensées ne s'égarent encore sur Tony car, plus les minutes passent, plus la nervosité se fait ressentir. On dirait un adolescent en plein stress à l'idée de son premier rencart avec une personne qui lui plaît.

Je suis ridicule.

J'ai passé l'âge de me retrouver dans cet état. Depuis un certain temps, j'ai acquis un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je suis allé dans des bars, des clubs où je me suis ouvert et mêlé aux autres. J'ai embrassé quelques personnes. Je suis sorti avec Sharon puis Nathan. Certes, ces relations n'ont pas passé le cap de l'année mais tout de même, elles ont duré plus de sept mois, ce qui n'est pas insignifiant pour autant. Or tous ces moments et ces contacts ne venaient pas de Tony et cela change tout. Sans aucun doute.

Dans un petit espoir de me calmer, je commence à opérer un exercice de respiration. Une petite technique de yoga apprise pour se relaxer, qui a déjà fait ses preuves sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je baisse la tête sur mes avant bras, puis ferme les yeux pour me concentrer davantage sur mes inspirations et mes expirations. J'imprime un rythme très lent et mesuré, dans le but d'évacuer au mieux ces ondes négatives que je ressens. Ma posture n'est pas la plus idéale mais avoir ce bruit de la ville qui continue d'évoluer en dessous de moi me donne un point d'ancrage sur lequel me focaliser.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état, mais je sens déjà les effets bénéfiques que cela provoque sur mon corps. C'est apaisant et je préfère continuer.

Tellement imprégné dans cette séance de relaxation improvisée, je n'entends rien d'autre que mon souffle et la ville animée, totalement inconscient des légers pas qui se rapprochent de moi.

\- Steve ?

À cette voix qui m'appelle, je suis vite remis dans la réalité. Pour ne pas couper net cet exercice, je lève ma main dans une demande silencieuse de me laisser finir. Il semble avoir compris car il garde le silence et je l'entends marcher vers moi. Son parfum si agréable vient me chatouiller le nez et je sais, sans le voir, qu'il est à mes côtés. Le silence est total, seulement troublé par mon souffle, New-York qui vit et Tony qui s'agite un peu. Lentement, je me redresse et ouvre enfin mes yeux sur le panorama des buildings alentours puis dévie sur ma droite, pour trouver l'objet de toutes mes pensées, accoudé sur un bras, de côté, qui me regarde avec son sourire bien à lui, encore plus sexy dans son costume noir et chemise grise.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ? me demande-t-il, curieux et amusé à la fois.

\- J'ai fait une séance de relaxation, basé sur le contrôle de la respiration et l'immersion auditive.

Ma petite explication semble le surprendre. Pour sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver dans cette activité.

\- D'accord... Et ça fait longtemps que tu t'occupes de cette façon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il est.

Il se met à rire doucement.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de la durée de ta séance...

Je viens de comprendre et je lui envois un petit sourire.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir... Je dirais que cela fait un an et demi, peut-être deux, que je pratique. Même si cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé de le faire.

En y pensant, c'est fort dommage car cela m'aurait sans doute aidé lors de certains moments délicats.

\- Je vois... Le voile du mystère sur le self-controle de Captain America est enfin levé ! Monsieur fait du yoga ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Quand le monde va l'apprendre... s'exclame-t-il, moqueur.

Je rigole et me rapproche de lui.

\- On a tous droit à notre petit jardin secret. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai différent des autres... je lui réponds, en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai... Et je suis plutôt content d'être le seul à en voir de petits bouts, me dit-il sur un ton sincère et bas.

Une petite révélation qui tombe alors que je ne m'y attends pas mais qui fait d'autant plus plaisir qu'elle a été faite sans que j'ai besoin de le pousser. Un progrès en soi et pour lui donner envie de recommencer, je pense tenir la technique adéquate.

\- Du coup, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas dévoiler ce fait au reste du monde ?

Un petite touche d'humour qui devrait se marier à merveille avec le sérieux qu'il a laissé échappé. En voyant son sourire, je suis content de moi d'avoir su y voir clair.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je garde l'exclusivité.

Ses yeux posés ainsi sur moi et sa voix qui s'est faite plus sexy me donne déjà l'envie de fondre sur lui. Il le fait exprès. Je le sens. Il a compris comment me faire réagir. Il est malin mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot. Moi aussi, je peux jouer.

\- Ça me convient parfaitement, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin. J'aime assez l'idée de monopole pour une seule personne.

Il se met à rire doucement, m'envoyant des frissons tel que lui seul est capable de provoquer. Je le vois se redresser et son regard commence à se promener sur moi. Je le laisse faire assez facilement, me demandant juste pourquoi il fait cela.

\- À l'avenir, j'espère que tu me feras encore profiter de cette posture non conventionnelle pour tes séances de méditation. C'est un plaisir pour les yeux de voir ce corps tendu, cette chute de rein ainsi mise en avant, sans oublier cet exquis postérieur made in USA...

Quel petit futé !

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette analyse si fournie en détails sur mon corps. Il met le paquet et semble fier de lui. Malgré la précision de ses mots qui m'auraient rendu muet de gêne quelques temps auparavant, je laisse plutôt échapper un petit rire et l'en remercie.

\- Si tu veux, mais dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux éviter que tous les autres soient présents... Sinon adieu le monopole ! Je rétorque avec humour, le surprenant.

Je m'amuse plutôt bien de ses réactions. Même s'il a l'air d'avoir compris que je suis capable d'avoir de la répartie, il lui arrive encore d'être pris au dépourvu. Assez plaisant.

\- Certes, tu marques un bon point.

Tout à coup, il se retourne, semblant chercher quelque chose. J'en fais autant et quand son visage revient sur moi, je découvre un air confus.

\- Où est passé toute notre fine équipe ? Les aurais-tu enfermé quelque part pour nous garantir un moment de tranquillité ?

Au delà son intérêt de savoir, je peux sentir une réelle envie que cela soit le cas. Je ne vais donc pas me faire prier pour le lui dire la vérité. Je suis curieux de connaître sa réaction.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en arriver là. Il s'avère qu'ils avaient tous des projets pour la soirée... En dehors de moi... Et de toi.

Volontairement, j'ai accentué mes derniers propos, pour savoir ce qu'il est susceptible de penser de notre soirée à deux qui se profile plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, si je reste sur sur ses paroles dans son atelier ce matin.

Il reste silencieux et continue de me fixer jusqu'à ce que je vois un nouveau sourire apparaître. C'est plutôt bon signe, même si je le trouve bien difficile à décrypter pour le coup.

\- Parfait... Alors ça signifie qu'on a la tour rien que pour nous deux... reprend-il, lentement.

Et au ton de cette voix, la lumière se fait dans ma tête et mon corps l'a très bien compris aussi, m'envoyant une vague de frissons très intense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préssens une soirée très intéressante. N'étant pas sûr de ce que je peux dire, je reste silencieux, ce qui ne le dérange pas du tout.

\- Vraiment parfait ! répète-t-il, puis il reprend rapidement, comme animé d'une nouvelle énergie. Tu as déjà mangé ? Moi, je meurre de faim ! On peut se commander un truc si ça te dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait te faire plaisir ? Et qu'aurais-tu envie de faire en ma compagnie ?

Beaucoup trop de mots d'un coup. Mon cerveau n'en retient qu'une partie et malheureusement, si je lui offre la réponse que j'ai en tête, je ne suis pas certain qu'il en soit satisfait. Ou du moins, il en serait choqué. Alors au lieu de lui répondre que j'ai soif de contacts, que je veux passer ma soirée à l'embrasser, à le toucher pour le découvrir sur tout son corps, je prends une grande inspiration pour lui dire autre chose.

\- On fait selon tes envies ! Je m'adapterai !

J'essaie un petit sourire, mais je n'en mène pas large. Toute la frustration accumulée depuis ces longs mois est en train de surgir du plus profond de mon être, me poussant à me laisser aller, à dire tout qu'il peut m'inspirer, à agir comme la tentation qu'il représente depuis trop longtemps.

J'ai éveillé sa curiosité. Je le vois dans son regard.

\- Hum... D'accord. Alors ce sera pizza pour le dîner et soirée film ! Pour le reste, on improvisera ! me dit-il, légèrement mystérieux.

Il commence à repartir vers le salon, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin, stoppant les possibles scénarios qui se préparent dans ma tête.

\- Ça te dérange pas si je t'abandonne un instant pour aller me changer ? J'ai besoin d'enlever ce costume et me mettre à l'aise.

\- Pas de soucis, vas-y.

Dès mon accord donné, il se dépêche de disparaître. Je l'entends demander à Friday de passer la commande des pizzas puis plus rien.

De nouveau seul, je glisse au sol contre la barrière, accroupi, le visage entre mes mains.

Je perds tous mes moyens. Cette séance de relaxation n'aura servi à rien. Ou plutôt, elle aura permis d'éviter que je lui saute dessus dès ses premières allusions.

C'est un début.

Je me sens tellement tendu, à fleur de peau. Je suis à rien de craquer.

Il faut que je me reprenne.

Allez.

Maître mot de la soirée, contrôle.

Je ne fais rien tant qu'il ne le fait pas.

Je ne suis pas un animal.

J'ai des manières.

Je suis bien éduqué.

Je vais être un vrai gentleman.

J'en suis capable.

Avec beaucoup de motivation, je peux y arriver.

Et il faut que je stoppe mon esprit pour qu'il arrête de libérer des images dès que Tony m'envoie des sourires charmeurs ou des regards trop sexy. Mais aussi quand il ouvre la bouche pour m'envoyer des insinuations ou quand il provoque des contacts physiques entre nous.

...

Hum... ça ne va vraiment pas être facile.

.

.

_À suivre..._

.

* * *

On... On se quitte donc sur ces dernières pensées de Steve... J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À plus !

_À présent, je vais me planquer ! Vous savez, la forêt près de chez moi... Je trouve que c'est un bon plan, en attendant que je fasse la suite !_

[...]

[...]

Bon, allez... J'arrête mes bêtises.. Hum... Enfin quelques unes, parce que je vous assure que cette fin de chapitre est bien la bonne.

Je suis un monstre, je le sais... mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Cette nouvelle partie est encore extrêmement longue & vous devriez être content de ce qu'il s'y passe. Non ?

Sincèrement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire & à faire vivre chaque instant à Steve. Comme toujours, j'essaie de vous offrir un large éventail de précisions sur les scènes qui se déroulent, sur les ressentis & les émotions qui traversent notre beau blond. Ici, je vous offre une autre facette de lui. Comme précisé au début de ce chapitre, je me suis laissée guider par mon esprit créatif & je trouvais qu'au vu de ce qu'il a déjà pu vivre, il était logique qu'il s'ouvre & fasse ressortir certains côtés de sa personnalité. Bien entendu, ces changements vont de pairs avec ce petit rebondissement dans l'atelier. Premier baiser. Il était temps ? Alors oui, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais... Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir toutes les vannes d'un coup... ! ;p

À présent, le moment que j'adore lancer... À vos réactions ! ;D

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Passage le plus apprécié ? Le comportement de Steve évolue-t-il dans le bon sens ? Est-ce que cela vous semble cohérent par rapport aux précédents chapitre & l'évolution que je lui donne ? Comment trouvez-vous ces rapprochements entre Tony & Lui ? Au final, pas trop déçu de ce premier baiser ?

Allez-y, lâchez-vous & dites moi tout ce que vous pensez ! Je prends tout... même les menaces sur ma petite personne après cette fin que j'ai osé faire... ! Haha !

Encore une fois, je vous remercie de votre fidélité sur ce Stony. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous a convaincu. J'ai eu de gros doutes & j'en ai encore... Je ne veux pas vous décevoir ! :)

N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis ! :)

Et maintenant, je pars à l'assaut du prochain chapitre ! :D

On se retrouve très vite,

À bientôt,

Miss Crazy Drake


	7. Chapter 7

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T voire M, ça reste tout de même très détaillé tout ça... Hum hum !

**\- Correction :** Moi-même [Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice, voir annonce sur mon profil]

* * *

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**desertiste**, **Chrlttml**, **Quilathea**, **Alice**, **Amalya SR**, **Ayu-chan**, **ShannaRya**, **Prescillia1798**, **Yamake**,

.

_Vous êtes formidables ! ;p_

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Alice : **Hey Alice ! :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu & que ce premier baiser soit à la hauteur. Je m'étais vraiment mise la pression. À la base, il n'était pas prévu à ce moment, mais je me suis laissée emporter & voilà le résultat. Je voulais ce moment très tendre & je suis rassurée que l'ambiance soit au rendez-vous. Pour leurs doutes... Ouais, c'est chiant, c'est vrai & je peux juste te dire que ce n'est pas terminé. Quant à mes chapitres... Tant mieux que tu les aimes longs... Celui-ci va encore faire fort. Accroche-toi ! ;p & pour la fin du chapitre 6...désolée ! Vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te frustrer comme ça ! Promis... Tu vas en avoir pour ton plaisir dans ce chapitre ! ;D Bonne lecture à toi & j'espère te retrouver pour tes réactions ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de voir tes reviews ! Un plaisir ! :D

*** ****Ayu-chan :** Hey ! :D Mais quel bonheur de te retrouver dans les commentaires ! Surtout que tu m'as régalé avec tes impressions ! Haha ! Merci infiniment ! J'aime voir autant d'enthousiasme ! :D Tu n'imagines pas comment je suis trop heureuse de ce genre de review, autant détaillée. J'adore découvrir les réactions que mes chapitres peuvent laisser. Haha ! ;p Le passage du footing... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas arrêté de me marrer en l'écrivant. Je trouvais qu'il tombait à pic pour une petite vengeance à la Rogers... Niark ! Je vois aussi le personnage de Clint comme quelqu'un bourré d'humour & très léger. Pour cette raison que je l'ai fait ainsi dans cette histoire [divorcé & retour à la vie de célibataire en bon fêtard héhé]. Pour Sam, grand retour du confident. Tu verras, il sera toujours présent pour son ami Steve ! :) Quant à notre bien aimé Cap', je suis contente que tu aimes la manière dont je le fais évoluer. Cette histoire a ce but aussi. Le découvrir en profondeur pour mieux apprivoiser tous les changements en lui & ce n'est pas fini ! Tony n'a pas fini de le rendre fou ! Héhé ! La relation s'intensifie entre nos deux chéris, c'est certain & je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît ! Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour la fin du chapitre précédent... Mais il fallait que je coupe. Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi en lisant ce qu'il se passe. Je voulais que cette soirée entre eux soit spéciale ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus & te laisse découvrir tout ceci. J'ai encore fait très fort niveau détails... Peut être trop ? Hum hum ! Bref, je m'arrête là ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que tu apprécies ! :D Hâte de te retrouver en commentaire ! ;p une dernière petite chose, n'hésites pas à t'inscrire sur le site, pour répondre au MP, je me lâche bien plus haha ! Bisous à toi ! :) & bonne longue lecture !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [15/09/19]: **Hello ! Je suis là pour ce 7ème chapitre très attendu ! :D

Oui, j'ai bien compris que la fin du précédent n'avait pas été très bien accueilli. Le mot "frustration" est revenu dans toutes les réactions recueillies... Je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! Ce n'était pas mon intention première ! Haha ! Il fallait bien que je coupe à un moment donné..! ;p

En tout cas, je _**vous remercie tous de l'accueil formidable**_ que vous me réservez à chaque nouvelle publication. Vous me régalez tous avec vos réactions. Qu'elles soient positives ou moins bonnes [voir précédent chapitre haha]. Quand je découvre vos commentaires, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bêtement heureuse en les lisant. Vos mots sont une source supplémentaire & incroyable de motivation ! Merci à tous ! _**Vous êtes géniaux**_ ! :D

Maintenant, place à ce chapitre 7 ! Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais très bien & il est là ! Enfin ! ;) J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas dans cette nouvelle immersion de Steve. Encore une fois [comme très souvent], la longueur est au rendez-vous. Je me suis laissée absorber par ces scènes... Oups... Vous allez être servis en précision, je vous le garantis. J'ai le trac parce que... Mine de rien, c'est très très détaillé. J'ai peur d'en avoir trop fait, mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup de points étaient nécessaires pour la suite. Je ne laisse rien au hasard, croyez moi. Bref, je vais m'arrêter là... Allez, je vous laisse découvrir cette première soirée entre Steve & Tony ! :p

Et mention spéciale à toi, _**Quilathea**_, tu n'imagines pas combien nos conversations longues, fun & décalées sont plaisantes & agréables. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de me motiver & me faire sourire. Bon, on ne dira pas le reste hein... Haha ! Du Stony en veux-tu...? Du Stony en voilà ! :D

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**7ème Partie :**

_"À Travers Tes Yeux"_

_[POV Steve]_

_._

_._

**_21h24._**

\- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé...

Je rigole en voyant Tony s'effondrer sur le canapé, de tout son long. Aucune retenue avec lui. Plus mesurément, je viens le rejoindre en m'installant dans l'angle, me contentant d'une position assise tout en le regardant.

Au final, le repas s'est plutôt bien passé, ce qui n'était pas gagné quand il m'avait laissé seul sur la terrasse. J'étais vraiment très stressé, les émotions à leur maximum et j'appréhendais la suite. Fort heureusement, j'avais réussi à reprendre le dessus, non sans efforts. La première épreuve n'avait pourtant pas tardé à se présenter, dès le retour de Tony. Quand j'avais vu sa tenue, je m'étais vraiment demandé s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Encore une fois. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir de sport droit ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sans manche de la même couleur, ce qui aurait pu sembler assez simple comme vêtements, sauf que le rendu était beaucoup trop attrayant, trop près du corps et trop sexy pour ne pas être remarqué. Le haut épousait à merveille ses formes, accentué par ses épaules et ses bras largement mis en avant. Quant au bas, j'en avais eu un tel aperçu que je n'avais pu retenir de justesse un son appréciateur quand il était passé devant moi.

Définitivement, j'adore ce fessier.

En mettant de côté ce petit intermède, je m'en étais bien tiré. Une fois les pizzas livrées, on s'était installés au bar de la cuisine pour manger, dans une ambiance agréable et légère. Il avait voulu connaître le programme de ma journée -non sans surprise- et je m'étais fait un plaisir à le lui raconter, sans entrer dans les détails de ma petite excursion dans les rues commerçantes et la teneur exacte de mon moment avec Sam. Quant à moi, j'en avais fait de même et là aussi, il ne s'était pas fait prié pour m'expliquer sur quoi il avait bossé après que je sois parti. Aucun doute que Clint sera ravi de tester ce nouvel arc qu'il lui réserve. Il m'avait aussi parlé de son après midi aux bureaux de l'entreprise et je m'étais légèrement moqué de lui quand à l'épreuve de ces réunions. Au final, il m'avait reproché d'avoir répondu à son message car il s'était fait tiré les oreilles par Pepper et j'avais pensé de suite à Sam à qui il faudrait que je raconte ça. En bref, c'était un moment très sympa et la soirée est encore loin d'être terminée.

\- Alors, on se lance pour la suite du programme ? me demande finalement Tony, la mine enjouée.

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu décides et je suis ! lui répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ok, super ! fait-il avant de se redresser pour aller saisir la télécommande sur la table basse.

À ce moment, je me maudis de l'avoir posée aussi loin après mon petit rangement du salon car Tony est debout, appuyé d'une main sur la table pour la récupérer à l'autre bout. J'ai donc une vue parfaite sur son postérieur et ce moment dure bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Pour cacher mon soupir appréciateur, je baisse la tête et me frotte la nuque.

\- Ça va Steve ? Un souci ?

Je m'apprête à lui signaler le contraire mais quand je relève la tête et que je découvre son petit sourire en coin ainsi que ses yeux brillants de malice, cela m'arrête.

Le petit allumeur. Il me cherche et ça l'amuse.

\- Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ? fis-je, l'air de rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais un problème...

Il aimerait que ça soit le cas et que j'avoue ce que mon regard a intercepté. Je ne vais certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Pas directement.

\- Ce n'est rien, une petite gêne dans mon cou... Je suis un peu tendu ces derniers temps...

Il semble un peu déçu de ma réponse, ce qui ne dure pas, avant que je ne vois cette petite lueur de retour.

\- Mes services sont toujours d'actualité si tu as besoin d'un massage...

Il m'envoie un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses mots et immédiatement, sa proposition initiale me revient en tête. Ce fameux soir sur la terrasse, après le gala et ma réaction choquée. Il s'attend peut-être à ce que je réagisse de la même façon. Seulement, entre temps, beaucoup de choses ont changé et il en faut bien plus pour me déstabiliser, là où maintenant je prends un malin plaisir à répliquer.

\- Je pourrais me laisser tenter... dis-je lentement en arrêtant mes yeux un instant sur ses mains.

Il a parfaitement suivi mon regard et il est déjà prêt à lâcher la télécommande, n'attendant plus que mon aval pour passer à une autre activité. Certaines de ses réactions sont trop prévisibles et j'avoue que je prends du plaisir à jouer avec lui de cette façon.

\- Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, je termine par dire, non sans mal. On avait prévu un film, non ?

Armé de mon petit sourire satisfait, je tente de noyer mon désir. Oui j'ai eu envie de céder à sa demande et je finirais sans doute par goûter à ses mains sur moi mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Tony est surpris par mon revirement. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais accepter et il s'en faisait déjà une joie. Je m'en voudrais presque de l'avoir contrarié. Il se reprend bien vite et m'affiche un sourire séducteur.

\- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux... Il te suffira de demander... Et en attendant, c'est parti pour un film. _Quantum Of Solace_, ça te dit ? J'ai vu que tu avais regardé le précédent dernièrement.

Je ne demande pas comment il a pu savoir que j'ai visionné _Casino Royale_, sachant pertinemment qu'il a dû le voir ce fameux soir, quand j'étais endormi sur le canapé où il en a profité pour glisser ses mains sur moi. Je me contente d'acquiescer et aussitôt, il lance le film, n'oubliant pas de faire éteindre toutes les lumières. Bien entendu.

Plus ou moins préparé à ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à l'annonce de ce programme pour notre soirée, je ne suis pas étonné de le sentir bouger à mes côtés. Il va sûrement venir se coller à moi, comme il a pu le faire l'autre soir. Enfin j'imagine qu'il ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion étant donné que l'on est seul à la tour.

Pourtant, très vite, je remarque que les choses ne se passent pas comme j'ai pu le penser. Aucun contact ne se profile et j'ai peur d'avoir trop espéré. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je regarde à mes côtés pour vérifier et y découvre une place vide. Interloqué, je stoppe le film et me retourne pour essayer de voir où il peut être.

Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il passé ?

Une incompréhension se forme dans ma tête et une légère angoisse me saisit à l'idée qu'il ait pu fuir. J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Je tente de refaire le tour de la soirée, cherchant à quel moment j'aurais pu créer cette situation. Même s'il y a eu beaucoup de sous-entendus ou d'insinuations entre nous, je ne pense pas avoir dépassé les limites. Tony me l'aurait fait savoir. Je n'aurais pas pu passer à côté d'un truc pareil. Je suis toujours très attentif à lui.

Très vite, le cours de mes pensées est interrompu par des bruits de pas venant de la cuisine et je vois Tony arriver, des bières dans une main, un saladier de pop corn dans l'autre. Le ridicule de ma réaction me saute au visage et je me sens terriblement bête d'avoir paniqué ainsi. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune intention de me planter là, seul, dans le salon. Quel idiot je fais !

Lui-même semble surpris par l'ambiance et il ralentit le pas, posant ses yeux sur moi et l'écran figé. Il dépose le tout sur la table et s'assoit, m'offrant un regard curieux et rempli d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi as-tu coupé le film ? Je n'en avais pas pour longtemps, je ne serai pas mort si j'avais loupé quelques minutes du début...

Son air amusé m'amène un léger sourire, quelque peu crispé. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Vraiment grotesque.

\- Disons que... Je ne savais pas où tu étais passé et... Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai préféré mettre sur arrêt le temps de savoir...

Je me rends compte que mon explication est très bancale. Tout dans ma voix indique que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité et Tony l'a très bien compris. Cet petit air victorieux ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Aurais-tu eu peur que je m'éclipse du salon, t'abandonnant comme un malpropre pour cette fin de soirée...? me dit-il lentement sur un ton très mielleux.

Je sens mes joues chauffer à son analyse plus que juste.

\- Je le savais ! réagit-il, content de lui.

Même avec la faible lueur dans la pièce, ça ne lui a pas échappé. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, souhaitant disparaître plus que jamais de ses yeux fixés sur moi, ce qui le fait rire doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Ah Steve ! Allez, lève-toi... Je vais te montrer que je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! Allez, fais ce que je te dis ! répète-t-il en me bousculant un peu.

Curieux, je m'exécute en l'observant. Il va chercher le pouf rangé de l'autre côté du canapé, le positionne pile dans l'angle, attrape le saladier de pop corn et s'installe à la place que j'occupais précédemment, au même endroit.

\- Maintenant, tu prends les bières et tu viens allonger tes grandes jambes à côté moi ! fait-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés. Je suis pris au piège entre le canapé et Captain America, assez convaincant ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler et ne me fait pas prier pour venir le rejoindre. Malgré l'envie que j'éprouve de venir me coller à lui, je reste sobre et laisse juste mon épaule en contact avec la sienne puis je lui tend sa bière.

\- À notre soirée ! En duo ! Sans toute l'équipe dans nos pattes ! lance-t-il avec un grand sourire et en tendant sa boisson pour trinquer.

\- À notre soirée ! Seul à seul ! J'ajoute, en choquant nos bières.

Je relance le film et commence à me détendre, dans tous les sens du terme, à ce moment agréable. Calé avec un coussin derrière ma tête, les jambes relâchées à l'horizontale, je savoure la présence de Tony à mes côtés tout en suivant les nouvelles aventures de cet espion anglais très connu. Il a posé les pop corns entre nous et de temps à autre, j'en profite pour aller en piocher un peu. Ces petites choses se mangent sans faim, du moment que l'on est occupé à regarder un film. D'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises et sans faire attention, ma main va toucher celle de Tony dans la manœuvre, nous amenant de légers sourires. Ces contacts inopinés n'en sont pas moins plaisants. Ce sont les seuls que nous avons depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'atelier et au point où j'en suis, j'accepte tout ce qui peut aller en ce sens.

Pourtant, très vite, je sens une certaine agitation émaner de Tony. Il n'arrête pas de bouger, de jouer avec ses jambes en les redressant et les allongeant dans des gestes désordonnés. C'est à croire qu'il n'arrive pas tenir en place.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je finis par lui demander, une pointe d'humour dans la voix. L'inactivité ne te sied pas du tout...

\- Ha ha ! Très marrant, Steve ! Je suis parfaitement capable de rester tranquille ! Ce n'est pas ça mon problème...

\- Alors, monsieur _"j'ai le feu au derrière"_, quel est le souci justifiant tout ce cirque ?

Le ton joueur est très clair, mais franchement c'est plus fort que moi. Ses mouvements incessants, ajouté à ses petites grimaces m'amusent un peu trop. Mes mots semblent le calmer un instant, avant que je ne vois survenir un sourire en coin, synonyme d'une idée dans sa tête.

\- Rapproche-toi !

L'ordre me surprend et je lève un sourcil dans une question silencieuse. À quoi pense-t-il ? J'évalue la distance entre nous. Elle est déjà moindre. Que veut-il exactement ? Que je me colle complètement à lui ? À cette pensée, un petit frisson d'anticipation me parcoure. J'en ai vraiment envie. Ne pouvoir sentir que son épaule et frôler quelques fois sa main ne me suffit clairement pas. Cela me paraît dérisoire en sachant que l'on est seul ce soir. Il était bien plus entreprenant lors de notre précédente soirée en groupe.

\- Allez, je ne vais pas quand même pas te supplier Steve...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? je rétorque rapidement.

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans que je réfléchisse. Pour atténuer la rudesse de cela, je lui adresse un sourire amusé.

Il me fixe un instant puis en voyant ma réaction, ses traits se détendent et il me renvoie le même.

\- Très bien... commence-t-il lentement d'une voix basse. Steve, pourrais-tu rapprocher ta stature de dieu grec contre mon corps d'Apollon ? S'iiiil te plaît !

Cette demande est faite sur un ton si sexy qu'elle me grille le cerveau quelques secondes. Bon sang. Il veut ma peau, n'est-ce pas ? Au lieu de faire ce qu'il me dit, j'ai plutôt envie de lui sauter dessus. Il me rend fou. Tentant de me calmer face à cette impulsion qui a surgi, je me déplace et réduis l'espace restant entre nous. Sa chaleur m'atteint immédiatement mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'apprécier qu'il se tourne sur le côté, vers moi, et bascule ses jambes au-dessus des miennes pour les étendre en travers de mon corps.

Ok.

Il est sérieux là ?

Il ne tient pas compte de ma surprise et termine de s'installer comme il en a envie. Il tapote son coussin derrière lui, s'y plonge et s'enfonce dans sa position. Il ajoute encore quelques mouvements, se collant un peu plus à mon corps et je sens très nettement ses fesses... contre ma cuisse.

Ok.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre respiration.

Puis il reprend le saladier et le dépose... sur son bas ventre.

D'accord.

Il est sérieux et définitivement, je suis foutu.

Il a gagné.

Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre où il voulait en venir. J'ai saisi. Il veut m'achever.

Je l'entends rire et cela semble reconnecter mes neurones, remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées très restreintes.

\- Ça va Steve ? J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

Je note rapidement le ton doucereux, le sourire aguicheur et les yeux pétillants. Quel sale type trop sexy ! Il est un appel pur et simple à la luxure. Il pourrait faire sombrer n'importe qui dans la débauche avec cette image qu'il renvoie à cet instant.

Clairement, il a décidé de m'allumer.

À moi de lui prouver que je suis capable de résister.

Je tente de faire abstraction de son visage, sa position, ses jambes sur moi et ses fesses que je sens très bien contre ma cuisse. Autant dire que c'est très compliqué mais j'essaie. De toutes mes forces.

\- Ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais si ça te convient... Alors je n'y vois pas d'objection, je lui réponds, d'une manière que je veux détachée mais qui n'en a pas du tout l'air.

Malheureusement, il a beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur moi et il le sait. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin d'une façon des plus délicieuses mais je me retiens -je ne sais comment- et soutiens son regard.

\- Magnifique ! ajoute-t-il, les yeux dans les miens, en mangeant quelques pop corns.

Je m'attarde un instant sur sa bouche. Très mauvaise idée.

Je m'en détourne difficilement et je retourne au film. Avec tout ça, j'ai loupé un passage. Tant pis, je ferai sans et essaie de me remettre dans le scénario. C'est vraiment compliqué.

Avoir cet homme aussi proche de moi n'arrange rien du tout. Je sens tout ce qu'il est possible de sentir. De la chaleur de son corps aux muscles qui bougent sous ses légers mouvements, sans parler de son parfum si agréable qui me parvient avec une grande précision. C'est un plaisir et en même temps une torture que d'avoir Tony aussi accessible, sans pouvoir réagir comme j'en aurais envie.

À cause de ces trop brefs baisers en tête, tout mon être me pousse à réinstaurer cette proximité, cette intimité que nous avons partagé dans son atelier. D'un regard extérieur, ce moment pourrait très bien s'y prêter mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et la raison est simple, je ne suis que spectateur. C'est Tony qui a choisi d'agir et de s'installer comme il l'a fait. C'est lui qui a initié cette approche et ces contacts.

Pas moi et je me sens terriblement frustré de cette situation.

D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'il m'empêche de réagir ? Rien. Je m'étais promis de me comporter correctement et cela a été le cas. Je m'étais dit aussi que je ne ferai rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas agi. Je m'étais convaincu d'être un vrai gentleman car j'ai des manières.

Tout est vrai. J'ai respecté tous les points et je ne suis qu'un crétin.

Tony me fait, ni plus, ni moins, qu'un rentre dedans des plus effrontés et moi, je reste là, sans rien faire.

N'y tenant plus, j'envoie balader ma retenue très loin et cède à ma première envie. Mon besoin de contact.

L'air de rien, je dépose ma bière sur la table basse du salon, obligeant Tony à retirer ses jambes, puis reprend ma position initiale. Sans surprise, il revient pour les mettre sur moi et dans le mouvement, j'en profite pour déposer ma main droite juste sur son genou, mon bras reposant enfin contre sa jambe. Le geste l'a surpris mais mis à part un léger sursaut, rien d'autre ne vient me contredire dans ma démarche, signe qu'elle n'est pas désapprouvée. Rien que ce petit contact me fait du bien. Tout doucement, je me mets à dessiner de légers cercles de mon pouce, testant peu à peu ce qu'il m'autorisera ou non à faire. Les yeux sur l'écran, plus détendu grâce à ce geste entrepris, je me laisse porter par les petites sensations que je ressens. Mon doigt glisse lentement sur son pantalon mais cela ne m'empêche pas de deviner sa peau chaude dessous.

Le résultat de mon initiative ne tarde pas à se montrer. S'il est resté immobile jusqu'à présent, ce n'est plus le cas et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer ce qu'il fait. Je le vois déposer le saladier plus loin sur le canapé et avant que je n'ai pu m'interroger sur la raison, il me saisit la main et la fait glisser lentement de sa cuisse à sa taille. Mes yeux n'ont pas pu se détacher de ce geste. J'aurais pu l'entreprendre seul mais apparemment, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour lui.

Cette action est loin de nous laisser indifférent, lui comme moi. Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de se voiler la face quant à ce qu'il va se produire. On pourrait tout aussi bien arrêter le film, duquel nous ne sommes plus du tout intéressés. James Bond a beau être un agent hors pair, il ne fait pas le poids face à Tony Stark. Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, dans une analyse très minutieuse des réactions qui nous secouent et de cette tension qui se fait lentement ressentir.

L'ambiance a très clairement changé, passant d'agréable à quelque chose de beaucoup plus électrique. Tous mes sens sont tendus vers lui, dans une tentative désespérée de ne louper aucun changement, aucun geste qui pourrait tout faire basculer et la seule pensée cohérente qui me parvient est très claire. Je veux le faire sombrer.

Je veux lui montrer que je suis tout aussi capable de prendre des initiatives et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tout mon corps en rêve depuis trop longtemps et j'en ai besoin.

À cette pensée, ma main se resserre un peu sur sa taille et un petit soupir lui échappe. Ce son, très léger, résonne à mes oreilles, me provoquant une vague de frissons dans tout le corps. Nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés et plus rien ne compte en dehors de lui et moi. Toute notre attention est tournée sur ce qui est en train de se passer. N'y tenant plus, je dépose ma main libre sur sa cheville et commence à remonter lentement en des gestes maîtrisés dans lesquels je savoure les réactions que je perçois chez Tony. Doucement, je prends le temps de sentir mes doigts passer sur son mollet, son tibia et son genou. Ces contacts n'ont rien de très poussés mais déjà, je le sens réagir. Ses muscles bougent au rythme de mes effleurements, il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher et son visage ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressent. Ses yeux brillent d'une vive lueur, comme je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et je n'ai rien loupé de ce mordillement qu'il a imposé à ses lèvres un instant plus tôt. Pourtant, je veux en voir plus. Je veux qu'il s'abandonne totalement à mes actes.

Alors, pour espérer voir ce résultat, je laisse ma main venir sur sa cuisse. Plus tôt, quand il a accompagné mon geste précédent, je n'ai pas pu apprécier cette zone à sa juste valeur, ne faisant que la survoler. Cette fois, je décide et je prends le temps pour la caresser, d'abord sur l'extérieur où je tente de lui rappeler cet acte qu'il a fait sur moi quelques jours auparavant, puis du bout des doigts, je viens frôler l'intérieur dans une très lente remontée. Mes yeux viennent suivre mes gestes. Je vois la distance avec son entre jambe se réduire peu à peu et à présent, je l'entends distinctement respirer plus fort, ainsi que son bassin qui semble s'animer sous mes touchers.

Il commence à perdre le contrôle et je me sens fier d'être celui qui en est la cause. Moi-même, je sais que je ne suis en rien épargné. Toute la situation est en train de me rendre fou. J'ai l'impression de chauffer de l'intérieur. Mes sens sont plus que jamais aiguisés et je le ressens dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Le pire étant qu'il ne m'a encore pas touché une seule fois. Pourtant, physiquement, je suis déjà en train de réagir et d'un moment à un autre, il risque de s'en apercevoir. Sans le vouloir, mon regard se pose sur son bas ventre et je ne peux que constater le léger renflement qui déforme son pantalon. À cette vision, quelque chose se brise en moi et je finis par poser ma main juste sous son entre jambe.

À peine mon geste est-il achevé que Tony abat l'une de ses mains sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Je relève ma tête pour fixer son visage. Des couleurs sont apparues sur ses joues, ses traits sont tendus et ses lèvres sont un appel à venir les cueillir tant elles sont brillantes et rouges. Je le suspecte de les avoir un peu trop torturées.

Tout montre qu'il a atteint ses limites. Il est au bord de la rupture mais pas tout à fait, je décèle encore une dernière pointe de maîtrise dans ses yeux.

\- Steve... Je te conseille de retirer cette main placée un peu trop idéalement...

Sa voix, basse et mesurée, est la seule chose qui peut encore tenir la route. Même si, à mon goût, elle résonne un peu trop rauque, ce qui me persuade à aller plus loin.

\- Sinon quoi...? je rétorque, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ma voix sonne très effrontée. Je n'ai jamais parlé sur ce ton et je m'étonne moi-même. Une chose est sûre, Tony l'est bien plus que moi. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais comme à son habitude, il se reprend vite.

\- Sinon... je te saute dessus !

À ces mots et ce regard posé sur moi, des frissons se répandent tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale allant jusqu'à s'insinuer sous ma ceinture.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire...?

Un léger flottement suit ma provocation et je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop loin cette fois. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions qu'une de ses mains se glisse sur ma nuque, m'attirant d'une poigne solide vers sa bouche. Je mets quelques secondes à percuter ce qu'il vient de déclencher. Ses lèvres qui commencent à bouger contre les miennes sont un bon rappel à la réalité et je ne peux faire autrement qu'y répondre, ayant trop attendu ce moment.

Enfin, il a cédé et mon cœur est déjà prêt à exploser.

Je retire mes mains et vient en porter une dans ses cheveux, accentuant la pression de ce baiser qui démarre. Il ne ressemble pas à celui que l'on a pu échanger ce matin. C'est pressant, exigeant et si puissant, à l'image de cette attente et cette frustration accumulée. On s'est trop tourné autour, on a trop joué l'un avec l'autre et ceci en est le résultat. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Tony a pris les commandes de cet échange. Je le sens. Il veut diriger et je le laisse faire. Loin de prendre son temps, il happe mes lèvres, l'une après l'autre, avec une force qui me surprend. À croire qu'il se venge de tous les mots que j'ai pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état et malgré moi, un sourire trouve le moyen d'apparaître. Oui, je suis content de l'avoir poussé autant quand je vois le résultat. Cela ne semble pas lui plaire car il me mordille un peu fort la lèvre et je laisse échapper une petite plainte. Il est complètement hors contrôle.

Pour qu'il se calme un peu, je recule ma tête dans le coussin et maintiens un petit espace entre nous. Nous sommes déjà hors d'haleine alors que nous venons à peine de démarrer.

\- On a le temps Tony...

\- J'ai trop attendu Steve... Maintenant, c'est trop tard... fait-il en revenant plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je le repousse à nouveau.

\- Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'en est rien pour moi...

À ces mots, il se stoppe pour me fixer de ses beaux yeux bruns. Il cherche à savoir la teneur exacte de ma pensée. Encore une fois, j'ai parlé trop vite et me suis dévoilé à lui, avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne veux pas qu'il me questionne plus car je voudrais autant de sa part, ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à m'apporter dans l'immédiat. Je ne veux pas qu'il se braque et que ce moment s'arrête entre nous.

Alors, à la place des paroles, je peux lui montrer un petit aperçu de ce dont j'espère.

Doucement, je reviens à ses lèvres et les lui picore. Plusieurs fois. Je dévie vers sa joue, ses tempes, son front, son nez et recommence de l'autre côté de son visage, tout en conservant ma main dans sa nuque que je masse. Je veux l'apaiser, le rendre plus tempéré dans ses actions. Je veux de la douceur, que l'on prenne notre temps, que l'on profite de ce moment rien qu'à nous.

\- Steve... Si tu penses m'amadouer de cette manière... C'est réussi, lâche-t-il doucement, les yeux fermés.

Je rigole et laisse mon regard parcourir son visage. Il est tellement beau et si mystérieux. J'aimerai qu'il me laisse plus de place. Je voudrais tant qu'il m'avoue enfin ses sentiments. J'en ai connaissance, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est le fruit d'une déclaration où il me pensait endormi. En attendant, je pense que je dois faire avec ce qu'il accepte de me donner. Je peux lui laisser le temps et apprécier ces moments que nous partageons.

\- Steve ? Hey ! Je suis là !

Mince. Je viens de m'égarer. Tony me fixe, avec son air étonné.

\- Désolé...

\- T'ennuies-tu à ce point avec moi..? me demande-t-il, doucement.

Je sens une légère crainte dans sa voix. Comment peut-il penser cela ? Il faut qu'il arrête avec sa négativité.

\- Absolument pas, je passe une soirée merveilleuse, je lui réponds, sincère. J'étais simplement en train de me dire que tu es un peu trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

Je fais une petite moue et cela fait revenir un sourire chez lui.

\- On dirait que la séduction est un art que tu commences à maîtriser, dit-il, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

\- Je m'en sors... Mais il faut dire que j'ai un très bon modèle qui m'inspire... je réponds d'une voix suave.

\- Ah... Il doit être _exceptionnel_...

Je tente de retenir un sourire à ce qu'il vient de dire. Cela me rappelle quelque chose. Une situation qui a eu lieu pas plus tard que ce matin, dans un certain atelier. Je sais où il veut en venir. Ses yeux aguicheurs parlent pour lui mais j'ai envie de continuer à jouer.

\- Il l'est... Son seul problème, c'est qu'il parle beaucoup trop et n'agit pas assez... je finis par dire, légèrement provoquant.

Il m'offre un air choqué et se redresse rapidement dans le canapé, assis de côté. Je grogne au fait d'avoir perdu ses jambes sur moi. Cette proximité me plaisait. Foutu besoin de bouger pour un rien. C'est plus fort que lui.

\- T'es sérieux ?

A-t-il réellement besoin que je réponde ? Mon sourcil haussé peut suffire.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que t'as dit ?

Je soupire. Il n'arrêtera pas.

\- Oui ! je m'exclame.

\- Ok !

Et là, aussi rapide qu'avec son armure, il enjambe mon corps, s'accroche à mon cou avec ses mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça a le mérite d'être direct. Le titiller a du bon. Du très bon même. Je réponds avec plaisir à ce nouveau baiser. Après avoir joué avec mes lèvres de toutes les façons possibles -il a l'air d'adoré ça- et en ayant essayé de faire même -ce qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé faire-, je finis par sentir sa langue me caresser dans une demande des plus agréables. Je ne perds pas de temps et viens moi-même à cette rencontre tant attendue. Quand elles entrent -enfin- en contact, c'est un réel déferlement de frissons qui me secouent et j'en laisse échapper un gémissement. Ce baiser peut enfin s'appeler comme tel. Je l'ai rêvé, je l'ai voulu et le voilà.

Nos bouches sont lancées dans une danse sensuelle, délicate et puissante. Jamais je n'ai été embrassé de cette façon. D'un côté je le regrette mais de l'autre, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux que Tony pour le faire. Il est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

En sentant l'une de ses mains glisser de mon épaule à mon bras, de nouveaux frémissements parcourent mon corps et je ne peux retenir ce besoin de le toucher. Je m'accroche à sa taille tandis que l'autre main vient se poser dans son dos. Très vite, j'abandonne l'idée de me contenir quand Tony se met en tête de me caresser partout où il le peut. J'en fais autant et me laisse guider par mon envie. Aucune zone au-dessus de sa taille n'est laissée de côté. J'ai besoin de parcourir tout ce qui est à ma portée et je suis ravi de sentir qu'il possède le même appétit.

Cette étreinte est de loin la plus incroyable. Ce baiser n'en finit plus de durer. Nous nous relâchons seulement pour respirer et replongeons avec d'autant plus de plaisir dans ces caresses. Mes lèvres ne sont plus capable de quitter les siennes et à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de les lui attraper pour les mordiller, les aspirer à tel point qu'il doit me stopper et m'entraîner avec sa langue pour plus d'intensité. Nos mains ne sont pas en reste mais très vite, sentir le tissu de nos tee shirts devient un problème. Pris d'une impulsion, je finis par passer dessous pour toucher son dos. L'entendre gémir à ce contact me transporte un peu plus loin et l'idée de le coucher sur le canapé apparaît à grande vitesse dans ma tête. Pourtant, je l'abandonne tout aussi vite quand Tony dépose les siennes sur ma taille, mise à nue. C'est chaud, agréable et j'ai l'impression que tout s'amplifie à chaque nouveau geste qu'il entreprend. Je sens la rudesse de ses doigts sur ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier cela. J'en relâche même sa bouche, ayant le besoin de récupérer ma respiration sous les sensations causées.

Légèrement étourdi par la situation, je finis par me rendre compte de l'avancée de ses mains. Elles sont en train de me faire perdre la tête à se balader ainsi sur mes flancs, mon ventre, mon torse et ce satané tee shirt commence à m'énerver. Il est bien trop gênant. Je veux lui laisser le champs libre pour me toucher, comme il le souhaite. Je le repousse un peu, ce qui l'intrigue, avant que je ne retire mon propre vêtement trop encombrant pour l'envoyer voler plus loin sur le canapé.

Dérouté, Tony me fixe, sans trop croire à ce que je viens de faire.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça...

Ses yeux voyagent un instant sur mon torse, avant de revenir sur mon visage. Je ne retiens pas mon petit sourire, fier de l'avoir pris de court.

\- Tu avais l'air d'être embêté... Je te facilite la tâche...

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de cette initiative... vient-t-il me susurrer au bout des lèvres.

Sensuellement, il vient me les reprendre pour un autre baiser, dans lequel je me plonge avec délice. À ses mouvements si lents, son souffle qui s'égare sur mes lèvres, sa langue qui frôle la mienne et ses dents qui me mordillent si tendrement, je ne suis plus qu'un corps dont il pourrait disposer à sa guise et je crois que son intention n'en est pas si éloignée.

Il parvient à me repousser, si bien que je finis par me retrouver allongé, emprisonné par son corps au-dessus du mien. Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que je me sens fondre sous la puissance de ce regard. Il me donne la sensation d'être à sa merci et j'en frissonne, légèrement impatient. Il vient se pencher sur moi, ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête et après un sourire, il revient m'embrasser un instant. Je finis par sentir ses mains sur mes épaules mais elles n'y restent pas, partant à l'exploration de mon torse dénudé. J'en souris. J'étais certain qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Il y porte beaucoup d'attention, ce que j'avais déjà remarqué, et je ne vais certainement pas crier au scandale. Ces caresses, douces et appuyées, sont un vrai régal pour mes sens. Quand Tony s'attaque à mon cou avec sa bouche, j'en ferme les yeux de plaisir et me laisse totalement aller. La seule chose que je parviens à faire est de m'accrocher à sa taille, pour ne pas perdre totalement pied dans la réalité.

Je suis alangui, porté par toutes ces attentions qu'il me destine. Ses lèvres, ses mains, les petits bruits s'échappant de sa bouche, ces contacts, sa chaleur, tout est incroyable, me faisant sombrer de plus en plus dans cette bulle surréaliste de bonheur. J'essaie de reprendre un minimum le cours de ce moment et tente de lui donner, autant qu'il me donne.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes plongés dans cette étreinte mais je n'en ai jamais assez. Ce ne sont plus des soupirs que je laisse échapper ou de légers frissonnements qui traversent mon corps. Tout s'accentue. Beaucoup trop. À présent, j'en suis réduis à gémir sans discontinuité et à gesticuler sous ses assauts. Un autre plaisir est en train de s'emparer de moi, plus brut, plus violent et je sais que Tony est assailli par les mêmes sensations. Je le ressens dans ses gestes précipités et ses profonds soupirs. Il ne suffira d'un rien pour basculer dans la volupté et le désir charnel.

Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, je le sens ralentir le rythme. Ses mains se font plus aériennes, ses baisers plus langoureux et il finit par laisser reposer sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou. Cet acte, si simple, fait battre à tout rompre mon cœur et je referme doucement mes bras autour de lui, l'enfermant dans une nouvelle étreinte, tellement agréable. Peu à peu, je l'entends se calmer et se détendre complètement contre moi. Un long soupir passe ses lèvres, me faisant rire légèrement.

\- Rien que ça...

Ma voix me paraît bizarre, sans doute parce que nous n'avons pas utilisé nos cordes vocales depuis un moment, trop occupés d'une autre manière.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire _tout_ ça... dit-il, en se redressant bien droit, avec son petit sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

J'ai envie de lui répondre mais je referme la bouche, sa position me sautant aux yeux. Il est à califourchon sur mes hanches, bien trop idéalement placé -comme il a pu le dire plus tôt pour ma main sur sa cuisse- et je trouve cela extrêmement sexy. Ça lui va bien. Il semble parfaitement à l'aise dans cette position. En même temps, je n'ai jamais douté qu'il était un homme d'action et dans tous les sens du terme. Moi-même, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il conserve cette place, même si j'appréciais beaucoup la position précédente.

Par contre, je vais devoir le faire bouger. Son poids, dirigé sur mes hanches, me fait mal dans le bas du dos. Plus exactement, quelque chose se trouve sur le canapé et je suis pile dessus, ce qui est fort désagréable. N'ayant pas envie de le voir quitter cette place, je tente quelques mouvements pour récupérer l'objet qui me torture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?! me demande Tony, amusé. Tu sais que si tu veux plus de contacts, je peux aider... À moins que ça ne soit l'inverse et que tu veux te débarrasser de mon corps sur le tien, ce que je ne comprendrais pas au vu de ce que l'on a fait plus tôt.

Sa petite tirade m'amène un sourire, puis dans la foulée, ma main se referme enfin sur l'indésirable où je ne retiens pas ma petite victoire tout en l'exhibant. La télécommande. Au vu de l'utilité que nous en avons, je la fais rejoindre le saladier de pop corn, sous les rires de Tony. Je l'amuse et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le voir autant relâché. Dans ces moments là, il paraît tellement plus accessible, naturel et facile à décrypter.

\- Tu sais que l'on pourrait en avoir l'utilité...? dit-il en faisant référence à mon geste.

\- Ah bon ? Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne nous a pas servi à grand chose... Et l'écran non plus... On pourrait tout couper, ce serait aussi bien.

Il hausse un sourcil qui veut clairement dire "es-tu sérieux ?", auquel je réponds par un petit sourire que je veux séducteur qui signifie "oui". Pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre ce que j'ai en tête. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Est-ce si mal ?

À sa tête, je dirais que oui.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et détourne brièvement le regard. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

\- À vrai dire, je songeais à autre chose... commence-t-il, lentement avant de s'arrêter.

Tout à coup, il a l'air gêné. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ses quelques mots et de son attitude. Où veut-il en venir ?

\- D'accord... Si tu n'en dis pas plus, cela va être compliqué de savoir... je réponds doucement en le regardant.

Je préfère éviter l'humour. Pour le coup, je n'ai pas envie et ce ne serait pas bon. Je risque de le braquer.

Il hésite. Je le vois et ça n'arrange pas mon stress apparu, qui augmente au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent. Il finit par souffler un grand coup.

\- Je songeais plutôt à reprendre le film à partir du moment où on a décroché mais pas de la même façon.. Je... Je veux dire que l'on pourrait s'installer autrement... Moi contre toi... Tu sais... Comme un couple quoi ! Enfin, si t'en as envie ! Je ne sais pas ! Je dis ça comme ça ! Une envie subite après ces baisers et tout ! Enfin voilà ! Je ne te force à rien ! N'hésites pas à me dire non ! Peut être que ça va trop vite pour toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendus...

\- Oui !

-... entre nous !

Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que le couper. Résultat, j'ai parlé en même temps que lui et je ne sais pas s'il a entendu ma réponse. Il a eu du mal à démarrer son explication mais au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il a débité son flot de paroles, je n'ai pas pu le laisser continuer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et bon sang, mon cœur a envie de sortir de ma poitrine à cette demande inattendue mais ô combien attendrissante. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi indécis et émotionnellement exposé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler plus longtemps. Il m'aurait fait une crise de panique alors que je veux autant que lui pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment.

Un léger silence suit, troublé seulement par nos regards l'un dans l'autre puis, un léger sourire commence à se peindre sur ses traits, accentué par des rougeurs qui ont élu domicile sur ses joues. Adorable.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Dois-je bouger ? Dis-moi, je t'écoute ! fis-je avec une certaine sensibilité, trop content qu'il se dévoile.

\- Non, reste comme tu es là...

J'acquiesce et suit avec attention ses mouvements. Il se retire de mon corps, récupère la télécommande et vient s'allonger entre le canapé et moi. Je me déplace un peu pour lui laisser la place de s'installer et je profite de ses quelques ajustements dans sa position pour en faire de même, plaçant un coussin derrière ma tête. La sienne vient se poser dans le creux de mon épaule et l'envie de l'embrasser me traverse à nouveau. Pour le coup, je le trouve trop attachant et je ne retiens pas le baiser que je place dans ses cheveux. Il se contente d'un petit rire et je me moque qu'il me trouve niais à souhait. Rien ne peut effacer le bonheur que je ressens dans tout mon être.

Il finit par jouer quelques instants avec la télécommande, faisant défiler les scènes à l'écran pour retrouver plus ou moins le dernier moment que nous sommes sûr d'avoir vu et le film reprend, Tony et moi bien plus proches encore. Mon bras vient enlacer son corps et je fais reposer ma main sur sa taille. Mon seul excès réside dans le fait que je me sois faufilé sous son tee-shirt pour amorcer ce contact avec sa peau. Il n'en dit rien et encore bon, sachant que je suis toujours torse nu, ce dont il est parfaitement conscient.

Durant tout le film, sa main n'aura pas cessé de se promener sur ma peau dans des gestes lents et doux. Des caresses à peine appuyées mais tellement agréables où j'en aurais apprécié chaque seconde. Trop vite, la dernière scène apparaît, amenant avec elle la fin de cette étreinte. Sans bouger plus que nécessaire, il finit par tout éteindre et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir, les grandes baies vitrées du salon pour seule lumière.

Je sais que nous devrions nous lever, ou du moins nous séparer, car à tout instant, nos amis peuvent arriver et nous surprendre mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Je veux rester près de lui, prolonger un peu plus ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Cette soirée est trop merveilleuse pour qu'elle se termine et je suis persuadé que Tony pense la même chose, sinon il aurait déjà amorcé un mouvement depuis longtemps.

Je me sens si bien que je ferme les yeux, porté par l'ambiance apaisante et toutes les sensations qui me parviennent. Son corps contre le mien, cette chaleur rassurante, sa main si câline sur mon torse, sa respiration très calme et son odeur si particulière, ce mélange savoureux entre son parfum et sa peau. C'est parfait.

\- Steve ? Il faudrait peut-être que l'on bouge du canapé... murmure Tony, d'une voix où transparaît son envie de faire tout le contraire.

Un grognement passe mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas d'accord, même s'il a raison.

\- Eh bien... Pour quelqu'un qui prône la sécurité à tout bout de champ, je te trouve très téméraire sur ce coup !

\- Hum...

\- Et avec ça, très loquace ! Magnifique ! J'adore discuter avec toi Rogers ! s'exclame-t-il avec son humour bien à lui. Allez, je me lève sinon je ne le ferai jamais ! Je sens que je fatigue et tu es bien trop confortable, je risque de sombrer sans m'en rendre compte.

En sentant sa chaleur me quitter, je trouve le moyen d'en faire de même. Le plaisir de se détendre n'est pas le même sans lui. Il commence à ranger le salon et je le suis dans cette tâche. Il n'est pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit qui ferait penser des choses à nos amis. Je termine par prendre les bières vides et le saladier pour aller les déposer dans la cuisine. Je laisse ce dernier sur le comptoir, au cas où si quelqu'un voudrait les finir et met les bouteilles vides dans le bac à verre, prévu à cet effet.

Je ne tarde pas à rejoindre le salon où Tony m'attend, prêt à rejoindre nos quartiers. Toujours dans un petit silence agréable, on se dirige vers l'ascenseur et au moment où j'y pénètre, je sens quelque chose m'être déposé sur l'épaule. Mon tee shirt. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet s'il était trouvé sur le canapé, à l'envers et froissé... Tu passerais encore à la casserole dès le petit déjeuner pour un interrogatoire en règle... me lance Tony, sur un ton léger et amusé.

En effet, il a raison. Certains se feraient plaisir à me harceler. Je le remercie et il appuie sur les boutons de nos étages respectifs. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher mais il semble vraiment fatigué. Cette journée a été bien rempli pour lui. Côte à côté, je me prépare doucement à le laisser partir. Dans la foulée, la cabine s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Je le regarde, curieux de savoir comment il va me quitter et ce qu'il faudra que je retienne de cette soirée en me levant demain.

Juste devant les portes pour éviter qu'elles ne se referment, il m'observe de ses yeux bruns, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il convient de faire. Lui non plus n'est pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Du moins je le pensais, avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui par la ceinture de mon jean, collant mon corps au sien.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser avec un simple "bonne nuit"... dit-il, un brin aguicheur.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'attendais de voir... je rétorque, de la même façon avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah oui ? Et si je n'avais rien fait... Hum ?

Ce petit jeu est de retour. À croire qu'il aime que l'on se tourne autour jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux craque.

\- Alors j'aurais agi ! je réponds en baissant ma tête pour être au plus prêt de lui.

\- Comment ?

Il adore vraiment ça. Cette étincelle joueuse dans ses yeux ne me trompe pas. Et je ne vais pas le décevoir.

Je le pousse contre l'ouverture des portes et glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, autoritaire. Son léger sursaut ne m'a pas échappé, sans parler de sa respiration saccadée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'agisse ainsi. Armé d'un sourire en coin, je viens écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes avec la ferme intention de le laisser pantelant de désir. Je ne perds pas de temps et vient réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, en passant rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il cède facilement, me donnant le champs libre pour jouer avec la sienne et je l'entraîne à mon rythme. Je ne réfléchis plus, me laissant envahir par tout ce qu'il m'inspire. Je veux lui faire ressentir mes sentiments, la tendresse, la force et le désir qu'il déclenche chez moi. Ce baiser est donc à mon image, fort et appuyé quand je veux qu'il me suive dans cette danse de nos langues mais aussi plus doux et langoureux quand je ne fais que survoler sa bouche de mes lèvres. Au moment où ses doigts s'accrochent à mon dos, je viens me serrer davantage contre son corps, raffermissant ma prise dans ses cheveux et je cède à ma dernière envie de ma main libre. À mon geste, un gémissement indécent se perd entre nous et j'ignore s'il vient de lui ou de moi. Ses fesses sont aussi incroyables que je le pensais. C'est un plaisir d'y toucher.

Sentant le désir prendre possession de nos corps, je décide de ralentir. C'est nécessaire sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Ma langue se fait moins pressante, plus douce avant de se retirer. Tout en récupérant de l'air, ce dont nous avons tous deux besoin, je finis par m'attaquer à ses lèvres. Je m'applique à les mordiller et les happer le plus lentement possible, le faisant soupirer délicieusement. Ces sons paraissent si agréables à mes oreilles que, moi-même, je ne peux retenir quelques soupirs. Plus calme, je dépose encore quelques baisers sur sa bouche, ne pouvant me résoudre à mettre fin à ce moment, le faisant durer encore un peu. Le dernier arrive quand même et je l'appuie durant quelques secondes.

Enlacés dans la même position, front contre front, nous y restons le temps de nous reprendre. Seul nos respirations troublent le silence, preuve incontestée de ce moment très intense. Jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière. Tony me fait complètement disjoncter et maintenant que mes idées sont plus claires, j'espère ne pas être allé trop loin.

Pour me rassurer un peu, je me décale pour l'observer. Il a les yeux fermés et tout son visage porte les marques de cette étreinte. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées me font prendre conscience que je n'ai pas été très délicat. J'y passe mon pouce dans une douce caresse, ce qui semble le faire revenir dans la situation. En découvrant un sourire, le soulagement s'empare de moi.

\- Désolé mais il me fallait quelques secondes pour m'en remettre... Wah... Nom de dieu ! Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ?! s'exclame-t-il, très surpris.

Bon, il semblerait que ce baiser soit à la hauteur finalement. Je me contente de le regarder, fier de moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondis-je en rigolant. Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de me laisser aller...

Il m'offre un sourire et vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou, me gardant près de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien que tu te laisses aller plus souvent, dit-il de sa voix basse et sexy, m'envoyant de petits frissons.

Il n'a aucun doute à se faire pour ça. Je m'ouvre de plus en plus et si j'y parviens, c'est pour la raison qu'il est mon déclencheur. Il l'a toujours été. Pour simple confirmation, je viens l'embrasser brièvement, lui arrachant un petit soupir.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que je te laisse, même si je n'en ai pas envie... grimace-t-il, tout en jouant avec mes cheveux dans la nuque, puis tout à coup, son regard se fait plus charmeur. À moins que tu ne veuilles me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour me tenir compagnie... J'en serais ravi...

Je lève les yeux en l'air, amusé. Il n'est pas possible. Tout mon corps a envie d'accepter mais je dois dire non. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Vraiment pas.

\- Je ne peux pas Tony... Enfin si, je pourrais...J'en ai très envie... Mais ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, fis-je, désolé.

Je m'explique assez mal mais à la vue de son sourire en coin, il a compris où je voulais en venir et ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

\- Je comprends, trop rapide. .. Ce ne sera donc pas ce soir que je réaliserai mon fantasme... soupire-t-il de manière exagérée.

\- Lequel ?

La question est sortie toute seule et je me maudis pour cette curiosité mal placée. Elle risque de se retourner contre moi. Mauvaise idée. Encore. Surtout quand je le vois sourire comme il le fait.

\- Tu te souviens de cette soirée sur la terrasse et des sujets évoqués,après ce gala ? commence-t-il lentement.

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment pourrais-je oublier ? Chaque moment à ses côtés est très clair dans ma tête. J'acquiesce pour le lui signifier que je vois de quel moment il parle et il reprend.

\- Bien, tu m'avais maintenu que je ne serai pas capable de te faire craquer. J'avais parlé d'une mise en situation qui pourrait y parvenir et ça m'a réellement donné des idées au cours de mes nuits, seul, dans mon grand lit...

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge face à ce qu'il insinue. Ses yeux si intenses n'arrangent rien et malgré ma volonté, un frisson de plaisir me traverse pour aller se loger, un peu trop bas, commençant à me faire réagir. Je tente d'y résister même si ce n'est pas facile. Il sait y faire et appuie là où il le faut. Alors, à regret, je préfère me reculer un peu, au moins pour que nos corps ne soient plus collés et pour éviter qu'il ne pousse les allusions plus loin en sentant mon bas-ventre qui s'est légèrement animé à ses sous-entendus.

\- Vois les choses autrement... Fantasme en partie réalisé avec tous ces baisers, je rétorque avec humour en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui se veut assuré.

Il se laisse aller en rigolant et descend ses mains de mon cou à mon torse, qu'il s'amuse à tapoter de ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ! J'aurais au moins une certitude après cette soirée... Tu es un homme très passionné Steve ! J'avais raison ! Il n'y aura même pas eu besoin de dîner romantique et de fin de soirée à la belle étoile pour que je le découvre, lance-t-il, très content de lui.

Je grogne pour la forme et efface ce sourire victorieux d'un autre baiser, appuyé mais rapide. Double plaisir. J'en avais envie et je l'ai coupé dans son élan.

\- Allez, file au lit Tony ! dis-je autoritaire.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine ! susurre-t-il lentement.

Satisfait de le voir obéir, il sort enfin de l'ascenseur et j'en viens à me dire que cette technique a toute ses chances de fonctionner pour le faire écouter. Enfin, presque. Il a fait marche arrière pour venir m'embrasser à nouveau. Sa forte pression derrière ma tête m'empêche tout mouvement alors qu'il fait mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne peux qu'apprécier et le laisse faire avec un petit soupir approprié.

\- Promis, c'était le dernier... Pour ce soir ! me lance-t-il avec son sourire en coin en reculant. Bonne nuit Steve ! Fais de beaux rêves !

\- Bonne nuit Tony... Et toi aussi, dors bien ! j'ajoute, un peu trop heureux.

\- Aucun problème pour ça... fait-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

.

.

En fermant la porte de ma chambre, la tête me tourne un peu et je m'appuie contre cette dernière. Toute les émotions de la soirée m'assaillent d'un coup. C'est violent, puissant et dévastateur. À croire que mon corps aura attendu que je sois seul pour ouvrir toutes les vannes en même temps. J'essaie de me calmer, tente de reprendre le dessus et il me faut un petit moment pour y parvenir. Quand enfin, je reprends un semblant de contrôle, j'en laisse échapper un profond soupir.

Trop de stress.

Trop d'émotions.

Trop de... Tony.

Enfin non. Pas trop de Lui. Je n'en aurais jamais assez. Je dirais plutôt qu'il véhicule beaucoup trop d'ondes pour mon corps.

Et là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de me détendre sinon, je suis bon pour une nuit blanche. J'envoie mon tee shirt sur le lit et file dans la salle de bain, droit sur la grande baignoire dans l'angle de la pièce. Je ne suis pas un adepte des bains. Je ne trouve aucun intérêt à rester barboter dans l'eau, mais ce soir, je suis prêt à me laisser tenter. Peut être que cela assainira le flot de pensées dans ma tête et détendra mes muscles crispés. J'ouvre le robinet et me déshabille. Une fois que le niveau est acceptable et il en faut, vu la taille de cette baignoire, j'ajoute quelques sels et me glisse dans l'eau avec un petit soupir. J'ignore si c'est ma peau qui est très réceptive, mais la chaleur vient me procurer des picotements agréables sur tout mon corps. Ma tête vient se poser contre le bord, mes bras également et je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

J'essaie de faire le vide, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée et j'en abandonne l'idée en voyant que tout revient toujours au même sujet.

Cette soirée avec Tony.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Stupide et trop niais. Sans aucun doute.

Pourtant, je suis au paroxysme du bonheur.

Cette journée est l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Elle a démarré très sobrement avec une petite victoire personnelle sur deux de mes amis. Puis est arrivé mon passage dans l'atelier et ces premiers baisers. D'accord, ils étaient légers mais tellement bons. Mon déjeuner et mon après midi avec deux autres têtes dures qui me tiennent à cœur. Et enfin, cette soirée.

Je ne saurais même pas la résumer tant elle a dépassé mes espoirs. Le programme était très simple et je me rends compte qu'il en faut peu pour avoir un résultat fabuleux. Il suffit d'être avec la bonne personne et qu'importe ce qu'il peut se produire, tout en sortira positif.

Je n'ai jamais douté de la force de cet amour depuis que j'en suis conscient. Enfin, pas concrètement. J'ai toujours su que mes sentiments étaient réels mais je n'ai pas voulu croire à la possibilité qu'ils soient réciproques et en le découvrant, tout s'est débloqué.

Je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un autre homme. J'ose des actions qui m'auraient paru inconcevables il y a encore un mois en arrière. C'est troublant quand j'y réfléchis mais il me suffit de voir le résultat pour que j'en sois heureux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens enfin moi-même.

J'ai toujours eu conscience qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour que je sois bien. Avant le sérum, j'avais pensé que le souci résidait dans mon physique, trop maigre, ainsi que mes problèmes de santé qui m'empêchaient d'envisager une carrière dans l'armée. En participant à l'expérience d'Erskine, j'avais imaginé que ma vie n'en serait qu'améliorée et que je serai enfin libéré de ces blocages. Ce fût le cas mais pas comme je l'avais espéré. Je n'étais pas satisfait. En ayant Peggy à mes côtés -même si ce fût très bref- j'avais cru que je tenais ce petit plus. J'en avais eu l'impression mais là encore, un arrière goût de manque résistait et il m'a suivi dans les autres relations que j'ai tenté de construire. Du moins, ce fût la même chose avec Sharon. Avec Nathan, ça a été différent car je savais que mon cœur avait été capable d'aimer un autre et c'est à cause de cela que notre couple n'a pas tenu. J'ai fini par comprendre ce que j'avais besoin.

Je voulais donner sans compter cet amour, le vivre pleinement et sans retenue.

Si j'ai changé, c'est pour cette raison que je sais que Tony est ce qu'il me faut.

Je m'enflamme peut-être un peu trop mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis convaincu de ce que j'avance.

À présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser le temps faire.

Je suis certain d'un fait. Cette soirée a signé un tournant et je serai fixé dès demain pour la suite. Le comportement de Tony est plutôt favorable à ce _nous_ qui se profile. Il m'a quand même affirmé vouloir m'embrasser à nouveau. C'est un début, non ?

.

.

_**Trois jours plus tard, 10h27.**_

\- Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous !

Je rigole, un peu gêné de ces remerciements qui n'en finissent plus.

\- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, répondis-je.

\- Ah si ! J'insiste ! Gary est tellement fan de vous ! Vous êtes son héros, continue la mère de famille en face de moi, les larmes aux yeux, tout en maintenant sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon, installé dans le fauteuil roulant.

Sincèrement touché par ces mots, je m'agenouille devant son fils. Il est âgé de quatorze ans et est atteint d'une forme très agressive de sclérose en plaque. Selon ce que m'en a dit sa mère, il ne peut presque plus marcher et chaque effort du quotidien devient compliqué pour lui. Pourtant, il se bat et continue d'être un jeune de son âge, animé par les mêmes envies. Il a une fascination incroyable pour notre groupe de super-héros -ce qui ne m'étonne pas trop- ainsi que l'amour des nouvelles technologies et cela me rappelle précisément quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi de t'avoir rencontré Gary et je suis certain que l'on sera jaloux de moi quand je le raconterai ! lui dis-je en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il, avec entrain.

\- Oh oui ! Surtout quand je parlerai de tes petits projets robotiques à Tony... Je suis certain qu'il serait curieux de découvrir cela.

Dès que le prénom est lâché, je le vois exulter de bonheur et je me sens heureux de cela. Bien entendu, je vais réellement faire ce que j'ai dit. Ce jeune n'a pas un parcours facile et je compte bien lui donner une motivation supplémentaire dans ce combat contre la maladie.

\- Il ne faut pas monsieur Rogers... me dit sa mère, soudainement émue. Vous devez rencontrer beaucoup de personnes comme nous et...

\- C'est vrai, mais j'y tiens ! je la coupe, catégorique.

Tout à coup, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je constate que Sam tente de me joindre. Je vais quand même prendre le temps de terminer cette conversation et le rappellerai après.

Je me redresse et tourne mon attention sur eux.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, il semblerait que je sois demandé par l'un de mes amis. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerai savoir... Est-ce qu'il vous arrive souvent de venir vous promener dans le parc ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Gary, en devançant sa mère. On y vient au moins trois fois par semaine. Le mercredi en fin de journée, après mon club d'échecs et les weekends, toujours en matinée dans ces horaires.

Je rigole à sa précision.

\- D'accord, c'est enregistré. Et toujours du côté de la Great Lawn ?

\- Exact, toujours !

\- Passage obligé étant donné que nous sommes juste à côté du Metropolitan Museum of Art et de l'American Museum of Natural History. Gary est un fou d'histoire, m'explique sa mère comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Super ! Dans ce cas, nous serons très certainement amenés à nous revoir... Et peut-être que je ne serai pas seul cette fois... je déclare avec un petit clin d'œil.

Rien que le sourire qu'il m'offre en retour est un plaisir sans nom.

Je finis par les saluer une dernière fois et repart en courant modérément pour rejoindre la Tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais déjà de bonne humeur en me levant ce matin et cette rencontre aura égayé un peu plus cette journée. En général, j'essaie de rester un minimum discret pour éviter que mon footing matinal ne tourne en accostage sans fin. Pas que je n'aime pas cela, mais j'aime avoir un petit moment à moi. Or ce matin, je suis arrivé tard -moment où le parc commence à se remplir- et je ne me suis pas vraiment caché. Je ne regrette absolument pas. Quand ce jeune m'a vu passer et m'a interpellé, je n'ai pas pu continuer. Il était trop heureux de me rencontrer alors je lui ai donné de bon cœur un moment. Il a voulu un autographe, une photo -ou plutôt plusieurs- et une discussion. Je suis très content d'avoir pu lui accorder cela. Ces faces-à-faces sont très spéciaux et j'en suis toujours très touché. Je trouve injuste que la vie se montre si difficile envers des enfants. Ils commencent à peine à découvrir le monde que, déjà, ils doivent surmonter de grosses épreuves. C'est moche.

Un petit soupir m'échappe. Je peux me sentir révolté de ce constat mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais rien y changer. Du moins, je ne pourrais pas faire disparaître les maux dont ils sont les victimes. En revanche, je peux leur apporter un petit plus, à ma façon en leur accordant de mon temps, comme avec Gary. Je suis encore plus motivé à parler à Tony et lui demander s'il serait d'accord pour rencontrer ce jeune. Je suis certain qu'il ne me le refusera pas. Impossible avec ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Rien que cette pensée m'amène un large sourire -très idiot le sourire- mais comment pourrais-je m'en empêcher ?

Au lendemain de notre soirée seuls à la tour, j'avais été agréablement surpris de découvrir que ma présence avait été attendu. En quittant ma chambre pour aller courir, j'avais trouvé Tony dans le couloir qui patientait. Sur le moment, je m'en étais inquiété, son visage ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait et je m'étais fait surprendre comme un débutant. Il avait profité de mon petit stress pour me plaquer contre le mur et m'embrasser. J'avais pu ressentir tout l'empressement, l'envie, le besoin qui l'avait tenaillé jusqu'à ce que je sois là et cela avait achevé de me rassurer. Nous étions restés un moment dans le couloir, à profiter de ces nombreux baisers et de cette étreinte matinale, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous avions peu parlé mais il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'en dire beaucoup. Tony avait été très clair avec moi. Il avait adoré notre soirée de la veille, il voulait recommencer et surtout, il ne comptait pas revenir à notre précédente relation amicale. Ce dernier point voulait tout dire et j'avais approuvé avec plaisir. Une relation venait donc de démarrer et encore maintenant, j'ai un peu de mal à percuter. Pourtant, les occasions ne manquent pas pour me rappeler que tout est réel.

Le même scénario matinal s'était reproduit hier matin. Tony avait sagement attendu que je sorte de ma chambre et on avait pu profité d'un moment tous les deux, à l'abri des regards.

C'est la seule ombre au tableau. Nous devons être discrets vis-à-vis de nos amis. Nous n'avons pas abordé cet aspect mais lui, comme moi, ne voulons pas aller trop vite. On veut prendre notre temps, sans pression supplémentaire comme le regard des autres et quelque part, c'est agréable d'avoir ce petit secret rien qu'à nous, même si c'est aussi très frustrant. Si nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous devons conserver les apparences. Cela signifie donc pas de baisers, pas de gestes déplacés et pas de regards trop chargés. Assez horrible pour moi. J'ai du mal à me retenir et dans ces moments, je peux encore remercier Sam d'être à l'affût.

Forcément, il a tout fait pour savoir comment s'était déroulé notre soirée et notre footing avait permis d'en parler librement. Je l'avoue, il n'a pas eu besoin de me forcer pour que je le lui dise. J'étais un peu trop enthousiaste à lui annoncer cette nouvelle et il ne s'est pas privé pour se moquer de moi. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis content qu'il soit là pour m'empêcher de craquer, car c'est vraiment compliqué.

Nous sommes tout le temps entourés et donc, les occasions sont plutôt dures à trouver si l'on ne veut pas éveiller des soupçons. Pour le moment, on se contente d'improviser, au détour d'un couloir, dans l'ascenseur, à son atelier -même si j'ai toujours peur que Bruce débarque- et des petits détours devant nos chambres respectives avant d'aller se coucher. Ouais, voilà où on en est réduit, à devoir agir comme des adolescents qui cachent à leurs parents leur réelle relation. Ça m'agace. J'en viens à espérer une autre sortie de tout le groupe hors de la tour pour pouvoir passer une soirée complète avec Tony. Je deviens fou de ces moments trop brefs avec lui et ça ne fait que deux jours. Ça promet pour la suite. Vraiment. Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul de nous deux qui subit cette frustration. Tony s'en amuse clairement. Je le vois bien.

Je sais qu'il aimerait la même chose que moi. Il me le dit et je le ressens dans ses baisers urgents et pressés. Ça me fait plaisir car cela signifie qu'il veut s'impliquer et que je ne suis pas qu'un nom supplémentaire à ajouter à son tableau de chasse -ce que je sais très bien- mais je constate toujours une lueur malicieuse à chaque fois que nous sommes dans les parties communes. En général, cela annonce une action de sa part. Résultat, il joue avec moi à l'insu de tous. Pour l'instant, j'ai eu droit à quelques regards allumeurs dans le dos des autres, des allusions sexuelles -à mon intention- balancées dans une discussion en groupe l'air de rien et même des gestes sous la table lors des repas allant d'une main qui glisse sur ma cuisse à son pied qui caresse ma jambe. Splendide. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de frustration, il en rajoute.

En plus, je ne l'ai pas encore vu et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de le retrouver. Ce matin, je me suis levé tard, la faute à Sam qui m'a retenu toute la soirée pour discuter. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il m'a attendu devant mes quartiers alors que j'étais occupé à dire bonne nuit à Tony devant les siens et quand j'y suis revenu, j'ai trouvé mon fidèle ami, assis au sol, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres. Inutile de dire qu'il savait très bien où j'étais allé et ce que j'avais pu faire. Comme il avait eu envie de passer la fin de soirée avec moi, je n'avais pas voulu le renvoyer -je n'en avais pas envie- et nous avions pu passer un très bon moment tous les deux. Au final, il était reparti aux alentours de quatre heures et j'avais émergé bien plus tard que prévu ce matin où j'avais trouvé le salon étonnamment calme en dehors de Bruce qui lisait son journal et Natasha dans l'étude d'un dossier du SHIELD. J'espère donc qu'il y aura un peu plus d'animation avec la présence de Tony, par exemple. Mais vraiment à titre d'exemple.

Une fois parvenu à la Tour, je m'empresse d'accéder à l'ascenseur et appuie sur l'accès privé de nos parties communes. Je passerai à la douche après. Tant pis. Je suis un peu trop pressé.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrent, j'entends clairement des voix et me dirige vers leurs provenances. La cuisine. J'y découvre Sam, Natasha et Clint lancés dans une discussion autour d'un café. À leur tenue, je peux dire que deux d'entre eux sont allés s'entraîner alors que le dernier est sorti de son lit depuis peu.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Ils se tournent vers moi et je peux voir différentes réactions sur leur visage. Y'a-t-il un problème ? Peut-être y ai-je mis trop d'entrain ? Sans doute.

Natasha me fait un petit signe de tête et Clint bredouille vaguement une réponse à travers sa bouche pleine.

\- Salut Steve ! J'ai essayé de te joindre pour savoir si tu étais allé courir ou non. Bien dormi ? demande Sam, d'un air moqueur.

Je grogne à son allusion. Il fait référence à Tony -bien entendu- et au fait que je me sois levé tard pour mon activité physique à cause de lui -pas besoin de lui répondre à ce propos au vu de ma tenue-. Il rigole et je ne peux résister à une tape derrière la tête en passant près de lui, faisant rire de bon cœur Clint. Pour ce genre de choses, il est toujours apte à réagir.

\- Non mais ça va, j'ai rien dit de mal ! s'offusque Sam, en se tournant vers moi.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu te moques de moi ! je déclare, en sortant le jus d'orange du frigo.

\- Et puis, t'as une tête à claques ! Il a raison ! réagit Clint en ricanant.

\- Vous êtes de vrais gamins, intervient Natasha, le regard allant sur chacun d'entre nous.

Je ne prends pas la peine de relever et agit comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'a pas franchement tord mais on a bien le droit de se chamailler, c'est de bonne guerre et puis Sam et moi, on se comprend. Il sait pour quelles raisons j'ai réagi.

Comme je ne tarde pas à le constater en me tournant vers lui, il semble être passé à autre chose. Il fusille Clint du regard et je sais ce que ça signifie. Il est en train de se demander où il va pouvoir le cogner. L'amitié vache entre ces deux-là.

\- Oh toi, ne commences pas... dit-il lentement. Occupe-toi de ta gueule de bois et fais le mort !

Sam est fier de sa petite répartie, ce qui nous fait rire discrètement Natasha et moi.

\- Alors ça... C'est petit ! s'exclame Clint, les yeux plissés. Tu perds rien pour attendre cet après midi.

\- Vu ton état, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bon à quoi que ce soit, même d'ici le début d'après midi... répond Sam, d'une voix moqueuse.

Avant de laisser cette bataille aller plus loin, je préfère intervenir.

\- Tu es encore sorti hier soir, Clint ?

Il se tourne vers moi, ravalant les mots peu recommandables qu'il s'apprêtait à dire -je le connais- à Sam.

\- Eh oui ! Que crois-tu ? Je m'amuse moi ! Pas comme vous tous ! fait-il d'un air satisfait, en dévorant son croissant.

\- Si c'est pour finir dans ton état, non merci ! Je passe mon tour ! rétorque Sam, les bras croisés.

\- Surtout que monsieur n'a pas été capable de se lever et d'amener ses fesses à la salle de sport pour s'entraîner, comme il me l'avait promis ! finit par lâcher Natasha, pleine de reproches. Heureusement que Sam a accepté de prendre ta place, sinon je me serai fait un malin plaisir à venir te tirer du lit et crois-moi, je me serai servie de toi comme de mon punching-ball attitré pour les deux heures qui aurait suivi. Aucun doute que j'en aurais tiré une intense satisfaction !

La tortionnaire est de retour. Je rigole discrètement tout en avisant le visage défait de Clint. Je le comprends. Cette femme fait vraiment peur quand elle l'a décidé. Dans ces moments, je remercie toujours Bruce d'avoir été capable de l'adoucir un peu. Enfin, quand il est là.

Pour le coup, ce n'est pas le cas et elle semble décidée à passer le savon du siècle à notre archer préféré qui a eu le malheur de lui faire faux bond. Quant à Sam et moi, on en réduit à n'être que des spectateurs, ce qui me convient très bien.

Il n'y a pas à dire. On ne s'ennuie jamais dans notre belle famille des Avengers.

Néanmoins, je crois que le moment de fuir cette pièce est arrivé. Le ton commence à monter et je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand notre espionne sera chargée à son maximum. Je dépose mon verre terminé dans le lave-vaisselle et commence à me diriger vers la sortie, sous les yeux de Sam clairement amusé. Il prend plaisir à cette remontrance en règle sur Clint. Quel sadique.

\- Capitaine Rogers, vous êtes expressément demandé par monsieur Stark dans son atelier, me stoppe Friday près de la sortie.

Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre que je sois dans ma chambre pour me faire cette requête. J'aimerai éviter que ce genre de choses arrivent devant un public. Car comme je m'en doutais, cette intervention a même arrêté Natasha dans son monologue chargé de reproches.

\- Pourquoi une telle urgence ? Un souci avec la demande faite pour ton équipement ? me questionne-t-elle, curieuse.

Je retiens une grimace à ses mots. Hier, n'y tenant plus de ne pas pouvoir m'échapper auprès de Tony sans éveiller des soupçons, j'avais lancé devant tout le monde qu'il fallait que je le vois pour proposer une amélioration de ma tenue, pour qu'elle soit plus résistante en cas de tirs. J'avais trouvé l'excuse facile. Sur le moment. À présent, je ne l'estime plus très convaincante.

Tentant de rester nonchalant, je finis par lui répondre avec un petit sourire.

\- Pour le coup, je suis comme toi, Natasha. Je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- À moins que tu n'ais fait un truc qui ne lui ait pas plu... se moque Clint. Tellement facile de l'énerver notre petit Tony ! Surtout que ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas chiffonné !

Cette première possibilité est plus plausible mais je la garde pour moi.

\- N'importe quoi, je souffle à la place en me détournant pour aller rejoindre celui qui m'a fait demandé.

\- Avant de descendre, monsieur apprécierait grandement que vous lui apportiez un café, ajoute la voix de son IA.

Est-il sérieux ? Telle est la question qui me passe par la tête alors que j'entends rire derrière moi.

\- OK... Pas sûr que Tony t'en veuille finalement, s'esclaffe Clint.

\- Je crois que tu as raison... Il veut juste se faire servir par son Cap préféré ! renchérit Sam, d'une voix très amusée, un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand je le vois hausser un sourcil pour me provoquer d'aller plus loin. Le sous-entendu est très clair. En gros je le laisse s'amuser un peu, sinon il lâche quelques paroles à double sens. Il est malin. Il se venge de la petite claque précédente.

Très bien. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ravale mes mots et le fixe tout en passant devant lui.

Pendant que je prépare le café de Tony, je l'entends qui lance une conversation sur le rendez-vous au centre des vétérans prévu cet après-midi et je laisse échapper un petit sourire. Il me crée une petite diversion pour que l'on ne s'attarde pas plus sur moi. Il n'est pas si sournois finalement.

Sans précipitation, je passe devant eux en les saluant vite fait et les abandonne aux explications de Sam. Tout en répondant, ce dernier m'envoie un petit signe d'un pouce levé, en dessous de la table et je m'éclipse, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Bien joué Sam.

.

.

_**11h06.**_

Parvenu à l'atelier, mon petit sourire s'est transformé en réelle boule de bonheur. Oui je suis ridicule mais je m'en fou. Tony m'a manqué et savoir que dans quelques instants je vais enfin le retrouver, j'en suis ravi.

Avant même d'entrer dans son repère, je suis surpris d'y découvrir la porte ouverte, ainsi que le calme y régnant. Assez inhabituel de ne pas avoir droit à sa musique et cela me fait légèrement froncer les sourcils, surtout que je le vois parfaitement évoluer dans son espace, comme à son habitude.

En m'entendant arriver, il se retourne et m'offre un petit sourire qui me suit jusqu'à ce que je sois à ses côtés. À son visage détendu, mes légers doutes s'envolent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus, me laissant serein pour ce petit entretien qu'il a gentiment orchestré.

Je le salue, dépose la tasse juste devant son nez -au milieu de son fouillis habituel- et me pose dos contre le plan de travail, dans l'attente d'une réaction chez lui. Il a arrêté tout mouvement dès qu'il m'a vu entrer et il est toujours immobile, assis sur son tabouret, son sourire en place. Seul ses yeux qui voyagent sur moi me prouvent qu'il n'est pas perdu dans ses pensées mais bien concentré sur ma personne, ou plutôt mon corps. Il ne cherche même pas à être discret dans son observation si poussée et je lève les yeux en l'air à ce constat, tentant de rester détaché face à ce regard chargé d'envie.

\- Je me félicite d'avoir fait cette requête à Friday... Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur service ! me dit-il, fier de lui, d'une voix basse.

Pour simple réaction, je croise les bras et hausse un sourcil. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil et nous n'avons vraiment pas la même façon de voir les choses.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est ça ? Il me fallait un moyen pour te faire venir à moi... J'ai réussi !

Son air satisfait me donne envie de rire mais je me retiens -non sans mal- et continue de le fixer alors qu'il porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Dès la première gorgée avalée, il ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un petit gémissement appréciateur qui résonne doucement à mes oreilles. Il le fait exprès. Boire un café ne mérite pas d'être aussi démonstratif. À croire que seul cette boisson lui donne du plaisir. Sympa pour moi qui n'ait encore eu aucune attention et je ne parviens pas à me retenir en l'entendant de nouveau.

\- Tu aurais tout aussi pu me joindre sur mon portable si tu voulais absolument me voir. Cela m'aurait évité d'attirer tous les regards sur moi. Dois-je te préciser que je me trouvais dans la cuisine et que Natasha, Clint et Sam étaient présents ? finis-je par déclarer, un brin agacé.

J'ignore si ce sont mes propos ou le ton de ma voix qui le stoppe, mais il finit par déposer son café pour m'observer. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Sentirai-je de la frustration dans ces mots ? Monsieur ne s'est-il donc pas assez défoulé ? me lance-t-il en observant ma tenue de sport, avant d'ajouter rapidement. Soit, je pense connaître un très bon moyen qui pourrait te détendre...

À peine a-t-il dit ces mots que le voilà déjà debout, face à moi, avec cet air malicieux sur le visage. Je pense savoir où il veut en venir. Une envie subite de lui tenir tête me traverse au moment où sa main se pose sur mon avant-bras, sans doute provoquée par sa demande via Friday qui m'a pris de court devant les autres.

Je laisse un petit soupir se faire entendre. Certes, un peu fait exprès mais je ne vais pas lui montrer que je suis ravi d'être là. Je ne lui suis pas reconnaissant de m'avoir affiché dans la cuisine et d'avoir fait passer un café avant moi.

Non, je ne fais pas un caprice.

Enfin... Peut être un petit, mais j'aurais aimé être sa première envie.

\- À quoi penses-tu exactement ? je lui demande d'une voix légèrement blasée.

Il hausse un sourcil, sans doute surpris.

\- Steve, arrête ça... Ça ne te va absolument pas de jouer le guindé de service... J'en côtoie assez avec mon entreprise pour être capable de les reconnaître. Et surtout... Tu sais très bien quelles peuvent être mes intentions !

Tony me fait son regard. Celui qu'il me réserve à chaque envie de m'embrasser -oui, j'ai déjà réussi à analyser certains de ses gestes- et un petit frisson d'anticipation se propage dans mon corps. Il m'a manqué. Nos moments à deux sont trop courts et j'ai envie d'en avoir un autre. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas s'il a senti mon besoin -ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas- mais il a décidé de passer à l'action pour m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nos lèvres bougent déjà, lancées dans une petite danse qui devient familière au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent en sa compagnie. À chaque fois, cette boule de bonheur me saisit et je savoure chacun de ces moments. J' abdique et me laisse emporter par ce baiser, trop heureux de le retrouver. Sa main, toujours posée sur mon avant-bras, commence à remonter et provoque une traînée de petits frissons sur son passage, me faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres. Je devine un sourire fier sur sa bouche. Nul doute qu'il est content de lui, il sait qu'il a gagné.

Je suis faible. Tellement faible. Je suis incapable de lui résister. Je ne suis qu'un homme, amoureux d'un autre. Dès que je me trouve face à lui, mon corps le ressent et me pousse à anéantir toute distance entre nous. Comme maintenant.

Je viens de passer mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer au plus près, contre moi, alors que nous sommes toujours engagés dans ce baiser très doux et sensuel. Mes mains se sont posées dans le bas de son dos, fermement accrochées au tissu de son tee shirt. J'adore ça. Certes, un geste quelque peu possessif mais tellement agréable et puis, pourquoi devrais-je me priver de cette chute de rein absolument délicieuse ? Ce serait vraiment trop bête.

Comme s'il pensait la même chose, l'une de ses mains vient de passer sous mon propre haut pour toucher mes flancs. À ses doigts sur ma peau, je laisse échapper un soupir. Il sait que je suis sensible à ses touches aériens et il prend plaisir à le faire.

Entre ses baisers et ses légères caresses, je bascule à nouveau dans ce cocon si spécial où seul Tony et moi existons. Nous sommes coupés de tout, déconnectés du reste alors que nous devrions restés sur nos gardes. C'est trop et en même temps, pas assez.

Très vite, l'ambiance se met à changer. La légèreté disparaît, la douceur s'efface, l'air devient étouffant et nous pousse à aller plus loin. Nos gestes deviennent plus appuyés, nos bouches se relâchent puis se reprennent plus vivement encore. Tony finit par me pousser contre le plan de travail, pressant son corps contre le mien comme s'il voulait les fusionner et un gémissement se répercute sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Le sentir aussi distinctement me fait tourner la tête. Il me rend fou et je crois que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

Il perd peu à peu le contrôle et laisse libre court à ses envies. Sa bouche vient de descendre dans mon cou alors que ses mains ne savent plus où me toucher, courant d'un côté à l'autre, de mon dos à mon ventre, en passant sur mon torse. Ma respiration s'emballe et je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux, grisé par toutes les sensations ressenties et m'abandonne à Tony, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Quand sa main se referme sur l'un de mes pectoraux pour le presser, une vague de plaisir me traverse et mon bassin s'anime contre lui. Un mouvement incontrôlé de mon corps que je n'ai pas pu retenir et qui vient de signer ma perte. Ça et la réaction de Tony. Un son incroyablement sexy a résonné à mon oreille, me faisant vibrer de l'intérieur, accentué par une pression de son bas ventre. Il veut me tuer. C'est pas possible.

\- On dirait bien que vous êtes excité monsieur Rogers... susurre-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix bien trop sexy.

Bien sur, il l'a senti. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mon désir pour lui ne date pas d'hier. Trop souvent, il m'a assailli et j'ai dû me battre pour ne pas y céder. Sauf cette fameuse nuit où je m'étais réveillé après un rêve bien trop chaud et qui avait nécessité une douche froide en urgence, sans succès. À cette brusque pensée de mon acte accompli, certaines images de ce rêve me reviennent en tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Pour me calmer, je tente de respirer profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. À la troisième, mon souffle se bloque et j'ouvre les yeux, très surpris.

Il a osé.

Tony me regarde, un air de pure satisfaction sur le visage. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas une seconde et ça m'électrise, ils sont tellement brillants et profonds. Il a ce petit sourire en coin, le rendant encore plus sexy et je me rends compte qu'il a tout pour me faire sombrer. Je comprends toutes ces femmes et ces hommes qui ont pu succomber à ce charme. C'est inné chez lui. Il dégage une forme de séduction si puissante ou peut être est-ce moi qui ne parvient pas à lui résister ? En cet instant, je m'en moque royalement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me pousse de plus en plus loin. Il veut me rendre dépendant de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses. S'il savait combien je suis déjà accro à tout ceci.

À son nouveau mouvement de bassin contre moi, je vois rouge. C'était délibérément très lent et appuyé. J'ai eu le temps de sentir son propre désir, comprimé dans son jean. Bon dieu. Je lui fais autant d'effet qu'il ne m'en fait. Le pire étant qu'il continue de me fixer, sûr de lui, sans aucune gêne, à l'aise avec les réactions de son corps.

Agacé de ce petit air supérieur et de cette confiance en soi affichée aussi librement, je reviens lui prendre ses lèvres, un peu plus rudement que prévu. Ce nouveau baiser est à l'image de ce que je ressens. Il est brusque, appuyé et frustré. J'essaie de lui montrer combien toute cette situation me fait perdre la tête, sans faire d'autres mouvements en dessous de la ceinture sinon c'en est fini de mon contrôle. Je suis à fleur de peau, à la limite de ce que je suis encore capable de maîtriser et il le sait.

Il le sait parce qu'il vient de recommencer. Ce foutu mouvement qui me rend fou. Je me suis retenu de gémir de toute mes forces mais lui, non. Il ne se gêne pas de me faire savoir ce qu'il en pense. Encore et encore. À chaque nouveau frottement contre moi. Il me mord les lèvres. Il me met de petits coups de langue sur le cou. Il malaxe chaque partie de mon torse.

Et moi, à travers le brouillard de sensations, je me bats pour ne pas céder. J'y tiens car cela fait partie de ce jeu entre nous. C'est une épreuve de plus, une confrontation d'un nouveau genre, une bataille dans laquelle le but est de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Tony s'amuse avec moi. Je le vois.

Il veut que je sois conscient de son état. Je le suis.

Il cherche à savoir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller. Je le sens.

Il veut me faire craquer.

C'est réussi.

Ou presque.

N'y tenant plus, je laisse échapper un grondement sourd. Il l'aura voulu.

Je le soulève en lui attrapant les fesses et inverse nos positions pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Profitant de sa légère surprise, je me glisse entre ses jambes et fond sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, je ne le laisse pas diriger. Je prends les commandes de cet échange et lui impose mon rythme. On va voir qui aura le dernier mot.

Il a senti la différence et malgré cela, il répond favorablement à mes attentes. Il reproduit tout ce que je fais, de mes dents sur ses lèvres à ma langue qui joue avec la sienne, de mes mains sous ses fesses aux siennes qui sont reparties sous mon haut. Il ne va jamais au-delà de mes gestes, me donnant le libre choix de faire selon mon envie. Je sais qu'il voudrait bien plus et moi aussi, nos corps l'ont bien prouvé, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je veux nous laisser du temps. Je prends le risque de rester frustré. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas dramatique.

Alors, délicatement, je ralentis le baiser et descend dans son cou. Son odeur me saisit un peu plus et je savoure chaque effluve dégagée. Il est tellement enivrant. Comme au premier contact ici même dans son atelier, je me met à déposer de nombreux baisers sur cette peau chaude. Il baisse un peu la tête sur le côté, me laissant un meilleur accès et je ne retiens pas mon envie de le mordre gentiment. Immédiatement, son rire retentit doucement, me faisant sourire. J'adore l'entendre s'exprimer. Je trouve cela tellement rassurant.

Pendant encore quelques instants, je continue de l'embrasser dans le cou, d'un côté, puis de l'autre, sans précipitation. Le but étant de se détendre et de faire refluer ce désir qui nous a saisi. La douceur peut être une alternative, pour un temps et j'en ai besoin.

Enfin calmé, je pose mon front dans le creux de son épaule et ferme les yeux, me laissant absorber par cette étreinte. Il en fait autant, me tirant un petit sourire sûrement très niais mais je m'en fou, il ne me voit pas. Le silence autour de nous est apaisant, donnant une dimension particulière à notre moment. C'est aussi cela qui me plaît avec Tony. Même si l'on se laisse déborder par nos réactions, on finit toujours par retomber sur la tendresse. Depuis nos premiers contacts, c'est ainsi et je suis heureux de savoir qu'il partage ces mêmes envies. Il ne le dit peut être pas, mais je le vois dans son comportement.

\- Merci, Steve !

À ces remerciements murmurés à mon oreille, je me redresse pour l'observer. Son visage est serein, détendu et la curiosité me saisit.

\- Pour quoi ?

Je le vois hésiter et je reconnais cette expression. Il a peur de se dévoiler. Je commence à le connaître. Une petite partie de moi a envie de le secouer et lui crier qu'il n'a pas besoin de se contenir quand nous sommes tous les deux et l'autre, plus raisonnée, comprend cette retenue.

\- Merci d'être venu ici... J'avais vraiment besoin de te voir... finit-il par souffler d'une voix très basse, sans me regarder.

Je pourrais me sentir vexé qu'il ait détourné le regard mais au contraire, je me sens heureux de ses mots. Ils sont la preuve de ses efforts car je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour lui de s'ouvrir et puis, en étant honnête, cet aveu me fait bien trop plaisir pour que je m'attarde sur des détails.

\- Aucun problème, j'en avais envie aussi, je lui réponds doucement avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus légère. Même si ta demande n'était pas celle que j'aurais espéré... Se faire appeler par Friday et en plus, devoir jouer le serveur... Très impersonnel !

Il se met à rire franchement, m'entraînant avec lui. Il est si facile de le suivre. Ses réactions sont communicatives et il ne se rend pas compte à quel point cette attraction est grande pour moi.

\- Oui, j'avais cru remarqué ton enthousiasme... lance-t-il, moqueur.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il aurait mieux valu m'accorder la première attention à la place de ton café ?

Je compte bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. J'insiste en haussant un sourcil. Il n'a toujours pas répondu. Il se contente de me regarder, jusqu'à ce que je vois apparaître un petit sourire.

\- Steve, serais-tu jaloux d'un café ?! s'exclame-t-il, la voix secouée par une envie de rire.

\- Bien sur que non, ne sois pas ridicule ! je m'exclame en soupirant.

Il ne me croit pas. Ça a vraiment l'air de l'amuser, je le vois bien. Il pince les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Malgré moi, une pointe d'agacement apparaît et je m'apprête à reculer. À mon mouvement, il m'attrape par mon tee shirt et me rapproche de lui.

\- Tut tut ! On ne fuit pas devant la réalité, Captain ! fait-il, en me menaçant d'un doigt. De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Immédiatement, il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et noue ses jambes autour de ma taille, dans une prise très ferme.

\- Et tu penses que t'accrocher a moi comme un koala suffira à m'arrêter ?

Je suis perplexe face à cette technique. Plus tôt, il ne m'a pas été difficile de le porter pour l'installer sur le plan de travail.

\- Exactement ! s'écrie-t-il, tout sourire. Alors, dis-moi quel est le problème, en dehors de Friday ? Hum ?

J'hésite vraiment à le dire. Dans ma tête, ça me paraissait déjà abusé mais c'était dans ma tête, en privé. Je sens qu'il va me rire au nez et si je ne dis rien, il va faire sa tête de mule. Autant se lancer.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me salues comme il se doit, avant de te ruer sur ta boisson. C'est tout. Je me suis un peu emballé... Entre ça et la demande devant tout le monde... J'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu au stade... amical.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sont sortis, j'ai baissé la tête. Prononcé de cette manière, je me sens vraiment ridicule et le silence installé ne m'aide pas à m'en sentir mieux.

\- Steve... soupire Tony, en tirant un peu sur mes cheveux pour que je le regarde. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Mais un imbécile adorable ! ajoute-t-il en venant m'embrasser rapidement.

Rassuré qu'il ne se moque pas, je réponds brièvement par un petit sourire et ce, même s'il m'a insulté. Ce n'était pas méchant, je le sais et il a raison après tout. Je m'en fais pour rien.

Au final, même en étant officiellement en couple avec lui, je continue de me faire des films dans ma tête. Je m'étais imaginé que passer ce cap se révélerait plus simple et que je n'en serai que plus apaisé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ces sentiments sont enfouis en moi depuis trop longtemps et la peur a toujours été présente. Principalement parce qu'il fallait que je conserve ce secret qui aurait pu détruire notre amitié et maintenant que nous sommes passés à autre chose, que je peux enfin vivre cet amour, je me questionne au moindre geste inhabituel qui pourrait signaler un problème. C'est compliqué.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair au lendemain de notre soirée en tête à tête... reprend-il doucement. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Tu me plais, je te plais, on s'entend très bien... Alors arrête de te prendre la tête s'il te plaît ! Envisages cette relation d'un bon œil... Pour moi, elle l'est. Je me sens bien avec toi... Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir... Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'aurais vraiment du mal à croire que ce n'est pas réciproque... À moins que je ne sois qu'un nom de haut standing à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse... termine-t-il avec une petite moue déçue.

Je rigole, plus léger à ses derniers mots. Encore une fois, je reconnais la justesse de ses propos. L'entendre évoquer ce_ nous_ avec une telle facilité me fait plaisir, même s'il reste très superficiel. Il ne prend pas de risque et ne parle pas en profondeur de cette relation. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas réussi à rester maître de lui. Tant que les sentiments n'entrent pas en compte, il gère et reste égal à lui-même, mais dès qu'il s'ouvre, il perd cette confiance et se retrouve à hésiter sur tout. Il est exactement comme moi. J'en prends conscience. Pour des raisons différentes certes, mais c'est le même problème.

La conclusion qui s'impose est la suivante, il faut que je sois plus sûr de moi, que j'arrête de douter et je finirai par impacter Tony. Je parviendrai à le persuader de s'ouvrir en ma présence et je finirai par entendre une vraie déclaration. Je l'espère, j'en ai vraiment besoin et lui aussi. Il doit me laisser l'atteindre.

Revenant à ce qu'il m'a dit, je lui offre un vrai sourire et acquiesce.

\- Tu as raison, Tony...

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas nouveau, me coupe-t-il, d'un air supérieur puis il émet une exclamation choquée et me fixe. Attends... J'ai raison pour le dernier point aussi ?!

Je pouffe et lève les yeux en l'air. Quel acteur. Il pourrait vraiment tourner dans des films. Il joue très bien l'indignation.

\- Tout à fait, tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Mon seul objectif est de te mettre dans mon lit... je réponds, la voix pleine d'humour. Le grand Tony Stark ! Le héros en armure ! L'homme de tous les fantasmes ! ... Hum... Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion et puis, ça aurait de la gueule sur mon petit palmarès de conquêtes... Non ?

J'appuie mes propos avec un grand sourire, plutôt fier de moi et sa réaction est exactement celle que j'attendais. Il explose de rire, m'entraînant avec lui.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré !

\- J'assume ! Sans problème ! je réplique, avec un clin d'œil.

Tony secoue la tête, son visage affichant toujours sa bonne humeur. Il est tellement beau. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi et je pourrais rester très longtemps à les regarder. Cette couleur qui les illumine est loin d'être banale, même si l'on pourrait penser le contraire. Ils sont le reflet de son âme et changent en fonction de ses émotions. Je les observe assez pour l'avoir remarqué.

Ses doigts, qui bougent sur ma nuque, me font sortir de mes pensées et je perçois clairement l'amusement dans ses prunelles chocolats. Qu'a-t-il encore en tête ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir et l'invite à parler de mon regard.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes... Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à assumer ? Hum ? Je suis vraiment très très curieux...

Sa voix basse et sexy me donne envie d'entrer dans son jeu. Comme à chaque fois.

Je joue avec le feu, j'en suis conscient mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que je risque de franchir cette barrière à tout moment. Celle qui me fera basculer dans le désir le plus brut. Tony est une tentation trop grande à laquelle je rêve de céder. C'est un homme doté d'un charisme très puissant, d'une prestance incroyable et d'un physique très avantageux. Sur ce point, il n'a rien à m'envier et les images d'une certaine soirée l'an dernier me rappelle sans cesse les courbes de son corps. Sans parler des petits privilèges qui me donnent le droit d'y toucher depuis trois jours.

J'essaie de ne pas en abuser car je ne veux pas céder. Pas tout de suite. Je veux attendre qu'il lève le voile sur ses pensées intimes. C'est peut-être bête mais j'ai envie que cette première fois soit spéciale, qu'elle prenne tout son sens avec nos sentiments partagés. Je veux que ce moment soit parfait, en totale harmonie avec ce que nous ressentons. Je suis un grand romantique, je le sais mais ça aussi, je l'assume pleinement.

Alors ce jeu entre nous, oui, il est dangereux car je pourrais basculer très rapidement de l'autre côté. L'envie est forte, mon désir est de plus en plus dur à contenir, mes gestes deviennent compliqués à contrôler et c'est en grande partie à cause de ces allusions et de ces projections dans lesquelles nous aimons nous lancer. Je pourrais arrêter Tony. Je pourrais lui dire que je souhaite stopper ces paroles allumeuses. Je pourrais le faire. Or je n'en ai pas envie. Tout le problème est là.

Comme pour faire écho à tout ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, je réduis la distance entre nous, au point que mon bassin entre en contact direct avec le sien, m'octroyant de légers frissons. Voilà, je peux pas résister car le moindre effleurement de son corps me fait décoller. L'adrénaline qui se répend dans mes veines est une dose de plaisir comme je n'en ai jamais connu avant lui.

\- La curiosité est un très vilain défaut, Tony... je lui souffle sur les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien... Et malheureusement, il faudra que tu fasses avec... Ce défaut fait partie de moi ! me rétorque-t-il sur un ton suave. Du coup, je veux ma réponse ! Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour rehausser le niveau de ton palmarès ?

\- Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'à te mettre dans mon lit...

Pour appuyer mon allusion, je viens lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, le faisant soupirer au passage. Il me fixe et je ne peux retenir un sourire en coin. Il semble toujours surpris que j'entre dans ce jeu aussi facilement. Je n'imaginais pas que j'y trouverai autant de plaisir. C'est enivrant et je comprends mieux pourquoi il aime tant le faire.

Tout à coup, Tony relâche ma nuque, prend appui sur le plan de travail et resserre ses jambes autour de ma taille. Tout ça, avec une redoutable vivacité où il en profite même pour appuyer ses hanches vers moi. Cette pression supplémentaire de nos bassins m'envoie directement une onde de plaisir à cet endroit et je tente de rester impassible, tandis qu'il m'offre un petit gémissement et un sourire très aguicheur.

Quel enfoiré.

Je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Enfin si. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Très mauvaise idée.

Il me cherche. À ce niveau, ça va même bien au-delà.

\- Cette proposition me convient... C'est quand tu veux... fait-il en se laissant tomber en arrière, en appui sur ses avant bras.

Ok.

Vision bien trop sexy.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de faire une bêtise.

\- Parfait... C'est bon... Euh... Bien de le savoir !

Ok. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir l'air plus crétin. Je me maudis intérieurement pour ce cafouillage en règle. Surtout qu'il n'en a rien loupé. Il s'amuse de ma réaction.

\- On peut y aller tout de suite si tu veux... susurre-t-il, avant de regarder sa montre. On a deux bonnes heures devant nous... Autant dire que ça nous laisse le temps de faire pas mal de choses intéressantes... Très très intéressantes même !

Hein ?!

\- Quoi ?

Il vient bien d'insinuer ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est bon. Mon cerveau vient de griller. Nom de dieu. Il veut me tuer.

\- Aurais-tu besoin que je répète Steve ?

Bien sûr, toujours ce sourire et ce ton envoûtant, trop sexy qu'il utilise. Il sait qu'il fait son effet sur moi. Foutu sens de l'observation.

N'étant pas sûr de ma voix, je préfère lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Je pense avoir bien entendu mais au cas où je préfère qu'il répète. C'est vraiment pour ne pas faire erreur entre mes hormones qui me jouent des tours et la réalité.

Tony se redresse et vient accrocher son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Très bien... Je disais que tu pourrais m'amener directement dans ta chambre et que l'on pourrait prendre du bon temps pendant les deux heures à venir... me murmure-t-il en jouant avec le col de mon tee shirt.

D'accord, j'avais bien saisi la première fois et j'aurais mieux fait de m'en contenter car un problème très urgent est en train de survenir. Ses mots sont allés directement réveiller une partie de mon anatomie. Trop surpris en l'entendait plus tôt, mon corps n'avait pas eu le temps de percuter mais là, il a bien compris. Très très bien même.

Quelle poisse.

Je dois me reprendre. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Il n'est pas sérieux. Enfin, je crois. Avec Tony, je peux m'attendre à tout.

\- Tu... Hum... Ce ne serait pas raisonnable et tu le sais... On est attendu l'après midi je te rappelle.

J'essaie d'y mettre un peu de sérieux. Après tout, j'ai raison. On est censé aller au centre des vétérans avec Sam et toute l'équipe. Une rencontre est prévue avec séance de discussion et activités en extérieur avec tous les pensionnaires.

Tony hausse un sourcil et se met à rire doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas raisonnable, je ne l'ai jamais été et ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je vais l'être, m'annonce-t-il de but en blanc. Rien ne nous empêche d'être prêt pour l'heure prévue. Ni vu, ni connu. Personne n'en saura rien...

En disant ces derniers mots, il a dévié dans mon cou et je ne le sens pas du tout.

Quand il commence à m'y embrasser, mes mains se serrent sur ses cuisses. Il gémit à mon oreille et définitivement, je suis perdu. C'est trop agréable et je ferme les yeux sous ces sensations. Encore une fois, il réussit à me faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Ma raison vole en éclat quand il s'attaque au lobe de mon oreille. Ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue sont partout à la fois. Il me pousse à bout.

Sans faire attention, je me rends compte que je me suis appuyé contre lui, totalement alangui sans ses assauts. Je tente de reprendre le contrôle, m'appuyant sur les dernières réserves que je possède.

\- On... On ne peut pas Tony, je lui dis, le souffle commençant à manquer.

\- Non, on peut mais tu ne veux pas céder... C'est différent, réplique-t-il, tout à coup très sérieux.

Ce changement de ton me fait relever la tête et je le stoppe en le repoussant. Il semble agacé. J'en viens à me demander à quel moment il a arrêté de jouer et s'il envisage vraiment tout ce qu'il a dit.

\- Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

Ma question est légitime. Je viens de casser l'ambiance mais j'ai du mal à le suivre et tant qu'à faire, autant en parler tout de suite.

Il soupire en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, tout en relâchant ses jambes autour de moi. Le moment est définitivement clos.

\- À ton avis ? me dit-il d'un ton las, avant de reprendre rapidement sans me laisser dire un mot. Écoute Steve, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne se fait pas... Je suis d'accord avec toi pour nous, ça vient de démarrer. Ça me plaît, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté -vraiment pas d'ailleurs- mais soyons réalistes un instant... Les baisers, les caresses superficielles... C'est fun, absolument génial même... Je ne les ai jamais autant apprécié qu'avec toi, c'est pour dire, mais... Ça ne va jamais plus loin ! C'est tellement frustrant ! Je sens très bien que tu en as envie, ne le nie pas et le problème est là ! Tu te retiens ! J'ai beau te pousser de toutes les manières, tu y réponds un moment et tu finis par revenir en arrière ! Alors je me pose la question... Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Est-ce que tu te projettes dans cette relation ? Ou ne suis-je qu'une passade dont tu as besoin pour oublier ton ex ?

Je suis scotché par son petit discours. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse se poser ce genre de question. Pas aussi vite. Je vois des points positifs qui me font plaisir et d'autres, beaucoup moins. Notamment ses derniers mots. Comment peut-il encore penser à Nathan ? Cette relation est terminée depuis plus de sept mois. J'y ai mis un terme et je ne compte pas y revenir.

En y faisant référence, son regard et sa voix se sont durcis, cela ne m'a pas échappé. Tony ne l'a jamais apprécié et l'entendre l'évoquer, alors que nous sommes ensemble, me fait prendre conscience d'un fait sur lequel je n'avais pas fait le parallèle. C'est bête mais ça me paraît tellement logique maintenant.

Il avait déjà des sentiments pour moi quand je sortais avec Nathan. Forcément, leur rencontre me revient en tête et je me souviens que cette soirée ne s'était vraiment pas bien passée entre eux. Je n'avais pas compris l'animosité de Tony à son égard. À mes yeux et ceux des autres, cela avait paru n'être qu'une querelle dû à leurs forts caractères, une incompatibilité amicale et je n'avais pas cherché plus loin.

À présent, tout me paraît clair et je me dois d'être honnête avec l'homme qui me fait face.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui me reproche de me prendre la tête sans raison, tu le fais pas mal aussi... je lâche dans un premier temps, avant de reprendre en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Laisse-moi parler ! Je vais être très franc avec toi, car j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris mes intentions... On se tourne autour depuis le retour de cette grosse mission. Je ne joue pas. Simplement, je me suis écouté et j'ai agi comme j' en avais envie avec toi. Cette relation qui démarre est une très bonne chose. Je m'y sens bien et je suis toujours tel que je veux l'être. Je suis conscient de mon comportement vis à vis de toi mais il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement. Mon problème... C'est... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. C'est tout. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps ! Alors OK, ce n'est pas toujours très clair... Il y a des moments où tu me pousses si loin que j'ai envie de plus... Mais je me freine ! Je tiens vraiment à y aller doucement... Et ce n'est en aucun cas lié à mon ex ! Qu'on soit bien clair ! Nathan, c'est du passé ! Je n'y pense pas du tout ! Je ne te prends pas pour un substitut temporaire qui me le fera oublier... Sérieux, où vas tu chercher ça ?! Alors imprime bien dans ton cerveau de génie... Tu n'es pas une passade. Tu n'es pas un moyen quelconque pour passer à autre chose. Je suis là, avec toi, parce que j'en ai vraiment envie et que je suis certain qu'il en sortira de bonnes choses.

Je termine en lui adressant un sourire et j'espère que mes mots ont su le rassurer. J'aurais voulu en dire davantage car j'en pense tellement plus mais il n'est pas prêt à le faire, alors je n'en fais rien.

\- D'accord, je vois... me dit-il en me fixant. J'ai tout de même une question. Au bout de combien de temps es-tu passé à l'acte avec lui ?

Je le regarde, surpris. Il tient vraiment à parler de ça ? Son visage est impassible, seul un sourcil est haussé, signe qu'il attend une réponse.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apportera de savoir, Tony.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette ancienne relation. Il peut comprendre, non ?

\- Je veux savoir. J'estime que j'en ai le droit. Ce type a posé ses mains sur toi de toutes les façons possibles... Ça... Ça m'énerve et je veux comprendre pourquoi tu te retiens avec moi ! s'énerve-t-il.

Ses grimaces ne m'ont pas échappé. Je sens très bien la colère monter dans sa voix en parlant de cette intimité partagée avec Nathan et je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'obstine autant. Après tout, je ne dis rien pour ses ex alors que je pourrais aussi l'embêter avec eux.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me répondre. Pourquoi ?

Il insiste et ça commence à me prendre la tête.

\- Très bien.. On l'a fait au bout de trois mois ! Satisfait ? je finis par lâcher brusquement.

Je ne veux pas me remémorer ces moments. Quand je vois où j'en suis maintenant, je me refuse de faire planer ce passé au-dessus de nous. Ça ne sert à rien et surtout, ça me paraît déplacé vis à vis de Tony.

Quand je vois sa réaction, je me dis que j'avais raison. Il serre la mâchoire et regarde ailleurs.

\- Tony... Toi et moi, c'est différent... lui dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur sa nuque.

\- Ça se voit ! T'en fais pas, je l'ai bien remarqué ! réagit-il en écartant mon geste de la main. Un parfait inconnu, tu lui accordes ta confiance assez facilement au bout de quelques mois. Nous deux, on se connaît depuis des années et tu ne te laisses pas aller un minimum !

\- C'est faux !

\- Non, c'est la vérité ! crie-t-il, les yeux me fusillant.

Je recule et me met à faire quelques pas pour me calmer. Il est en train de me faire une scène pour rien. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te répondre, je soupire en me tournant vers lui. C' est du passé tout ça. On s'en moque. Que je sache, je ne te demande rien sur tes relations passées... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame. Qu'est-ce qu'il te pose tant de problème ?! Que je n'ai pas encore couché avec toi ?

Il fait celui qui ne m'écoute pas. Il est en train de faire tourner un tournevis dans sa main.

\- Tony ?

Il lève sa tête pour me regarder et je n'aime pas ce regard. Il est annonciateur de problème.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris... dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi tout de suite. Je comprends que ça soit tôt, je le pense aussi, mais merde Steve, on est adulte ! On est de très bons amis ! On se connaît très bien ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lâches pas totalement prise avec moi. Je voudrais juste partager des moments un peu plus intimes, en accord avec tes envies.

Il finit par poser son outil et s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lâche un soupir et lui rend son étreinte. On a vraiment l'art de se battre pour rien.

\- Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler, Steve... C'est pénible ! murmure-t-il contre moi.

\- D'accord... Je suis désolé que tu ais pu penser tout ça. Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à mieux communiquer.

Il rigole, plus léger, étirant mes lèvres sur un doux sourire.

\- C'est ça... Nous sommes des imbéciles qui ne savent pas se parler, fait-il d'une voix moqueuse en me regardant.

\- Et qui perdent du temps à se prendre la tête... Alors qu'on a du mal à avoir des moments à nous, j'ajoute en grimaçant.

Il acquiesce en faisant une petite moue adorable et je ne retiens pas mon envie de l'embrasser. Ce sera sans doute le dernier baiser de la journée avant ce soir, alors j'en profite pour le faire durer. Je prends mon temps, je joue de mes lèvres, de mes dents et de ma langue sur les siennes, comme si c'était la première fois, comme si je découvrais cette bouche. Impatient, Tony glisse sa main sur ma nuque et glisse sa langue sur mes lèvres dans une demande explicite pour plus, que j'accepte avec plaisir. Il prend les commandes de ce baiser sans attendre et je suis surpris par cet engouement. C'est pressant et urgent, mais aussi très fort et appuyé. C'est à l'image de ses émotions précédentes, j'y ressens sa colère, son envie et un besoin de diriger, comme s'il voulait que je n'oublie pas que ce baiser vient de lui. À bout de souffle, on finit par se séparer, front contre front.

Je préfère de loin ce genre de moments à ceux tendus où nos caractères se confrontent. Pourtant, il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Ils ne seront pas les seuls que nous aurons, je le sais. Même si en général je suis quelqu'un de calme, je suis tout autre dès qu'il est question de Tony. Le passé nous l'a prouvé. À moi d'apprendre à me maîtriser. Je connais ce petit génie en armure, il ne pourra pas changer cette impulsivité émotionnelle. Je pense que je vais reprendre assidûment mes séances de yoga. Ce ne sera pas de trop.

\- T'es à moi, Steve ! Tâche de ne pas l'oublier !

Ses mots me surprennent, ils sont si autoritaires et inattendus. À croire qu'il a peur que j'oublie en court de route que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Je sais... Aucun risque pour que ma mémoire me fasse défaut sur ce point, je lui rétorque en souriant.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne suis plus le connard aux nombreuses conquêtes que tu as rencontré sur l'héliporteur, fait-il tout à coup très dur. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette relation à la légère. Soit on est ensemble, soit on ne l'est pas. Mais ne te plains pas de mes réactions à ce propos. Je supporte modérément les attentions, la drague et tout ce qui va avec... J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je suis soufflé par ce qu'il dégage en cet instant. Je devrais me sentir irrité de ce genre de propos. En faisant le parallèle avec Nathan, il s'était produit la même chose avec lui et ça m'avait énervé qu'il se pose en telle position de force dès que j'étais abordé. Pourtant, face à Tony, je me sens privilégié. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il puisse se montrer possessif. Peut-être pour la raison évidente que je sais qu'il ne tombera pas dans l'excès. Je ne sais pas comment dire mais je le ressens comme tel.

\- C'est enregistré. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Tu me connais.

Je lui offre un sourire rassurant et l'embrasse rapidement. Je le sens plus détendu après mes mots, mais son regard est toujours aussi vif.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi jaloux, Tony... j'ajoute, un brin taquineur.

C'est vrai, ce ne sont pas les souvenirs que j'en ai. J'entends surtout depuis Pepper, quand il s'est réellement engagé pour la première fois et ses quelques petits amis par la suite. Il n'a jamais laissé entendre ou voir qu'il pouvait l'être. Peut être n'a-t-il jamais voulu l'afficher ? Qui sait. En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais eu connaissance et je suis plutôt surpris de ce fait.

\- En général, je ne le suis pas... me lance-t-il toujours aussi sérieux.

Bon. Je pense que c'est assez clair de mon côté. Je retiens vainement un sourire à cette petite révélation. Je crois que Tony n'apprécierait pas au vu de l'air qu'il arbore. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être touché par cette attention.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ? Même me concernant ? demande-t-il, curieux.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais été... Et je te fais confiance, donc je n'ai aucune raison de l'être.

Je reste prudent sur ma réponse mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'est la vérité.

Tony me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- D'accord, je pensais que... Non, laisse tomber... C'est bien ! Tant mieux ! Ça me rassure ! J'espère juste que je n'en serai pas trop... Agaçant ! Ta popularité est assez dingue ! _Captain America fascine !_

Beaucoup de gestes et de mots en peu de temps, du Tony tout craché quand il veut aller trop vite. Je préfère en rire. J'ai pas tout suivi si ce n'est qu'il se moque de moi. Je ne fascine pas plus que lui, mais bon, c'est un point de vue.

Mon regard finit par accrocher l'horloge au fond de l'atelier et je me rends compte que ça fait un moment que je suis ici. Ça va finir par attirer l'attention.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps de me quitter...

Je reviens sur Tony. Il a déjà compris. Je lui fais un petit sourire désolé. Je n'aime pas devoir le quitter mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Ouais, il est pas loin de midi, je ne suis pas encore douché, on doit manger et ensuite, ce sera le moment de partir pour une après midi mouvementée, je lance de manière théâtrale, le faisant rire.

\- C'est vrai ! Ça va être sympa ! Tire pas cette tête... On dirait moi dans mes mauvais jours quand je refuse ces soirées où Pepper me traîne...

Sa grimace me fait rire, surtout parce que c'est vrai. Sa tête avant ces soirées vaut le détour et non, je ne me moque pas du tout. Ou peu.

Je finis par l'embrasser une dernière fois et commence à quitter son atelier. Il faut vraiment que j'aille me préparer. Je suis arrêté près de la porte qui s'ouvre sur mon passage. N'était-elle pas ouverte quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Au fait, si tu as besoin d'aide pour qu'on te frotte le dos, n'hésites pas à demander à Friday, elle se fera un plaisir de me passer le message... me lance-t-il, posé de son haut tabouret avec un grand sourire.

\- Je pense que ça ira, mais promis, je garde la proposition en tête ! je lui réponds, hilare, en me détournant. À plus tard ! N'oublies pas de venir manger !

\- Pas de soucis, à plus Steve !

À peine ai-je passé la porte que je sursaute en entendant la musique qui rugit derrière moi. Bon sang. Il ne perd pas de temps pour retourner à ses habitudes.

AC/DC... _Highway To Hell_...

Je deviens bon à deviner sa musique.

Je rigole en secouant la tête, absolument pas étonné de ce choix.

Si je reviens vers les baies vitrées, je suis sûr que je le verrais danser et chanter à l'intérieur de son atelier.

Non... Mauvaise idée.

Enfin, pas tout à fait mais je risque de me mettre en retard.

Allez, il est temps de se bouger les fesses pour la suite de la journée qui promet un peu d'animation.

.

.

_À Suivre..._

.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre 7 terminé ! :)

Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, c'était long...! Je vous comprends ! Je me suis vraiment lâchée... Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. En plus, vous allez être étonné mais... Il y avait une scène supplémentaire prévue... Hum hum... Juste celle qui suit. Oui oui, vrai de vrai !

Seulement, quand je me suis rendue compte de mon chapitre... Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il est immense ! Haha !

Au final, vous en aurez eu du Stony ! :D Avec la fin du précédent, c'était à prévoir ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans le déroulement de cette soirée & ce qui en découle. Franchement... Ça aurait été horrible ! [moi même je le reconnais]

Dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai produit. Certains passages n'étaient pas prévus mais bon... Mon esprit créatif s'est gravement emballé. Que voulez-vous...! Et puis d'autres parties étaient nécessaires pour la suite. Héhé ! ;p

Maintenant, je vous laisse la parole ! :)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Un passage plus apprécié qu'un autre ? Est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Pas trop long à lire ? Comment trouvez-vous nos deux héros ? Est-ce que leur évolution vous semble logique ? Une idée pour la suite ? :p

Comme toujours, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! ;D

Je suis pas mal stressée... J'ai l'impression d'en avoir vraiment trop fait... Haha !

N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vraiment !

J'espère que vous l'aurez tout de même apprécié. Pour ma part, j'ai adoré m'y plonger ! :)

Maintenant, c'est parti pour la suite ! Tellement d'autres choses prévues... Héhé ! ;p

On se retrouve très vite !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, qui me découvrent, qui me laissent des reviews, qui ajoutent cette fiction à leurs favoris & qui y mettent des alertes ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :D

À bientôt !

Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
